Dragon Ball Z: And Then The World Froze
by omolina100
Summary: It has been three years since the defeat of Turles and Babidi and the Z Fighters' lives have returned to normal. But deep in space somebody has other plans in mind. Did they think that they could kill Freeza and not suffer the consequences? With the World Trade Organization hot on their heels, the Z Fighters will need a new ally to fight King Cold. Enter... Froze!
1. When Mountains Fall

Froze looked at the monitor on his computer with grave eyes. Around him, his underlings worked hard, ensuring his ship was working perfectly. He did not tolerate failures.

"Lord Froze, we have repeatedly scanned Planet Earth, the energy readings were correct as we initially believed."

"So what is the problem?" he asked, his red tail snapping in the air. Not with anger, like Freeza's would, but with impatience. "Have you found the malfunctioning scanner?"

"That is the thing My Lord, none of the scanners are malfunctioning" the man explained, his blue skin turning a lighter shade with fear. The man had served too long under Freeza, Froze realized, and he feared him just as well. That was something he would have to change. "We have worked as hard as we possibly can to detect any error but we simply can't find any."

"Then the readings are correct? Less than a hundred humans?"

"Yes sir, it would appear so."

Froze was silent for a full minute, looking at the black void with a blank look on his face, his orange eyes fixed on a far away star. His men remained silent, just as him, they knew better than to interrupt him when he was thinking.

"Excellent work" he finally replied, and the blue alien visibly relaxed, albeit with a shocked look on his face. "Take the next few hours off to rest."

"My Lord" he said, bowing deeply. "Thank you!"

Froze nodded and waved him away with a tiny smile, turning around to think. He was thinking it would be better to just give up this entire endeavor and turn back when he heard his private communicator beep, once. He sighed and answered it, not having to tell his men to be completely silent. If the entire ship exploded they still would not have made a noise.

"Yes" he spoke.

"You haven't answer in a long time" a rough voice spoke. "There will be consequences."

"I understand" he replied, his tone neutral.

"Your planetary count was extremely low."

"I am aware."

"You forget your place Froze. I brought you in for one purpose and one purpose only. You are to take Freeza's place and continue where he left off, not diplomatically try to win planets over to our cause and try to appease me with dead planets anyways."

Froze did not answer, unsure of what to say after having been caught red handed. It was at least thirty seconds before he found his voice.

"I understand, King Cold."

"Good" he said, his voice icy cold. "I expect your planetary count to rise immediately or the consequences will be... severe."

Froze did not need to be reminded of what 'severe' meant.

"I understand King Cold" he said, and the communicator went silent. He dropped it on his throne room and sighed, looking at the black void in front of him. "Billions of planets and he is still not satisfied... His greed has no bounds..." he said to nobody but himself.

"Lord Froze" a voice to his far right carefully said, and he brought his serious orange eyes to his face. He was a slim man with bright red skin, black eyes and short white hair. Another one that had served for too long under Freeza. He had fear in his eyes, although he did a much better job at hiding it than the others did.

"Speak freely, Caseo" he ordered, and his second in command relaxed somewhat.

"Sir... What are you going to do? King Cold will not tolerate this for long, you know it."

Suddenly Froze became painfully aware at the rather large number of people on the bridge with them. He was not comfortable speaking in front of them.

"I know" he answered, and with another wave of his hand he dismissed the rest. The seven men that were working quickly finished whatever they were doing and left the bridge and soon they were left alone. "He won't tolerate this for long, however."

"Does that mean that-"

"Yes" he told him rather harshly, indicating he did not want to speak of the matter.

"I see... Will we make it, sir?"

"We will Caseo... At least all of you will."

"And what of you, My Lord?"

"That I cannot answer as certainly" Froze said with a soft chuckle. "King Cold will believe that you knew nothing, but he will not forgive me easily. Unless this works, you are a looking at a dead man."

"You too" he said, and his eyes widened somewhat at the somewhat unexpected response. "If King Cold wishes to kill you he will have to go through me first."

Froze said nothing for a long time, acknowledging the warrior with a polite nod and a small smile. He rose from his throne and placed his hand on his shoulder as he walked outside the bridge, leaving his second in command, his friend, to his duties. He had training to do. As he walked out the bridge many heads bowed down to him as he passed. Some out of respect, many more out of fear. He clenched his teeth as he suppressed a growl. Damn Freeza, was fear the only way he could get his men to follow him? Were death threats the only thing that would incentively his minions to work for him? Froze stopped by the medical bay and greeted the only man aboard his ship that was truly not afraid of him.

"Malaka, I trust the men are healing properly?" he asked as he viewed the two aliens occupying the primitive healing chambers that Cold had provided for him. Of course he would give him the worst equipment possible, yet he expected him to work like Freeza had? Ridiculous.

"Indeed, Lord Froze, their wounds are almost completely closed. One more hour and they will be fit to fight.

"Excellent... Doctor... I need advice."

"Advice? I am honored, My Lord" the beaked alien said, passing a hand through his orange hair. "I am uncertain if I am the indicated, but I shall aid you to the best of my ability."

"You served under Freeza, you served under King Cold, you served in dozens if not hundreds of planets and suffice to say, if anybody knows them, it's you."

"These are all truths I cannot deny" he said as he adjusted the healing chambers stats accordingly. "Is there perhaps a question among them?"

His mind briefly flickered to Freeza. The man would have undoubtedly killed him for 'such insolence'. Chuckling softly to himself he continued.

"Indeed. You examined Freeza's body after his fight with the Super Saiyan, you saw how severe his injuries were, but more importantly, who knew what his power was... Doctor, I am stronger than Freeza?"

Malak was silent for a few moments, his mind wandering back to those moments in which Freeza, the man they had all considered invincible had been humiliated and beaten to the ground by the Super Saiyan.

"Honestly? I think you would be able to put a good fight against Freeza in this form, you might be able to hurt him and maybe even beat him with enough luck on you side, but stronger than him? No, you are not... If you were to transform, however I think you could very easily kill him... But I assume that is not your complete question?"

"No... You saw how King Cold reacted to the news of Freeza's death, you saw how he reacted when he saw the body... tell me, Doctor" Froze asked, taking a few more steps and staring at Malaka's eyes with an intense fire burning inside of them. "What would happen if Cooler was to perish as well?"

Malaka's eyes widened as he understood the implications of what he was suggesting. He quickly threw nervous glances around them and satisfied there was nobody listening to them, he whispered close to him, as loud as he dared.

"I think he would snap. He barely managed to regain his composure after Freeza's death, but you and everybody else know that Cooler is his pride and joy. If he lost him, he would lose all rational thought, and he would, without a doubt, hunt the person responsible, no matter who they were."

Froze looked at him and nodded, leaving the room without another word. He headed straight to the training room and activated the training bots. The duo activated and greeted him.

"Lord Froze" they spoke in their mechanical voices. "We are ready to serve. What intensity of training do you desire?"

"9!" he yelled, walking to the center of the room. "increase to 10 when you feel necessary, do not inform me when you do!"

"At once, Lord Froze. Initiating training program."

_00_

_Three years after the defeat of Turles and Babidi._

_00_

Turnia placed down the pencil and sighed, finally finished with her homework for the day. She jumped outside and walked around the village square, greeting Launch as she passed by. Turnia knocked on the metal door and waited. No answer. She knocked again, but no answer came. Sighing, she jumped up and shot off to the neighboring island.

She landed in the middle of the grassland. Dozens of pairs where surrounding her, all of them grunting and screaming as they fought viciously. She smiled at them as she looked for the one she was looking for. Gohan was dodging Videl's blows quickly, and the furious human was switching from one type of move to another, hoping to catch him off guard, but it never happened, the half Saiyan was simply too fast for her, and she could tell he wasn't even trying.

"Gohan!" she called to him, and the distraction proved enough to allow Videl to punch his stomach three times and knee him in the chin, grinning as he struggled to get up.

"Hey that wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!" he protested, but Videl chuckled as she walked away. Turnia crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to come to her. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Training with them" he replied, oblivious to what she actually meant. "Why?"

"You idiot, you forgot!" she yelled at him. "Today is the day!"

"What day? Oh damn!"

"Exactly! We still three hours yet, dad said he wouldn't do anything until after lunch, so hurry up and get back!"

"Right, there's no way I'll miss this!" he answered her.

"Good, then say goodbye to your girlfriend and let's go" she said, ignoring the blush that crept over his face.

00

Kakarot had never looked so serious, Fasha decided as she eyed him floating around the Tree of Might again and again. He landed on every branch, he touched every leaf and every root, he eyed every piece of his most hated enemy. She knew he cared nothing about the humans that had died, Kakarot had never harbored much love for the rest of humanity that weren't his friends, but it had destroyed his home, and it had made him feel powerless, and there had been nothing they could do about it. But that changed today. She grinned as he flew back towards her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm certain that we'll do it this time" she told him as she uncrossed her arms.

"I know it" he said, looking at the Tree with the same serious gaze. Almost with longing, she turned around and looked at the ruined Earth. It was strange, it had been so long since she had actually seen the grassy green plains that stretched as far as the eye could see, the huge mountain ranges, the endless ocean. She wasn't certain she remembered how they looked. "I can't believe the toughest enemy I've ever faced was a tree, how pathetic is that?"

"Not just any tree, the Tree of Might" she shot back. "Not even the Gods could rip this baby off the ground."

"So that means we're stronger than Gods now?"

"Don't tell Raditz" she warned him. "He'll never let that one go."

Chuckling, Kakarot turned around and looked at his daughter, his nephew and Trunks floating down to greet them with a smile.

"Hey guys!"

"Dad, so is today the day I finally see you getting rid of this sunblock?"

"Of course!"

"Good, cause the islands are getting really small, really fast" she told him as she floated next to him.

"How are the humans coming along? Gotten stronger than you, yet?" Fasha asked with a grin.

"Just a few more years and I'll make them stronger than you two!" she countered back, laughing at them. Just then Raditz and Vegeta floated down.

"So what are you waiting for Kakarot?" Raditz asked, floating over to him. "You're finally going to kill the most powerful opponent you ever had!"

"Shut up" he told him for the tenth time today.

"Just imagine what they'll say!" Raditz continued, chuckling softly to himself. "The mighty Kakarot, the invincible Super Saiyan, finally defeated his most hated enemy! A being so terrifying that the most powerful warriors shake in their boots with fear! Kakarot finally defeated a tree! Never shall another creature stand on his way! All hail Kakarot, the lumberjack!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Kakarot the lumberjack! Not a bad title, uncle!" Gohan said, cracking himself at his father's joke.

"Alright, enough jokes!" he yelled at them with mock anger. "We got a bush to chop down!" And without another word all four of them turned Super Saiyan, their auras exploding with gold.

Raditz and Vegeta flew away, each taking their position. Vegeta aimed at the roots of the Tree, along with Fasha, and Raditz aimed right at the trunk.

Kakarot and Fasha screamed louder as they began to push their bodies harder and a second explosion of power came from their bodies as they were covered by a crackle of electricity. They hair stood up even further and their muscles bulged out slightly. They allowed themselves half a minute to allow their power to stabilize and they took their respective positions, Fasha next to Vegeta and Kakarot just below Raditz, at the part where the trunk was thickest. Despite the previously displayed good mood, tensions ran high as the four Saiyans readied themselves. Twice they had tried before this, and twice they had failed. Both times Kakarot had taken it extremely hard on himself. Fasha was certain he would be unable to take another failure. At the same time the four of them began to charge their own energy blasts, and she focused only on her target. She crouched down and grabbed her right wrist with her left hand, supporting the massive energy charge she was giving it. She saw how Vegeta placed both hands at chest level with his fingers curled, and yellow light began to glow on his hands as he poured everything he had in this move. Above Raditz grunted as both his hands glowed. Kakarot was the last, placing his hands on his hips as he focused.

"KAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Vegeta don't be a fool and this time add your energy to mine, we can do more damage that way!" she told him, and he grunted in response. She hoped it was affirmative.

"HAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All four of them poured absolutely everything they had in their bodies into their hands, their legs felt numb due to the lack of energy, their brows began to drip sweat. Fasha did her best to push back the pain growing in her body and focus, this thing had to die, it was the only way. She barely registered Piccolo landing next to her, charging his own attack. She heard the kids talking among themselves, but didn't make out the words.

"GALICK!"

"At the same time!" she yelled, hoping she head been heard. Like if they had rehearsed it, all five of them fired at the same time. Raditz yelled some stupid name like usual, the man just had to come up with an attack for every day of the week. She swore Thursday rampage and Sunday revenge were exactly the same, but if it worked she was going to get off his case. She fired her own wave with all the strength she could muster.

"GUUUUUUUUN!" Vegeta yelled beside her, and his golden beam raced next to her, fusing with her own right before it collided with the tree. She heard a small crack and felt how the Earth beneath her feet trembled slightly.

Next to her she saw Piccolo firing his thin energy beam, independently of her and Vegeta's attack. Above them, Kakarot added the last bit to his attack and chose his target.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he threw his hands forwards, the thick blue beam exploding out of his hands. The impact was so great he was pushed back, and they all had to close their eyes as the golden and blue explosions illuminated the pale Earth sky. The blast was deafening, but they held their ground. Somewhere among the storm of sound they heard a small crack, followed by another one, and a larger one, but still the Tree did not budge. Fasha could feel her own energy blast waning , but still she pressed on, adding more power to it, to her right Vegeta did the same.

_CRAAAAAACK!_

00

Froze sat on his throne, listening to the yellow skinned alien in front of him with great interest. He didn't really care about what he was saying, it was a usual report of the ship systems, if he listened to a few more he would be able to tell by himself when they were ready. No, he cared more about his reaction. The man terrified, he swallowed deeply before having to report any imperfections, as if any defect of the ship might be his fault, and Froze narrowed his eyes without realizing it. He stopped the man with his hand, and he visibly shivered.

"Are there any serious problems to report?"

"Ah... no, Lord Froze, no mayor problems have been presented. We are operating at 92% efficiency, but like I said, that could be attributed to the equipment, ah... King Cold has provided for us."

"Then you are dismissed, from now on report only important issues to me."

"Yes, my Lord!" the alien said, bowing deeply before leaving hastily.

_"What have I ever done to make them fear me? Was Freeza truly so terrifying?"_ he wondered to himself before turning to Caseo. "Bring the men to the war room, I have to speak to every one of them."

"Of course, Lord Froze. Right away."

Froze got up and walked towards the war room, silently ordering what few aliens he encountered on his way to follow him. After two minutes every person aboard his ship was gathered in the war room, sitting in their chairs while Froze looked at them evenly. He stood up, pacing from right to left as his red tail swayed with his movements, his hands clasped behind his back until he remembered that was a position Freeza usually employed. He unclasped his hands and crossed them over his chest, looking at Caseo in the back, who nodded to him.

"Men, I have important news, news that every one of you needs to hear" he began, eying them carefully. "It has been four years since I took command of this ship, and for four years we have worked together. During these four years something has been troubling me greatly. I had hoped that with time it would be solved, but it seems that will not be the case" he said. Without any warning he dashed forward and stopped only a centimeter away from the nearest of his underlings. The beaked alien cringed in fear and began sweating looking at him nervously. "You fear me" he spoke, his ice cold glare never wavering from the alien's terrified gaze. "You all fear me, for four years I have seen it. Yet what have I done to earn your fear? Have I ever executed any one of you? Have I led you on foolish or impossible endeavors? Have I ever been cruel to any one of you?" he asked, but was met only with silence. He walked back to his initial position and kept pacing back and forth. "I will not tolerate this anymore. This fear you show is unnerving, but more importantly, it is interfering with our work, and it seems you don't even think for yourselves anymore. I do not know how things worked under Freeza, but in my ship you have nothing to fear from me" he stated, an he did not fail to notice a few relieved faces. "We are all part of this crew, and I value every last one of you greatly. I do not view you as disposable tools to be used, like Freeza, Cooler and King Cold do. Under my command there is no you and me, there is only us" he finished, and with a confident smile he looked at his men. "There will be a few changes from now on. For one, you will never refer to myself as 'Lord Froze'. You will call me Froze, or if you prefer, call me sir. We will also create a schedule, every one of you will train with the training bots in the training room. I am well aware that Freeza and King Cold want you to stay weak, they want you to remain cannon fodder, but I do not. Each of you men is valuable, and I want each and every one of you to live to your potential."

"Sir!" the almost unanimous response came. Froze smiled again.

"King Cold and Cooler might view you as disposable assets, but know that you are much more than that. You are men, warriors, living beings, and that you all have my respect" he stated, and he allowed the silence to hang for a few seconds as he looked at every one of them, all eighty of them. "Men, the next planet that we will visit has one of the toughest enemies we have faced in a very long time. It was used as an intergalactic prison for a long time, so expect a ruthless fight" he told them, and recognizing the slight fear in their eyes he continued. "I know that this will be the first fight we have had in a long time, but do not worry, for I will be there with you, together we shall purge that retched hive of scum and villainy. Dismissed."

"FROZE! FROZE! FROZE! FROZE!" the men began chanting as they saluted him with beaming smiles on their faces. One by one they left the war room, some returning to their duties, others returning to their breaks, all of them with unanimously raised spirits.

"Lord Froze" a voice said, and he did his best Freeza impression.

"Breaking orders already, Caseo?"

"Couldn't help myself" he chuckled as he threw him a respectful look. His eyes looked sincere, and he spoke. "These men had never experienced what you just told them... It will do wonders for them, you can already tell."

"I was hoping" Froze said as he walked beside him. "I just hope all this salutations won't affect their work" he joked with a thin smile as a few of his crew stopped what they were doing to salute him. Caseo had to suppress a groan. Froze was one of the best leaders he had seen, an excellent fighter, a very powerful warrior and a smart man, but he had one of the worst sense of humor he had ever had to witness.

00

Kakarot looked down at the ground, his gaze serious, his body rigid. It wasn't until Turnia hugged him from behind and yelled in his ear when he managed to actually realize what they had done.

The Tree was laying on the ground, with it's hundreds of massive roots sticking out the Earth. The hole was massive, it went down further than they could see, it was like a wound on the Earth.

"Dad I can't believe it!" She yelled as she flew around him in delight. "You did it! We can come back down to Earth!"

He smiled at her, and he placed his tired arms on her shoulders.

"I can't believe it either, but right now I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I want to sleep. So Turnia, please shut up" he said as gently as he could. "My head is pounding and I'm certain your mother's is too."

"Right" she said, regaining her composure somewhat. "Sorry."

"Never mind, now... why don't you go and check out the new Earth with Gohan and Trunks? See if you can find anything interesting there."

"Yeah!"

00

Froze crouched beside the ravage building with his eyes closed, waiting for the perfect moment. His men waited with him, hand cannon locked and loaded. A tiny break in the pattern came to his ears and he opened his eyes as he jumped up in the air. He charged a small violet energy beam and fired, destroying the guard outpost they had planted.

"CHARGE!" he yelled to his men as he blocked incoming fire with his shield, drawing more attention to himself than necessary. His men quickly flew in all directions before converging on the single point , the place were they had found the highest power levels. As his men entered the building, with Caseo taking the lead, Froze charged his energy and checked the blast radius, they were safe. With a scream he allowed his energy to explode, and hundreds of creatures screaming into the air quickly died as the purple explosive wave completely ate everything on it's path. Satisfied the are was clear he flew towards the only building standing and silently beeped his scouter, ordering his men to stop advancing and hold their positions. The sound of cannon fire filled his ears the moment he landed on it. His scouter detected the highest power level, close to three millions. He raced forward with nervousness, even Caseo wouldn't be able to take him on.

He crashed through the brick wall and looked at the creature in front of him. He was blue skinned and had green hair. His body was taller and much more muscular than him, and he had one of his men on his hand, crushing his next slowly. Froze quickly charged a small energy beam and fired at his hand, and he dropped him in pain, before throwing him a dirty look.

"Sir!"

"I'll handle him but I need room to fight! Fall back and provide support to the rest of the crew!" he said quickly, and his men followed his orders to the letter. In teams of three they split up and headed to different directions of the planet, where the fighting was somewhat more serious.

"You think you can take me, little man? I'll crush you without even trying!"

Without answering Froze charged his energy to the max, making the ground shake with his raw power, his violet aura exploding all around him. To his surprise the man did not charge his energy, but rather charged towards him, hitting him in the jaw. He flipped back and placed his feet on the wall. He crouched and allowed all his energy to build up before kicking off the wall and charging right back at the alien. He landed a solid punch to his stomach and another to his jaw, making fall down. The man groaned in pain as he stood up, looking at him with disgust in his eyes. Froze's fingers lit up and he grinned. He began firing one after another. Death Beam after Death Beam collided against the man, and to his credit he managed to resist quite a few, but after the fifteenth beam pierced his body he fell down in pain, and Froze quickly fired another one at his heart, killing him instantly.

"And you're done. Time to finish cleaning this place and get going, we have much important places to be."

_00_

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 1 When Mountains Fall (Stratovarius) on the destruction of the Tree of Might._

_ Froze is a character created for Dragon Ball Heroes! He's from the Freeza race but he's a good guy, isn't he mysterious? I want to include the Saiyan Berserker as well, he's so badass! Froze's power level in his first form is around 10,000,000 close to Freeza's perfect form._

_ Caseo is from the same race as Jeice and Salza. I got his name from Cheese as well, it's a derivation from caseus (Latin for cheese)._

_ The name for the novel is from the band Octavia Sperati._

_So I guess I'm doing a sequel! Enough of you wanted it so I'm doing it :p Like I said before Froze will be a new character introduced, and since FanFic doesn't have him in the character list there's nothing I can really do about it, can I? Tell me what you guys think! Thank you very much!_


	2. Frozen

Caseo yawned as he got up his bed, stretching his legs as he headed for the showers. A few aliens saluted him quickly and he returned it with a quick nod, far too sleepy to pay any real attention. He got inside the shower and pressed the one minute button. Immediately cold water rushed up and crashed against his body, while he selected his armament for the day. It was supposed to be nothing but a standard day of flight while they made their way towards their real target. They had passed by two excellent planets in the past week, and King Cold had again called Froze, apparently giving him one final warning before he decided he wasn't worth the trouble.

Tensions had been running high in the ship, but strangely, the men had been ready to follow him without hesitation. It seemed the Froze genuinely caring for them seemed to have flipped a switch in them. No longer did they show fear, either at Froze or in the battlefield. In fact they had finished the purge much faster than expected, in less than a day. That had earned a small window of opportunity in which to slip by unnoticed, and Froze had decided to put his plan into action.

He got out of the shower and walked towards the armory. He stood in the designated spot and the machines quickly outfitted his outfit and armament. No arm cannon today. The machines slipped his black bodysuit and standard armor, and his green scouter was held in front of him by a mechanical arm.

"Have a nice day" the robotic voice spoke, and Caseo headed for the mess hall. He stopped on his way there when he saw who he least expected it fighting both Training Bots, moving faster than he could watch.

He saw how Froze stopped the robot's fist with his leg and fired a blast at the other one, pushing it away before he jumped back and kept dodging their blows. Quickly and efficiently Froze ducked, moved out the way, jumped or blocked their attacks, careful to not damage them too much, after all there were many others that had to use them. Caseo gasped when he saw the level the bots were performing at.

14, both of them.

He swallowed as he watched Froze fight them like they were nothing. The highest he had ever gotten was to 4 with both of them at the same time, and 6 with a single one, and he had needed severe medical attention after that. Here Froze was simply toying with them, and he had not even transformed. Just how much power did he have? He activated his scouter and scanned him.

5,390,000.

And he wasn't even trying hard. That was almost five million units higher than Freeza's first form, enough to stand against him in his third form. For the first time since his home planet was taken over by King Cold and his men, Caseo felt a wave of pride swell in his chest. Jeice might have been an idiot and died fighting with the Ginyu Force, and Salza might be stuck working with that idiot Cooler, but he had been lucky, and he had gotten perhaps the only leader worth following.

Froze's tail swung fast and wide, sweeping the bot off its feet. With a powerful elbow that was completely disproportional to his size, he managed to shut it down and focus on the remaining bot, which he brought down with a barrage of kicks and punches that was too fast for him too see.

Caseo continued to the mess hall, silently thanking whatever Gods were watching over them that it was Froze who was in command.

00

Turnia turned the small stone in her hands, looking at it with wide eyes. She combed her hair back and ignored the single flock that fell between her eyes. She threw it up, catching it in the air absentmindedly as she recalled the monstrous beast that had been unleashed by these things.

The quarter moon shone brightly as she walked towards the fire, where she could hear numerous voices speaking softly. She sat down next to Fasha, who looked at her once and smiled before she continued listening to the ongoing discussion. Ever since they destroyed the Tree of Might they had been discussing what to do, and so far they had gotten nowhere. Of course not having the Dragon Balls to wish for the Earth to return to its normal state was making things difficult, until Piccolo spoke.

"Regardless of what you decide, know that it will take a long time to do so, there is no point in making plans at such a short term. Even if we all started to work it would take hundreds of years for the Earth to return to what it was, you will probably all be dead long before that."

"Don't you mean we will all be dead?" Kakarot inquired, sitting down next to Turnia.

"No, I will probably live to see it" Piccolo answered with a grin. "I age quickly, but I will probably live for hundreds of years, even more now that I have become what I was before."

"Regardless, there is little we can do right now" Kakarot agreed, shaking his head, and Turnia could tell he was getting a headache. He always got a headache when he thought too hard.

"Dad, do you think the Dragon Balls could really fix this? I mean it's an entire planet, are they really that powerful?"

"Of course, Shenron is more powerful than all of us combined, he can do things that not even I or Piccolo can do!"

"How come he couldn't destroy the Tree of Might then?"

"Because Kami wasn't strong enough" Piccolo explained. "The Dragon is limited by the power of his creator, but his own is limitless. If he desired he could very easily destroy the entire cosmos with a blink of his eyes."

Turnia widened her eyes and almost dropped the stone in her hand. Kakarot looked down and grabbed it, looking at the faint red star in the middle.

"Oh, the one star ball, where did you find it?"

"I was training with Gohan and Trunks, we stumbled upon it. I thought it was one of the Dragon Balls you always talked about, but they don't look like what you described."

"They turned to stone after Piccolo fused with Kami" Kakarot said, and Fasha and Turnia both got comfortable, he had _that _tone on his voice again. That tone which meant they were going to be here a very long time. "When I got the first one they were like I told you, bright orange with a shining red star in the center. They would glow even if no light fell upon them... the most powerful objects I had ever seen in my entire life."

"How did you first find them?" Gohan asked with great interest and Fasha, Turnia, Raditz and Krillin groaned their displeasure, now they were never going to get out of here.

"Nice question!" Goku said, ignoring the groan of disapproval. He motioned Gohan over and sat him on his leg while he began to tell the story. With another groan Raditz mumbled something about not being worth it and left, along with Vegeta. Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks, Launch, Chi-Chi, Krillin and 18 remained behind, however, so he took it as a sign to continue. "I actually found the first one when I went back to live with Son Gohan. He had the four star ball, but he didn't know what it was. He found it deep in the woods, and he was so drawn by it that he brought it home. About two years later Bulma came."

"Oh yeah, I remember that trip, the single most unpleasant experience I have ever had."

"Don't be like that, Bulma!" Goku interrupted her, before he continued. "Bulma came a few months after I had accidentally killed Gohan, and she wanted my Dragon Ball. I of course, told her to go to hell and leave me alone, but she lured me into it by telling me I would fight strong opponents in the journey."

"You jumped in right away!" she recalled.

00

_"Come on, girl! Get your machine going!"_

_ "Hey, don't be so pushy! My name is Bulma by the way" she said as she got up on her machine and turned it on. "What's yours?"_

_ "Ka... Goku."_

_ "Goku? Nice name."_

_ "So where do we go first?"_

_ "The closest Dragon Ball is about six hundred miles that way!" she pointed. "We'll reach it by the tomorrow!"_

_ She roared the engine, and the two of them shot off. Goku had to yell in order to be heard._

_ "So what are you going to wish for when you gather all seven?"_

_ "I was thinking about having an endless supply of strawberries, but I figured a better wish!"_

_ "A better wish than an endless supply of food? Are you insane?"_

_ "Nope, I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend!"_

00

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Trunks yelled, looking at his mom with a shocked look. "A BOYFRIEND? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"No" Bulma answered, laughed. "I actually wanted that, and believe me I had given it a lot of thought."

"I can't believe this" Trunks mumbled, while Turnia and Gohan giggled.

00

_"Interesting technology you have, certainly more advanced than what I have seen so far" Goku said, looking around the room with an even gaze._

_ "Thanks, I guess?"_

_ "What do you have to eat?"_

_ "There's food in the refrigerator, help yourself."_

00

"I bet you regretted that" Krillin said with a smile. Bulma placed her face on her palm and breathed in, throwing Goku a nasty look.

"You have no idea."

00

_Bulma watched how Goku swallowed plate after plate of food, stopping only after he had eaten a week's worth of rations. She suddenly realized she might have bitten more than she could chew._

_ "So" he said after he pushed the last plate away. "When are we going to find strong opponents? You said this would be dangerous right?"_

_ "Right" she mumbled, slowly sipping at her coffee, trying to hide the shaking of her hands. "This is still a pretty remote area, but we'll reach a village soon, and near villages there are bandits, and they'll try to rob or kidnap me or something. You really think you can stand up to them?"_

_ "Ha, I still have to find a Human that can match me, not even Gohan could, and he was very strong!"_

_ "Why do you keep saying Humans? That sounds so weird" she complained as she sat down on the couch, looking at him with wary eyes._

_ "Why? You're humans aren't you?"_

_ "We'll yeah we are, but... I don't know, never mind."_

_ "Fine, let's go to sleep, if we don't wake up early we won't make it to the village tomorrow and I'm itching for a fight!"_

_ "Right" Bulma answered, getting up slowly. "I guess I'll go to bed. Are you going to stay here?"_

_ "Where else?" he mumbled falling asleep already on the floor. He was snoring by the time she entered her room._

_ "Well, he's not very nice, but if he can keep me safe then I'll take it."_

00

"Really? That's how you two met?" Fasha asked with her both eyebrows raised.

"Well what do you want me to say? I know it's not very dramatic, but that's what happened" Goku explained rubbing Gohan's hair absentmindedly.

"Well that doesn't matter, how did you get all seven Dragon Balls?" Trunks asked

"Ah, well true to her word, I had to fight some really strong guys, with Bulma shaking in fear every time she saw me fight" Goku recalled with a laugh.

"Well I didn't know you were a Saiyan back then!"

"And after some long trips, after I met Yamcha, actually, we finally managed to get all seven Dragon Ball. Unfortunately we were ambushed by the Red Ribbon Army. They were the strongest military force on Earth, and even I had a hard time fighting them because there were so many of them!"

"No way! What did you do, then?"

00

_ Goku ran across the beach as explosions filled the air. Bulma screamed as a particularly close missile almost blew her to bits, but Goku kicked it away and it exploded in the air._

_ "I can't believe this! Who are these guys?"_

_ "Into the cave, we'll avoid their blasts there!"_

_ "But the cave could collapse!"_

_ "Doesn't matter, get in!" Goku yelled as he fired the best energy blast he had at one of the hundreds of battleships firing at them. The ship exploded and the pieces sunk, but it was only one and he felt tired already. He could maybe fire two of three more blasts. They got inside the cave and caught their breath. Oolong was hiding behind the terrified Bulma, and Kakarot threw them a quick disgusted look. "Cowards, do you want to die in fear?"_

_ "Now, boy" the old man calmed him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Those two are not warriors, don't ask them to die a warrior's death."_

_ "I guess" Goku said, crossing his arms and looking back._

_ "Can't you two do something?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear._

_ "I can probably take a few of them out, but that's about it" Goku said, looking down at the ground, thinking hard._

_ "I guess I'll have to take care of them, then" Roshi said, and even Goku looked at him like he was insane. "You two wait here, and you boy" he said, pointing at him. "Watch me."_

_ Silence ruled them as they watched the old man take his tortoise shell and shirt off, revealing his thin and bony body._

_ "What are you going to do, old man? You're not stronger than me, and I don't stand a chance against them!"_

_ "That thingy in your eye can tell you how strong I am, right? Watch what it says" he said and he walked outside. Goku jumped up on a rock and scanned him, was he hiding his power like Humans seemed to be able to do?_

_ 120._

_ Just like last time. What was he doing? His answer came seconds later. With a grunt Master Roshi suddenly grew twice in size, his muscles bulged out at least ten times their previous size and veins popped out with the force of his transformation. Goku's jaw almost touched the floor when he read the number displayed on his scouter._

_ 2100._

_ "It... it can't be!" he yelled. "There can't be somebody that strong!"_

_ "KAAAAAAAA!" he yelled, placing his hands on his hips as blue light began to charge between his hands. The missiles and explosions were as feeble as if a child was throwing rocks at him. "MEEEEEEEEE!"_

_ "What is he doing?" he whispered, his scouter beeped like crazy._

_ 2500._

_ "HAAAAAAA!"_

_ 2700._

_ "MEEEEEEEEE!"_

_ 3000._

_ "It's not possible! He's stronger than... he's" he shook his head in denial, but he managed to return his gaze at the last possible moment. "Unreal."_

_ 3200._

_ "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Master Roshi yelled as he fired a huge blue energy beam that ripped the sea in half, destroying the ships like they were made of paper. The roar of the ocean was drowned by the energy beam and Goku covered his face from the blinding light, barely managing to hold his ground against the monstrous power. The few dozen ships that remained stopped firing as the ocean began to swallow them whole, and the screams of drowning men filled their ears. "Old bones still got it."_

_ Goku rushed forward as the old man shrunk back to his original size, but the menacing air around him did not dissipate. Goku realized that if he had tried to purge this planet he would have been killed by him in an instant. He was insignificant compare to this man._

_ "I can't believe it, that energy wave was more powerful than anything I have ever seen! How did you do it?"_

_ "That was the Kamehameha Wave boy. It is not unlike the way you perform your energy blasts, but it is much more efficient, you waste tremendous amounts of energy firing your little energy blasts, this move allows you to concentrate all your energy and fire it off at once... Mmm... I think I might have overdone it."_

_ A huge wave rose in the ocean as the wounded water body healed from the old man's attack. The wreckage of hundreds of ships littered the sea and coast, and the sea gulls descended to feast._

00

"No way! Master Roshi saved you?" Gohan asked, his eyes wide as plate. Goku smiled and nodded. "I can't believe it!"

"That old man saved my life more than once. After I learned the Kamehameha from him it saved my against the fight with Piccolo and his sons."

"Piccolo?"

"Not me, my father" he explained, drinking his water calmly. "Believe it or not me and Goku were mortal enemies once."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least" Fasha said, placing her hands on her sides and leaning back, uncrossing her legs as she did. "Kakarot has a knack for making mortal enemies were ever he goes. Even Shenron tried to kill you didn't he?"

"He did? Why what did you do?"

"Well... I pissed him off" he said with a grin. "It wasn't my fault you see, it happened when we first summoned him, the day after Roshi saved us."

00

_ The black sky gave way to the large yellow light, and a long green dragon, with a body hundreds of meters long that coiled around himself and surrounded them. The gigantic creature's head lowered itself to only a few dozen meters above them and looked at them with bright red eyes._

_ "You, who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls!" he boomed, making the floor shake with his voice. "Tell me what you most desire, I shall grant any one wish within my power!"_

_ Every last one of them remained petrified, looking at the Eternal Dragon with both fear and awe._

_ "I... I can't believe it."_

_ "Is this real?"_

_ "Speak your wish, or I shall leave!"_

_ "Wait!" Kakarot said, jumping forward, the only one that recovered the shock. "Help me become stronger! Give me the enemies to fight so I can become stronger!"_

_ "I cannot grant that wish, for I cannot call the souls of the living without their consent. They refuse."_

_ "What? No, I want my wish you stupid dragon! Give me enemies to fight!" he yelled taking out his power pole and looking at him with menacing eyes. "OR FIGHT ME YOURSELF!"_

_ Shenron roared and slashed down, and Goku barely had to time dodge the gigantic claw. He run up the dragon's body and struck him with the power pole, but if he felt any pain he did not show it. Goku was swatted down by his tail, and he crashed against the ground, cracking the earth._

_ "Shenron, please!" Bulma yelled as he tried to get up, only to find out his legs were broken and his ribs as well. The dragon had swatted him aside, like he was nothing. "Please don't hurt him! He's just angry, please, stop!"_

_ "Speak your wish! Or do none of you have a wish to ask for?"_

_ Crouching down next to him, Bulma had forgotten all about strawberries and boyfriends. Her little friend was coughing of blood, and his outfit was destroyed from the massive swipe he had been given, and the only rational wish came to Bulma's mind was immediately spoken between sobs._

_ "Shenron! Heal him please! Heal Goku!"_

_ She half expected him to say no, to try to kill the one that had insulted him, but instead his red eyes glowed brighter._

_ "A simple matter! It will be done!"_

_ His eyes shone brightly and soon Goku stopped struggling and coughing up blood, and he opened his eyes in shock._

_ "Goku?" Bulma asked, her eyes still wet from seeing him so utterly crushed. The boy jumped up and looked at the dragon with shocked eyes. "You're fine! It worked!"_

_ "It is done. And now, I leave, farewell!"_

00

"Dad, you tried to kill Shenron?"

"Yeah, I was a little bit of a knuckle head back then" he admitted with a laugh.

"Back then?" Yamcha asked with a grin.

"Wait I second you said it wasn't you fault, uncle!" Gohan interceded. "It was completely your fault!"

"Ah... not really I mean, if he had granted my wish I wouldn't have angered him in the first place. He, he."

00

Froze looked at the planet with great interest. The data they had had been accurate, after all. It was strange, seeing a planet with so little life. Especially this planet, he had hoped that the data was slightly off and that there was more life, but it had been accurate to the last detail. Less than one hundred sentient beings, all of them with power over 1000. The top five power levels popped up. 200,000. 210,000. 185,000. 300,000.

"Strange, did we not pick up a power level over ten millions?"

"Indeed" Caseo said, looking at the pad quizzically. "Perhaps he's dead? Or he could be suppressing it."

Froze's tail swatted from left to right with anxiety and impatience.

"Begin our descent. Let's hope that he's still alive."

"At once, Froze."

He sat on his throne and watched the viewing glass as the planet got larger and larger. The ship shook slightly when they entered the planet's gravity, but it was minuscule. The gravity was really tiny in this planet. After a few more minutes they landed, and Froze stood up and walked towards the exit ramp.

The planet was dead, there was no denying it. The rocks cracked as he walked over them, not being able to support even his weight. He spied one tiny plant a few meters away from him, indicating that the planet was recovering on it's own.

"Interesting" he noted, grabbing his coat and covering his face from the harsh winds that plagued this planet. "Caseo, where are the closest power level readings?"

"A few hundred miles away from here, they're all gathered together as usual. There is another large power level accompanied by a very small power level. None of them even reach the million, Froze."

"Mmm... interesting... anything else?"

"The small levels we detected are also near the large one, probably living close by for protection, or maybe servants."

"No I don't think they would be servants... Whatever, this makes our job easier, less flying around." Froze turned around and looked at the sixty men that had walked out with them. Now came the hard part. "Men, you are not coming with us." They didn't complain, but their faces said everything. "I understand you might be displeased, after all it took us to get here, but I have a much more important job for you to do... You have to return to King Cold's territory, and report that me and Caseo were killed."

He got many looks of confusion, understandable.

"Sir, do you think they should go without us making sure they are what we think they are?"

"Yes, there is no point in them risking their lives for this" Froze whispered to him, before speaking to his crew. "Now that this is perhaps the last time we will meet. It was a honor fighting with all of you, and I sincerely wish the best for all your futures, but here is where we part ways. After you relay the message to King Cold of my demise, Malaka will run a program that will simulate an attack on the ship, and King Cold will believe you all dead. You are then free to do whatever you desire with your lives, those of you that have families may return to them, and those that don't can always start again... I thank you for everything you have done, my friends. I only have one extra request for you."

"Anything, sir!" one of them said, the same blue alien that had once been so scared to report that there were no mistakes with the scanners. Froze smiled, and disappeared.

He appeared behind Caseo and kicked his neck, sending him sprawling forward, unconscious before he hit the ground. For a split second the fear in their eyes returned, and Froze wished there had been a better way to do that. The group looked like they had turned to stone, not knowing how to react.

"Take Caseo with you, don't put him in a healing tank until you have left the atmosphere. Follow his orders until you have tricked King Cold into thinking that you are dead, but no matter what he says don't return here."

"Sir?" the same blue alien said.

"Speak freely, Fariko" Froze said as he pulled his cloak over his face again. "That's the last order I'll ever give you."

"Froze, why are you doing this? You can disappear with us! We can all trick King Cold!"

"No my friend" he said, placing a kind hand on his shoulder, perhaps the first time a superior officer had ever done so to him. "I have a different battle to fight. You have a life to live, but I have an empire to destroy."

"You mean-"

"Watch the news, Fariko. Somehow, someway, the news will reach you that the World Trade Organization is no more. It might take years, even decades, but it will happen... King Cold and Cooler are dead men."

Without another word Froze rose into the air and left them, his cloak flapping behind him, hiding his red tail. He half expected them to ignore his orders and follow him, but thankfully they didn't. Good, he didn't want to have to knock them all uncouncious.

00

Goku stood up and placed Gohan on the floor next to him, looking seriously at the sky.

"That feels familiar."

"Yeah... who is that?" Fasha, asked, focusing as hard as she could.

"I'm not sure..."

"Turnia, Trunks, Gohan, get everybody away from here!"

"But mom!"

"But nothing! Get them away from here, to the other island, and then come back!"

Understanding that she wasn't going to miss any of the action, Turnia glowed red as she shot off, grabbing Chi-Chi as she shot to the neighboring island. They were barely gone when Vegeta and Raditz jumped forward, landing next to them.

"Feels familiar" Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Mmm... yeah, but he doesn't feel... evil?"

"Evil?"

"Yeah, you know, like a bad guy?"

"You're an idiot" Vegeta said as he took another step forward, if not to confront the yet not present threat to be farther away from Raditz. He was about to shoot back when the owner landed in front of them, his brown cloak willowing with the wind. He was short, perhaps the same height as Turnia, but he did not fool them, he was brimming with power, even more than what they had in their regular forms.

"Who are you?" Kakarot asked, taking a step forward and looking at him with curious eyes.

"You are Kakarot, the Super Saiyan, are you not?"

"What? How do you know him?" Fasha asked, standing next to her mate. "Who are you?"

"All in good time" he said, his face still hidden by his cloak. "If you don't mind, I would like to introduce myself."

"His voice reminds me of somebody" Vegeta said, watching him closely. Before he could figure out who he was, he was kicked in the face, and sent flying back, crashing against the town's metal wall.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled before he was punched in the gut and kicked away too. Fasha and Raditz tried to attack the intruder, but he ducked below their attacks and punched them both. He then jumped up and grabbed Fasha with his tail, trapping her arms. He grabbed Raditz by his throat and threw him against the metal wall, crashing against Vegeta and sending them both down.

"Strange" he muttered as he held Fasha by a firm grip. He tightened and she screamed in pain before he threw her against Kakarot, who caught her and helped her up. He was about to attack them when he saw Vegeta behind him, charging his energy higher and higher. "Mmm... now that is more like it."

The stranger crashed against him, head butting him in the stomach, breaking his concentration. He attacked Kakarot, Fasha and Raditz repeatedly, never giving them the split second they needed to transform. His assault continued until three more warriors appeared. To the stranger's surprised they were children, and they all looked at him with hatred and confusion in their eyes.

"Guys, get away from here!" Kakarot yelled, rushing forward to protect them from the attacker, but to his surprise he did not move, he only stayed put.

"AAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled as he finally managed to complete his Super Saiyan transformation and he charged forward and hit the intruder with a barrage of kicks and punches that forced him to go on the defensive, until he finally managed to land a very powerful kick on his back that sent him sprawling forward to the ground, his brown cloak ripping in the process, revealing his white and red skin to them. "What?"

"It can't be!"

"Who is this guy?"

His skin was a pure red color, with white patches of armor-like bone covering his head, his arms, chest, shoulders, waist and legs. His red tail had a black stinger at the end, and it swayed viciously from left to right. His eyes were orange, and he had patches of purple in his head, arms, chest, waist and legs.

"It's not possible" Fasha said, stunned. "Who are you?"

The stranger relaxed and smiled at them, a warm and genuine smile. He threw Kakarot a small look, looking at the three children for a split second before returning his gaze to Fasha. He then bowed slightly and placed his open hands to his sides, palms facing her. Vegeta then remembered who his voice reminded him of. It was almost like Freeza's voice, but deeper, and much less threatening. The same aristocratic tone was still present, but unlike the other, his voice had no mock respect, the tone was sincere.

"My name is Froze."

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 2 Frozen (Skid Row) on Froze's arrival. What does he want? Why attack the Super Saiyans?_

_ Malaka is the doctor that heals Vegeta and reconstructs Freeza! As well as heal Bardock in the special, in case you didn't remember._


	3. Refuse To Bow Down

Froze sat down, looking at the seven Saiyans with his orange eyes carefully. The one called Kakarot was clearly the strongest of them. Prince Vegeta wasn't as strong, but he was a much better warrior than him. Fasha and Raditz held considerable power. What Fasha had in technique Raditz had in strength. All in all they would make the perfect team.

The children were an entirely different matter, they were powerful for their age, but they weren't nowhere near the levels required to fight, and he wondered if their presence would do more harm than good. His plan would be completely blown unless he could word this very, very carefully. He knew that Saiyan itched to fight, but they would not blindly jump into any fight he told them, and their distrust was completely natural.

"I should start by apologizing" he said, and the seven of them stiffened. "I meant you no harm, I just needed to see if it was true."

"What was true?"

"The legend. The legend of the Super Saiyan" he explained, standing up and walking from left to right. "You will understand my concern when I heard Freeza was defeated by a Saiyan. Most of the galaxy considered the Saiyans a dead race, and what few that survived were supposed to be under his control. Furthermore they were considered weak" he said, and Vegeta visibly snarled at him, as if he was weighting if he should attack him again or not. "I can now safely assume that is not true. You are easily stronger than anything I have ever faced, at least when you transform into Super Saiyans."

"You haven't told us what you want, Popsicle" Raditz said as he lifted his legs and crossed them on the table, much more relaxed than the rest of them.

"I was getting to that" he answered evenly. "When you killed Freeza you severely damaged the Planet Trade Organization" he continued. "But you did not destroy it. All you did was slow it down, but the Organization continues."

"Somebody took Freeza's place?" Fasha asked, her eyes holding distrust still. It would probably stay there for a while.

"Yes, namely myself" he said. The six Saiyans, excepting Raditz, got up and looked at him with hatred in their eyes, and they looked two steps away from assaulting him. "But not anymore. That is why I'm here."

"Explain" Vegeta ordered him, and he complied.

"Freeza was my uncle" he said, and their eyes went wide.

"Freeza has a brother" Kakarot hissed.

"And a father" Froze finished for him. "Both of them much, much stronger than him."

"Then why are you here? What do you want?"

"Why I'm here and what I want are two different things... but I will answer nonetheless" he said, and he sat down again, looking at his hands with empty eyes. "It's a long story, though."

"You should listen to Kakarot here, he tells long stories" Raditz said as he got more comfortable in his chair, earning a glare from most of them. Froze continued.

"After Freeza was killed my father decided I should take his place, and continue with his work. I was given my own ship, my own crew and we got to work. We were supposed to purge planets and ready them for sale, like Freeza had."

"Is your entire family made of scum?" Fasha asked as she pounded her fist against the table. "Just how many of you are there?"

"When we got to our first planet" Froze said, ignoring her outburst. "I ordered my men to purge it. I had been instructed to avoid combat unless it was necessary... But I saw... I saw what happened, and I couldn't keep doing it... When I flew over the planet and I saw the wreckage of what had once been an entire civilization, destroyed in a matter of hours... I decided I would not let this happen again. I informed my father and my grandfather I was not going to keep doing this... they... weren't happy with my decision."

"If they are anything like Freeza I assume they weren't" Raditz intervened, and Froze nodded.

"They locked me in a cage for ten days, beating me everyday and refusing to feed me... after... after I emerged they forced me to continue my work under threat of death. I returned to my ship and we traveled farther than we were told to. I was searching for planets I could give them to appease them while I thought... We found a few dead planets and I managed to convince others to pledge their loyalty to the Planet Trade Organization, but... they weren't satisfied. As they pushed me harder and harder I had no choice but to choose another planet to purge, so I chose one that had been used as a prison for nearby planets."

"Nice story, but you're not explaining why you are here!" Vegeta yelled, his patience running extremely thin.

"I scanned Planet Earth, and found it to be almost devoid of all life. It was literally perfect to appease them, maybe I could buy myself a few weeks of time if I could deliver it to them. But after giving it a second scan we detected massive power spikes coming from this planet. I didn't take me long to realize what it was. Living creatures, actual living beings with even more power than me or my father, perhaps enough power to help me."

"Help you? Now why would we want to do that?"

"Because, Freeza's father knows about you, and he's been looking for you. He's very, very upset about his son's death. And now that he knows where you are he will not stop until you are begging for death. All seven of you" he added, throwing a quick gaze at the children. All seven of them suddenly grew silent.

"How does he know?"

"He was tapping into my scans of the planet, I didn't found out until a few months ago, when we started making the journey here. He is probably already on his way, if my calculations are correct he should be here in less than... two months."

The seven Saiyans stared at him, wide eyed and visibly swallowing.

"Freeza's father... here... But, but" the young girl began, unable to grasp the importance of the situation.

"Exactly, he is coming for you, and there is no force strong enough to stop him, and if he is coming, rest assured my father is coming as well. You have no idea the shame he feels at Freeza's death. The only thing they hate more than the shame he caused them... is you."

"Let them come" Vegeta growled, his black eyes turning teal as he clenched his fist tightly. "I will crush them like I crushed you! I will destroy his entire family if they even rear their disgusting heads!"

"That you cannot do."

"Watch me."

"You cannot even defeat me if I transformed" he stated bluntly, and the Saiyan prince seemed to stop and think for a moment. A few seconds of tense silence passed, and he scoffed before he crossed his arms. "Know that both my father and grandfather are much, much stronger than me, being able to beat me even when I have transformed. They could brush the seven of you easily, and I mean no disrespect... That is why I came, to offer you an allience."

"An alliance?" Fasha asked, doubt and distrust present in her eyes, but the concern seemed to drown them out. "With you?"

"With me, and what little allies I have gathered in secret. It is the only way you can survive their wrath. My allies have resources, intelligence and a solid plan, but me lack the muscle to execute it. You are that muscle."

"You're sounding dangerously close to Freeza right now" Vegeta warned him, his eyes glowing again. "We Saiyans are not slaves you can use at your whim" he said in a very soft, but very hard tone. Froze looked at him, and he understood his pain. Freeza had used his race and then discarded them like trash. It was understandable that he was reluctant to trust him.

"I apologize if I offended you, Prince Vegeta" he told him, taking extra care to not have even the slightest hint of sarcasm or disrespect in his voice. "But my point is the same, you Saiyans have the strength we do not posses" he admitted. "If we want our plan to succeeded, we need your help."

For a long time they were silent, watching him with curiosity, distrust and fear.

"Stay here" Vegeta ordered them all. "I'll go talk to Bulma, if Freeza's father is closing in on us, she should be able to pick him up. If she detects nothing, then we'll deal with you personally."

"Of course" Froze said, and he closed his eyes and managed to soothe his aching tail. He did it.

00

"I can't believe it" Bulma breathed as she looked at the screen, her hand shaking badly, her breath short and uneven. "It can't be."

"What is it, woman? Did you find him? Is he coming?"he asked her, but she didn't answer, such was her shock. "Damn it, what did you find, Bulma?"

"He's coming... he's coming... He's not alone."

"What?" Vegeta asked carefully.

She slowly turned the screen and pressed the zoom out key, looking at Vegeta with dead eyes.

"He's coming" she repeated. Vegeta looked at the screen with wide eyes, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Is... is every one of those-"

"Yes" she answered, swallowing. "Every single one of those... is a ship" she said. Before she knew it Vegeta blasted off and raced back to the village square, where he began yelling at the rest. Bulma turned back the screen and looked at it as she struggled to lit one of her last cigarettes. With shaky fingers she managed to place it in her mouth and she fumbled with the lighter, dropping it to the ground when she managed to lit the cigarette.

She turned her weary eyes at the screen. Out of morbid curiosity she ran a count, wondering just how many ships this guy, whoever he was, was bringing. The computer finished and displayed the number.

86,509.

00

To say he was angry was an understatement. To say he was furious did not even begin to make him justice. Vegeta was on the brink of going insane with rage. He pounded at the table, bending the hard steel with his the strength of his fists.

"IT CAN'T BE!" he yelled in frustration, pounding again and again.

"It can be, Prince Vegeta. Like I said, he will be here soon, and he will torture you all to death... Come with me. Join with our forces and we can take them on. Or stay here and perish" Froze told them, floating up as he spoke. He was soon at the same level as them, and he eyed them evenly. "But know that I must leave soon. I have a ship waiting, it can carry all of you, and as much food or supplies as you could possibly need, but I'm leaving in three days."

"Three days?"

"That should be enough time for you to prepare and bring whoever you want with you. You can bring the other humans if you wish as well, there is plenty of room in my ship, but you have to hurry. We have to outrun them and hide until we can reach a safe planet to land and prepare out strike."

"Damn it, this can't be happening" Fasha muttered to herself as Froze left, flying in the direction his ship would land soon.

00

"I say he's lying! The moment we get inside that ship he'll turn us to Freeza's father! We can't trust this guy!" Kakarot said, crossing his arms and looking extremely pissed.

"Damn it, Kakarot!" Fasha said, standing up and looking at him with her violet eyes. "Piccolo said it himself, he can't sense any deception coming from him! He's not lying and like it or not he's our only chance of escape! We can't possibly build a spaceship fast enough and properly equip it to outrun them! And we can't stay and fight, there's too many of them!"

"So we run and hide like cowards?"

"We're not running away" Vegeta spoke, his voice usually calm. And why should he be? They were planning a war, and this was what he did best. He was a tactician, he was a master of combat, he was the Prince of all Saiyans, this was what he was born to do. "It's a tactical retreat."

"That's another way of saying we're running away" Raditz pointed out as he munched on his sandwich like nothing was happening.

"It's not running away" Vegeta repeated, slightly more irritated. "We are going to retreat to a safer position and regroup! Then we're going to hit the Planet Trade Organization hard, so hard they won't know what hit them. And then the universe will know the power of the Super Saiyans" he added with a grin.

"You sure about this?" Kakarot asked, eying him carefully. Vegeta grin maliciously and answered.

"Absolutely sure, Kakarot. You got to kill Freeza, but his father is mine" he stated before he flew away to his home, going to gather what they would need for the journey.

00

Froze watched as a large group of creatures flew his way, all of them moving at a reasonable speed. He smiled as he saw the rather large amount of humans that knew how to fight. He eyed them all as they landed one by one, behind the Saiyans, who looked at him with some distrust in their eyes still.

Only Vegeta was grinning.

"Let's go" he told him with a smile. "We got a war to fight."

Smiling, Froze motioned at them to approached as he entered his ship. He ordered the humans to leave what they required in the hangar bay and to set it up as they desired, while he led the Saiyans and their mates to their rooms.

"You can stay here for the remaining of the trip. I'll give you the layout of the ship after we're out of orbit. There are a few training rooms that you will be able to use later, but for now you should stay here."

"Wait" Kakarot said, and Froze turned to him and looked up at the almost twice as tall as him Saiyan. "What are their names?"

"What?"

"Your father, his father, what are their names? Do you have information on them?"

"You'll find everything you will need to know about them in the terminals in your rooms. My father's name is Cooler, his father's name is King Cold" he answered, completely serious. "I suggest you learn everything you can about them. They are easily the single most powerful beings alive and you will be fighting them before you know it."

Despite everything, Kakarot's blood boiled, and he gave Froze a grin.

"I'm sure. Don't worry Froze, your father will be dead before you know it."

Froze held his ground, knowing the Saiyan was testing him, and he nodded once.

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 3 Refuse To Bow Down (Black Label Society) on the Saiyans resolution._

_ So, it looks like the Saiyans won't go down without a fight! Wonder what plan Froze has in mind, these allies of him better be good, or they won't stand a chance against Cooler and King Cold!_

_ I was thinking about making this not a huge novel like the rest, but rather like small stories telling part of the intergalactic war that is to come. Would you guys like that, or would you prefer a single novel from the Saiyan's and Froze's point of view? Tell me what you guys think!_


	4. Shitstorm

An irrational fear is being afraid of something that cannot possibly harm you or that has very small chance of harming, usually in a completely disproportional matter. A rational fear is fearing something that could potentially kill you, or at least harm you in a severe way. Prince Vegeta was currently feeling the latter. He grabbed the seat as hard as he could, almost ripping it off the floor, but thankfully the ship had been built with Froze, or somebody equal in power to him in mind, and it resisted the Saiyan's Prince assault.

Another blast rocked the ship and had he not been strapped in he would have been lifted off the chair, he was certain. Next to him Trunks and Gohan were laughing as the explosions threw them against their seats restraints, making them dizzy.

"Stupid, brats" he gritted through his teeth as yet another blast threatened to explode them to pieces. "Damn it, you! Can't this go any faster?"

"Speed isn't going to help us evade them!" Froze yelled back as he piloted the ship with his hands inside a blue sphere of energy. The ship moved with the slightest twitch of his clawed hands. "We need to get them off our backs, the shields won't hold forever... Fasha, Kakarot! Get to the floor above, the energy cannons are exactly above the bridge!"

"Energy cannons? What the hell are those?" Kakarot asked with a confused look on his face.

"The ship's weapons, they operate with your energy!" he said without directing his gaze from the numerous screens in front of him. "Just get in them, it's self explanatory!"

Both Saiyans exchanged a worried look and got off their seats, floating away towards the upper floor. Froze knew it didn't take a genius to operate the cannons, he just hoped they would be careful enough to not blast their own ship.

00

Kakarot looked at the bright blue energy ball floating in front of him, swallowing nervously. He slowly placed his hands around it and felt very little energy coming from it. He was still hesitant about it though. He almost stopped Fasha from touching it on the round room next to his, but he saw how her hands went right through and adjusted to the blue energy sphere. As she moved her hands the circular room she was in began spinning around and aiming at different parts of the ship, until she finally managed to aim it somewhat. She squeezed and a bright yellow energy blast left the ship, flying towards the enemy ships, but they merely shrugged it off. Fasha squeezed again, this time harder and he saw her hands glowing as her energy was drained and a much larger yellow blast was fired at one of the smaller ships, and this time they dodged it.

"It works!" she yelled in delight. "Kakarot what are you waiting for? Get your hands in there and start firing!"

"Right!" he yelled, feeling like he was ten years old again. He placed his hands around the blue sphere and pushed, comfortably resting his hand on the sphere. After about half a minute of trying to aim he finally managed to point his gun back in the general direction of the other ships. He squeezed his fist shut as hard as he could, and dozens of huge energy blasts shoot from the cannon, colliding against a few ships and making the rest veer out of the way.

"Good job! Get the rest! Don't let them target the ship!" Froze's voice came from below.

Adjusting his position, Kakarot extended his palms and managed to aim the cannon at the largest ship. He slowly began charging his energy, and both his hands and the cannon outside the ship began to glow. Again and again he fired, and it wasn't until the fifteenth or so shot when he managed to hit the ship, but this one didn't blow up.

"Son of a bitch" he muttered as he charged more energy, waiting until it stopped moving. The ship finally swung above them, trying to charge them from above, and he fired. "Gotcha, you sneaky shit!" he yelled in delight, pulling his hands back before he fired another shot accidentally.

Laughing, he got out of the spherical room and jumped to the hallway, smiling at Fasha, who looked at him with a proud smile.

"Nice one, let's get back to the bridge" she said, and they both ran back, not bothering to fly since the ship was no longer swaying from left to right.

"Good job" Froze said as he glanced back for a brief moment. "Those bastards didn't know what hit them."

"So who were they? I guess it's too much to hope King Cold was in one of them?" Bulma asked, looking over the ship's navigation system with intrigue. She watched Froze's movements carefully, as a curious child would.

"No, those were merely his scouts. It was foolish of me to think we could evade him, being so close to us."

"Of course it was foolish!" Vegeta yelled at him. "You almost got us killed!"

"Hardly, Prince Vegeta" he replied. "The ship's systems are barely under 85%, we're fine... but King Cold will know something happened when those six don't report back."

"We'll be long gone by then, right?" Turnia said, getting out of her chair and looking around the ship. "Let him be on his guard, that'll only make the fight much more interesting."

"Well said" Vegeta said as he too, got out of his chair, leaving a sweat stain on it. Trunks and Gohan snickered as they got out too, but a single glare from Vegeta shut them up. "Let King Cold prepare all he wants, that will only make my victory all the more sweeter!"

"Your victory?" Raditz asked, raising his eyebrow and grinning.

"Our victory, it's the same thing!"

"Wow this is so easy!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta's face paled when he saw the blue haired woman commanding the ship, with an amazed Froze next to her, watching.

"WOMAN! What are you doing?" he yelled, and she almost snapped right at him, but Froze managed to divert her attention back to the screen. "Let him pilot this damn thing! You will get us all killed!"

"It turns out I'm doing just fine, Vegeta. Better than Froze was, at any rate."

"Uh... yes. She is, in fact" Froze pointed out. Still amazed at the fact a mere human had figured out the ship's control mechanisms in less than two hours. "Maybe we should head to the war room? I can provide you with all the details of where we're going and what the plan is."

"Right. Turnia, why don't you take the boys to their rooms and get some sleep? It's been a busy day" Fasha suggested as they left the bridge, but paused when she saw her daughter's face.

"No, I want to listen, I'm fighting too, aren't I?"

Fasha looked at her, doing her best to ignore Trunks and Gohan's pleas. Her daughter looked at her right back, her black eyes shining with hope. She was ten, she was already older than her when she had gotten her first kill, and her power greatly exceeded what she had at that age... Maybe she was ready? Maybe the boys were ready?

"Alright, you can come with us, but a single squeak and I'll send you all to the hangar with the rest of the humans, get it?"

"Yes mom!"

00

Kakarot looked at the map, trying to see what territory could be considered theirs. It was remarkably smaller than the territory Cooler possessed. So far they possessed four stockade planets, as Froze describe it, they were planets whose sole purpose was to gather and manufacture materials for the war effort. They had their home base on Planet Tritek, and Vegeta rose his eyebrow when he heard the planet's name, but said nothing.

"We are currently planning to conquer Planet Litt" Froze finished, enlarging the brown planet.

"Wouldn't King Cold and Cooler find out?"

"Not at all, we merely have to murder the current leader of the planet. One of Cooler's men, and replace him with one of our own. His second in command, he is undercover and working for us."

"So what you need is an assassin" Raditz said, grinning.

"Exactly. We have unfortunately, a large problem. Most of our men's faces are currently known by Cooler and his men, and those that aren't are in no way prepared for this type of job."

"I know just the man" Raditz said, smiling.

"You?" Kakarot asked, crossing his arm. He knew Raditz had participated in assassination missions before, he had told him as much, and from what he said he was good at it.

"No" Raditz said, shaking his head. "They would recognize me or Vegeta right away."

"Then who?"

"Gohan" he said, looking at his son with proud eyes. The six Saiyans looked at him like he was insane. They usually thought he was, but this was even more than usual.

"Gohan? Are you kidding, Raditz?"

"He's just a boy!"

"Chi-Chi will kill you!"

"He's not trained enough, Raditz. There's no way the brat can do it"

"Dad?" Gohan asked, looking at Raditz with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Gohan can do it. We have been practicing this for years" Raditz stated proudly. "All that time spent in the Time Chamber wasn't for naught, you know."

"No wonder Gohan seems taller!" Trunks complained, realizing that his friend was probably an extra year older than him. The truth was that Gohan had been in and out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the past three years with his father, training both in fighting style as well as in stealth, Gohan was now perfectly able to hide from almost everybody, no matter the environment. Hell, he had managed to hide for three days straight from Raditz while in the Room. Raditz grinned at his son, knowing he was much better than he had ever been.

"Are you certain, Raditz? Failure would spell doom for your boy, you know that" Froze said, eying the boy carefully.

"Of course I'm certain, I have absolute faith in smarty pants here, he could get in, kill this fool, whoever he is, and get back here before Kakarot is even done eating, and Kakarot eats pretty fast."

"Dad" Gohan repeated, looking at his father, with very wide eyes. "Are you sure? Do you think I can do it?"

"I know you can do it" Raditz said, looking at Froze. "So that little problem of yours will be taken care of. What else do you have in mind?"

"I... I suppose so" Froze said, still eying the boy. "We will have to test him once we land in Tritek, and should he pass he will be given the assignment."

"So let's hear this plan of yours" Fasha said, leaning over the table and looking at the holographic display.

"Right. I haven't figured out the little details, but the plan is to strike at Cooler, to strike hard and strike fast. We need to take him out of the picture before we move on King Cold. The death of his favorite son will strike him hard. He will be confused and angry, probably too much for his own good, and it should make the siege of Planet Cold 01 all the easier for us."

"You're skipping very essential parts in there" Vegeta said, shrinking the map and zooming in on several different planets. "I assume you have plans to deal with these three planets?"

"I was wondering about that, but I have no solid idea about how to proceed regarding those three."

"Thankfully you have me here" Vegeta stated, grinning. "Those three have key strategic positions. Alone they mean nothing, but when you hold the entire set they are now worth something" he told him, quickly outlining a path between the three planets, planet Tritek and their targets. "Had you not taken care of these before you moved against Cooler he would have had limitless supplies coming in. We have to send strike forces to those planets before we even plan on attacking Cooler."

"I see" Froze said, analyzing the massive flaw on his plan. It was true, had Vegeta not been there he would have completely overlook that until it was too late. "But won't they have to pass through this asteroid belt? This would surely compromise the cargo ships."

"Yes, but not if Cooler is leading them."

"You're right."

"Why is Vegeta right?"

"You didn't read the files carefully enough" Froze told Kakarot. "Cooler, King Cold and myself, we can survive without the need for oxygen. Therefore we can fly out in space just like you can in here."

"WOW! Really? That's so cool!" Goku said, the entire war completely forgotten. "That must come in handy!"

"Uh, yeah" Froze said, eying the mighty warrior with curiosity. He looked like a child when he had that face. "It does... Anyways, if Cooler is leading the ships he can blast clear of this asteroid belt, and he would create the perfect supply route, Prince Vegeta's right. We need to deal with these."

"I'll come up with an attack plan" Vegeta said, pulling out files on the troops they had available and various gear they had, carefully selecting the best for the job. It was a wonder to watch him work. You could literally see the pieces fitting together in his plan. Seemingly irrelevant moves would gain importance as more and more of his plan came into fruition. The man was truly a tactical genius. Froze and Vegeta remained in the war room while the rest of the Saiyans left, leaving the two alone.

"Wouldn't this task force fare better on Arlia?"

"Not if they encounter enough resistance, they would slow down the plan and I need Arlia to be completely taken over before anything else. We can't dedicate too much resources or Cooler will figure out what's going on. No, I will lead the attack on Arlia."

"You?"

"Who else? I'll handle Arlia and make sure the trap is set by the time Cooler and his men try to pass through it. After our task forces have handled the two remaining planets everything will be set."

"Cooler will realize that this is the perfect supply route, as well as escape route, should the need arise."

"And when he does he'll be done" Vegeta continued. "Too bad we won't be able to kill him in person, but it's better for the overall plan. His death will bring King Cold even more shame."

"You're a genius, Vegeta" Froze said, grinning at the taller Saiyan.

00

Gohan counted on his mind.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Now!

He dashed forward, hiding on the large stack of crates on the hangar room. He spread out his mind and began to pinpoint the power levels around him. All minuscule, nothing he couldn't handle. The camera passed by and he jumped up, flying around it and landing behind a large ship, being prepped. So far so good. He sneaked forward, always staying out of sight, and he made it to the hangar door without incident.

He took a deep breath and called the attention of a nearby robot guard, who turned around to face the source of sound. Gohan jumped up and kicked it, bringing all the attention to himself. As soon as he landed he dashed forward as fast as he could and crossed the hallway, entering the third door on the right. He went to the farthest wall and quickly and carefully removed the screws in the ventilation shaft, placing the gate back the way it was after he was inside. He began to float very slowly towards his target. Making sure to not make a single noise. The footsteps of a few soldiers came to his ears, but he quickly realized they were heading away from him. He had not been detected. The distraction in the hangar was working perfectly.

He finally reached it, the seventh floor. He removed the grate and stepped out, replacing it the second he was gone. He ran down the hallway and found the door he was looking for. He quickly slipped inside and hid underneath the bed. It was the most stupid place to hide, and as such the best place to hide. After twenty minutes that felt like twenty hours he heard footsteps outside the door, and his heart began to pump faster.

The commander entered the room and went directly to the terminal, groaning about mindless idiots as he did. Gohan carefully pulled out his toxic gun and aimed it at his back, making sure to not make a single sound.

He fired, and the dart flew across the room, striking him in the back. He stood up in pain, but before he could react the poison took effect, and Gohan crawled out of bed, smiling.

"Sorry about this, but you gotta go" he said as he grabbed the beaked alien's head and twisted it, breaking his neck. For good measure he fired a small energy blast at his head, scorching it beyond recognition.

The room dissipated, and the entire compound was replaced by the white room he had entered before. His father was looking at him with an dissapointed frown, and Froze looked very impressed, although with a slight frown as well.

"Gohan" Froze said, thinking hard about how to phrase what he wanted to say. Raditz didn't have enough tact, and he simply said it.

"Boy, you can't fire an energy blast at him! Everybody will know he was murdered!"

"Oh... but wasn't that the idea?"

"No! His death needs to look like an accident!"

"Oh" Gohan said, thinking it through. "Yeah, I get it... You guys could have told me that before!"

"I thought it was obvious" Raditz said, crossing his arms and puffing out. Gohan crossed his own and looked at his father with an amused smirk.

"Fine, but other than that I did perfectly, right?"

"I have to admit, you did. I am extremely impressed. You were right Raditz" Froze told him, smiling at Gohan. "We might be able to begin our assault on Cooler much sooner than expected."

"Yeah!" Gohan yelled, his Saiyan blood already thirsting for battle, for adventure. "This is much more fun than I expected!"

00

"So what am I going to do?" Kakarot asked, stretching his legs in impatience.

"Look at this" Froze said, throwing him a datapad.

"Mmm... interesting place" he said, eying the info on the planet. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need you to purge it" Froze said evenly.

"Purge it?" Kakarot asked quickly, his distaste obvious to anybody with half a brain.

"Keep reading."

Kakarot kept reading and scrolled down to the population.

"There are no natives" he said, looking at Froze for an explanation. "Why?"

"Cooler took over that planet, everybody in there is working for him. He doesn't even enslave the natives, he outright kills them... I suppose in a way he is more merciful than Freeza."

"So you want me to get over there and break a few necks for the greater good?"

"Yes but be very careful. Make sure to not raise your power level over 200,000."

"What? Why not?"

"We need Cooler to send his Armored Squadron to kill you" Froze told him with a grin.

"And then I kick their asses! What's the highest power level?"

"Salza. He's around 230,000, but he's very smart, he probably has plenty of tricks up his sleeve. Then you have Doore, he's got around 190,000, and Neiz... 179,000. They shouldn't be a problem for you. But like I said, be certain that you don't raise it enough to drag Cooler's personal attention. He will overwhelm you, even if you transform into a Super Saiyan."

Kakarot's eyes had a glint that Froze did not like, but he nodded and grinned.

"Don't worry, I got this under control, Froze!"

"Alright, you'll have to wait until Vegeta has finished preparing his assault, you should leave at the same time."

"Why at the same time?"

"I want you to reach your target soon, so in case Vegeta needs help you can aid him. The man is a tactical genius, but he's stubborn."

"Tell me something I don't know" he muttered as he headed to his room.

00

It had been an entire week since they had been brought here, and the only one that had spoken to them was Goku. He had told them for the umpteenth time that they had been brought here for their protection and as soon as they dealt with this threat they would take them back home, but that they couldn't do that until this King Cold had been dealt with.

"But why do _we _have to wait?" Videl asked, her hands on her hips. "I mean he wants you, right? Why would he even care about us?"

"Because you're earthlings" he explained. "He will use any means to get to us and if that doesn't work he'll kill you all because the man, like his son thinks life is cheap. Believe me that you'll be safer here than anywhere else! And that doesn't mean were safe."

"What?"

"King Cold will eventually find us, we just need to strike hard before he does" he explained, placing a hand on her shoulder, and she blushed slightly. "But I think you guys can help around here. We could use guards around here and I'm certain I could send the strongest of you to Froze, maybe he can train you and you guys can fight and help us."

"Fight? With you?" Videl asked, her blue eyes shining.

"Yeah, I'm sure with a little training you can learn how to use the arm cannon, from what I've seen it's pretty easy!"

"Ok... yeah! I'll talk to the rest and see what they think, but I definitely want to help!"

"Good. Then I'll go talk to Froze."

"Thanks, Goku!" she yelled as she ran back to the barracks. Fighting was something she had always loved, and after learning how to fly and use her energy to move faster, Videl was itching to try her skills, maybe fighting with one of them would be the test she needed. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she realized something. Fighting with them, with creatures as strong as they were. Would she even be any help or just get in the way? Was Goku just helping her to make her feel useful? She didn't know, she'll ask him when he came back. He would tell her the truth. He might be part of a bloodthirsty warrior race, but he was honest, and he never lied, it didn't matter who he was talking to.

00

Trunks sighed as he tossed the orange ball across the room, almost popping it from the force of the impact. He caught it and threw it again, and he wished he was back on Earth, playing with Gohan and Turnia instead of here, stuck in this boring planet doing nothing. Turnia entered the room and she took off her battle armor, staying only in her black shirt and shorts.

"How was the meeting?" he asked, not really interested in what she had to say.

"Boring" she answered, throwing herself to bed. "Gohan apparently will get the mission to infiltrate the enemy planet and kill their leader, you and me in the meantime, are stuck here waiting for them to come up with something for us to do."

"I hate this" Trunks groaned. "I want to fight! I want to show dad what I can do!"

"Me too, but short of sneaking off the planet I don't see how we can fight with them" she said before she could stop herself and she stood up at once. "No! Trunks no! Forget I said anything!" she ordered him, but he said nothing, grinning to her evilly. "No! I know that look! That's an evil look! You stop that right now! You are not sneaking off planet to fight!"

"I'm not" Trunks said, falling back to his bed and snickering softly in his sleep. Could she tie him to bed just to make sure? No... he could probably break free.

Turnia combed her hair back and never took her eyes off him. Just waiting for the moment he would dart out the door and try to hide. Bulma returned with their food thankfully, so she had nothing to worry about. She ate in peace and closed her eyes, hoping to catch some rest, it had been a very long day. With that little tug in the back of her mind reminding her to keep an eye for Trunks the next day.

00

Froze smiled as he review the entire plan with Vegeta.

"Kakarot, the Strike Teams and myself will leave tomorrow at 9 in the morning. We will travel for two weeks, Kakarot will arrive there sixteen hours before we do and he will carry out his mission. Twelve hours should be more than enough for him. The Armored Squadron will then move in to intercept him and we will take care of our targets. Gohan will take off the same day we arrive, and he will arrive two days later."

"He has an entire day to carry out his objective, but we have time, should he need to he can take two."

"He has one day" Vegeta said harshly, looking at the young boy with firm eyes. "Raditz and Froze say you are ready, so you better back up their claims, brat. You have one day."

"One day will be more than enough, Prince Vegeta!" he answered, looking at him with burning determination on his eyes. Vegeta gave him a tiny smile and continued.

"After Kakarot and everybody else return we will initiate phase two, but let's leave them in the dark for now" he said with a grin. "We pull this off and we'll have Cooler backed up in a corner, stupid fool will never know what hit him."

Froze smiled as he floated at Vegeta's level.

"Excellent work, Prince Vegeta" he praised him. "Your mind never ceases to amaze me, my uncle was a fool to waste such talent as yours."

"Freeza was more than just a fool, and not just for that" Vegeta said, walking out the war room as his stomach growled. Froze followed him, deciding he too was hungry.

"What did Freeza did to you? I mean you, specifically. You hate him much more than Raditz or Fasha do, what did he do to you?"

"I'm not the sharing type" Vegeta said, and Froze understood.

They entered the mess hall and were immediately taken aback by the huge amount of soldiers walking around, eating, talking and laughing.

"I don't recognize most of them" Froze said, eying them carefully.

"I do... Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, and the only Saiyan not wearing armor jumped up the table and walked towards them. He took his plate with him. He didn't stop eating, not even to greet them.

"What's up, Vegeta?"

"What the hell is this? Why are the humans dressed in armor?"

"They want to fight, Vegeta! You're alright with this, right Froze?"

"I... uh... Kakarot, how did they even get into the armor room?"

"I let them in, they needed armor, scouters and arm cannons, they can't really fight without weapons, right?"

Froze and Vegeta looked at the humans walking around in their armor, children as young as ten were already flying around and playing with their armor pretending to be superheroes, while their mothers called and scolded them, combing their hair behind their scouters. Men as old as sixty were cleaning their arm cannons, despite the fact they were probably new.

"Very impressive, Kakarot" Froze said. "You turned what I had considered a small liability at best into another strength... Again I am in your debt... thank you, Saiyans."

"Just make sure they don't get in our way when we fight, Kakarot! I have prepared a very detailed and genius battle plan and even the slightest interference could throw the entire thing off!" Vegeta warned him, pushing past him and walking towards the table. Despite being here for only a week, everybody in their headquarters already knew Prince Vegeta, and he was treated with as much respect as Froze himself.

Interesting, Froze thought. He previously had an almost empty base with capable men, but simply too few. Then he had gained the firepower he needed, but the lack of security for their headquarters still worried him. Now he had gained a small fighting force. Sure, he still had to see what these humans could do in action, but he would be lying if he didn't admit he was looking forward to it. All his problems seemed to be solved thanks to the Saiyans.

"Let's see what they can do in the simulation room after lunch" he said to himself as he walked among the humans, eying them with great interest.

00

Videl crouched behind the rocks, allowing for most of the explosions to head away from her. She jumped up and flew high above the battlefield, taking aim at the one opening fire at them. Her scouter locked on the robot six hundred meters away and she fired her cannon. The yellow energy blast flew from her and towards the robot, piercing his chest and destroying him completely. She then flew around the battlefield, pulling her own out of the fire, kicking and shooting robots, until her breathing faltered and she could no longer fly.

An older man she didn't recognize right away pressed his back to her own, and he fired away, providing them with covering fire.

"How many are left?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Not many!" he replied. "They came from the south, and they cut us off! We're the last two on this side!"

"Damn... we need to get back to the main group" she said as she fired at another of them "We'll be picked clean if we stay here!"

"We'll be picked clean if we fly over them!"

"We can't fly! At least I can't... let's head over there! We'll stay close to the rocks and try to punch a hole between them!"

The man didn't answer, but he fired blindly as he ran towards the rock wall to their right, and Videl followed. A single large gray robot landed in front of her, and she reacted by throwing herself to the ground, and pushing herself back up, kicking the robot in the chest and sending it staggering back. It swiped at her but she jumped up and did a somersault on its head. In mid flip she twisted so she would be facing its back when she landed, and she fired at him the second her feet touched the floor. The robot cracked and groaned as sparks began to fly out of him. Videl turned around and ran, and the air behind her filled with fire as the robot behind her exploded. By the look in the old man's face she must have looked so cool, she thought with a grin.

"That was amazing!"

"Thanks! Come on, let's get back to them!"

The two of them began to scurry towards the main group, which was still struggling against the overwhelming forces. Videl's scouter beeped, but it was too late, she could do nothing but watch as the robots shot down the man next to her and captured her. They grabbed her hands and her legs, but still she kicked and squirmed, trying to get lose. She blindly fired her cannon at the ground, but the robots still had a firm grip.

The robots disappeared, the battle field turned to a huge white room.

"Impressive" Froze said, looking at them through the thick viewing glass. "I did not expect you to survive for so long."

For some reason Videl had a feeling he was speaking to her.

"How did we do?" she asked, helping the man up his feet and looking at the short alien, who smiled at her.

"Like I said, much, much better than I expected. The Saiyans did a wonderful job, training you. Just a few fine tuning here and there, and you will all be excellent soldiers."

She couldn't help but chuckle and smile at his words, and she looked at him with her big, blue eyes expectantly.

"So?"

"So?"

"Can we fight with Goku? With the rest?" she asked. Froze's face changed to a much much serious mask.

"No" he said, and he walked out the room. "Not even the best of you" he said, looking down at the pad. "Tien, Yamcha and Krillin, are capable of fighting alongside the Saiyans, you would only slow them down. My best men can barely keep up with them."

Her heart fell when she heard that, but she somehow felt it coming. Her own power level was barely over one thousand, this Krillin guy had read around 70,000, and not even he could fight alongside Goku. She let out a sigh nonetheless.

"I'll do anything I can do to help" she offered, and many other humans beside her nodded as well. Froze looked at them with a quizzical look on his face.

"I wonder... why are you Humans fighting? I can understand the Saiyans, I asked them to, I can even understand a few of you, they are your friends, but how come _all _of you want to fight? What are you fighting for?"

"That's a no brainer!" said the man that had been taken down by the training robots before. "This King Cold was going to come to our planet and try to kill us, right?"

"Right" Froze said, understanding where he was going.

"Well, Videl explained it to us very bluntly" he said, throwing her a grin. "If we don't help you, we don't get to go back home. If you lose, this King Cold fella will kill us all. So while we might not be able to do much, we want to help, so that we can return home when this is over."

"Does that apply for all of you?" he asked, and all but Videl nodded. "And you Videl?"

"No" she answered, looking at the ground. "I want to help too but..."

"But?"

"I like it here" she murmured, but Froze heard her nonetheless.

"You like it here?"

"I... I like fighting, I like training, I like the scouters, the armor, the hand cannons, everything!" she exclaimed, growing more and more excited. "I also think you're doing the right thing, standing up to this King Cold and Cooler, even if they are your family. I think you're a very noble... man."

Froze smile at her little outburst of emotion, feeling a bit more respect for these humans. They might be weak, but they had spirit, and that was something much more valuable than strength. When their powers failed, when they had nothing else, they could always count on their spirit, and that would get them much farther than strength alone.

"I appreciate your honesty, Videl" he told her, and smiled as the girl blushed. "All of you, you did very, very well today! Go and get some rest, tomorrow your real training begins!"

The humans all saluted him and left, chatting loudly and in a slightly disorganized manner, but efficiently nonetheless. Froze was about to leave, but he saw Videl had in fact gone the other way. He was going to ask her what she was doing when he saw her sitting on the ground and closing her eyes. After a few seconds she began to levitate as she focused. Froze grinned and left her to meditate alone.

00

Trunks grinned as he ducked behind his father's ship, making sure nobody was looking at him. With the slyness only a mischievous child could have he slipped past the distracted workers who were finishing loading the ship and jumped up the cargo hold, making sure he wasn't seen. An alien turned around and muttered something about seeing things, but thankfully he went back to work. Still grinning, Trunks walked very slowly, and he exited the cargo hold and entered the ship, going up the stair and into his father's room. It was a small simple room, with nothing but a bed and a bathroom. Beneath him was a training room. No doubt his father would spend every waking moment there.

"Perfect" he whispered to himself as he opened the closet door. "This will be the perfect place."

"I thought so" a girl's voice said, and it took all his willpower to not jump and scream in fear and surprise. "Trunks, you idiot!" she hissed at him, grabbing his shoulders painfully.

"Hey, let go, Turnia!"

"No! We're getting off this ship, now!" she ordered, and she hastily pulled him with her, only to hear the ship's main door open. Before she knew what she was doing she jumped back into Vegeta's room, sweat pouring down her brow. "Shit."

"I thought we were getting off this ship" he mocked her, and she roughly pushed him into the closet. He almost complained but she shut him up with one glare and sat on his lap, pressing her ear against the door to listen for any movements. So far Vegeta seemed to be downstairs.

"Damn it... we gotta get off this ship" she murmured to herself.

"Feel free to just walk down, I mean I'm sure father wouldn't mind" he said in his most innocent tone.

"Shut up!" she said, and Turnia bit her lip as she thought. "What are you doing?"

"Your hair bothers me" he said as he gently pushed her hair away and pulled her back towards him to ensure her hair wouldn't end up on his face. He ended up with his cheek half pressed against her, and he could feel just how nervous she actually was.

"I can't believe I'm here" she whispered, and her face turned to pure panic when she felt the engine starting. "No, no, no, no, no, no! He can't leave yet, we're still here!"

"Looks like he just did" Trunks said with a grin, as he heard the engines roaring even more.

"Trunks, your father is going to kill us! Do you understand? We're dead if he ever finds out we're here!" she whispered to him, turning her head to half face him, but he only grinned at her. "I'm serious!"

"Hey, relax!" he told her with a sincere smile, and she almost found herself believing him. "Everything's gonna be fine!"

She wanted to punch him right there, but something stopped her, mainly his tail wrapped around her waist. She sighed and gave up, he was right, maybe they could stay here and wait until Vegeta fell asleep and then go to the kitchen and grab something to eat and then wait until he finished his mission and then return to HQ, maybe... No, they were fucked.

"We are in such deep shit" she muttered to herself, resting her head on her hands.

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 4 Shitstorm (Strapping Young Lad) on Trunks little "idea" at the end of the chapter._

_ When imagining Froze's response to Bulma's piloting and her genius, I like to picture a kinda young Dende-like face on him, like when the Elder released all of his potential, remember that cute little shocked face? XD._

_ Planet Tritek was the planet Vegeta and Nappa attacked in the anime and the reason why they only had 6 Saibamen back on Earth. ;)_

_ Salza's original power level in the movie is of 170,000 but I changed it since this takes place later, so it makes sense he's stronger._

_ There goes Trunks getting himself into trouble again! Why is it that boy can never seem to pull his head out of his ass? And now he got Turnia in trouble too! What is Vegeta going to do to them? Oh man, oh man, oh man!_


	5. No Place Like Home AKA Piccolo's Stand

Froze wasn't sure what to do in his current situation. He knew what Freeza would have done, but killing the man in front of him didn't really seem appropriate for just a simple mistake. It could happen to anybody, had he not made mistakes in the past? Froze sighed as he walked from left to right, thinking hard. But the problem had not been a simple mistake, it had been a grave error and lack of attention. He couldn't kill him, but he would be punished severely.

"You will report for guard duty for the next ten days" he spoke, his voice leaving absolutely no room for argument. "Effective immediately, you also are to have extra duties after your shift is over... You will take over the supervision of the humans that are in no condition to fight. It is your job to keep them safe, and to ensure that any need that they require is satisfied. Am I understood?"

Froze could tell that the man was not happy with the arrangement, but one glare from his deep orange eyes and his most Freeza-ish tail snap and he quickly nodded and bowed his head.

"Of course, Lord Froze" the man said, forgetting he wasn't supposed to call him 'Lord' anymore. Froze nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The alien scurried away and left him alone in the throne room, looking at the black night sky above them. Sometimes it was good to be Freeza's nephew.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, he repeated in his mind. How could he let this happen? Less than two weeks and already he might have placed in jeopardy his alliance with the Saiyans. If they didn't find these children soon he was going to have some serious explaining to do. Already the children's mother were out of their minds, they had scouted the entire planet for them, and still there was no trace of them. Froze gritted his teeth and was unable to control his tail, snapping and waving in the air. This time it was with anger and he had no doubt that if anybody saw him right now they would go back to calling him Lord Froze all over again.

"Damn it..." with a growl of frustration he left the throne room, heading straight to the training room, he needed to rip something apart with his bare hands and he had to do it now before he lost whatever self control he had.

00

Turnia swallowed heavily, almost instinctively her tail wrapping around Trunk's waist for protection. This was not good. Prince Vegeta had almost ripped the door right off and was now staring at them with a furious snarl. For an entire minute she had no words, and apparently neither did he. He just looked at them, and she wanted to press even harder on Trunks and maybe disappear behind him, until finally Vegeta spoke.

"Get out!" he ordered, and the two of them complied. "I can't believe this..."

"Dad, it wasn't Turnia's fault-" Trunks began.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled, and both of them cringed. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I wanted to come and fight with you!" Trunks explained, looking back at him with his big blue eyes boring into him. His purple hair swayed in the cutest way as he jumped up and tried to explain, but while that might have worked with Bulma, it had no effect on Vegeta whatsoever. "Turnia came to try and stop me, it's not her fault!"

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Vegeta yelled, and Turnia swear she could see his veins almost popping in anger. "Do you have any idea just how your presence might affect the battle plan? I had every last detail planned! Everything was perfect and now you two idiots have to come along and ruin it! I swear I'll..." Vegeta yelled at them for perhaps half an hour, stopping only to catch his breath so that he might yell some more at them. "Get to cockpit and call your mother immediately! Tell her that you two are here and that you will return after I've finished my mission!"

"Yes dad" Trunks said miserably, walking slowly downstairs. Turnia had still not looked up, and when she finally did, she found Vegeta glaring at her.

"You too, get out of my sight" he ordered, and she quickly complied. She ran down the stairs and followed Trunks into the cockpit. She shut the door behind her and sighed, feeling how her legs turned into jelly. She leaned down on the wall and fell down, resting her head in her hands.

"See, I told you everything would be fine" Trunks said with a smile as he activated the communication array. Turnia wanted to rip his spine off and beat him to death with it, but she held back on the thought that Prince Vegeta would get even angrier at her if she killed his firstborn. "Hello?"

"Prince Vegeta?" a deep voice answered, and Trunks hesitated for a moment.

"Froze?"

"TRUNKS?" the other asked, and the boy answered with a soft smile.

"Yeah it's me!"

"What? What are you doing in Vegeta's spaceship?" he asked, his voice clearly agitated. "Please tell me Turnia is with you!"

"She is, we're both with my dad" he assured him, and she heard the alien sigh on the other side of the communicator. "Could you tell our moms to not worry about us? We'll return along with my dad when he's done with his mission!"

"Alright, I'll pass the message along... Listen, just be careful alright? Don't get in Prince Vegeta's way!"

"We won't!" Trunks promised with his trademark grin, and Turnia felt nervous again.

00

The sky looked almost like mustard. It was sickly yellow with some white and light gray clouds. He had landed on a barren wasteland, but most of the planet looked like that anyways.

"No sign of rain today" he said as he raised his power level up to around 200,000. His scouter beeped and told him he had reached the level required. "Good, let's begin."

He rose in the air and began flying around the planet, bombarding every centimeters beneath his feet. He demolished mountains, destroyed those disgusting white bases and killed more soldiers than he could even count. Again and again he orbited the planet, once every fifteen minutes passing over his space pod and switching directions. He almost certain that he had finished with what was left of this place, when he received a blast from behind. The feeble energy blast collided against his back and he stopped, allowing his enemy to realize his mistake. The blue skinned alien looked petrified as Kakarot slowly turned around, landing his serious black eyes on him.

"W-what... what are you?"

With a grin, Kakarot dashed forward and grabbed his neck, breaking it without even trying. He threw the limp body down and checked his scouter. Fifteen power levels left, all above 100,000.

"Looks like I missed the big shots" he murmured to himself as he flew from point to point, quickly finding and killing the weak leaders of this planet. He grabbed the alien's neck and with a feral scream he ripped his head off, throwing it against his body and firing an energy blast, exploding the dead alien. "Mmm... the Squadron must be on it's way already, better get back to the pod."

00

Videl fell down to her hands and knees, breathing heavily as she tried to stand up, but she was too tired. They had been training non stop for the entire day, and even though it was barely noon, she felt like she had been awake for five days.

"Get up people!" Krillin yelled at them. "In the battlefield you won't get a chance to even feel tired!"

Videl looked at the small black haired man.

"How... can you... even be... be standing?" she asked between breaths.

"Like I said, you can't even allow yourself to feel tired, Videl" he explained crouching next to her and lifting her up. "You allow yourself even one minute to rest and you're done for!"

"I... can't" she whispered, trying to stand up on her own only to fall back down. "I can't feel my legs."

"Come on, girly!" an alien said, grabbing her by her pig tails and roughly lifting her up, making her scream in pain.

"Hey don't over do it!" Krillin yelled, pushing him back and giving him a dirty look. The alien shrugged and said something about weak humans, and Videl wanted nothing more than to punch his ugly face in. "You okay?"

"Yeah" she said, nodding softly. "I think... I just need five."

"No problem, I'll go and work with the rest, come and talk to me when you're ready."

"Thanks" she told him, and the short man flew back to the rest. How did he do it? He had been training before she had even woken up, he hadn't had lunch yet, she knew, he and that Yamcha guy had been training them non stop and they weren't even breathing hard. She leaned back on the ground. "Stupid Kaio Ken" she muttered, holding her legs against her and stroking them softly. She saw the three eyed man training by himself, he was working even harder than the rest, he had been fighting soldiers every waking moment and in fact the last three that were still fighting him had little chance of winning, the man was a machine. "How do they do it?"

"Don't worry about it" a voice said next to her, and she turned and saw Froze looking at her with curious eyes. "You'll progress at your own pace."

She stared at his intense orange eyes and nodded, feeling how some of the pain went away and she managed to stand up by herself, looking at the rest of the training group.

"Will we be ready?"

"Only you can know that" he said as he walked away from her. "But you Humans are resilient beyond comprehension, if there is anybody with a chance to be ready, it's you" he said, and again Videl felt like he was talking to her.

"Yes, sir" she answered to the retreating alien. With her heart still pounding hard in her chest she walked towards Krillin, who was demonstrating how to properly use the Kaio Ken for the tenth time today.

00

Piccolo looked at the pale blue sky, his gaze grim. Behind him Mister Popo had the same straight face he had kept for the past hundreds of years, but he did not fool Piccolo, the man was terrified.

"I never thought I would actually see the day" he muttered, and behind him Mister Popo stirred nervously. "Don't worry, my friend, death is nothing to be afraid of."

"It is not death that unnerves me, Piccolo" he answered, and the Namekian turned to look at him, his white cape swirling as he did. "It is our friends."

Piccolo looked at him with serious eyes for a long time, understanding what he meant.

"They will be fine... As long as we do our job here."

"Of course, Piccolo."

"I have failed too many times in my duty as Guardian of the Earth... I shall fail no more."

"You did your best" Mister Popo said as he walked next to him. Shadows began to creep over the world, and even Piccolo felt a pang of nervousness in his chest. "The humans were grateful to you, and our friends as well."

"I guess" Piccolo admitted with a thin smile. "You'll hold the fort for me, won't you?"

"It will be my honor, my friend."

Without another word Piccolo nodded at his friend and walked away, looking at the thousands of thousands of ships floating towards them, casting their shadows on the planet. The dreaded metal birds silently approached, unaware of what waited them below.

"You think you can just came into this planet and get what you want, you think that you and your mighty army can take anything you desire in the universe with no concern for the rest. All but one of your race deserves nothing but death for the crimes you have committed" he spoke as he gently landed on the ravaged Earthen ground. "Come and see how you fare against the Guardian of the Earth, King Cold." Piccolo grabbed his turban and threw it aside as he walked towards the expected landing site. He threw his white cape behind him, stretching his neck and arms, adjusting his feet inside his shoes. He looked up at the ships coming closer and closer from all directions, growing in size as they approached. He couldn't even see the sky anymore. "I will make you feel sorry you ever came to this planet. I won't die alone, I'll take you all with me!" he looked as the first ship opened it's ramp, and a few dozen soldiers flew out towards him. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? COME AND GET MEEEEEEE!"

00

"You will stay here and guard the ship" Vegeta told them, and despite the tone on his voice Trunks protested.

"Dad no please! We can fight! We can help you do your mission faster!"

The slap that he gave Trunks was probably enough to kill a small human child, and even Turnia felt Trunks' pain.

"You will stay here and guard the ship" he repeated. "If anybody, and I mean anybody comes even close you will kill them without hesitation, understand?"

Trunks looked at his father as he held his cheek in pain. He nodded. Vegeta looked at Turnia with angry eyes and she nodded as well.

"Kill anybody that approaches the ship, understood!"

"Good. Might as well make yourselves useful" he said as he adjusted his gloves. "I will go and prepare the trap. I will be back by tomorrow in the latest, if there is a single scratch on this ship you will not live to see your mother again, do you understand?" Again Trunks nodded, holding back tears, and when Vegeta saw him he grabbed him roughly by his collar, lifting him up the ground and looking at his blue eyes intensely. "You wanted to be a warrior? Then act like one! Dry those tears and get ready to fight, boy! This what we Saiyans do! We fight!"

"Yes sir" Trunks answered, his eyes still closed as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Good..." Vegeta said as he dropped him and walked outside. He stopped a long time at the ship's exit and finally turned to look at him. "Make me proud, son."

And he was gone, just like that. Turnia and Trunks remained still for a long time, until she placed her hand on his shoulder and he broke down again, crying like the little boy he was. She knelt down and looked at him.

"Don't worry about it" she comforted him, but he only moved away from her, hiding his face.

"Warriors don't cry" he mumbled as he dried his face with his orange wristbands. "I'm a warrior!" he said, again and again.

"Come on" she said, knowing exactly what he needed. She stood up and roughly pulled him up. "Let's go scan the area and make sure nobody is trying to get the jump on us."

"Right" Trunks said, sniffling a few times as he followed her.

00

Doore fired again and again, but his blasts were extremely slow, at least for Kakarot, and he faked a yawn, exasperating the green man.

"Damn you! I'll get you!" he yelled as he fired even faster, but Kakarot could have dodge them even with both eyes closed and his feet and hand tied. Behind him the brown skinned alien tried to fire at him from behind, but he kicked him away and continued mocking Doore.

"Come on! Is that all you got? You guys are supposed to be elite right? Hurry up and fight like you mean it! Oh" he said, pretending to just realize it. "But... this isn't all your power is it? Oh man, I must have insulted you so bad! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, little man!"

"Why... you! NOBODY CALLS ME LITTLE MAN!" he yelled as he charged forward, hitting him straight in the face. His punch collided against Kakarot's face with a thick crunch, it wasn't until half a second later that Doore realized it was his hand that had broken. "AAAAAA!"

"Sorry about that" Kakarot said with a grin. "Guess I don't know my own strength! Let me have some fun with your friend, I'll be back soon" he said, and before Doore could respond he was already standing in front of him again, his chest and arm covered in purple blood.

"What? What did you do?"

Kakarot looked confused, putting that child like face of his.

"Me? I was just killing your friend, see?" he said, pointing at the now dead amphibian laying in a pool of his own blood. "Well it was fun, but I gotta run!" Kakarot said and he flew away.

"What? What?" Doore asked, too stunned to move.

"Oh I forgot!" he told him, from behind and Doore foolishly turned around. "Here!"

The blue beam pierced his chest, leaving a gaping hole larger than his head in it, and Doore couldn't even curse him one last time before his breath left him and he crashed against the hard ground dead.

Kakarot flied around the planet one last time to make sure nobody had escaped him. When he finally decided to return, Salza had broken free of one of his bonds, but his arms were still firmly tied by his golden energy ring.

"You! I'll kill you! Where's Doore, Neiz? We'll kill you, you stupid monkey!" Salza yelled as he landed. For good measure he fired another energy beam at him and latched his leg back against the hard rock he had bound him too.

"Hey, are you still transmitting to Cooler?"

"Yes, and he'll find you and kill you, you pathetic monkey!"

"Don't be so sure of that" he said with an innocent smile. "Hey, why don't I show you how I killed Freeza? Then maybe you'll see how I will kill you guys too! Make sure to send this too Cooler, will you?"

Salza didn't respond, too stunned by his respond. Kakarot took a few steps back and began charging his energy, and he could hear Salza's scouter beeping.

"It can't be! You're the one! The one that killed Freeza! You're, you're-"

"AAAAAAA!" Kakarot yelled, and his black hair turned golden as he transformed. His aura exploded and would have knocked Salza back a few meters had he not been firmly trapped by Kakarot. He looked at him with his shining green eyes. "This is the Super Saiyan transformation" he told him, looking at him with an amused grin. "In this form even Freeza is nothing compared to me."

"It's not possible... It can't be!"

"But Cooler's stronger than Freeza right?"

"Y... yeah! Even if you transform he's still stronger than you! He'll still put you in your place!"

"Great! But I'm not done, let me show you my true power, let me show you the real strength of a Super Saiyan."

"What?"

Kakarot yelled again as he transformed one more time, his golden hair stood up even more and his aura exploded again, cracking the rock Salza had been tied up and sending him flying. His scouter beeped like crazy as it tried to detect Kakarot's ever increasing power level. His scream was loud enough to make Salza's ear hurt, and the sheer energy that poured out of him was too much to handle. He finally finished transforming, and the only sound now was the crackle of electricity that surrounded him.

"This is Super Saiyan 2" he told him with an evil smile. "When I transform in this form my energy is so large that it becomes harder to control" he explained to the terrified alien, who knew it was pointless to run away. Kakarot grabbed him by his throat and lifted him, looking at his scouter. "This is the power that is going to kill you Cooler! Look carefully at the reading it's giving you, that's not even half my strength. You and your family is going to get what's coming to them. I hope you enjoyed terrorizing planets and murdering people for so long, because it's time to pay..." he said, looking at the scouter with serious eyes. "Your days are numbered Cooler, I'll kill you just like I killed your pathetic brother."

And with that he placed his palm in front of Salza's face and fired.

00

Piccolo wasn't even breathing hard, and by now the surface of the planet was littered with the skeletons of the downed vessels. He soared across the planet, dodging the powerful blasts the ships were firing on him. The few aliens that were fast enough to keep up with him were quickly killed with a swift kick to their neck or a punch to the face.

But what they lacked in strength they had in numbers, and no matter how many he killed there were many more that took their place. He turned around in mid air and fired energy blast after energy blast. It didn't matter where he fired, they all hit something.

What little space in the air was not filled by King Cold's ships or men was now filled by his energy attack, and Piccolo closed his hand with a grin. The energy balls all raced to meet each other, cutting through ships and aliens alike, until they created a huge golden ball of energy floating right in the middle of the Earth. The fighting stopped for a few seconds as the energy ball grew and grew in size, and hundred of creatures tried to escape from it.

The explosion was deafening, even Piccolo himself was thrown back by the massive blast. Five ships were caught in the blast and four of them were completely destroyed, the other one tried to get away but crashed against a nearby ship, bringing both vessels down. Two aliens grabbed his hands and legs, but he fired a mouth blast at them and pried himself loose, punching right through the other's chest. He threw him down in disgust and roundhouse kicked another alien that tried to punch him.

It wasn't long until they were too frightened to come near him, and they gave him his room. Again and again he fired, killing the fleeing creatures with ease, until he realized somebody else got out of the ship behind him.

He was monstrously tall, with two large horns protruding from the top of his head. Piccolo calmly walked towards him and eyed him carefully, recognizing him right away.

"King Cold" he said, keeping his gaze steady.

"Ah, my reputation precedes me" the alien said, looking down at Piccolo with a grin.

"No, you are simply too ugly to not be related to Freeza."

King Cold's smirk disappeared, and his demeanor suddenly turned serious.

"You are friends with the Saiyan that killed my son" he said, it wasn't a question. "You will tell me where he is and your death will be quick."

"You will leave this planet now or I will rip your horns off and kill you just like Goku killed your pathetic son."

He moved faster than he expected, kicking Piccolo in the chest and sending him flying. He twisted in mid air and landed neatly on the ground, looking at him with a new glint in his eyes.

"Well, it looks like you are not completely useless after all" he boomed as he walked towards him slowly. "You will be able to entertain me for a while, I suppose. But know that I will find your friends, and when I do I will inflict so much pain to them as it is possible. They will beg for death. A shame you won't be around to see it."

Without answering Piccolo charged at him and punched him in the jaw, releasing all his energy at once. He followed his attack by kicking his stomach and back handing his chest. He didn't even wait to see if his attack had had any effect. He jumped up and kneed his chin. As King Cold staggered back he looked down and fired.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" he yelled. The blast collided against King Cold directly, and he fell down to the ground. Piccolo jump next to him and grabbed his tail, throwing him up into the air before he had the chance to respond. He fired again and again with both his hands and his mouth, all of his hits colliding against the alien. As he flew back down he stretched his arms and pulled him back towards him, kicking him in the chest as he rushed back to meet him. He sent him flying again and Piccolo raced after him, kicking his back and sending him flying up. In an instant he was on top of him and he fired one last mouth blast at him, sending him falling down to the ground.

The world was silent, Piccolo could feel the terrified gaze of the hundreds of soldiers that had just watched their leader go down like nothing. For a moment Piccolo felt hope rise in his chest, only for it to be destroyed when he heard a clapping sound coming from down below. The smoke slowly cleared and he saw King Cold standing up on the ground with a trickle of blood running down his lip, clapping at him with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"That was very impressive, Namekian. Truly you could have killed Cooler had he come here as he had initially suggested" he mocked him, and Piccolo gritted his teeth. "A shame I decided to come instead."

"I'm just getting started" Piccolo said as he landed in front of him, trying to hide just how tired he actually was. He hadn't used his full power in that attack, but he had come close. If all he had given King Cold was a bruised lip, thing weren't looking so good. Goku and Fasha's power was superior to his, it was true, but King Cold had yet to transform, could they beat him? No time to think about that now. "Your son squealed when he went toe to toe with me, let's see if you truly are his father."

King Cold snarled and launched himself towards him, his eyes clouded by hate. He was faster, bigger and stronger than Piccolo, but anger would be his downfall. Pushing himself to his limits Piccolo kept the pace, dodging and blocking his furious attacks for a few minutes.

With an angry snarl King Cold kicked him, and he allowed himself to be lifted by the kick. Now he had his chance, he raised his energy and created a shield around himself, that would buy him the time needed. As expected King Cold rose and punched him again and again, throwing him around the battlefield like a rag doll, but Piccolo barely felt his attacks. He kept focusing on charging his energy and soon he had it.

"Die!" King Cold yelled as he kicked his body and sent him rolling on the ground. Piccolo dropped the shield the moment he got to his feet. He had only one shot at this. He placed his hands on his forehead and the energy crackled in his fingers. His arm was bleeding from the numerous attacks, and his stomach was bruised as well, but he was fine. He blocked out everything else. Only King Cold existed for him, and he felt time slow down as the giant rushed towards him.

He saw how the rock gave way as his massive frame shifted forward. How his muscles tensed as he flew towards him, and how he drew his hand back. He was going to slash him in half. This was going to hurt like hell, but it was the only chance he had. At the last possible second he dodged to the left, just enough. King Cold took off his arm, and purple blood splattered his body and the ground. For a split second Piccolo ignored the pain and aimed his right hand at his stomach, and he fired.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

00

Trunks moved faster, firing countless energy blasts as he flew backwards, but still the huge insect came rushing to meet him and he panicked. Turnia came at the last second, kicking the monster away from him, but her attack didn't hurt it much and it stood up and looked at her with it's huge round red bug eyes.

"That thing's a juggernaut!" she breathed as the effort of fighting for an entire hour non stop took a toll on her body. "We can't stop it!"

The monster stood on it's hind legs and snapped it's pincers together menacingly. Faster than it was possible the beast ran forward, and they were forced to fall back yet again, the ship nothing more than a tiny speck in the distance. The flew away from it, but still it ran towards them.

"Over there!" he yelled as he spotted a large chasm, a few hundred meters away from them, they pushed harder, and red and blue glowed behind them as the huge bug chased them, snapping his pincers a few centimeters away from their feet. They raced for dear life, and at the last second they ducked and allowed him to pass over them. Instead of continuing and falling down he planted one pincer in the ground and stopped himself, and Trunks almost lost hope.

"Die!" Turnia yelled as she fired an energy way at it, but the creature did not fall down. It was pushed back, but it held it's ground. "Trunks, help me!"

He got up and charged two golden energy balls.

"GO TO HELL!" he yelled as he fired both blasts, his golden beam combining with Fasha's red and slowly but surely they pushed the creature back. They heard a loud crack as the beast's pincer broke, and he went flying down the chasm with a strange and frightening scream. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as he heard a loud thud that indicated he had crashed against the ground and looked at Turnia with a smile on his face. "Told you we could do it."

"Hey, I'm not the one that ran away when it first reared it's head" she said, getting up and pulling him up with her. They two of them floated back to the ship slowly, making sure that there was nothing else alive around them. Turnia wiped a little blood from Trunks' dark green outfit and threw it at the ground with disgust. "Come on, let's get some rest while we wait for your dad."

"Yeah... Hey Turnia" he whispered, and she looked at him. "I'm glad you sneaked aboard with me."

"I did not-" she began stopping as she felt her face blush. "Shut up, I was starting to forget all of this was your fault."

"He, he, he!"

00

Piccolo breathed heavily, blood still pouring from his open wound. He took several deeps breaths and screamed as the new arm grew back in place of the one he had lost. The pain actually blinded him for a few seconds, but he pushed the pain back and stood up, stretching his new arm as he looked around.

"It can't be" he whispered, looking around in all directions. "It can't be!"

"Looking for somebody?" a voice behind him came. He didn't need to turn around, the massive shadow told him who he was. A massive punch to his back sent him flying forward and as he landed on the ground he was able to see King Cold walking towards him, his stomach was heavily damaged and he was bleeding, but the beast was still standing, and from what he felt his power hadn't decreased much.

"Damn... I was certain that... would work" he said as he spat some blood out. "He's... he's a monster."

"You had spirit in you! It's the first time in decades that somebody has actually wounded me!" King Cold said as he stood next to him. "But that's as far as you get" he told him and his face turned into the same snarl Freeza had when he got furious. "YOU MISERABLE INSECT!"

He stomped on his back, making Piccolo scream in pain as his spine was shattered. He stomped on his legs, breaking them both. He jumped up and landed again on his back, and Piccolo felt how blood came rushing out of his mouth. Again and again King Cold stomped on the defenseless Piccolo, until the lower half of his body was nothing more than a green pulp of flesh and blood. He screamed until his voice broke, he screamed until his lungs burned with the effort, he screamed until he felt nothing more. Breathing heavily, King Cold grabbed Piccolo's head and pulled him up, looking at him with disgust.

"You.. Y-" Piccolo whispered, but he was too weak, his voice was barely audible.

"Oh, you have some last words? Why, what kind of executioner would I be if I didn't hear them? Speak, Namek!"

"You're... d... de... You're... dead!" he yelled as he finished charging the last of his energy. King Cold realized what Piccolo was doing and was about to throw him away from him, but to his horror the Namek had latched his arms around his body, and Piccolo pulled himself as close as possible to King Cold. Piccolo detonated.

00

The ships that were still in orbit around Earth observed a massive golden explosion that engulfed the entire planet, destroying more than half of it and obliterating hundreds of ships that had descended on the planet. Over ten thousand troops had been caught in the blast, and King Cold had been right in the middle of it. The glow from the blast was visible from several planets away and the resulting shockwave was so powerful it downed several hundreds ships that had tried to retreat from the explosion.

And the Earth shone like a huge golden torch for one last time, before the glow died down, and the Earth was no more.

00

She hated crying, it was a sign of weakness. Crying left your eyes red and uncomfortable, crying drained you of your energy, crying made you look like a helpless child, but as Fasha looked at the screen of the reading they were receiving from Planet Earth, Fasha cried.. She felt how the first tear unwillingly left her eyes, and how her body began to shake. Stupid Piccolo, stupid, stupid, stupid Piccolo. Why did he have to stay behind? Why did he have to be so stubborn? The small comfort that she had was that she wasn't crying alone, next to her Raditz was also holding back the tears, but slowly and surely, they came, and before long he was smashing the table in front of him to pieces. Nobody bothered them, nobody stopped them, and Fasha and Raditz cried for a very long time.

"Stupid" Raditz murmured as he clenched his fists. "You idiot..."

"He took down so many of them with him..." Fasha said as she stood up and looked at the remaining signals... "Damn it... Damn it!"

Raditz looked even more miserable than she was, and that was saying something. In all the years she had known him the man had never exposed his heart so much. She had seen him cry, she remembered the first time they met, but he had cried out of anger, this time... This time he was crying out of pain, and Fasha did something she had seen humans do in times of hardship. She walked towards the taller Saiyan, grabbed his shoulders, pulled him up and hugged him. She hugged him tightly, and both warriors cried for a very long time.

"He... He was my... my friend" Raditz finally said the words sounding alien coming from his mouth, and Fasha nodded softly, still sobbing in his chest.

"Mine too."

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 5 No Place Like Home (Primal Rock Rebellion) on Piccolo's decision to stay, his final stand against King Cold's forces, and on his final attack._

_ On his final stand Piccolo used his five signature techniques, the explosive demon wave, the special beam cannon, the Hellzone grenade, the Explosive Breath Cannon and his very last move, a suicide version of the Hyper Explosive Demon Wave._

_ This marks the second time Piccolo sacrifices himself for somebody else. The first time in the first novel in which he sacrifices himself to allow Fasha, Raditz and Kakarot to beat Vegeta, and now in which he sacrifices himself to both buy Froze and his friends more time to plan and fight, and to protect the Earth._

_ Honestly, I hate this chapter, I do no like that Piccolo had to die yet again, but what can I do? Piccolo was too stubborn and he wanted to remain behind. That being said, Piccolo is the fucking man. Thank you very much._


	6. The New Order

Atla jumped back at the last second, dodging the dead guard that the newcomer had thrown at his feet. He ran back and hid behind a stone pillar while the strange alien continued fighting the guards, so far the fight seemed even. He felt how his eyes bulged when the alien disappeared, only to reappear behind the guards and fire some kind of light at them, it was so bright he had to close his eyes and look away. When he opened his eyes the guards were dead, and the alien was looking at him with an even face. He quickly raced his hands up, his antennas twitching with fear. But the man only threw him a single look before he kept walking towards the arena.

A few more guards ran to him, swords drawn, but he quickly dispatched them. Who was he? Only King Moai and Lesoy were left, and as their champion charged forward the alien jumped back. Could he deal with the champion? Was he that good? His answer came when the alien grabbed Lesoy's sword and broke it in half... with his hands. The champion fired a laser at him with his mouth, and Atla cringed in fear. It hit him head on. Was he dead?

The alien laughed, a mean, terrifying laugh that made his antennas twitch even more. What was this creature? He had destroyed the fortress of King Moai, broke through his guards and jumped into the arena killing his guards and his best men, and now he stood up and fired the same light he had done so before at Lesoy. The champion fell down, dead. Atla spotted his head a few meters away, scorched black.

"Enough of this insolence! Release Yetti!" King Moai yelled, and the alien looked at the new gate that had been opened.

Yetti! He had to warn him! This alien was perhaps the strongest warrior they had ever seen, he could save them, but not if was killed by Yetti! Atla desperately wanted to warn him, but he was much too frightened, and he only managed to look on as the enormous Yetti emerged from his pit.

He was just like a normal Arlian, two antennas, a large shell, large eyes, but he was four times as tall as they were, and he couldn't speak. King Moai ordered him to dispose of the intruder, and Atla retreated back into his pillar, watching with one eye in fear.

To his surprise the stranger stood his ground, looking at the large creature with interest. His face returned to normal when Yetti attacked, and he grabbed his hand with both of his smaller hands. Yetti was too strong however, and he pushed him back against the wall. Atla covered his eyes, this was it! Their only hope was going to be squashed, Yetti was going to eat him!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the alien laughed, and Atla opened his eyes and looked at him. "Is this all you have, you overgrown freak?" he said in the most menacing voice he had ever heard. With a grunt the alien pushed Yetti back. The alien kicked Yetti and the giant fell back to the ground, slowly getting back up. With a feral scream the alien began to glow, and he changed somehow. He looked much brighter now, and the strange material above his head changed from black to yellow. He disappeared again, only to appear behind Yetti. He laughed as he lifted him up like he weighted nothing at all. Atla could not believe his eyes, the small alien was lifting the gigantic Yetti with his own hands, was this real? Was he dreaming? "You had your turn, now it's mine! Let me show you how a true warrior fights!" he yelled and he threw the monstrous Yetti up in the air. The entire stadium was silent as the huge Arlian rose in the air, higher than they could even see. "Take this! Big Bang Attack!" the alien yelled, and a huge ball of blue light went flying from his hand towards the falling Yetti, and it exploded in the air, blinding them for a few seconds. The alien took a few steps back and chuckled softly. A few seconds later the huge burnt carcass of Yetti crashed down against the ground.

The entire stadium looked in shock at the dead Arlian, and in the meantime the alien rose into the air and floated towards King Moai.

"Get away! You're a monster! Get away from me!"

"A monster?" he asked, eying him carefully. "Funny, that's what your people say about you, King Moai" he spoke with heavy sarcasm, and the King looked terrified. Hell, even Atla was terrified. "I am no monster, I am a Saiyan, you are looking at none other than the Prince of All Saiyans, Prince Vegeta!"

"Prince?" Atla whispered to himself. No wonder he was so strong!

"Wait! I'm the king, I can give you jewels, land! I can make you the richest man on this planet!"

"No deal" he said as his hands began to glow again. The king ran away, and for a moment Atla thought he was going to get away, but the alien fired again. "Galick Gun!"

A bright purple flash filled the throne room, and it took Atla a long time to open his eyes again, too frightened of what might have happened. When he finally opened them he saw the alien standing over what had once been the throne room, but it had been destroyed, his own wife had barely escaped the explosion! He let out a breath he did not realize he was holding and took a careful step towards the alien. The fur on his head turned black again, and he looked at him with indifference.

"You killed the king" he whispered.

"So? You want to go next?"

"No!" he yelled, afraid he might have misinterpreted. "I have no loyalty to the king! He has enslaved us for years, he took my wife away from me... I... I'm glad you killed him... thank you."

The alien humphed and rose up into the air, landing where the throne room had been.

"Good" he seemed to say to himself. He pressed the strange machine on his face and seemed to speak to somebody. "Trunks, Turnia! Get over here immediately. The first part of the plan is done! Bring the communication gear with you!"

Atla watched how he nodded and then screamed at however he was talking to for a few more minutes. The rest of the stadium had joined him, and he spotted his wive only a few meters from him.

"Lemlia!" he cried in delight, and she screamed his name back. He ran and hugged her, aware of the alien's eyes on them but not caring at the moment. "Together at last!"

"We must thank the stranger, he has save us all!" she screamed, and together they all turned to face the lone warrior.

"VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!" They chanted again and again, and apparently he liked it, because his face twisted in some strange way, like when he laughed and he didn't stop them.

00

Gohan opened his mouth wide and breathed in and out very slowly, making sure his head wasn't poking out too much. The commander was in his room, drinking and eating in peace. Apparently he was above eating in the mess hall with the rest of his men.

Ironic, that would have saved him, Gohan thought as he pulled out his tiny dart gun. He aimed it very carefully, he couldn't afford to miss. His getaway was already planned, the message to Cooler was ready, everything was set in place, all he had to do was kill this guy and get out of here.

He took a deep breath and steadied his aim, pushing back all thought from his mind. His mother's face disappeared, Bulma, Turnia, Cooler, Vegeta, Trunks, King Cold and Kakarot all no longer existed, only his target. He squeezed the trigger and the dart flew across the room, hitting his neck, a perfect shot.

"Ow! What is-" he asked before the poison took effect, and he fell down to the ground, paralyzed.

Gohan jumped down from the tall closet he had been hiding in and looked at him with serious eyes. He grabbed the commander's drink and sniffed it. Perfect. He grabbed the bottle and poured some over his mouth and neck, and he proceeded to sprinkle some around the table and room. He grabbed the last glass and carefully made him drink it, ignoring the shocked look in his eyes. He then grabbed the alien and made sure he didn't leave anything behind other than the tiny device that would deceive Cooler. He pressed the red button and he heard the click of several hundred cameras.

The little machine had been one of Froze's scientists inventions, but Bulma had perfect it. It now projected the soon to be dead commander walking around the base, doing all his usual activities, but only to those looking outside of the planet.

Gohan opened the window carefully and placed the frozen alien on it, half his body hanging out the window. Mercy compelled him to close his eyes before he dropped him. He didn't wait for confirmation, he shot up into the sky like a bullet and floated high above the castle, his presence hidden from scanners thanks to his special black suit. The alarms of the castle went off and he grinned, flying away to his hidden space pod.

"Gohan here" he whispered once he was far enough. "Mission accomplished!"

"Excellent work Gohan, we are already receiving the fake footage, Cooler will receive it soon as well" Froze replied to him.

"Hey, is my dad there?" he asked as he landed. "I want to talk to him."

Froze was silent for a few seconds, and Gohan immediately realized something was wrong.

"Talk to him when you return, for now just focus on getting back here undetected" Froze ordered him, and Gohan complied getting into his space pod and programming the coordinates to Tritek.

"Got it, I'm on my way" he said, keeping his own doubts for now.

00

Trunks carefully placed the equipment in front of his father.

"Is this everything?"

"Yes" Vegeta answered, pushing him out of the way and setting it up. Trunks threw an uneasy look around them, dozens of strange insects, just like the one they had killed but much smaller were looking at them with their huge bulging eyes, their antennas twitching every now and then. One of them approached them and handed Vegeta another fruit, and he took it with a grunt. Behind them Turnia was happily chatting with what looked like a female of their race, telling them all about their powers, what they were doing here, and why Vegeta wasn't a very happy man. "Done... Kakarot!"

"Hey Vegeta!" his annoying voice came over. "You got everything set up in Arlia?"

"Yes. Has Cooler left his headquarters yet?"

"Yeah, he's heading my way right now. What about your strike team?"

"They're all set" he answered. "How many ships do you read?"

"Six, Cooler seems to be in the second to last one. That's the biggest and most heavily armed."

"Good" Vegeta said, turning off the equipment and adjusting a pressing a few more keys. "Strike Team, this is Vegeta. Is everything set?"

"Yes sir!" the alien's rough voice came over. "We just received confirmation from Kakarot, six ships, Cooler is in the second to last one."

"Perfect, strike in fifteen minutes" he ordered, and the leader confirmed.

Trunks looked at the Arlian that had just given his father the fruit, who was looking at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"You smell like him, is your blood the same?"

"He's my father" Trunks answered, feeling somewhat uneasy that the alien could smell him so well.

"Your father has saved us from the tyranny of King Moai" the alien spoke, his sharp fingers snapping together in delight. "We will forever be grateful to Prince Vegeta and the Saiyans."

"Good to know" he said with a nod, looking at his father, who was staring at the black sky with great interest. "What is it, dad?"

"Bring Kakarot's brat, get ready."

"Turnia!" Trunks called her, and the long haired girl excused herself and ran towards them.

"What is it?"

"You two" Vegeta spoke, and every single being in the demolished stadium fell quiet. "We're ready, Gohan has already dealt with his assignment and Cooler himself is going to investigate. He is traveling in a caravan of six ships, Kakarot says he is in the second to last ship, but I'd rather not put all my faith in his words."

If Turnia was hurt she did not show it.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"The Strike Team's attack will be rushing past us soon, it will hit Cooler and his caravan head on. It won't destroy any ships, but it will damaged a few of them enough to force them to land in this planet. Your job is to destroy the first and second ships that do not land. Fire at the ships that try to slingshot past Arlia."

"Yes, sir! When do we fire?"

"Here" he said, giving Trunks a pad with the coordinates. "You will fire after the ship has passed these coordinates, if you time it right and fire with enough force it will propel the ships against the nearby sun, obliterating them completely. With enough luck Cooler might be there."

"And what of the ships that land here?"

"I will deal with those" he told him before turning to face the rest of the Arlians. "Several ships will land in your planet soon. If you do not wish to die then stay away from them. You saw what I did here, soon you'll see more of that. Do not interfere with our operation and soon you will have your planet to yourselves."

"We will not interfere, Prince Vegeta" the alien that had approached told him, his fingers snapping even faster. "I would wish you luck, but a warrior of your caliber does not need luck, I would think."

Vegeta smirked and gave Trunks a nod, flying off to where the ships would most likely land.

"Alright, Turnia, let's go!" Trunks said with a grin. "We got ships to blow up!"

00

Videl sighed heavily and rested her chin on her hands. Why wasn't she getting any better? Had she reached her peak, was this really all she had to give? She pressed her scouter and read her power level.

1090.

Barely ten points higher than when she first gotten here, and she had been training so hard! It was true that she was much faster now, and her muscles were somewhat more defined, but her power had not grown much. Her arm cannon made up for that, but it really wasn't the same. She took off her armor and placed it next to her, stretching her arms and back as she passed her hands through her skintight black outfit.

She watched Krillin and Yamcha spar, or rather she watched the blurs that were Krillin and Yamcha moving at speeds too fast for her to see. The first few times her jaw had almost unhinged, now it seemed natural. She couldn't make out the exact movements of course, but she saw how Krillin punched or kicked Yamcha away and the other flew back against the wall, pushing himself down and dodging his attacks at the last possible moment.

"I want to be able to do that" she sighed as she rested her chin on her fists. She threw her eyes down to make sure her arm cannon was still next to her and then returned her gaze to the fight in front of her.

She watched them for the better part of an hour, until she sighed again, stood up and walked back to the barracks, leaving the tireless Humans behind.

00

Froze smiled as he watched the screen, this was it. Cooler had left and was now traveling through space. Vegeta's plan was flawless. Three more minutes and they would strike. Cooler's death was not assured, but the blow they would deal to him would be crippling, it would take him months to recover from it. It didn't matter if he could survive in space, just reaching the nearest planet would take him several months. And then they would strike hard, and fast and they would bring the Planet Trade Organization to its knees.

00

Turnia's aura glowed crimson, her hair fluttered around, pushed back by the massive energy output concentrating on the red ball in her hand. Despite the fact it wasn't getting any larger, the power coming from it was nothing to underestimate, even Vegeta had had trouble blocking it back on Earth, when she had showed them her move. Trunks' hands glowed as he charged his own energy attack. The pad beeped, indicating the ships were close.

The two of them saw how the ships entered Arlia's atmosphere and how three of the six ships began to slowly descend while the rest began to slingshot, just like Vegeta had told them. Now the second phase of the plan began. The seconds ticked by slowly. Turnia and Trunks felt the explosions coming from the other side of the planet that indicated that Vegeta was doing his job.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Don't miss!"

"Shut up!"

"Here they come!"

The ships rotated around the planet and began to break free of the atmosphere. The pad beeped again and their scouters locked on the ships.

"DRAGON BOMB!"

"BIG TREE CANNON!"

The golden beam and red sphere raced towards the ships, colliding directly against them and sending them spiraling out of control before they exploded into a million pieces. Clouds of red and gold filled the sky as the wreckage of the ships fell back down to the planet. The single remaining ship blasted off as fast as it could, but speed wouldn't save it. Now for the last part of Vegeta's plan.

Breathing heavily, the preteen Saiyans floated back to the throne room.

00

"KAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The planet shook under his feet, hundreds of rocks cracked and rose into the air only to be forcefully thrown around by Kakarot's raw power.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

His teal eyes burned with determination as his hands glowed. Any second now.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A tiny glint in the distance, that was the only thing that changed, but he wasn't sure. There were so many stars he wasn't certain if that was what he was looking for.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The ship got closer, and he grinned, that was it. Vegeta had done his part, now it was his turn to finish this. The ground cracked even more and huge chunks of rock were blasted to oblivion as he rose his power even higher. Cooler's ship began to glow, they were going to blast the planet into oblivion, and Kakarot couldn't help but grin. Cooler was afraid, and he was right to be afraid.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he fired his signature energy wave. At the same time Cooler's ship fired it's main gun, a sickly green blast that rushed to meet his. Emerald and Sapphire clashed to create a huge blast that ravaged what remained of the planet. Kakarot screamed as he added more energy to his attack, and the blue and green dome grew larger and larger. The ship redirected more energy to its green blast, and Kakarot felt the ground give way beneath him as the pressure kept mounting. The strain of sustaining the blast was beginning to tax him, and he felt how a small tingling began to spread across his arms. He gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. How was this possible? He was a Super Saiyan, no he was above that! He was Super Saiyan 2! He was not going to be beaten by this ship, by this machine! The white cruiser began to adjust it's position and brought the other guns to aim at him, but hey never got the chance to fire. "KAIO KEN!"

His Kamehameha exploded and completely overwhelmed the ships' green beam, consuming both blast and ship together. His muscles tensed as he fired even more energy at it, and the disintegrating ship suddenly exploded, and his attack kept going through space, completely unrivaled. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the ground, breathing heavily and rubbing his aching muscles.

After a few minutes he stood up and walked back towards his space pod at a leisured pace, allowing his body to cool off. He opened it and was about to step inside when a massive explosion rocked the planet. He turned around and looked up at the sky, to see a huge blue explosion that had destroyed a nearby planet.

"Oh... Shit" he cursed, hoping it hadn't been a planet with life.

00

Vegeta flew back to the throne room, where he found Trunks and Turnia sitting among the aliens, eating and telling them about themselves and their race. He landed in the middle of the demolished arena and was almost immediately surrounded by dozens of Arlians, all of them handing him fruit and other type of food he didn't recognize. He grabbed a blue fruit and walked towards the kids. Giving them an approving nod.

"Bet they were easy" Trunks said as he stood up. Vegeta nodded again and pointed at the communication equipment, silently ordering him to pick it up. "Gotcha!"

"Get back to the ship" he ordered the girl. "get it ready for take off, we leave immediately." She nodded quickly, said goodbye to the aliens, picked a few more fruits and flew off.

Vegeta looked at her as she flew off. The brat was becoming stronger every day. That little blast of hers packed quite a punch, he was impressed to say the least. He truly hadn't expected her to blow up the ship with such ease. He swallowed and did his best to ignore the Arlians' voices, until Trunks told him he was ready.

"Ready dad!"

"Good let's go" he mumbled as they took off. The alien cheered at them, and Trunks waved back at them as they soared over the desolate land.

The Arlian sky might have been unpleasant to look at, but Vegeta found it soothing. He munched on his fruit as he thought. The plan had worked. They wouldn't know if Cooler was dead or not until in a few more months, but with him out of the picture they could move in and take control of large portions of his planets, and ready themselves for their final assault against King Cold. The plan had worked...

But then why couldn't he shake this sense of uneasiness in his stomach?

00

"What do you mean Earth is gone?" she asked, her blue eyes filled with confusion. "An entire Planet can't just be gone!"

"You should know by now just how easy it is to destroy a planet, Videl. And yes, it is gone."

"But how? Did King Cold destroy it?"

"No" Fasha told her, forcefully sitting her down. For a few minutes she looked at the rest of the humans sitting in the room, all of them with worried faces, their eyes misty beneath their scouters. "Piccolo did it... You know he decided to stay behind when we came with Froze... When King Cold and his men arrived Piccolo must have fought them. In fact we know he did, for a few hours the ships' signals were dropping like flies. I think he took down around six hundred ships, all over the globe. He must have killed thousands of King Cold's men... But after a while the signals remained steady, no more ships were destroyed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Piccolo wasn't destroying ships and killing aliens, he was probably fighting King Cold" Raditz answered for her, for the first time since Videl had first laid her eyes on him, Raditz' eyes were completely serious, none of his usual attitude was present. "But he probably couldn't defeat him... After that, we received massive energy signals coming from Earth, and I mean massive. There was a huge explosion on the planet, and it destroyed hundreds of ships. The only thing I can think off... is that Piccolo blew himself up in an attempt to kill King Cold."

"Did he... did he do it?" a man behind her asked. "Is King Cold dead?"

"We don't know" Fasha whispered. "I hope he is... all we know is that the rest of his fleet left Earth half an hour after the explosion, they'll return to their respective planets in a few weeks. In the meantime, we can't waste the time Piccolo gave us, we'll be moving to take control of several planets in the outer rim of Cooler's and King Cold's territory, and progressively make our way deeper into their planets. We expect to take control of at least a third of their planets by the time the ships return."

"Does that..." Videl began, swallowing back the tears that were forming in her throat. "Does that mean we will get our chance to fight now?"

"Yes" Raditz said, his seriousness unchanged. "We will plan the details with Froze and Vegeta, but the basics are, our available forces will be split under various leaders. Fasha, Kakarot, Vegeta, Froze, 18 and Myself. We'll get back to you on that, we just wanted to inform you of... this."

The room was quiet for a long time after Fasha and Raditz left, and soon tiny sobs were heard from somewhere. That broke the dam. Videl herself was hugging the woman next to her as they cried their hearts out. Most of them cried because of their destroyed home, out of pain, but she cried out of anger. Earth had been destroyed. Their God was dead. Whatever chance of returning home had been cruelly taken from them. And everything was King Cold's fault. She might not have Goku's power or Vegeta's tactical mind, but she was going to fight with every fiber of her body. King Cold had taken her home from her, and now she was going to take his.

00

Froze sat on his floating chair, the one he had inherited from Freeza when he was given one of his ships, and looked at the rest of the people on the war room. Gohan was silently crying the corner, hugging his mother tightly. Trunks and Turnia were talking softly to each other, doing their best to not be heard by the rest.

Kakarot, Raditz and Fasha looked absolutely grim, and even Vegeta had an air of unpleasantness around him, even more than usual.

"And he's not dead?"

"I just received confirmation... He's alive. He's leading the ships back home."

"FUCK!" Raditz yelled stomping on the ground and closing his eyes, doing his best to calm down.

"Piccolo might have not killed King Cold, but he severely damage his fleet. With his sacrifice he has actually given us a fighting chance."

"He died a warrior's death" Vegeta answered. "That is the second time the Namek has sacrificed himself so that the fight might be won... to lose this would be to shame not only ourselves, but him as well."

_Translation, The man has my respect and we have to win this war for him._

Froze nodded, slowly understanding the Prince's complex speech. He might be cold to others, somewhat egotistical and selfish, but Vegeta's dignity and honor were just as pure as the kindest soul.

"That is why we must create the teams quickly and strike now. The bulk of our forces are comprised by the Humans Kakarot armed. Of the 82 Humans that are currently training 55 are ready to fight off world. The rest will be left to guard this place along with twenty of my best men."

"I'll take Krillin and Yamcha with me" Goku said, checking them off the list they all had in front of them.

"Good... I'll take three eyes then" Vegeta said. "He's the only one worth my time of the bunch."

"I'll take Turnia, Gohan and Trunks with me" Fasha said, leaving no room for argument. "The four of us should be sufficient."

"Mmm... Yes, that sounds good" Froze admitted checking them off the list. His eye caught a name nobody had said yet, but he held his tongue for the moment.

"Mmm, the rest are nothing especial" Raditz said as he eyed the list. "Let's just split them up randomly between us."

"I'll take Videl" Froze said, and the rest looked at him, confused. "She has leadership skills, she could become a good leader if she was trained."

"Now is not the time to train, it's the time to act" Vegeta countered. "If you waste time teaching her the ropes you'll fall behind and it'll affect all of us."

"I have no intention of falling behind, Prince Vegeta" Froze responded without even looking at him. "She'll learn from watching me or she won't it's as simple as that. I assure you it won't affect us in the least."

"Fine."

"If you boys are done" 18 interceded, choosing some random soldiers from the list and throwing her pad forward. "I have better things to do than listen to you babble."

00

Froze checked the list for the tenth time, he went over the defense layout of the base while they would be gone and made sure that his replacement was up to date in any important details. Everything was set. His tail swashed behind him dangerously, smacking against the ground and walls, so large was his excitement. He contained himself long enough to allow anybody that needed to pass near him, but as soon as there were no potential victims around his tail would again smack the metal ground and swipe at the air.

Enough foreplay, tomorrow the real war would begin. Tomorrow Kakarot, Fasha, Raditz, Vegeta, 18 and himself would leave and begin their assault.

He walked towards the war room and found everybody already assembled, Vegeta giving him an impatient look.

"Men!" Froze said once he walked in front of the large crowd, looking at him with shining eyes. "You have all worked hard ever since you arrived here. Every last one of you." He eyed the numerous humans that made the bulk of their strength. His own soldiers were already mixed among them, with most of them having accepted the Humans as allies and friends. He smiled. "We have all worked hard for our goal. Some of you came along with me, other joined once we had been established. Other fled and joined us even later, but we all have the same goal. The complete destructions of the Planet Trade Organization... I don't have to tell you that it will be dangerous, that some of us, maybe many of us will not live to see the day when we finally destroy that behemoth. But I will tell you that we will win. We will bring them down, have no doubt about it my friends, because we have so many weapons they do not have."

Vegeta crossed his arms tighter around his chest and looked at the ground, but Fasha smacked his arm and silently gave him a glare.

"Fine" he whispered, just barely audible to him, and Froze smiled.

"We have the unbreakable Human spirit with us! We have the intelligence of the Brenchs, the resourcefulness of the Zalts... and the infinite power of the Super Saiyans! Cooler and King Cold don't stand a chance against us! We shall let them know that the galaxy will not bow down to their whims and desires! They will know that free men will always fight their oppression, and that every crime they have committed will be washed with their blood! My friends" he spoke with an honest smile on his face. "Tomorrow the war begins, tomorrow we take our first step in the formation of a new order. We will give the galaxy the freedom it cries out for, tomorrow... the oppression's demise begins."

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 6 The New Order (Testament) on Vegeta and Froze's initial assault on Cooler's forces and his eventual plan for the galaxy._

_ Gohan would be teen Gohan by now, picture Gohan when he left the Room of Space and Time with Goku during the Cell Games._

_ I'm having a little bit of a writer's block here! This chapter took forever! I didn't know what to name it or what to write, it was hell -.- I'm still indecisive about finishing it here and making another sequel from another point of view, I don't know what to do :s. What do you guys think? Do I keep writing this and turn it into a long novel? I think I'm going to turn it into one long novel and write a few short stories that run parallel to this, what do you think?_


	7. Cold Embrace

Videl ducked under the large rocks of the wasteland and fired blindly at the enemy approaching them from the north.

"Damn! How many are there?" She asked as she gave the brown haired man next to her a quick look. She recognized him immediately. He was Woody, from West City, back when there had been a West City.

"I got at least fifty readings!"

"We gotta fall back, we need to buy time for Froze to return!"

"Gotcha, I'll cover you, run!"

She took off, keeping the large rocks that served as their shield between herself and her enemies for as long as possible. Her scouter beeped and she twisted around, placing her hands forward and absorbing the energy blast that had been fired at her. She jumped up and flew into the air, blasting blindly at the dozens of aliens coming their way as Woody ran across the battlefield. The distraction worked and the two of them flew back, firing at the enemy and creating miniature explosions around the large mob. Luckily the highest power level was of 870 and they couldn't break out of the ring of energy blasts they had created around them.

A few seconds later a red, white and purple blur passed near them and blasted the entire group with a single violet blast before shooting off again.

"Thank God the boss is here" Woody sighed as they floated away.

"Yeah!" Videl agreed with a smile as she threw a look back at his retreating form. By now he was nothing more than a tiny purple speck in the horizon. "He's something isn't he?"

00

Turnia stomped on the downed alien's chest and almost broke right through his armor. She jumped up and landed on his face, breaking his nose and sending bone shards into his brain, killing him instantly. She then fired a tiny red energy ball that exploded against the four aliens firing at her.

She had become much much better at compressing energy. Now a red blast the size of a grape could create an explosion of several meters in radius, and a Dragon Bomb the size of her head was capable of destroying a planet if she was given enough time to charge her energy.

She flew up and charged ten small energy balls, one in each of her finger. With the corner of her eye she saw Fasha watching her closely, and she grinned. Wait until she saw this.

She threw the five energy balls in her left hand towards the planet's headquarters, and the other five in the general direction where she got several high energy readings. A few seconds later the entire area was covered in red light as her small energy blasts detonated in powerful and compact explosions. Breathing heavily she scanned the are around her. Only her mother's power level turned up and when she turned to face her she was looking at her with an approving grin.

"Nice trick" she told her as she approached her. "Be sure to teach it to me sometime."

"After we kill King Cold" she promised with a smile.

"Fair enough" she told her with a wink. "Let's find Trunks and Gohan, they should be done by now."

00

"Goku, let's move!" Yamcha said, getting into his space pod and looking at his friend. Who was sniffing the air around him like a dog. "What are you doing?"

"Survivors!" he yelled before he took off.

"Damn, like it mattered. I think he's being way too throughout."

"I agree, but you know how Goku is, he won't leave until he's sure the job is done. After that ordeal with the Tree of Might he's not going to leave things to chance again" Krillin reminded him.

"Mmm... I guess. Oh, there he is."

Goku landed in front of them, his blue bodysuit stained with alien blood. His chest piece had miraculously escaped unscathed from the battle, and he gave them his usual grin as he approached.

"Sorry guys, I just wanted to make sure we were done. Let's get going!"

"About time" Krillin complained with mock frustration. "Everybody already left! There's going to be nothing left by the time we get there!"

"And since when are you so excited about fighting?" Goku asked with a chuckle as he got inside his pod. "You haven't been this active since we trained with Roshi!"

"Speaking of the Master, he was dissapointed he had to stay behind, you know."

"I know" Goku answered as their space pods left the atmosphere. "But he can do more training the guards than he can help us here."

"I agree, I was just informing you that you might get your ass handed to you when we return."

"Ah, if Master Roshi tries I'll just show him Cooler's severed head, that might raise his spirits, don't you guys think?"

"And this is when we remember you're a Saiyan" Yamcha interrupted with a laugh."How about we leave the decapitations to a minimum, Goku?"

"No promises guys!" he answered, laughing as the stasis system began to kick in.

00

18 didn't bother with any fancy charges, she didn't plan any complicated battle tactic that would backfire with the tiniest mistake. She rose up into the planet's atmosphere, charged her inner reactor to the max as she rained hell down on the unsuspecting creatures below. She fired hundreds of hundreds of energy blasts as she mowed down all opposition. The few soldiers that had come with her had quickly headed the other way to avoid her blasts and clean up any aliens she might have missed.

In less than fifteen minutes 18 had already cleaned up the planet.

"I'm just going to blow the next one up" she muttered to herself as she flew back to her space pod. "It's not worth the trouble... Boy, punch the coordinates, Planet Cooler 491 is up. Don't be late."

"Yes, ma'am!" the nervous Humans said as they rushed to their space pods, not complaining about the fact they hadn't fought at all.

00

Raditz kept toying with the Brench, laughing at his futile attempts to kill him.

"Come on!" he mocked him as he blocked another punch. "You're supposed to be the most elite soldier in this planet! Is that the best you can do?"

"Shut up! You disgusting Saiyan! You pathetic monkey! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"So you keep Saiyan!" he said, laughing at his little pun. "Back it up!"

The creature screamed in anger and began firing blast after blast, and Raditz allowed every single one of them to hit him, judging the strength. Maybe... nope... no nothing.

"DIE!" he yelled as he fired a huge blue ball at him. This one he stopped with his hand and smiled at the stunned alien.

"You dropped this, here!" he yelled as he pushed the ball back, picking up speed as it went. It crashed against its owner and exploded in the air, coloring Raditz in a soft sky blue color. "Well, that was the last of them. I better bail out of here."

00

Froze grabbed the alien's tail and pulled him back towards him, blasting a Death Beam through his face before he had the chance to run away. He saw Videl cringe with the corner of his eyes. That was a defect he would have to help her overcome.

With a signal he ordered the six Humans to run towards him, and the seven of them made their way across the huge castle. He could have just blown it up and safe themselves all this trouble, but he wanted to give Videl a little hands on experience.

They had reached the fifth floor when they saw an alien flying away from them at top speed.

"He's mine, Videl you're in charge!" he yelled as he broke through the castle walls and chased him. He allowed the alien to maintain the lead for a few minutes before finally catching him and blasting him out of the sky. "That should be enough. Better head back."

00

It took her a few seconds to regain her bearings, but Videl finally managed to grasp the situation and ordered the rest of the men to follow her. They ran up to the last floor.

"Cover the doors! Nobody comes in!" she yelled as she ran to the computer. She pressed a button on her scouter and before the minute had passed she had already hacked into the computer mainframe. She quickly downloaded the data regarding recent purchases and turned back to her men. "We got it, let's get out of here!"

The six of them jumped out the windows and flew out, meeting the returning Froze. She pointed at her scouter with a smile and he nodded approvingly.

"Back to the ship people, we have our next target!"

00

Vegeta stepped out of his ship walked a few meters and pointed his hand to the ground, charging all his energy on his palm.

"Don't bother landing!" he ordered the rest of his men. "Head to the next planet right away, this one doesn't have any natives or valuable data."

"Got it, Vegeta" Tien's voice came over. "Leaving now."

Vegeta finished charging his energy and fired. His Big Bang attack ripped right through the planet's crust and headed straight to it's core, where it exploded. Within seconds the entire planet was trembling, lava pouring out of every pore. By the time Vegeta's ship had left the atmosphere the planet had already blown up.

00

Every day more and more blue dots were replaced by red dots or where outright erased from the map.

"The guys are really breezing through the planets, aren't they?" Bulma remarked as she lit her second to last cigarette, it had been two weeks since she had last smoked, and her body was screaming at her to smoke, it was literally begging her to inhale just one more time, that was all she needed. She lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply, loving how the nicotine filled her lungs. Oh yeah, that was just what she needed.

"Oh Gohan, I hope he's okay" Chi-Chi said, looking at the map screen, as if she could make sure he son was okay if she stared at it hard enough. "He shouldn't be out there fighting!"

"Chi-Chi, we've been over this. There's no danger for him, he's stronger than you think, and he's with Fasha, Trunks and Turnia! There's absolutely nothing to fear."

"I know but... he shouldn't be so long without me! It's been a week since he last checked in!"

"He's fighting a war, Chi-Chi. He doesn't exactly have time to call his mother every day."

"I know but..."

"But nothing!" Bulma interrupted her. "You've been worried sick over him for three days straight! Get some rest, go and read or do something to relax! If he calls I'll call you in an instant, okay?"

"Alright... You promise?"

"I swear, go and rest Chi-Chi, you need it."

"You should relax too, Bulma. You've been here ever since day one, haven't you?"

"I am relaxing" she answered, taking another deep breath. "I'm as relaxed as I could possibly be."

"That's going to kill you, you know."

"I'll die a happy woman then" Bulma said for the tenth thousandth time in her life. "Go and don't worry about Gohan or anybody else!"

"Fine, fine I'm going. I'll take a bath, I think" she said as he walked out of the war room. Bulma turned around and kept working on the computer mainframe.

"Alright Lyone, try it now!"

"There!" the raspy alien voice came over the intercom. "It's working!"

"Good, if there's anything else, you know who to call."

"Got it Bulma, you're a life saver!"

00

Cooler landed on the planet, making a massive tremor as his three toed foot dug into the hard rock. In less than a minute a few of his men had come to greet him, and he looked at them with nothing short of pure unadulterated wrath seeping out of his eyes.

"Lord Cooler!"

"Shut up. Where is my father?" he asked as he walked along with his underlings, all who had to work very hard to keep up with him.

"We've had no word of King Cold yet, my Lord. After he left for Earth there was a problem with communications. Our scanners show that the fleet left Earth, so we assume he must be coming back, undoubtedly we will heard from him soon."

"Good, is my room ready?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Then get out of my way" he ordered them, and the four aliens stopped walking and allowed him to make his way alone to the room that was reserved in every planet for him and his father, per their orders. He entered it and shut the door after him. "That little rat... He's going to be sorry he was ever born. He's going to wish that I strangled him to death when he was a baby! Froze, you treacherous imbecile!"

00

"Everything is going according to plan, so far we have run under no delays, we can beginning attacking the core worlds."

"Any sign of Cooler?" Vegeta asked, rubbing his knuckles.

"No, not yet. But we expect him to reach one of his planets any minute now. It's only a matter of time before he finds out what's going on."

"Alright. We proceed as planned, no more blowing up planets, and make sure the defenses are left intact."

"Of course, Prince Vegeta" the reply came, and he turned off the communicator. He then pressed a few keys and turned it on again. "Kakarot!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you on schedule?"

"Yeah, we're heading to Planet Cooler ah... 264 I think. Fasha and the kids are also on route to 143."

"Good. Get to it, then."

00

The planet looked different from the rest they had fought in. The sky was a bright blue, and the wind was much less harsher and warmer than the rest.

"Looks like Earth" Turnia breathed as she walked out of her pod. "Before the Tree was planted."

"You remember how the Earth looked before the Tree?" Trunks asked, rubbing his sore neck.

"Yeah, I was just a baby, and I didn't get to see much, but yeah."

"We should go and find Aunt Fasha" Gohan suggested as he rose into the air. "I want to get off this planet as soon as possible."

"Getting cold feet, cousin?"

"No, I'm just anxious."

"Alright, let's go find her."

00

Fasha scanned her surroundings. Medium power levels popped up, most of them stronger than her in her base form. She would have to transform. The kids were somewhat far away from her, but away from any detectable power levels, they would be fine on their own for a while.

She raced towards the planet's Castle, transforming as she raced there. No sense taking any chances.

00

"Fuck!"

"Trunks, language!" Turnia scolded him before she got a punch to the jaw. "Shit."

"I told you! Those guys are much stronger than we expected!" Trunks said as the three of them fell back. This batch of aliens weren't any different than the others. Blue skin, horns, beaked faced, green skin, red hair, strange mask like things in their faces. They were average looking in every sense, but they had been fighting for the past thirty minutes and they didn't seem like they were tiring.

"What the hell?" Gohan asked as he took another step back, charging his energy. "The scouters are reading a power level of 5000. Are they hiding their powers?"

"That must be it, they must be raising their power level only for an instant to block or attack us" Turnia extrapolated as she got back to her feet. "That means that they must have enough power to easily raise their energy without straining their bodies. Yet it is strong enough to stop our attacks..."

"That means they must be crazy strong" Trunks swallowed.

"Yeah."

"We got one move left" Turnia told them as the grinning aliens approached. "You two know what to do."

Trunks and Gohan nodded. They screamed as they began to charge their power, each on either side of her. Their blue aura mixed with her own red one as they brought their power to their max. Turnia charged at the aliens and blasted the three of them with a shining red flash of light. It didn't push them back or hurt them, but it blinded them long enough for her to join the retreating Trunks and Gohan. She gritted her teeth as she caught up with them. Retreating, damn it, what would her mother think of her? Saiyans did not retreat, Saiyans didn't look for help to kill their enemies.

"They aren't chasing us" Trunks murmured, and all three of them looked back. It was true, the three aliens weren't chasing them.

"Weird."

"Let's go! We can worry about that later!"

00

He looked at the retreating shapes with an evil grin in his face. Let the children run, let them hide, they would return, and he would kill them then.

"My Lord, what's the plan?"

"Leave me for now. Return to the ship and prep it for launch. I will get there after I've killed these miserable monkeys."

"Yes My Lord!"

"Come then, Fasha... come and save your children."

00

"Mom!"

"What? What are you going here?"

"Mom, we ran into some really tough opponents! We couldn't hurt them, and we used all our energy just to distract them long enough to escape!"

"Where are they? I'm finished here."

Turnia pressed a button on her scouter and transmitted the coordinates of their last battle to her mother.

"Those three!"

"Mmm... they must be suppressing their power. You say you couldn't hurt them?"

"Not in the least! One of them took Turnia's Dragon Bomb head on!"

"Mmm... interesting. Fine, stay here and look for survivors, I'll go and finish them."

"Yes" the three of them grumbled, doing their best to hide their wounded pride.

00

Her golden hair fluttered as she flew around the battlefield, looking for her adversaries, but she could find no trace of them. She was about to give up when her scouter beeped and she barely dodged a violet beam that would have pierced her heart. Breathing heavily she looked down at the owner, already rising her own energy before she gasped at the sight of her attacker.

He was tall, no, he was gigantic. He was at least five meters tall, maybe even more. Two huge black horns protruded from the top of his dome head. His skin was a sickly purple color, and his chest was covered by the standard battle armor. It was painted black, along with a black cape that covered his huge back. The dome on his head was a very dark blue color. With his gigantic hand he grabbed the black cape and ripped it off, throwing it to the wind.

"King Cold" Fasha hissed through her teeth.

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 7 Cold Embrace (Testament) on the return of King Cold to the battlefield! Do you guys even care about the chapter titles? Yes, no? Are they good?_

_ Guys I can't believe the amount of view I've gotten for Rise of the Fallen! It's over our favorite number! It's over 9000 (breaks computer)! thank you so much guys! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my stories! Would you believe I even have readers in Pakistan and Lithuania? I don't even know where Lithuania is (pardon my ignorance)! But thanks a lot guys, I really appreciate every last one of you guys, and not just Saiyan that... what?_


	8. Desperate Cry

One week. One fucking week.

"Anything?"

"No... nothing, sir."

Make that eight days. Eight fucking days.

A tiny, tiny part of him wished his father could see him right now. Hands clasped behind his back, tail twitching dangerously behind him and a murderous glare in his orange eyes. If this wasn't the very definition of a not-to-be-fucked-with individual then Froze didn't know what it was.

It had been eight days since they had lost Fasha, eight days since they had been informed that King Cold had arrived back into the battlefield, and eight days since they had lost the children.

His teeth gritted against each other even harder as the day came rushing back to his mind. And if he was angry, there were no words to describe the trio of Saiyans currently sitting in their barracks, desperately waiting for any news to come by.

The three Saiyans he would have to face right now and inform that there were still no news, after eight, long and torturous days.

"Fuck" he muttered to himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

00

Videl had wished when she had first arrived that she was right back on Earth, and that everything that had happened since the Tree had been planted had been nothing but a nightmare. After she found out what happened on Earth she wished that she had the power to make King Cold pay for what he had done. Sure it had been Piccolo who had destroyed the Earth, but King Cold was to blame, he was the real reason behind Earth's destruction.

But for the past nine days Videl had wished non stop that Fasha, Turnia, Gohan and Trunks returned to them, or that they at least gave some news of where she was. It was maddening. Had she been able to trade places with them she would have gladly done so. Too see Goku like that, it was too painful for her.

The proud warrior had been reduced to nothing more than a shadow of what he had been before. He didn't eat what he used to, instead eating one or two human portions of food every day. He wasn't training, he was barely speaking, he looking like the walking dead. What little energy remained in his soul was directed towards finding his wife and children. Goku cared deeply for each of them, and while he no doubt favored his own daughter, Videl knew that he would gladly die for any of the three.

She stepped aside and allowed him to walk towards the space pods. He would do that every day. He would leave, land on the planet Fasha had fought King Cold and search the entire planet, then he would travel to nearby planets and continue searching for them, only to return before the day was over. Her blue eyes threatened to spill fresh tears again as she watched his retreating shape, his white armor shining under the bright base lamps. But she was a soldier, and she had pressing things to do. She couldn't cry, not right now.

00

A tiny groan escaped her lips as she woke up, the pain of a thousand needles prickling her body. For a long time she didn't move, doing her best to placate the pain, but when she realized that wasn't getting her anywhere she opened her eyes and looked at was in front of her.

It was a rock, a large one, one that covered her entire sight. It must be a rock wall, she deduced. It was scorched black, like if it had been burnt. With a groan she pushed herself up and steadied herself on the burnt rock, breathing deeply. She threw a look around and did her best to not throw up. There was more rock, she had landed in a chasm, pieces of her destroyed ship still nearby. She made her way towards the wreckage, holding her ribs in pain all the way there. It was worse than she thought, the blast had caught them head on. It had ripped right through their shield and send them pummeling down. She didn't even know what planet this was on.

She grabbed the supply box, that one that held the very last Senzu beans they had gotten from Earth.

If her arm hadn't been broken she would have thrown the ripped bag in half. Five Senzu Beans, gone, just like that. And of course, they had been too busy to place them in a more secure place.

"Mom" she whispered to herself as she sat down on the wreckage. Her mother had sent her away, she had sacrificed herself for her, only for her ship to get shot down. At least she had managed to warn Froze about King Cold's return to the battlefield. That was something. "TRUNKS! GOHAN!"

Remembering her friend and cousin Turnia got up, holding her side as a sharp pain traveled through her body. She had to find them. Where were they? She couldn't sense their energy, and her scouter had been beyond destroyed. They couldn't be very far, they had all been in the same ship when they were hit. Stupid stasis system, if it hadn't been activated they would have been able to brace for impact, to raise their shields and protect themselves from the explosion, they would have walked away without a scratch. No, instead they had been separated and she had broken her ribs, her left arm, hit her head and dislocated her knee. Biting her lip Turnia looked down and realized she would have to mount it herself. She could barely walk, and it send sharp spikes every time she placed even the slightest weight on it. She sat down on the hard ground and stretched her leg, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

She grabbed both sides of her knee and without taking any deep breaths, without counting to three or anything like that she pushed her knee back into it's usual place.

The pain she felt pushed everything else away. She no longer felt her broken ribs, her broken arm or her cracked skull, only the hot, blinding, searing pain in her knee was comprehensible to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as loud as she could, not caring if an enemy found her. "Ah... Damn... Ugh... Damn it... Ah, ah, ah... It hurts... Damn it... AH!"

She somehow focused and managed to open her eyes again, the rest of her pain quickly returning to her brain. Trunks and Gohan. She had to find them, and then they had to figure out just where they were.

00

"Things are worse than we thought."

"No kidding, they just lost one of their best fighters, not to mention the blow to the morale" Beat noted with a grim look.

"We just lost one of our best fighters" Note corrected him.

"It's the same thing."

"And she's still not waking up."

"It's normal, she used down to every last bit of energy she had."

"I thought the tank would heal that."

"The tank can heal her injuries and patch her up, but not replenish her energy, that has to return to her on it's own."

"So how long before she wakes up?"

He crossed his arms and leaned on the tank, looking at Note with that relaxed look that never seemed to leave his face.

"Who knows? Might take a week, maybe a month, it depends on her."

"I hate this" she said as she sat down, looking up at the ceiling of her space ship. "Fasha's uncouncious, the kids are missing and King Cold and Cooler have us completely cut off."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain it could be worse" Beat said, yawning. "Come on, Note, let's get some sleep" he suggested with a wink as he went to his own bed. With a smile she nodded and headed to her own bed. He might say the stupidest things sometimes, but Beat always managed to lift her spirits, even if it was only for a moment.

00

She fired an energy blast right through the creature's eye, killing it before it even had time to realize she was in front of it. She flew back, dodging the hundreds of projectiles being thrown at her as she fired back. She had kept the game up for two days now. They would have no choice but to come out soon.

She landed on a large hill and began to systematically and cleanly carpet bomb the planet, throwing her explosions in a precise pattern meant to inflict as much damage as possible to the planet as possible. There were maybe five hundreds soldiers caught in the blast. Were.

"18 here. I'm done" she spoke into her built in communicator, courtesy of Bulma, the first of many, many upgrades she had gotten since they had arrived at Froze's HQ. "Can I return now, or do you want me to terrorize them some more? They have no forces left."

"Make one last sweep" Vegeta's voice came over, not who she had expected, and with a much softer voice than usual, for a moment she didn't recognize him without his authority and pride backing up his words. "Then return, we're formulating a new plan."

"Right" she responded as she flew over the planet. Vegeta, politely asking her to come back? Now that was something that didn't happen everyday. Or ever, for that matter. She found a few more soldiers hiding from her, which she quickly killed. A few civilians screamed and hid while a few of the bolder ones threw rocks at her, but she left those alone. "I'm done."

As she flew back to her pod she began to think. It had been twelve days since Fasha had fought King Cold, and eleven and a half since the kids had gone missing. She knew that Saiyans didn't feel as much as Humans did, or at least they hid it very well, but Raditz, Vegeta and Kakarot had been dealt an extremely powerful blow to their morale. It was true what Bulma had told her, Vegeta was even worse than she was, and she was Trunks mother.

She punched in the coordinates back to Tritek.

What were the Saiyans mourning? The loss of their families? Or the loss of their legacy? Raditz still had Chi-Chi and Vegeta had Bulma, so they were probably mourning the fact that they had not been there with their children, that they had lost the only thing that would outlive them, but Kakarot? Goku? He was an entirely different matter.

She closed her eyes as her pod left the atmosphere.

Goku hadn't been raised in Planet Vegeta, he hadn't lived with other Saiyans showing him how to hide his emotions and how to push the world away from him. Fasha, the only other Saiyan he had lived with, had been a rare case, she was incredibly emotional for a Saiyan, almost equivalent to a Human female, and the rest of the people he knew had been Humans, who embraced their feelings and actually used them to become stronger. He was probably feeling this even harder than them, not to mention he had lost his mentor, his mate, his live partner, the one person that had always been there for him, the person that had showed him half of what he knew. Add to that the loss of his child and she was surprised he had tried to himself yet.

"Sucks to be them" she whispered before the stasis system kicked in.

00

The blood loss was too much, and she passed out. Her body managed to heal somewhat on it's own, enough for her to wake up again, but the effort of moving soon reopened her fresh wounds, and Turnia passed out again.

By the time she had woken up the sun was high on the sky, beating down hard on her. She wanted to move, but the pain she felt last time she tried prevented her from doing so. Instead she endured the heat for three longs hours, until the sun began to descend. The chasm she was in quickly cooled down, thankfully.

"Trunks... Gohan" she whispered, looking back. Her face fell when she realized she had only moved a few meters, the wreckage of the space ship was still in sight. "Damn it."

She still didn't have a plan to get out of the chasm, she remembered. Fuck... Making an impossible effort Turnia pushed herself up and managed to seat on a large rock, next to the huge wall. She sat there for maybe another hour, or it could have been ten minutes, she wasn't sure. It was difficult to tell time without a sun or a watch or even time awareness. She was so thirsty, she could feel her throat croaking with the effort of allowing air to pass through it. Her lungs were burning up. Her stomach rumbled and protested, begging her for some food. In summary, Turnia felt like shit.

She tried to remember the events that had occurred before they had been shot down. How did they find them? King Cold and his forces had remained behind to deal with Fasha, what had happened, had they missed one? Her head began to pound and she abandoned the idea, it was too painful.

She decided she needed to heal somewhat, so she leaned back, placed her tender back against the cold rock and tried to sleep. She might have passed out a few times, but she didn't sleep, the pain was too much, and it made her cry like the little girl she was.

She wondered what it would have been like to have been born a Human, she would be safe back in HQ, not here, wishing that somebody would put her out of her misery. But dealing in hypothetical scenarios wasn't going to help her, she had to get better or find a way out of this stupid chasm. She had to find Gohan and Trunks and find a way off planet, back to planet Tritek.

She opened her eyes again and blinked some of the pain away. She was about sixteen meters away from the destroyed ship, there was a large trail of blood on the ground, the result of her stupid crusade. On the other side the chasm ended, and the rock was black, scorched, same as before. The explosion had really damaged the chasm severely, if she hadn't raised her barriers at the last moment she would have undoubtedly died.

She felt the warm flow of blood coming out of the side of her head again. It must have opened when her blood pressure increased with the effort of standing up. She stumbled back to the ship and looked around. There had to be something, anything useful in here. She looked around the floor, over to the black rocks, but there seemed to be nothing.

She was going to sit down inside the ship when her vision became black again, and she hit the metal ground with a thud as she passed out, almost crushing the tiny green bean that was on the ground with her bloody forehead.

00

Trunks woke up, seeing only his lavender hair in front of him, blocking his view. By the numb feeling in his arms he judged he was chained, and hanging by his arms. His feet barely touched the ground, and he felt sore and bruised all over. He threw his head to the side and pushed the hair away. What had happened?

He was in a small room, with a single entrance. It was currently covered by a blueish energy shield. On the other side there was a mean looking alien. He was huge, with thick blue skin and orange hair.

"He woke up!" the alien screamed to somebody, and Trunks turned his attention to the newly arrived. He was shorter than the first one, but just as massively built. His orange hair was shorter. The two of them were wearing the same outfit, it was probably a uniform. White pants with thick black boots and a blue jacket.

"What?" Trunks mumbled, looking around the cell. There was nothing.

"So, you finally woke up, Saiyan" the shorter one spoke, looking at him with malice.

"How'd-"

"Don't bother, no other race has a tail, kid" he said. "We found you almost twelve days ago uncouncious next to a lake, a few hundreds miles from here. You wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

"I don't even know where 'here' is" Trunks responded, standing on his toes in order to give his arms some rest. "I was just traveling alone back home when I was shot down!"

"You, alone?"

"Yes, alone" he said, blinking some of the gumminess away. He was about to complain about the shackles, when he felt the pressure leaving his hands. A split second later he found himself on the ground, the blood pressure returning to his hands. He looked up, the bindings had opened themselves, but the energy shield was still active.

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone?"

"I guess I am, I don't see how that's your business" he said, rubbing his arms.

"My name's Hanai, and I'm your new best friend, kid. You might want to think twice before lying to me."

"I have no friends here" Trunks said, looking at him seriously. "I don't even know where 'here' is!"

"Hera" the blue skinned man said. "But I have to say, you've impressed me. You got some incredible resilience, and your power is nothing short of spectacular... for a child."

"Whatever, you got some food, buddy?"

"Sure" he said with a grin. "As soon as you tell me why you're here."

"Like I said-"

"Like you lied."

Trunks threw him a dirty look and was about to turn around and give him his back when a large trolley of food was rolled to the front of the energy shield. The mere sight was enough to make the starving Trunks salivate like a dog.

"That's a lot of food."

"Saiyans eat a lot, don't they?"

"Yeah... we do."

"So" he said, picking up an fruit and biting into it slowly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he chewed it. "Mmm that's good stuff. You wanna tell me why you're here, and who you're with? And what's your name?"

"I... I'm... ah, Trunks..." Trunks mumbled, his eyes never leaving the banquet in front of him. "I was returning home, I was running from King Cold."

"King Cold? The Planet Trade Organization Leader? Why the hell would you run away from him, kid? What did you do to piss him off?"

"We're... I'm" he quickly corrected, but it was too late, Hanai had picked up on his slip.

"Ah, ah, ah. You said we."

"We're fighting against him, me and my friends."

"More kids?"

"Yeah, I'm the youngest though."

"So you and your little friends are playing heroes and trying to save the galaxy from the big bad alien?" he asked. Trunks nodded, still looking at the large trolley. "Interesting... Alright, send the food in, his story checks out."

"What?"

"Your friends Gohan said the same thing to us."

"GOHAN! Where is he? What have you done to him?" he asked, the food momentarily forgotten.

"We haven't done anything to him, yet" he answered, looking at him with his blue eyes. "Yet... We found him in similar condition to you, he was hurt, so we healed him and brought him here to question him. He was much more feistier than you, I have to say."

Trunks didn't like the tone in which he said it.

"What did you do with him?"

"Oh, he required some persuasion to tell us everything, but he eventually did, after all there is only so much pain the body can endure."

"WHAT? You bastard!"

"Eat kid" Hanai said as he finished his fruit. "That's the only food you're going to get for a while."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm going to assume that's an insult" he said with an evil smile. "So I'm going to ignore it. Eat and rest, when I come back I'm going to have more questions for you, and trust me when I say it's in your best interests to answer them, Trunks."

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 8 Desperate Cry (Sepultura) on Turnia's, Gohan's and Trunks' ordeal. Where are they? What happened? And where's Fasha?_

_ I got the name Hanai from the word Relentless, translated to Japanese and reading it phonetically (keeping up with the tradition of every member of the Race of __Hera being named after a Japanese word, usually an anti-value)._

_ Whenever you see a new name in my stories, always remember it's a pun, just like the man himself (Akira Toriyama) intended ;)._

_ The race of Hera is Bojack's race._

_ In the movie Bojack Unbound, the Galaxy soldiers are the last surviving members of the race of Hera, but I thought, fuck it, let's use them! After all they're cool, aren't they?_


	9. Resolve!

Her eyelids stirred for a few minutes before they finally slid up, revealing her shining violet eyes. The liquid quickly seeped into them and she blinked a few times. Green liquid, glass, cables outside. She was in a healing pod. Had they found her? She looked around, not sure if she should break out or not. She managed to spot some movement and she closed her eyes, trying to sense who was out there. She managed to grasp something, but just like before, her inexperience when it came to sensing power cost her. She was unable to recognize who it was, and she was finally forced to open her eyes.

A man. No a boy, he was young, or at least looked young. No more than twenty. He was slightly taller than her, which would make him, slightly taller than Vegeta. He had long spiky hair that reminded her of Raditz, of Turnia. He had golden bands on his broad arms, and his chest was exposed. He had black pants and black boots, and a curious look on his face.

"She's awake" she heard from inside. The tone didn't sound threatening, but then again, neither had Freeza's voice.

"Really?" a female voice said. Another girl, Fasha realized as she came into view. Shorter than him, even shorter than her. She had straight black hair and big black eyes. She was wearing a bright red and yellow outfit. She had a very large smile on her face. Not threatening at all. Still she did not lower her guard. "That's wonderful news! Get her out!"

"Since when am I your servant?" the boy asked as he walked towards the console, pressing a few keys with his broad, powerful fingers. The pod hummed and something clicked, and before she knew it the liquid was being drained. She took the mask off and looked at both of them, her hands already glowing with power. "Oh, she's cautious."

"Who are you?" Fasha asked the second the pod opened.

"Note" the girl said with a smile, either missing or ignoring the pink light in her hands. "that's Beat!"

"Where am I?"

"Our spaceship" he declared, his arms still crossed. They looked like weapons, weapons he only drew when it was time to fight. She wasn't an expert at reading power levels, but she could tell, in her base form these two outclassed her. And they outclassed her by far. "Your little dance with King Cold turned a little one sided, so we rescued you and took you with us."

"King Cold" she said, remembering the fight. "He had me beat."

"He, he, he" the immature boy laughed at her unintended pun. The girl, Note, rolled her eyes. "That he had, Fasha."

"How do you know my name? Who are you two?"

Her answer came not with words, but with movement. Note crossed her arms and mimicked Beat, smiling softly at her. They took a few steps back and snapped their tails around their waists. Fasha's jaw almost fell down.

"I love it!" Beat exclaimed, laughing softly. "I hope Prince Vegeta reacts like that!"

"Oh, shush Beat!" Note said. "We're Saiyans, just like you."

"But, but, but-"

"But?"

"That's impossible! Freeza killed almost all of us! Vegeta, Raditz, Kakarot and myself were the only ones that escaped! You're lying!"

"Really? Wow, she's dense" Beat muttered. "You really thought you guys were the last? That's kinda self centered, isn't it?"

"How did you escape?" she asked, her face still intrigued but careful.

"We were sent to destroy Future Planet Freeza 102" Note answered. "One day before Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta."

"Before... but Freeza had ordered no Saiyan to leave the planet!"

"He had, but King Vegeta had other plans" Beat answered. "He ordered the two of us to be sent away, the entire 'destroying the planet' thing was merely the cover."

"Why?"

"A failsafe" Note said, sitting down on the bed on the far side and looking at the ground. "King Vegeta was planning on striking Freeza's spaceship and getting Prince Vegeta back. He knew that if he failed Freeza wouldn't forgive an insurrection, much less from the King himself."

"So he sent you away."

"Exactly, one Saiyan male, one female" Beat said, smacking his tongue against his mouth and winking at her. "In case we had to, start again, shall we say?"

"That was the idea" Note finished. "Freeza somehow wasn't able to track our pods, I believe the King had something to do with that, and we were able to grow in peace and train in the planet we were sent. We were going to mate to ensure the survival of the Saiyan race, but..."

"But?"

"But... I'm barren" Note finished, looking up at Fasha with a serious, yet guilty face. Fasha knew that among Human women that was a great shame, and among other alien races as well, but for Saiyans if a woman was barren it didn't matter much, as long as she was strong and could fight. That of course, probably didn't apply if the Saiyan woman in question was the last woman alive. Fasha's mind quickly imagined what her life would have been if she had been barren. She would probably not have been able to live it down. "Anyways, looks like we had some luck, since you guys are alive!"

"Yeah" Fasha said, relaxing somewhat. "You two must be as old as Kakarot, then."

"Yeah, I'm four days older, and Note's two."

"And why did you save me?"

"You're at war with the Planet Trade Organization" Beat answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We wanna help."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Note asked, standing up. "You're Saiyans, we're Saiyans! We've lived alone, separated from the rest of our race all our lives! We don't want that anymore!"

"You want to live with us?" Fasha asked, feeling how a soft smile crossed her lips.

"The Saiyan race is stronger than ever, but we don't have numbers on our sides, do we?" Beat pointed out.

"Exactly! We want-"

"To serve Prince Vegeta? To help restore the Saiyan glory?" she asked, and they both went quiet. "Well it doesn't work that way."

"What?"

"We just saved your ass, woman!" Beat exclaimed as he took a step towards her.

"That's not what I meant" she said, smiling at both of them, happy that despite their carefree attitude, at least the boy had the attitude of a true Saiyan. "Vegeta isn't our King, not in the way you imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't rule over us, and he's certainly not the strongest of us. Me and Kakarot are."

"Kakarot? You two are the strongest?" Note asked, looking throughly shocked.

"We're so fucked" Beat said, looking at the ground.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong" he rectified, not looking at her. "You're extremely strong... but we hoped Prince Vegeta was stronger than you. That heavily influenced our decision to join you."

"Sorry to disappoint" she stated dryly. "But to get to the point, Vegeta considers himself our Prince, but he doesn't rule over us."

"So in what way is he Prince?"

"He is our Prince in the way that he is willing to sacrifice himself for the good of the Saiyan race, for any of us."

"That doesn't sound like any noble we've ever met."

"He had a change of heart when Freeza killed him" she stated, and ignoring their shocked looks, she continued. "He told me himself. 'A prince lives for his people' he said one day. He helped me rescue my daughter, you know?"

"Prince Vegeta?"

"The one and only... Look if you want to join I'm certain that Froze will be delighted, and I'm certain Vegeta will look forward to meeting a pair that will treat him like the Prince he is."

"Really?"

"Shush, don't jinx it, Beat!" Note told him, elbowing his side. "We're ready for action!"

"Good, then why don't you start by telling me where we are?"

"We're near Planet Cooler 541" Beat said, stretching his arms.

"What are we doing so deep in enemy territory?"

"It was the only place King Cold would never search" Note explained. "Nobody is stupid enough to go near Cooler's planets so close to the man himself."

"Agreed."

"It was my idea you know" Beat said, not realizing he had just insulted himself.

"Right... Then, I assume Turnia and the kids already reached HQ?"

The pair exchanged a look Fasha did not like.

"No" Note finally answered.

"What?"

"They never made it" Beat explained, sitting down and placing his elbows on his knees. "They set the course, entered stasis mode and began to journey. We know, we were following them."

"But when they were near Hera they were shot down by Cooler's men."

"No" Fasha breathed.

"They crashed landed on the planet, but we know that Cooler's men didn't get to them."

"How?"

"Because the natives killed them when they landed" Beat said, suddenly looking confused as to why Fasha quickly paled. "Oh, not the children, Cooler's men!" he hastily added, and Fasha breathed again. "They killed Cooler's men and captured two of the kids, but one is still missing."

"How do you know all of this?"

"We got the best scanners and communication equipment in the entire galaxy. Nothing goes on without us knowing about it. It was one of the things we hoped we could offer to Froze when we joined you guys."

"I see... How far are we from Planet Hera?"

"Not too far away, but we have to circle around, Cooler has extremely well guarded the path through."

"How long would it take?"

"About a week, maybe less if we can push the engines hard enough."

"Then do it. This is your first assignment as part of Froze's forces. We head to Planet Hera and we get them back!"

"Roger that, Ma'am" Beat replied with a wink before he headed to the cockpit.

00

It took her five minutes to open her eyes. Four to get her bearings and realize she was on the ground. Another two to realize she could move her arms and ten to get up into a sitting position and look around. She was inside the ship. She looked outside. It was dark, the sun had already set.

"Damn... so hungry" she said to herself as she looked around, her face reflected in the ship's walls. It took her another five minutes to see it, but she finally spotted the semi crushed green bean pasted to her forehead. With renew strength she lifted her hand and plucked it free. "You got to be kidding me" she breathed before she placed it inside her mouth and chewed. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. The soft texture of it felt like heaven going down her throat, the gentle and delicate taste was better than anything she had ever tasted in her life. In a matter of seconds her throbbing headache was gone, her hunger and thirst had receded and would remain like that for a few more days, she knew. He arms no longer hurt, her legs resisted her weight as she stood up, and her body looked brand new. Her body flowed with new energy and she stood up. Everything looked so much more clearer now, everything felt better, her senses were no longer blurred by pain, and she could feel everything around herself. "Strong levels all around a few miles away, but nothing I can't handle" she said to herself as she focused. "Trunks and Gohan are nowhere to be found... better get started" she said as her red aura exploded, and she surprised herself with the intense amount of power she had inside of her.

Of course, she had been in a near death state for days! Just imagine! The power levels that had almost rivaled her before were now nothing but tiny specks that couldn't hurt her even in her sleep! Now, even the largest power she had detected was smaller than hers!

Her smile turned into a determined frown. Time to find her friends and get off this rock, she had a score to settle with a certain white and purple freak. Her body was covered by crimson and she took off, destroying the chasm and the ship with the sheer force of her takeoff.

00

So far they had treated him... not harshly, he could say. Still, Trunks wished he could somehow break out of here and find Gohan. Hanai would say nothing about him, simply dropping little hints that they had tortured or hurt him in some way just to anger him. He decided to ignore whenever he brought it up, he had no way of making sure it was true, he could be lying to him, maybe they were telling Gohan that they were torturing him, in order to get him to talk or something.

But his questions had been harmless so far. That was what puzzled him the most. He had not asked about their headquarters, he had not asked about the other Saiyans, he had not asked about which planets they had under their control, what did he want?

Well, he would keep up this game for a little longer, he thought as the lunch trolley rolled into his cell. Can't hurt to keep giving him useless information, right?

00

"Our forces were repelled in Planet Cooler 97, sir."

"Casualties?" Froze asked, doing his best to control his tail.

"Two, sir."

"Videl?"

"She's fine sir. She was hurt during the assault, but she's currently receiving treatment."

"Good... is 18 finished with her assignment?"

"Yes sir, she has been ready for two days now."

"Then send her to finish the job."

"At once, sir."

It was becoming harder to fight this war. Without the Saiyans to back them up they were at a standstill. The three of them had left to search far away planets, and try to find their kin, but Froze had little hope of that. This had severely decreased their momentum, and now they were down to hit and run tactics, harassing Cooler's planets rather than taking over them. Only 18 and the humans were actively fighting, but despite the massive upgrades the android had received, this wasn't enough to chalk up the wins they needed to make the final push against Cooler.

"Damn it Vegeta, we need you back" he muttered to himself, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

00

Turnia hid under a large brown bush, allowing for the larger part of the blue skinned aliens to pass by. She jumped up as high as she could once they were a few meters away from her, and she fired the energy ball she had been charging for the past minute.

"Dragon Bomb!"

The crimson sphere exploded with a massive blast, and the resulting energy discharge was enough to give Turnia the time she needed to escape. She was several dozen miles away by the time the blast had died down. She couldn't even see the place she had fired at by the time she stopped.

It had been three days, three days of fighting and killing non stop. It had started by accident, she had been found by a guard who was a little stronger than the rest, and she had dealt with him, but he had alerted the rest, and they had triggered the alarm. From there it was fighting one group of guards to another. She hid and struck from the shadows, like now, but sometimes they still found her. She had earned a name now, the Red Child, some of the locals called her. And they feared her.

She tried to leave civilians alone, but sometimes she needed a distraction, and nothing was a better distraction than blowing up a city. The rescue crew would rush in while the army 'secured' the area. She didn't like it, but she had a mission, and she was going to see it through.

"There she is!" a man's voice came below her and she gritted her teeth as she fired five small red energy orbs that collided against the ground and the six soldiers below her. The explosion was even larger than before, but one of them, probably the strongest, managed to survive the blast. She quickly rushed down and grabbed the coughing soldier.

"You're the first one to survive one of my attacks" she said as she held him up. His arms were badly burnt, as was his face and chest. He would die soon, but maybe he could help. She flew up and headed back to her chasm, the one place were she could still hide. "You're going to help me."

"Never!" he yelled as he tried to punch her.

She landed gracefully and threw him against the ground as gently as she could. He coughed a few times and threw her a look full of hate and fear.

"Now, when I crashed into this place I had two other friends with me. Boys, both of them. Where are they?"

"Them" he said with disgust. "I knew it was the right call to lock them up, they would have killed us all too. You think you have won? You haven't faced our mightiest soldiers yet! They will kill you, and your friends too!"

"Mmm. Locked up, that explains it" she said to herself as she sat down in front of the man. "Where are they?"

"I'm not telling you anything" he spat out. She fired a small red energy beam at his leg and pierced it, making him scream in agony.

"Where are they?" she repeated, and again there was no answer. She fired twice, again on the left leg and once one the right leg, making his screams even louder. "I have a mission to do, tell me where they are. I only want to break them free and leave this planet."

"Wait" he said as he took a few deep breaths. "Wait... until Bojack returns... You'll wish you had never been born!"

00

"There's a ship ahead of us."

"How far?"

"Pretty far away, they seem to be also headed for Hera. I'm reading massive power levels in there... one of them is stronger than us" Beat explained. "They'll reach the planet one day before we do."

"Damn it... and what news of the planet?"

"You're going to love this" he said with a grin. "There's chatter that the Red Child is terrorizing the planet. Apparently for the past three days she's been destroying cities, killing soldiers and evading capture."

"Destroying cities? Turnia's targeting civilians?" Fasha asked, a nervous glance on her face.

"Yeah, apparently she blows one up whenever they're going to capture her. She must be using them as a distraction to get away."

"Makes sense" Note intervened, sitting next to the worried Fasha. "She probably doesn't even know the name of the planet she's at, it's understandable she doesn't want to get caught like the others."

"What's Hera's alignment, are they publicly supporting Cooler?"

"Impressively no. I thought they would sympathize, being space pirates and all, but they're staying on the side lines. They attacked Cooler's men without hesitation, but they also kidnapped the kids... I think they're torturing one of them."

"Who? How can you tell?"

"His power level spikes for brief moments before it flickers to nothing... I can't tell who it is, but whoever he is, he's tough. After five days of that he's still going strong."

"We need to get there" Fasha ordered them. "Push the ship faster!"

"Aye, aye Captain" Beat muttered under his breath as he walked towards the cockpit.

00

"Captain Caseo, sir!" a voice came, and he turned around, giving the alien his undivided attention. He placed his arm on the side of the empty throne and looked at his beaming face, feeling how some of his excitement and joy transferred to him. "We found him!"

"Where?" he asked, his excitement all too clear in his eyes.

"Planet Tritek, sir!"

"Punch the coordinates immediately!" he ordered with a smile on his face, and the alien complied with a quick nod. The spirits were unanimously raised in the ship. They had found him.

It had taken three very long weeks of searching and laying low. Always making sure that King Cold remained fooled of their presence, it had been taxing, but it had paid off. To his left, Malaka had what seemed like a smile on his beak, it was hard to tell, but the glint on his eyes was easy to read. The man was delighted.

After Froze had given them the order to leave, and Caseo had gotten out of the healing tank, the first thing he had ordered was for them to returned to Earth, but the men had said that Froze had ordered them not to. It was lucky they managed to persuade him to move away from Earth, since King Cold was on his way with the most massive fleet he had ever even heard about. But after that Froze had given them Carte Blanche, so to speak.

He tapped his finger on Froze's throne (because to him and everybody else in the ship it was still Froze's throne), looking at the activity occurring in front of him. How could he ever believe that they would simply turn around and walk away, even if given the opportunity? How could he believe they would abandon him, even if he had given the order to? The truth was that Caseo and his men had never abandoned Froze, they had trained hard, they had bid their time, and now that they had found him, they were going to rejoin him and continue what they had been doing before. Taking down the Planet Trade Organization.

Caseo smiled as he passed a bright red thumb over his lips, deep in thought. They had gone through far too much to stop now. He completely understood Froze's train of thought. He didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire, but in the process he hadn't thought about what they would want. The truth was that this men had little purpose in life, and it had been only Froze and his leadership that had allowed them to fulfill themselves, as soldiers, as doctors, as mechanics, all serving a bigger cause. Despite the facade they had maintained, they had been fighting King Cold and Cooler for a long time. They had begun this fight, it was only fair they ended it. Besides, from what they had managed to pick up on the long distance scanner Froze was in a little bit of a jam right now, he probably wouldn't object to their help... too much.

Caseo picked up the pad he had set on the throne and looked it over, reviewing the men's progress. They had all improved considerably. The average power level among the men had gone up from 4300 to 5800 in three weeks. Not to mention his own power had increased by around 3000 points. They were stronger than ever, they were more eager than ever before, and he doubted anybody in Froze's Headquarters had the energy they had right now.

Caseo walked towards the training room, leaving Malak in charge for the time being. He accessed the room and prepped two bots for training.

"Captain Caseo, we are ready to serve. What intensity of training do you desire?"

"Level 4 and 5" he stated as he got in the middle, between the two robots. "Increase to level 5 and 6 midway, don't tell me when you do!"

00

"So basically they're still the wild card here" Kakarot said with renew strength as he glanced at the map, his trademark grin present on his face.

"Right, so just to be certain this doesn't come to bite us in the ass later, how should we handle this?" Raditz asked, crossing his arms.

"We get in, get the children and blow that dirt ball right out of the sky" Vegeta said with a smirk. "Kakarot, you and Raditz go and get the children, I'll wait for Fasha to land and then I'll blow the planet into dust."

"I like it" Kakarot said as he stood up, turning off the holographic display. "I'll make certain they don't launch any ships while we're getting the kids."

"I wish we had the time to personally make these insects pay for what they did" Vegeta said as he tightened his fist. "But blowing up their home world and killing them all will have to suffice."

"A shame they only got one life to take, right?" Raditz asked, sitting on the chair and peeling an orange, ferociously biting into it. "What pisses me off is this whole torturing thing."

"Can't believe they would scoop so low" Kakarot said as he crossed his arms and thought. "Doing that to a child for five days? What could they possibly gain from it?"

"Reminds me of Freeza" Vegeta said with disgust, and Raditz snorted in agreement. "Let's just get them out of there and get back on track, we've lost enough time already."

"You believe this talk about more Saiyans?" Raditz asked, peeling another orange and munching it.

"Doesn't seem likely, my father wasn't the smartest Saiyan around, but if he was planning to get me back from Freeza..." Vegeta stared at the black void outside, thinking hard. His father had tried to get him back. Sure he had failed miserably, if he was any judge, but he had tried. He had risked his life, and his planet, to get him back. A tiny smile formed on his face, which he promptly hid when he faced the two other Saiyans. "Then it makes sense he would try to hide as many Saiyans as he could."

"Well, if they'll fight with us then they're fine in my book" Kakarot said as he sat down next to Raditz. He had picked up the habit of eating when he wasn't hungry, just like his brother. They had just devoured their lunch once their appetite had returned, and now that they were completely full they could eat slowly and actually take their time to taste and chew the food. It was different, and to be honest he liked it. "Who knows, they might just turn into some loyal subjects, uh?"

Vegeta scoffed and looked at them, grinning, he was clearly in a very good mood. Just like the siblings sitting next to him.

"Two more Saiyans just means two more fools I have to watch over, as if you two imbeciles weren't enough."

Raditz smacked Kakarot's arm and grinned.

"His royal magnificence just called you an imbecile. He's insulting you" Raditz carefully explained, making sure that the obvious had been stated and clearly understood by all parties present in the discussion.

"He called you one too, you idiot."

Raditz shrugged and grabbed another orange, the last one. He began peeling it slowly.

"It's different."

"How so?"

"He's been calling me that ever since he was five years old" Raditz explained with a smile. "I'm immune to it by now."

00

"They got it!" Note yelled in delight. "The computer just confirmed it! Prince Vegeta, Kakarot and Raditz got our transmission! They're already heading to Hera!"

"How quickly will they arrive?" Fasha asked, trying and failing to suppress a grin.

"About half a day before we do" Beat calculated. "They'll probably be done by the time we get there."

"Don't count on it, that ship heading their way? There's something odd about that power level you mentioned."

"What about it is odd?"

"What's odd is that we can't get a proper reading" Note explained, scanning him again and again, always getting the same result. "It fluctuates, it always stays between the twenty million mark, but it increases by several thousands for a few minutes before it drops back down. It's strange."

Fasha thought for a long time before she finally spoke.

"He can transform" Fasha breathed. "This guy can transform, and that's why it doesn't stabilize! His power level hasn't reached his maximum, but it has reached as high as it goes on his base form. It's slightly unstable because his body can handle more power, yet it's limited by his current form!"

"We can transform too, and our power doesn't fluctuate like that" Beat said with a confused look.

"Because ours is minuscule compared to his!" Note added, suddenly thinking a new idea. "In our base forms we don't exceed the half million units, but this guy does, that's why he's so unstable. He has so much energy that he can't keep it at a steady level."

"Does that help us somehow?"

"No, the increase and decrease is not significant, at least not to him" Note answered. "He probably doesn't feel a thing. I just found a few more power levels like that on Hera but none of them are that high, I can only get a reading on six of them... wait make it five."

"Five? What happened to the six one?" Beat asked, looking at the screen.

"My guess? Turnia's having fun" Fasha said with a smile. The warm feeling in her chest spread all across her body as she realized just how powerful her daughter had become. Hell, she wasn't even giving it her all, and she already rivaled her power when she fought King Cold. When this was over she would make sure that the first thing they did was spar for a few hours.

"How high are the other powers?"

"Around 300,000. One goes up to 400,000. That one will give her trouble, and if he can transform..." Note noted. "But she seems to know it, she's avoiding him."

"Good girl" Fasha spoke to herself. "We're coming, guys."

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 9 Resolve! (Devin Townsend Project) on The Saiyans' attitude towards their current problem (The exclamation mark is part of the song title)._

_ Turnia's power level currently rivals Fasha's power level in her base form after her zenkai in this chapter (I think that after several days of being on the brink of death, you deserve to transform into a badass killing machine). Combine that with her attitude and you got yourself somebody you should not fuck with._

_ Just to make sure, Beat and Note are actually stronger than Fasha in her base form, but they don't go to Super Saiyan 2. Just wanted to make that clear._


	10. The Devil's Rain

His large black horns protruded away from his skull, facing her menacingly. His deep orange eyes turned a darker shade as he grew and grew, becoming larger than her. His hands and legs bulged out and his tail grew perhaps thirty centimeters longer.

He roared in his new, deeper voice as he allowed his power to run wild.

18 held her ground, Froze still wasn't stronger than her, not after the massive upgrades she had gone through. She grinned as he charged, matching him blow for blow. Faster and faster he attacked, not only using his hands and feet to attack her, but his tail and head as well. It was difficult, no, it was almost impossible to keep track of the six limbs attacking her, but she managed somehow. She desperately looked for an opening, but nothing came, Froze apparently seemed to have perfected his style, which meant she had only one card to play, the one strategy she could always rely on whenever her opponent was just as strong or even stronger than her. Tire them out.

After a long time she threw a tiny, tiny glance at the sun above them, it had moved considerably, and she could tell by Froze's movements, he had kept up the fight for a long time and it was now tiring him.

His moves became sluggish, sweat poured from his head and from his massive body, and his veins bulged as he pushed himself harder. He hadn't had a chance to spar against the Saiyans, so he had never fought anybody that could actually push him to his limits and still match him before her.

She smiled as his tiredness finally caught up with him. He threw an uppercut which she slapped away and spun around, slapping her with his tail. She quickly placed her leg between the tail and it snapped around it, giving her the tiny opening she needed. Froze had counted on the momentum his tail slap would create to turn around and punch 18 in the face, but her maneuver had compromised his attack, and his punch didn't have as much strength or speed as he had hoped.

18 ducked at the last second and punched his chest. It wasn't a particularly powerful punch, but on his weakened state that was all it was needed. Froze bent over and held his chest in pain. The two of them landed on the ground, 18 with her arms crossed and not even breathing hard, while he was desperately trying to catch his breath and clutching his chest in pain.

"I'm glad... you're on our side" he complimented her as he finally stood up, looking down at her. It wasn't an angle he was used to, but it would be one he would have to get accustomed with. This was the form he would use to fight his father once the Saiyans return. He had to perfect it, he wasn't certain he could control himself if he transformed again. "You're the first real opponent that has given me a truly hard time."

"I'm honored" she said in an even tone. She uncrossed her arms and looked at him with her shining blue eyes, dusting her white shirt almost in an automatic manner. She looked somewhat bored, but by now Froze knew that was just her regular face, even things that interested her weren't enough to bring any sort of real emotion to her face. "But I don't think there's anything you can do in this form. Transform again and I'll do my best to keep up."

"I don't know... It's extremely difficult for me to control my own power in my true form" he spoke as he crossed his own arms and thought, his voice slightly deeper than before. "I've only used it twice, and the results were... less than ideal."

"Try it. We're in a deserted planet, it doesn't matter if you blow it up."

"I suppose not... very well, I'll do it."

00

Split it in half, brush it to make sure there are no knots, brush it, brush it, tie it firmly. Brush the other side, brush it, brush it, tie it firmly too. Comb with your fingers the few tray locks, perfect. Videl smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, giving her pigtails one last brush to ensure there were no knots on her hair. Today was one of the few days that she could afford to have pretty hair. Today was her first day off since she had started training. She left her room and walked towards the mess hall. A few aliens gave her some strange looks, but it was nothing unexpected. It was the first time she worn her old white shirt and black shorts. They had never seen her wearing that before. Instead of the usual white gloves she had been wearing everyday she was wearing her old black fingerless gloves, and her old orange boots and purple socks. They didn't exactly match, but never mind, they were the last clothes she had from Earth. The last pair of clothing she had packed before King Cold had taken her planet from her.

"Fucker" she mumbled under her breath as she walked in a line, holding her tray in front of her, patiently waiting for the serving bots to serve her breakfast. She walked down the mess hall, until she finally spotted Woody, laughing and chatting with a middle aged woman, Videl always forgot her name. She sat next to them and before she knew it she was laughing too, remembering funny stories from weeks before, listening to Woody's jokes, it was like been back on Earth.

"You should have seen her face" he finished as he wiped away a few tears. "It was priceless!"

"I'll bet" Videl said as she munched on the soft... whatever it was that tasted like chicken and swallowed the drink that... also tasted like chicken. Stupid animal had to taste like every single thing in the galaxy. But not even that could damper her mood.

"So, what's the new from Froze?" Woody asked with a tone that Videl missed, she was far too busy thinking of other things that could taste like chicken. "When's our next move?"

"Well, we gotta wait until Goku and the guys come back" she said, remembering her last meeting with him a few hours ago, where he had told her all about the current situation and their plan for now. "After they return with the kids and the new Saiyans we're going to move hard against Cooler, Froze thinks we're very close to ending this thing!" she excitedly said, not realizing, just with how much excitement she had said his name.

"Mmm" Woody mumbled, looking at her with the same goofy grin he always seemed to have.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said, smiling.

"You spend an awful lot of time with Froze, don't you Videl?" the woman asked, and suddenly she understood Woody's glint and tone.

"I... well yeah, there's a lot of work going on, in case you haven't noticed" she defended herself, crossing her arms and looking at both of them with her best glare and daring them to contradict her. That glare had worked on her father, it had worked on her chefs, on her maids, and even on Trunks once, and of course, it worked on them. She made sure to keep her face still as she inwardly smiled, there was still nobody that could stand up to that bone chilling, soul piercing glare. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room and rest, I want to be completely fresh by the time the Saiyans return."

"Mmm" Woody mumbled again as she walked away, but she gave him one last hard look and he shut up. She swore she heard a tiny snickers as she left the mess hall, but she decided to just keep walking.

00

She kept her arms crossed as she looked the prison from every angle possible. She couldn't feel anything, but thanks to the scouter she had stolen from one of the high ranking soldiers she had managed to cut through the static and had now located Trunks and Gohan.

"This one's weaker... Damn, I should have saved half a bean or something" she muttered to herself as she looked around. A light mist filled the night air, growing thicker by the moment, she couldn't have planned this attack better. She grinned as she floated over the weaker power level. It spiked for a few seconds before it pummeled back down to near zero. Turnia frowned as she though on the situation. She had no idea what security measures this prison had in place, but she knew that there was on power level that could give her trouble. It was barely sixty thousand units below her, she would have to go all out if he found her.

Without wasting another second she charged her energy in both hands and created two glowing red orbs. She threw one of them very far away, towards the horizon. The deadly ruby raced through the planet, cutting through the air and landing thousand of miles away. She threw another one in the opposite direction. This one collided against a military installation, and it was completely consumed by her fiery blast. Dozens of soldiers rushed out of the prison and it's nearby area.

Turnia grinned as she flew downwards, crashing right through the roof and flying down five floors until she reached the power level signature.

"Turnia?" a weak voice asked behind her, and she turned around, her red around, giving off enough light to see her cousin, chained to the wall with some glowing energy rings which she quickly destroyed.

"How badly are you hurt?" she asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Not too much, I actually pretended it was worse than it really was" he answered with a soft snicker. He grabbed his chest and winced with pain. "Doesn't mean it didn't hurt, however."

"Clever boy" she whispered to him as she softly stroked his hair. "We gotta find Trunks and get out of here, for the past few days I've been sensing a pretty large power level growing stronger and stronger."

"You felt it too?" he asked as they floated back up. They landed on the roof and Turnia jumped to the other side of the prison, carrying her injured cousin with her. "I thought I was mistaken."

"I wish you were, but no" she said as she bit her lip. "Whoever is coming is pretty strong, enough to crush all three of us at our max strength, and you two aren't."

"I was going to ask you about that" he mumbled softly as they jumped down to the ground, leaning against the dark gray wall. "How come you're so strong? I mean... you were stronger than us before, but now you left us in the ground."

"I almost died" she said softly as they sat down on the edge of the prison. Trunks was in no danger after all. "I think I spent three or four days severely injured near the space ship, I lost a lot of blood, my body was falling apart. I went for senzu beans but the bag had been ripped and they had flown all over the place. I looked for them but I never found them, until the third or fourth day when I passed out and landed right on top of one."

"Lucky you" he said as he sat next to her, clutching his chest. "I take it you were the one terrorizing the planet?"

"Yeah" Turnia admitted, looking at her feet. "And before you say it, I know I shouldn't have... but I had no choice, it was either that or taking my chances fighting the entire planet. Not to mention I would have never found you guys."

"I guess... Let's go get Trunks" Gohan said as he stood up, his chest pain seemingly forgotten. "You know where he is?"

"Six floors down" Turnia answered. "We should be able to enter through the hole I made."

"Alright, let's go."

00

Finally, the planet was in sight. It was a tiny speck very far away, but Vegeta was able to see it. Six more hours and they would reach it. He pressed a few keys on the console and calculated the other ship's estimated time of arrival.

Three hours.

Whoever was in that ship will reach the planet three hours before they would, which meant the brats would have to hold their own for a while.

_A prince lives for his people._

"Vegeta" Kakarot said, standing next to him and looking at the slightly growing green ball. "You received word from the kids?"

"No."

"How much time before we get there?"

"Six hours, the other ship will be there in three."

"You should go get some rest, I'll keep an eye in here."

He almost threw him a dirty look and told him to shut up, but the long time it took him to actually think the words he was going to say betrayed how tired he has. Kakarot placed his hand on his shoulder and tapped him twice. Vegeta sighed in defeat, his scowl never leaving his face as he walked towards his bed, leaving the freshly woken Kakarot manning the controls.

00

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! The word drummed itself into Turnia's brain as she ran through the large grasslands. Her long hair flowed behind her as the wind whipped it mercilessly. She could almost feel the pull in her scalp. She jumped over a large rock and kept running, throwing a look back. Hundreds of soldiers, what remained of the planet's forces where chasing her as fast as they could, and apparently gaining on her. She couldn't out run them, she couldn't go back and ask Trunks and Gohan's help, she had to find a way to take them out by herself. She jumped up and began flying, soaring over the arid landscape, she didn't recognize it, but she was probably the reason why this place was like that. She had destroyed so much land she could barely remembered where she had started. That must be what a purge felt like, she thought, and for some reason the thought didn't disturb her as much as it should have.

Where was it? She had flow over it a few hours ago, surely it was still there?

There! She pushed as hard as she could and raced ahead of them, gaining a good fifteen seconds ahead of them. She landed and took a few deep breaths, using four seconds of her time. She charged her energy inside her body and slowly began to push it towards her arms. Two crimson orbs the size of oranges formed in her hands, glowing visibly despite the bright midday sun. Turnia crouched down and threw both energy balls up. She charged and threw, she charged and threw, again and again and again she fired energy ball after energy ball. She threw in all directions, north, south, east, west, above her, far, far away and close by, quickly and precisely the sky was been filled by shining red orbs of energy. Shining red orbs of energy capable of unleashed untold destruction on the unsuspecting creatures below.

A tiny thought quickly crept in her mind before it was swiftly swept away. Her Saiyan blood boiled, and she felt how an evil grin spread through her face. This was what she was born to do. At that moment she was extremely grateful she was a Saiyan, and she was certain that she would never again wish that she wasn't one. This was worth all the pain, all the effort, this was worth it.

The sun no longer light the sky, instead, a curtain of red flares covered the planet, glowing menacingly. The soldiers that had foolishly tried to surround her were now staring at the sky, sweat pouring from their brows and fear plaguing their eyes as they stared at the layers of five spheres, just sitting there in the air, ready to explode.

She couldn't help it, the adrenaline was too much, the pleasure was overwhelming, she couldn't help herself. She would not have been able to stop herself even if she had wanted too.

Turnia began laughing, an evil, insane laugh that would have made Freeza proud. Her eyes lit up with an insane glint as she looked at the hundreds of thousands of red orbs floating above her. She had thrown them all across the planet, there wasn't a single place that didn't have a red energy ball above it.

She might have forgiven them if they had just captured Trunks and Gohan, but they had tortured Gohan, and they had deceived Trunks, all to gain and advantage and destroy them when they had the chance. Disgusting race, they didn't even have the decency to chose a side and fight, now they had to stay on the sides and wait until both of them were weak. Disgusting, pitiful, cowardly tactics, she would not allow it. They weren't warriors, they were rats, they were hyenas, and she was going to blow them up to hell.

00

Goku stared at the monstrous mass of energy foregrounding the planet. Even though they were four hours away he could feel it, he could feel the massive power each of those red energy spheres had, they were tiny, but each of them was equal in power to a sphere ten times their size. Turnia had perfect her ability to compress energy it seemed.

"There's enough energy not only to destroy the planet, but this entire system" he whispered to himself, hoping that his daughter wasn't foolish enough to do what he thought she was going to do. He watched how the tiny patches of green still visible were quickly replaced by more ruby spheres, adding even more power to the cloud of death forming above them. "Don't, Turnia... Don't do it."

00

Krillin sat on the pool Froze had built for them. He still found the shape funny, round and with weird ridges on the edges, it certainly wasn't what he had expected when they had asked Goku to ask Froze to build them a few pools for rest and relaxation as well as for training, but it did the trick. He watched how a few kids too young to fight swam extremely fast around the pool. Ten years ago he would have believed it impossible, but now, now Humans had develop faster and much more than he would have believed possible.

Every single Human that had survived had become a strong warrior, even those that weren't actively fighting or participating in the war, like the elderly and those too young, were strong, stronger then Krillin had been back when he was 14. He grinned as he leaned back and floated on the cool water. Who would have thought the Tree of Might would end up been a good thing?

"Hey" a female voice he knew all too well spoke and he immediately jumped up and looked at her, startled. She huffed and rolled her shining blue eyes as she sat next to him. She was wearing a white two piece swimsuit, a little souvenir from Earth she had brought to surprise him one night. And boy had he been surprised. "You really need to stop doing that, one day you're going to drown or something."

"Ah, ha, ha" he nervously answered as she leaned back again and floated next to her, spreading his arms and legs like he was making a snow angels and slowly swimming around her, never taking his eyes off her. She did the same, and their eyes remained locked together until his neck could bend no further.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, combing her blond hair behind her ear in that seductive way she wasn't even aware of.

"Just... what's going on with us."

"Us?"

"Humans, you know, everybody in here, with Froze."

"What about them?"

"Well, I just realized something interesting" he began, and she silently waited for him to continue. "Goku was originally sent to Earth to destroy it, and Fasha was sent there to get well and take revenge on Freeza. Neither of them had any reason to become Earth's saviors, yet Goku did, and Fasha did her share in protecting the planet later on. And if Goku hadn't warned them, the rest would have stayed behind on Earth without a clue... I can't even begin to think what we would have done without him."

"That is interesting" she conceded as she leaned deeper into the water, it now reached her middle back.

"Amazing how things turn out, right?"

"Yeah" 18 admitted as she leaned even further back, the water reached her upped back now. The two of them remained silent for a long time.

"Sometimes the people that were meant to do terrible things end up helping out more than even they could have expected."

"It can also happen the other way around" 18 said, as the tips of her hair dripped into the water. Krillin got behind her and hugged her as they looked up at the white ceiling.

"I guess so, I'm just glad this time it worked out in our advantage" he said with a smile as they floated in the pool together.

00

"It's coming down, boys" she spoke softly, but the planet was so deathly quiet she knew they were listening to her. "It's come for you, you miserable creatures" she said, her voice cracking with laugher. She threw her head back and laugh as she watched their terror, it was too much fun, it was too much! She stood still for a few more seconds, her arms and legs outstretched and her eyes staring up at the crimson wall of death above them. It looks like rain, she thought. And it did, the red orbs had turned into elongated drops of water, just waiting to pour down on the thirsty planet below, or at least in Turnia's mind they had, to the terrified men and women around her, they were still perfect spheres of energy suspended in the sky, each of them capable of killing them. They had all dispersed, desperately looking for a place where they might be safe, but no matter how far they flew, no matter how fast they ran away, wherever they went they could see the glowing red balls above them, taunting, them, daring them to try to run away, and the few that had remained heard the rec child speak to them one las time. "The rain has come for you, insects... the rain... THE DEVIL'S RAIN!" She yelled as she crossed her arms, pressed them against her chest tightly and closed her eyes. The red drops began to pour down on Planet Hera.

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 10 The Devil's Rain (Misfits) on Turnia's new ultimate attack. The Hellzone Grenade just got a new badass twist!_

_ So, I had a really hard time writing this chapter, especially since I just started college. Expect less often updates since my case of writer's block has been completely cured yet :s sorry guys! Oh, guys remember to read Rage Of The Winter for the fight between Fasha and King Cold! Thanks!_

_ Here's a list of Character Summaries and bios (as of the first Novel, Rise of the Fallen, and as of this chapter in the second Novel And Then The World Froze)!_

_ **Fasha:** Full blooded female Saiyan warrior. A veteran from the Saiyan-Tuffle War, ex member of Bardock's squad and survivor of the Genocide of the Saiyans. She was sent to Earth by Bardock shortly before he tried to save his race from Freeza. Once she woke up she began to train Kakarot in the hopes that one day they would be able to kill Freeza. She convinced Raditz to join them and later joined forces with Vegeta to take down Freeza. She is killed in Namek by Freeza (igniting Kakarot's Super Saiyan transformation) along with Raditz and Vegeta, but they are revived by the Earth Dragon Balls and sent to Earth. Once on Earth she finds her daughter was kidnapped by Turles, who planted the Tree of Might on Earth. She, along with Vegeta leave to get Turnia back. She observed Vegeta's impressive dedication to his race along with his newfound selflessness (to a point) and decided he was worthy of being the Prince of all Saiyans. The two have a somewhat more relaxed relationship (for Saiyans). Fasha is kind hearted, selfless, caring and extremely emotional (for a Saiyan). She is very smart and can formulate plans on the spot, this allowed her to take down Nappa and Vegeta, alongside Kakarot and Raditz, as well as spark Kakarot's Super Saiyan transformation. It is also her mind and emotions that allow her to calm down the enraged Majin Kakarot. Despite the fact that none of the four Saiyans is the clear leader, the other three often turn to Fasha for advice, since she is the oldest, even Vegeta (although he does so in private). Fasha is obsessed with making her daughter strong enough to ensure she will be ready to face any challenge life might throw at her (the Saiyan equivalent of an overprotective mother) and thus spends enormous amounts of time training her. This leads to some arguments between the two since Turnia wishes to prove to Fasha that she's strong enough, yet Fasha continues to believe that she isn't (this is why she takes her with her on her missions for Froze). Her abilities are: Energy Ballet, Hysteric Saiyan Lady (never named in the novels, it's the rush attack she uses against Kakarot when training and against Vegeta once he arrives on Earth), Full Power Energy Wave. Super Saiyan Transformation, Great Ape Transformation, Super Saiyan 2 Transformation. Her aura is pink. She is almost always seen wearing her trademark Saiyan armor. A white chest piece over a pink sleeve and leg-less bodysuit with white gloves and boots._

_ **Kakarot:** The youngest full blooded male Saiyan. Kakarot was raised on Earth by Fasha until he was twelve, when she left. He then spend the next four years traveling around the Earth, meeting several Humans who became his friends. During this time he adopted the moniker 'Goku', and his Human friends still refer to him as such, even in front of other Saiyans. By the age of sixteen Goku had destroyed the Red Ribbon army, killed King Piccolo, defeated Piccolo Jr,won three World Martial Championships (which led many Humans to consider him a hero, to which he is indifferent to). When Fasha returned the duo resumed their quest to defeat Freeza, and they kept training hard. He served as bait to lure his brother towards Fasha and helped convince him to join them. During the fight against Nappa and Vegeta, Kakarot fought against numerous Saibamen the Saiyans had brought with them, and against Vegeta and Nappa, killing the latter when he saw him murdering his friends. After the defeat of the Saiyans he spent a few weeks in a hospital, feeling restless. He saw his brother leave for Namek and followed him once Turnia had been born and he had resumed his training. On Namek Kakarot's hidden potential proved to be the key to defeat the Ginyu force, taking down Recoome, Burter, and severely weakening Captain Ginyu, allowing Fasha to take him out. After Fasha, Vegeta and Raditz were killed by Freeza he transformed into a Super Saiyan and killed the tyrant. However, because he could not control his rage he ended up destroying Namek with his power and barely made it out alive and back to Earth. Once there he waited for Fasha and his daughter to return, while he taught Raditz the secret of transforming into a Super Saiyan and struggled to control himself while in that form. He then taught Fasha and continued training. When Babidi attempted to revive Majin Buu, Kakarot's hate and shame at the thought of been used and lied to by Fasha allowed Babidi to take control of him, and he proceeded to fight Fasha in a brutal battle. After a long fight he managed to regain his senses and returned to his former self. The death of the wizard at the hands of Raditz ensured there was no control left over him, and he proceeded to master the Super Saiyan 2 transformation Babidi had unlocked for him. Kakarot is the friendliest of the pure blooded Saiyans, and can sometimes act much like Humans do, even taking an interest on his daughter outside of training, sometimes walking with her and talking to her about previous battles he had fought. He also seems to show some storytelling skills, which have made him notorious among the surviving Humans and Saiyans, but entertaining to the children. His attitude completely changes when battle is involved, and his Saiyan side takes over. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan his anger and emotions run higher than before, this can make him sadistic, over confident,and can even send him on murderous sprees when pushed hard enough, these effects are intensified when he transforms into Super Saiyan 2, where he begins to take absolute pleasure in the fear of his victims. His abilities are: Kamehameha (learned from Master Roshi), Meteor Combination (used on Piccolo Jr and Freeza), Meteor Crash (used on Turnia), One-Handed Energy Wave (used to kill Salza), Penetrate/Dragon Fist (used to kill King Piccolo, not used since, not depicted in the novels yet), Super Saiyan transformation, Great Ape transformation, Super Saiyan 2 Transformation. His aura is blue. He usually wears blue pants, a light blue shirt, along with white boots and white wristbands. When fighting he wears a blue bodysuit, white Saiyan armor (designed by Bulma) and white gloves and boots._

_ **Raditz: **The oldest pure blooded Saiyan, Raditz was fifteen when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. During his youth he served as a low class soldier on the Saiyan army, desperately trying to increase his power in the hopes of challenging his father and winning his respect one day. The day never came since his father was killed by Freeza when he all but exterminated the Saiyan race. He served under the Tyrant for sixteen seventeen years, moment in which he went to Earth to find out how his brother was doing and bring him back. After figuring out the truth behind the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the death of his father and mother, Raditz joined Fasha and Kakarot on their vendetta. During the fight against Vegeta and Nappa Raditz was the vanguard, taking out Nappa before he was healed by Vegeta. He then fought numerous Saibamen and held his own. His last action during the fight was to give Fasha enough energy to bring Vegeta down. Raditz was sent to Namek by Fasha to obtain the Dragon Balls since neither she nor Kakarot could go at the time. On his time there, Raditz discovered his true feelings for his niece and befriended Nail and a few other Namekians, even learning enough Namekian to make wishes to Porunga. He died at the hands of Freeza, but like Fasha and Vegeta was revived and sent to Earth. When Fasha and Vegeta left he remained behind to help the Humans survive. He personally discovered Chi-Chi and eventually mated with her, which led to the birth of Gohan, his only son (so far). Despite his carefree attitude and tendency to not give a single fuck in most situations, Raditz shows parenting skills, constantly spending time with Gohan and ensuring his always does all his studies. He secretly (with the help of Piccolo) sneaked several times into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan, and personally trained him, making Gohan the same age as Turnia and highly skilled in infiltration and assassination, as well as hand to hand combat. Raditz loves to mock and taunt his opponents during battle, sometimes drawing the fights out on purpose only to mock and enrage his opponent some more. He has a tendency to make fun of everything and aside from fighting, eating and training Gohan, Raditz truly does not give one single fuck about what happens around him. This can greatly exasperate Chi-Chi, and this leads to fights between the two, with Chi-Chi winning most of them. His abilities are: Double Sunday (twin energy beams he uses to kill two targets in one blow or severely damage a single target). Saturday Crush (pink energy ball), Weekly Special (dozens of energy blasts fired in quick succession), Monday Smash (Not yet revealed :D), Saturday Crash (Super Charged, pink energy ball). Super Saiyan Transformation, Great Ape Transformation. His aura is white. He usually wears a black undershirt and black shorts along with his white Saiyan armor, he has thick gloves and boots meant to pack a bigger punch than Kakarot's or Vegeta's._

_ **Vegeta: **The Prince of all Saiyans (does not refer to himself as King out of respect for his father). Vegeta was five years old when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and he served under Freeza for seventeen years alongside Raditz and Nappa. He destroyed countless worlds and killed billions, always searching for a way to become stronger in order to kill Freeza. After losing contact with Raditz he and Nappa made his way towards Earth where he encounters Fasha and they have a long fight in which he was almost killed. He escaped on his space pod and healed himself in one of Freeza's planets. After he was healed he traveled to Namek in search of the Dragon Balls, and he fought Raditz, beating him severely. With the aid of Nail he was defeated, and the wounded Vegeta resorted to desperate measures to ensure Raditz didn't get his wish. He called Freeza to Namek by sending a fake meeting call to Raditz, and the tyrant arrived and began to collect the Dragon Balls. His plan was to swipe in and steal the Dragon Balls when Freeza had collected all six and wish for immortality. He allowed Raditz and Freeza's men to fight for days until Kakarot and Fasha arrived, and Freeza summoned the Ginyu Force, who were closer than Vegeta had predicted. Backed into a corner and with no other choice, Vegeta joins forces with Fasha and Raditz and together they fight the Ginyu Force, killing Guldo and holding off the rest until Kakarot arrived. Once Kakarot arrived Vegeta and Raditz went to the Elder and he got his latent potential released, which gave him a fighting chance. Him, Fasha and Raditz fought Freeza, but they were no match for the Tyrant. After he gave it everything he had and he was still defeated, Vegeta had an epiphany in which he realized just how the species he had exterminated before must have felt, and he suddenly was filled with despair, knowing he was now in the same situation with no escape. His death, alongside with Raditz and Fasha's was the catalyst that allowed Kakarot to transform into a Super Saiyan. He was revived and sent to Earth, where he witness the destruction Turles had done and traveled with Fasha to get back Turnia and kill Turles. During the rescue mission he had a fist fight in the middle of Turles' ship with Turles himself, and despite his superior power, he was almost defeated due to Turles' larger size and better fighting skills in small quarters. Despite having all odds against him, Vegeta continued fighting, determined to get Turnia back. Which earned him Fasha's respect. After their return to Earth, Vegeta was trained (to his dismay) by Raditz on how he could turn into a Super Saiyan, and he somehow managed to form a relationship with Bulma. He had a son, Trunks and devoted his time on becoming stronger in order to protect the other Saiyans, as he now views it as his duty to ensure the Saiyan race continues and prospers. When Babidi tries to revive Majin Buu he, alongside Raditz enter the ship and kill him. After witnessing Bardock's ultimate sacrifice against Freeza, Vegeta gained even more resolve to protect 'his' people, and he has taught his son that one day that burden will fall on him. He can be cocky and egocentric, but Vegeta deeply cares for his people and the future of his race. He can be brash, rude and insensitive, but deep down that's only because he truly doesn't know any other way of interacting with others. His abilities are: Galick Gun (used on Earth, Freeza, and to destroy the Tree of might). Final Flash, Big Bang Attack, Final Galick Cannon (not yet used in the novel). Super Saiyan Transformation, Great Ape Transformation (Full control). His aura is purple. He usually wears a full blue bodysuit with white chest armor, gloves and boots. The rare moments in which he is not training he wears a pair of old jeans and a pink shirt Bulma gave him._

_ **Turnia:** The first Saiyan born on Earth, Turnia is the daughter of Kakarot and Fasha. Despite not being there, she was the final piece that allowed Kakarot to completely unleash his fury and transform into a Super Saiyan. She was kidnapped by Turles when she was a baby, and she was given tiny bits of the fruit of the Tree Of Might. She was then rescued by Fasha and Vegeta and returned to Earth, where she grew up in peace, training with her father, mother and her cousin Gohan. When Turles returned to Earth, she, Gohan and Trunks traveled down to the Earth below and ate from the Tree Of Might, gaining a massive power boost. She witnessed first hand the fight between Majin Kakarot and Fasha, and won the first championship the Saiyans organized on their island. After Kakarot wished for a separate island she became the Humans official trainer, teaching them how to control their energy, fly and fire energy blasts. She cares deeply for her parents and her friends, although she seems to have a low opinion on Humans due to their usually low power levels, considering Krillin, Yamcha and Tien the exception to the rule. Her training of them proved her otherwise. She loves sparring with Trunks and Gohan, but because of her massive power boost she doesn't feel like it's much of a challenge anymore, she continues sparring for the pleasure of it. Despite the fact that she was taught honor and respect for the opponent, Turnia prefer to kill her opponent after she has defeated him, regardless if it's necessary or not, unlike her parents, and she will do anything necessary to survive (as exemplified in planet Hera when she blows up entire cities in order to buy herself some time to escape, killing hundreds of millions of civilians and noncombatants in the process). Her abilities are: Kamehameha (learned from Master Roshi and her father), Meteor Combination (mimicked from her father), Final Flash (mimicked from Vegeta), Dragon Bomb (developed on her own, similar to Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon. Unlike most energy blasts, the Dragon Bomb is not very big in size, but because the energy is release so violently upon contact, it creates massive explosions with very little energy, allowing Turnia to use it indefinitely and charge it in very little time), Dragon Trap (five smaller Dragon Bombs, one on each finger. Used to trap enemies or demolish entire landscapes, can easily destroy planets depending on how it's fired), Devil's Rain (Used to destroy Planet Hera, hundreds of thousands of Dragon Bombs that she throws into the atmosphere before making them crash down on the planet obliterating all life on it with one swift strike). Great Ape Transformation. Her aura is red. She usually wears the clothes her father wore when he was a child, the orange gi he got from Master Roshi. When fighting, she wears her battle armor, a blue bodysuit with white chest piece and white gloves and boots._

_ **Trunks:** Future Prince Trunks is a young boy that was born in a time of peace, the son of Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta, he was born after Vegeta and Fasha returned with Turnia to Earth. He spend his days training with his father and listening to his mother as she teaches them various assignments and subjects that have yet to prove useful to him. He is a cheerful boy that fails to take things seriously, even his father's warnings about one day been responsible for the Saiyan race, but he has a big heart and loves adventure. During the fight against Turles and Majin Kakarot he remained on Earth, and didn't get his first real taste of adventure until he sneaked in his father's ship and went to Arlia. Along with Gohan, he had a knack for getting into trouble for even the simplest things, and while he likes fighting as much as the next Saiyan, he fails to actually feel love for it like pure blooded Saiyans do. His abilities are: Big Tree Cannon (his version of the Final Flash), Amazing Blast (fires an thin energy beam from his index and middle fingers like a pretend gun, yet to be used in the novels), Great Ape Transformation. His aura is blue. He wear a dark green gi with orange boots and orange wristbands while on Earth. After joining Froze he obtains a standard Saiyan armor from his mother._

_ **Gohan: **The son of Raditz and Chi-Chi. Despite the fact that he was born a few years after Turnia he is now older than her, thanks to both the two years Turnia spent in stasis and the time he spent with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As a child he was very obedient to his both his mother and father, although since their orders usually contradicted each other he usually did what his mother asked him to. He spent a lot of time been trained by his father on how to conceal himself and create diversion to move around the battlefield unnoticed, and is now an expert in infiltration and assassination, like his father. He doesn't show any reluctance to fight and likes it as much as Trunks does, but unlike full blooded Saiyans he doesn't love it with a passion. He also enjoys reading, writing, studying with Bulma and his mother and exploring the woods both alone or with Trunks. Like his father he established a certain kind of friendship with Piccolo and he was fascinated by the Nameks, and wishes to one day visit New Namek with his father. His abilities are: Masenko (learned from Piccolo), Kamehameha (learned from his uncle and Master Roshi), Stun Shield (uses his energy to fire a small shockwave around himself, stunning nearby people for a few seconds, not yet used), Saturday Crush (learned from his father, not yet used), Great Ape Transformation. He wears standard Saiyan battle armor when fighting. A completely black bodysuit when on stealth missions along with black boots and gloves, and a blue shirt and shorts or pants when studying or resting._

_ As always, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing guys, and again, sorry it took so long! Kudos if you read all the way till here! Thanks a lot!_


	11. Another Perfect Day

Turnia fired energy blast after energy blast, never giving Zangya the split second she needed to regain her bearings and fire back at her. The young Saiyan screamed as dozens of red spheres flew and collided against the already ruined planet, never losing sight of her target. The orange haired woman looked nervous and frightened, but she managed to continue dodging her attacks as best she could, deflecting the few of them that came a bit too close to her. Explosion after explosion made the planet shake, and had Turnia been thinking clearly she would have realized much more of that would end up destroying the planet. It was in the end, her blind rage that prevented the planet from being destroyed, since in her recklessness she gave Zangya the split second she needed to throw her arm back and charge a green energy ball.

As she threw it forward the ball split into ten smaller emeralds that pursued the dodging Turnia, no matter how fast she flew. With no other choice she crossed her arms over her face and charged her energy, allowing the ten spheres to collide against her protected body. She was about to charge when she felt a flip kick on her back, sending her higher into the air.

Fuck, she thought to herself.

00

Zangya raced towards her prey, her eyes glistening with delight. The girl half turned and began to charge an energy attack on her hand, but she was faster and she connected a heavy knee into her stomach, making her cry out in pain. Before she had a chance to move out of the way she spin kicked her head and then her jaw before brutally kicking her face, sending her spinning down towards the ground. As the Saiyan girl gathered her bearings she lunged forward and kicked her stomach again, earning another cry from the girl. He slapped her face a few times with enough strength to leave scorching red marks on her pretty face before kicking her chest again. She spun around and elbowed her on the side of the head and sent her flying again. Sensing that her energy was weakening she chased her again and gave her one final sky kick, sending her crashing back down into the ground. There was a loud crash as the young girl collided against the hard rock.

00

Trunks and Gohan were beyond exhausted. Trunks had taken the brunt of the battle in order to keep his injured friend from suffering more damage, but it had cost them. One of the aliens was dead at their feet. It was the little one with the weird turban thing on his head. He was now fighting the tall big guy with a sword, who was just toying with him, while Gohan put up a decent fight against the hulking monster that was with them. Turnia and Zangya had left the battlefield a long time ago, but all of them could feel the explosions coming from the other side of the planet.

Again and again Trunks landed hits on the alien, but nothing happened, he didn't flinch, he didn't even seem to notice, he only hacked and slashed with his sword. The alien was breathing somewhat heavily, but other than that he was unscathed.

"Who... Who are you?" he muttered under his breath, but he heard him and snickered, aware of the boy's defeat.

"Someone not to be trifled with, boy!" he yelled as he dashed forward and kneed the tired Trunks in the face, sending him crashing down on the ground.

00

Gohan managed to land a solid hit on Bido's head for the tenth time, sending him staggering back and giving him the split second he needed. He felt the energy surge coming from deep inside of him and with a quick scream he sent the energy pulse all around him, making both Bido and Kogu, scream in surprise and shock at finding their bodies unable to move.

Gohan rushed forward and grabbed Trunks, pulling him by the collar as he charged a bright pink energy ball on his hand. Once they were safely out of the way he turned around and looked at the two aliens, still stunned.

"Saturday Crush!"

"Big Tree Cannon!" Trunks yelled, surprising Gohan. He thought he had passed out, had he been saving his energy all this time? The golden beam and pink ball raced towards the aliens. Gohan's Saturday Crush hit Bido straight in the face, engulfing him in pink flames. Trunks' aim had been somewhat off, but he still got Kogu on the legs. Both men were sent flying back, and did not move for a few seconds, allowing Gohan and Trunks to land on the ground and take a few deep breaths.

"They're still alive" Gohan muttered before they both stood up, albeit heavily injured. Kogu wasn't as bad as Bido, but he couldn't even stand without using his large sword to support himself. On the other hand, Trunks and Gohan were almost completely spent, they black lines slowly covering their sight.

00

The three Super Saiyans did not even wait for the ship to land. Vegeta programmed the auto pilot and jumped off the ship, quickly catching up to Kakarot and Raditz.

Kakarot pointed far away from the very large power level, and Vegeta and Raditz nodded, he was going after Turnia. Without a word he split from them and Raditz quickly did the same, heading for Gohan's and Trunks' weak signature. Vegeta headed straight to the large power level himself, he would hold him off until they had gotten the kids to safety and then he would finish destroying the planet.

00

Blow by blow, knee by knee, kick by kick the two aliens were evenly matched. What made Turnia furious was that if she had been a full power she could have easily crushed this annoying woman, but after receiving her attack head on she had lost a lot of energy cushioning the blow, and now they were equals.

Her entire body ached, and she could feel the pressure building on her bones, she was going to lose this in one minute, two tops. Gritting her teeth, Turnia pushed aside all of her father's teaching and grinned.

"Honor be dammed, I'm not losing to you!" she yelled as she disappeared from Zangya's sight and reappeared behind her. The woman was about to elbow her away when she grabbed a thick, full mat of her blazing orange hair, roughly pulling it down. She screamed in pain as her head pulled back towards Turnia, who had already charged a red sphere in her hands. With an evil grin she rammed her hand on Zangya's open mouth and fired.

The crimson blast engulfed them both and sent them both flying to the ground, their bodies scorched from the released energy. Turnia grinned as she watched Zangya's burnt face, no way she would recover from that. They both hit the ground almost at the same time, but to Turnia's annoyance the bitch got up after a few seconds, groaning and moaning as she clutched her face.

"You little bitch" she cursed through broken teeth and burnt lips, clutching her once beautiful in both pain and fury. "I'll kill you slowly... My face, my beautiful face! You little bitch!"

She fired a green energy blast that hit her chest, and Turnia screamed as the green beam pressed hard against her armor, burning it and scorching her skin as she did her best to hold out against the black walls crashing down on her vision. Harder and harder she pushed her energy outwards, blocking most of the attack, but she would be unable to hold on for nothing more than a few more seconds, as her vision was becoming even more limited than before.

She barely heard the grunt from Zangya as something blue and white collided against her, sending her flying away. An explosion rocked the ground and she felt herself been picked up. She couldn't see, but she faintly heard her name repeated a few times before she passed out.

00

Bojack was massive. He was taller than all of them, his arms were as thick as Raditz' legs, and his power fluctuated as he looked at the six Saiyans, staring him down.

Vegeta hadn't gotten a chance to speak to the two that had brought Fasha with them, but their tails were good enough for him, they were Saiyans, how they were still alive he would found out later, right now the massive power level in front of them maintained all of his attention focused.

He had fought him alone, in his base form, and he had barely placed a scratch on him. He had given him his best shots, and he had only grunt in pain before swatting him aside. Even as a Super Saiyan his power wasn't enough to kill this guy.

Kakarot had already turned Super Saiyan 2, as Fasha had, but would their powers combined be enough? After he had transformed Bojack's power level had sky rocketed, it was higher than both Fasha's and Kakarot's, he could only hope they weren't showing their full potential yet.

To his surprise it wasn't Fasha or Kakarot who charged first, but rather both newcomers. The two Super Saiyans raised their power levels as high as it would go, and Vegeta gritted his teeth as he realized they were both stronger than him.

00

It wasn't always that Beat got to fight somebody as physically imposing as Bojack was, and he was glad that he got the chance today. Despite the fact that he was vastly outclassed, his fight, however brief, might give the other Saiyans the time they needed to figure out a weak point and finish this guy off.

He threw a quick jab with his right fist and Bojack responded in kind. His entire body shook with the force of the impact, and he barely managed to raise his leg to block his kick. Again his body shook. He pushed more energy towards his limbs and began to move faster, hoping to catch him off guard, but it was for naught. He punched his stomach twice, he jumped up and landed a heavy uppercut on his chin and with his momentum he pulled his legs up, kicked his jaw and flipped back, pushing him back with an energy wave.

Or at least that had been the plan. His feet never touched the ground, instead they were grabbed by Bojack, who was grinning evilly.

"Oh, shit" he mumbled with a goofy grin before he got punched in the stomach with such strength that he blacked out for a split second. Bojack must have thrown him away, because next thing he knew he was flying straight for an almost demolished building. "Ah, shit" he said to himself as he crossed his arms above his head.

00

Note, Vegeta, Raditz and Beat were fighting as fast they could, quickly getting up from the powerful blows Bojack gave them and fighting right back, while Fasha and Kakarot watched very, very carefully. They took care of watching every tiny movement Bojack made, they way he parried, everything.

It wasn't actual fighting, he was just tossing them around, all the while laughing and insulting their pitiful attempts.

Raditz charged at him and landed a solid elbow on his chin, pushing him back, but the gigantic pirate grabbed his head and slammed him against the ground, crushing him for an instant before turning around and kicking Vegeta straight in the chest, and sending him flying back towards the ruined city. Beat and Note kicked him at the same time in the chest and back, staggering him for a moment before placing their hands together in front of him.

"Die!" they both yelled as they fired their golden beams at his chest and back, trapping him between them. The force of the impact sent them flying back, but they maintained the beams and kept pushing harder, making Bojack groan in pain.

"Haaaa!" he yelled as he sent a massive shockwave around him, making both Beat and Note lose their balance and fall to the ground. "And here I thought I was going to have some fun with you little shrimps. Oh well" he taunted them as he grabbed Raditz and began to choke him. "It's been a while since I snapped someone's neck!"

00

Kakarot's golden aura exploded as he flew straight towards Bojack. The overconfident pirate saw him and made the mistake of taking his charge head on, expecting Kakarot to land a solid kick on punch to his chest or face. It never came, as he stopped only a few meters from him. Bojack realized the attack, but by the time he was turning around Fasha had already kicked his head and back before kicking him up with a bicycle kick. Kakarot was already awaiting him, and he landed a solid kick on his stomach.

Bojack kicked him away and blasted a green sphere at the ground with enough power to blow them all up, but Fasha grabbed it in her hands and held it in place before throwing it back at him with a scream. He barely dodged it, only to receive ten quick punches to the chest and a knee to the jaw, and he staggered back.

"Damn it" Kakarot muttered under his breath. His energy had decreased by a tiny amount. "This guy's more resilient than I thought."

"Alright you little insects, now you've pissed me off!" he yelled as he charged forward and grabbed Kakarot's face with his enormous hand. He struggled and fired a few energy blasts blindly, but Bojack didn't let him go. With a mighty scream he pulled his hand back as he flew towards the ground and when he was about to crash he brought his hand as hard as he could, creating a massive crater.

"Kakarot!"

Fasha kicked Bojack's back, making lose his grip on Kakarot's head before grabbing his leg and pulling hard, making him fall down. She jumped on top of his chest and crouched down to his face, her glowing hand barely centimeters from his face. She fired her pink blast at point blank range, jumping back just in the knick of time.

The wounded pirate struggled to get back on his feet and threw a look of pure fury at the pair, who were both panting heavily. Despite the briefness of the fight, they had poured massive amounts of energy, they were as tired as if they had just spent entire days fighting with no rest.

"KA! ME!"

Fasha brought her hands to her sides and began charging two small pink energy balls that began to grow larger and larger.

"HA! ME!"

Bojack responded by charging his own Galactic Buster. The huge energy spheres glowed with a sickly green light as he pushed more and more energy into them. The trio did not move for a full minute, each charging their own energy attacks, and by their face Bojack could tell he had won.

"Die!"

"HA!"

00

The earth began to shake as the three energy beams collided, sending sparks and rocks flying all over the place. Vegeta could barely stand up and hold his ground. He saw the two new Saiyans, they were knocked out.

"I'll have to do this myself, it seems" he mumbled as he walked towards the hulking Pirate, charging his energy as he did. Kakarot and Fasha were holding him back, but they were using too much energy to do so, while Bojack was merely tiring them out, waiting for the moment he could put all his energy into the blast and kill them. He took a few seconds to rest and take a few deep breaths, already the pain in his chest dissipated somewhat and allowed him to concentrate. He spread his hands and began pushing what remained of his energy to his hands. With a quick scream he transformed into a Super Saiyan, and Bojack looked back for a split second, allowing Kakarot and Fasha to push harder and bring the clash dangerously close to him.

"What?"

"This is the end for you!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped up and floated in the air, grinning down at the Pirate, who was now divided between finishing the two of them off or killing Vegeta, but he couldn't do that without allowing the other to attack. Vegeta's hands shone like a star as he brought them together, combining both energy spheres. "FINAL FLASH!"

His golden beam raced towards Bojack's exposed back, but he raised an energy shield at the last second, protecting him from Vegeta's blast.

With a monstrous scream Bojack pushed all his energy forward, overwhelming both Fasha and Kakarot, who barely held on. The effort cost him, and he exposed his back to Vegeta who poured all his energy into his hands. He waited for a few more seconds, calculating when it would be too much for him. The green beam pushed even closer to the Saiyan duo, who were sweating and panicking visibly.

"Vegeta, now!" Fasha screamed as Kakarot poured the last of his energy on his Kamehameha wave and managed to push Bojack's beam back for a few centimeters. He screamed as Bojack's beam finally engulfed both Fasha and Kakarot, sending them flying back, their armors scorched and almost completely destroyed by the blast. For a split second Bojack lowered his shield, and Vegeta pressed hard.

With a feral scream he sent all his remaining energy into his Final Flash, and the beam widened considerably and engulfed the weakened space pirate completely, pinning him to the ground and slowly burning his flesh away. A long agonizing scream filled the air as Vegeta gave it everything he had and finally killed Bojack, as his energy beam cut right through his body and proceeded to ravage the planet, emerging as a huge golden explosion on the other side of the planet.

00

Compared to the first trip, the trip back to Tritek was uneventful. At least for the majority of the Saiyans. For Beat and Note it was something like from a dream. The Prince of Saiyans, the sons of the legendary Bardock, and an ex member of his squad, all together in the same ship, they felt like children in a toy store.

Note spent most of her time chatting like a Human female with Fasha and Turnia obviously excited at having finally met more female Saiyans for the first time in her life. She had spoken to Fasha before, but that didn't count, her mind had barely been on their conversations, and she had left her alone after the second day, but now, with her daughter safely back with her Fasha was somewhat more talkative, and the pair chatted in low voices in a different room, Vegeta had insisted, rather fervently.

"You look like an idiot with that hair" Raditz said with a smile as he munched on his post lunch apple. Beat smirked and sat down, picking up a few apples by himself.

"It must have stung having such a strong dad and being so weak yourself when you were a kid, right?"

"You must get plenty of boyfriends with that skirt of yours" Raditz shot back as he finished his apple and grabbed another one.

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing the boy shorts to battle" Beat answered, pointing at Raditz' bare legs.

"No, you're the one who waves his tail seductively all the time, sweetheart" he said with barely controlled laughter. Kakarot, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan exploded in laughter at the same time, and Beat quickly remembered to wrap his tail around his waist.

They finished the rest of their post meal, food in silence, the atmosphere noticeably much more relaxed than before. Even Beat felt at ease with them. They each took their turns questioning him, but it was nothing uncomfortable, and he got to learn a little bit about them. It was surprising how much you could learn actually talking to them, not just reading reports and guessing their intentions from afar.

They had just taken down one of the most feared pirates in the galaxy, destroyed a planet, and stopped a greedy race from exploiting the war in their favor. And from the looks of it, this was just another average day in their lives.

This time he couldn't stop his tail from waving up and down as he imagined what battle were still to come.

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 11 Another Perfect Day (Motörhead) on the entire ordeal in Hera._

_ I had such a hard time writing this! I wrote and rewrote it two or three times. I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with the end result, but it'll do for now._

_ I'm sorry for the drop in quality and in update speed, but it's becoming increasingly difficult what with college and stuff :s_

_ I thought it was about time Vegeta nailed a victory for himself :)_


	12. Killing Floor

Kakarot stared at the cup standing in the table in front of him for a very long time. They had the time, the assault would not begin until six days from now. Even if the effects were as dangerous as they were the first time he drank it they should still be able to be ready for the fight.

Both Turnia and Fasha had thrown questioning glances at him, and he was certain his daughter would consider him a hypocrite if he drank the Ultra Divine Water. She was now looking at him, her arms crossed and leaned at the wall.

"You've been staring at it for a long time."

"I was thinking" he answered absentmindedly.

"What for, shouldn't you just get this over with?"

"Yes... I should. Come here" he ordered her, and she obeyed. He pushed the glass forward, and gave her a serious glare.

"No."

"I'm not asking you" he said, and she sat down, looking at him warily.

"Why do you want me to drink this? You almost ripped my head off when I ate the Fruit!"

"The Fruit is different. The Ultra Divine Water makes you stronger, but not without effort, you know this. And besides, it doesn't give you strength you don't deserve, it just unleashes the power that you already have."

"Can't I do the same thing with training?"

"Not at the speed we need" he said, looking at the crystal clear water. "The truth is we're going to need more raw power for this, and you're the only viable option. So drink."

Turnia looked at him straight in the eye for a very long time, until she finally grabbed the cup with one hand.

00

"What is that ritual?" Froze asked, looking at the pair with great interest.

"What? Oh" Videl exclaimed as she laid her eyes on the kissing couple. "They're kissing."

"What's the purpose?"

"To... I... Well people usually do it because they like it, it feels good" she explained, slightly embarrassed but not letting it show in her face. She was a soldier now. "But it usually means that you care for the person you're kissing, that you love them."

"So among Humans you kiss, and among Saiyans you fight... But I have seen mothers with children" he said. "Yet they don't kiss them like she is doing now."

"Ah" she stammered, this time she did redden a little. "Well, that type of kissing is reserved for your... mate, not for your family. That's more... sexual, that's more for the pleasure of it, probably."

Froze nodded and looked away, his attention returned to the pad on his hand.

"Humans are fascinating" he muttered under his breath, but Videl heard him nonetheless.

"Thanks."

"What?" he asked, not realizing she had overheard him.

"Lord Froze!" a Brench called to him, forgetting that he shouldn't add 'Lord' to his name. "The supplies have arrived!"

"Excellent, begin arming the men" he ordered a he flickered a check on his pad. "Videl, go help him and chose whatever gear you might need for you and your squad. Bring the report once you're done."

"Yes, sir" she responded as she began jogging behind the red skinned alien.

00

Caseo couldn't help but laugh as he saw his face, his orange pupils as dilated as far as they would go. He dropped the pad and stared at him for a full minute before took a step into the room and locked the door.

"Caseo."

"Froze" he replied with a short nod, his grin never leaving his face.

"I... what... how did you get here?"

"Not that difficult, you didn't erase me from your database, so turns out, I can move all over this place without a problem. Most of these Humans threw me some stray looks, but nothing important."

"Why are you here? I ordered the men to-"

"Leave you?" a more high pitched and raspy voice spoke next to him, and Froze turned his head to stare at the beaked doctor.

"Malaka" he breathed.

"Your men as much too loyal to abandon you, Froze, even if you order them to do do."

"I take it everybody is here then?"

"They're waiting at the ship, I told them we should make sure you were fine with this before he walking into the base, wouldn't want to scare the rest of the boys, would we?"

"I'm not fine with this" Froze said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I'm glad you're here."

"See?" Caseo told Malaka, who nodded a few times. "I told you it would be fine! Jeez, you have no faith in me."

Froze grinned and picked up the pad he had dropped, lifting it with a flick of his finger.

"I trust the men have gotten stronger?"

"Much" Caseo answered with confidence. "Send Cooler my way and I'll deal with him myself!"

"If they have half as much bravado as you this war will be over before we know it" Froze spoke as he walked next to his best friend. "How did you find us?"

"An entire planet is hard to conceal" Caseo answered. "And besides, when four huge power levels show up in nearby planets and then all travel back here it's hard to miss. I thought you would be more careful than that."

"We were protecting ourselves against the Planet Trade Organization, not against what we would have recognized as allies."

"Good point, still, careless."

"I'll have somebody fix it."

"Good... sir" Caseo spoke with great respect, much like he did back on Freeza's ship, back when he sat on Freeza's throne. "It's good to be back, and I know I speak for everybody when I say that there's nowhere we would want to be."

Froze locked his orange eyes with Caseo's black and smiled.

"I suppose this is your place isn't it? In the thick of it?" he asked, and Caseo grinned. "It's good to have you guys back, my friend. Come on, let's go greet the troops."

00

_One day later._

00

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Goku were leaned back on the wall outside of the base, their arms crossed, looking at the expansive wasteland that extended far ahead of them. No trees, no grass, no water, just rock. The sun was slowly descending down the horizon, hiding behind one of Tritek's few mountains.

"You know" Yamcha said, smiling softly. "I've actually grown fond of this planet."

"I know what you mean" Krillin replied with a grin. "Have you guys thought about what you'll do? I mean Earth is gone, we don't have a home to return to."

With his words their spirits unanimously dropped slightly.

"I don't know" Yamcha answered truthfully.. "But I'd like to stay with the other Humans, there's few of us as it is."

"I agree" Tien intervened. "I'm not certain what will happen afterwards, but I think I'm going to stick with them as well. What about you, Krillin?"

"Well, 18 was talking about getting a planet for ourselves" he replied with a tiny grin. "But it'll get kinda lonely, so I think I'm going to talk her out of it. Who knows, we might just end up with you guys as well!"

"And you, Goku?" Yamcha asked as he looked at the only Saiyan they truly considered their friend. "You're going to stick around his Royal Highness?"

Goku looked down at this orange and blue outfit, smiling softly as the memories of his training with Roshi came back to him. Delivering milk, farming with his hands, swimming away from sharks, now that was some good old fashioned fun.

He looked at his friends, wearing the same orange outfit he was wearing and at Tien, who looked at him expectantly. He knew what they wanted to hear. They wanted to hear him say no, and that he was going to stay with them and that despite living in another planet things wouldn't change much, but he didn't say that. He wasn't one to lie, after all.

"I don't know... If you think Humanity has dwindled down, just imagine us Saiyans" he spoke, and the three of them, understood what he meant. "But I was thinking about, well the future of our race, what might happen in the coming years."

"Watch it, Goku's gonna get serious" Krillin said with mock concern. Grinning, he continued.

"Trunks and Gohan are the first hybrids ever in existence. I can't even believe that is possible, but apparently Humans and Saiyans are similar enough for that to happen. What are the odds of that happening with any other race we encounter?"

"Mmm, good point."

"If we continued alone, we wouldn't be able to mate and keep the Saiyan race alive, not for long anyways."

"So what's you plan?"

"There's no plan, I'm just stating facts, I think we need you Humans to survive, we can't do it without you. Turnia might eventually find a Human mate and have her own sons, and Trunks and Gohan will probably do it as well. Fasha and I might mate again and have another child, but as you can see, there simply aren't enough Saiyans to go around, that's why we need to mingle among Humans."

"I understand, you want to save two dying races at once" Tien said with great interest in his voice.

"Yes, exactly! Well, Humans might eventually recover, but the brutal and honest truth is that you won't be as powerful as if we Humans and Saiyans lived together."

"Now there's an interesting thought" Krillin stated as he imagined it. "Humans and Saiyans living together, not like back on Earth, on our island, but actually living together? I'm not sure if I'm scared or intrigued."

"Scared, definitely" Yamcha said with frown. "But you're right, I guess. We would be better off if we lived together... I probably couldn't live with a Saiyan woman."

"Why not?"

"You guys have sex like once every decade" he pointed out with a grin, and both Krillin and Tien snickered a little bit. "No, thank you."

Goku chuckled softly to himself and looked at the tiny bit of the huge golden disk slowly sinking, giving way to the darkness of the night.

"We should get back and get some rest" he told them in a more serious tone. "We have a very, very big day tomorrow."

00

"Is that what you're going to wear?" Fasha asked him, eying his orange outfit with surprise.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought you would keep wearing your battle armor" she said, sitting down on the bed next to Turnia.

"Armor won't protects us from Cooler or King Cold. It'll only get in the way."

"It's still Saiyan armor, I don't remember you complaining about it before" she pointed out. Goku sighed and sat down, looking at Turnia and Fasha. "So why are you going to wear your Earthling clothes this time?"

"Because tomorrow I'm not fighting for us."

"What do you mean?" Turnia asked, crossing her arms and looking at her father with a confused look. "We're Saiyans, we always fight for ourselves!"

"You've been listening a bit too closely to Vegeta, I'm afraid" Fasha filled in.

"Not always, Turnia" Goku said with a kind smile. "When I killed Freeza, I did that for your mother, for Raditz, for Vegeta, for my father, for our race, but I also did it to bring peace to the universe, I also did it for the Nameks that Freeza had killed... Tomorrow, when we head to fight against Cooler I won't be doing it for the Saiyan pride or for our race. I'm will be doing it for what they did to Earth, our home planet, for Piccolo, and to ensure no planet ever suffers the same fate as those that have fallen under their control."

Turnia lowered her gaze and began to think hard on her father's words.

"But why?"

"You can never understand, Turnia" he told her softly, but he explained anyways. "You didn't see Earth how it was before. The beauty that planet had, the wonderful secrets it held. That water you drank yesterday was but one of them. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Mount Pazou, Kame House... I am a Saiyan, but Earth was my home and the Humans my brothers as much as Vegeta or Raditz are. I know it's difficult to understand, but try to imagine what you felt when you heard our islands had been destroyed, and multiply that by a thousand. So that's why I fight for them, but even more importantly... I fight for me... I, Son Goku."

Turnia was silent, and Fasha stroked her hair affectionately, giving her daughter a warm smile. Kakarot smiled at Turnia and left the two of them alone. They were silent for a few moments and Fasha could sense the discomfort coming from her. She couldn't understand her father, no matter how hard she tried, and Fasha sympathized. She had felt that way before.

_"I want to fight. I want to become stronger, I want to be the strongest warrior in the universe, I want to wield ultimate power!"_

"Your father has a lot of reasons to fight for, more than then rest of us combined. Back in the day it was revenge that drove me. Revenge and the desire to be free. For Raditz it was rage and shame. Shame at been tricked and lied to. For Vegeta it was his honor, his pride that made him fight. But your father fights for his survival, for his desire to become stronger, for his planet, for his friends, for us, for justice, for what he believes is right, Kakarot fights for the Saiyan race, for a better future for us and for you, while Goku fights for Earth, and for his friends, and for the rest of the humans he considers like his brothers. But above all, he fights for himself, because he wants to."

"What do you fight for now?"

"Me? I fight for the challenge of a good fight, I want to make sure that the freedom we have been given is never take away. I fight for you, for Kakarot, for Gohan, for Vegeta, for Raditz, for Trunks. But above all" she repeated with a smile. "I fight for myself, because I want to."

Turnia looked at her bright violet eyes before lowering her gaze and looking at her white boots.

"I..."

Fasha pressed a finger on her lips and quieted her. Surprised, Turnia looked up at her.

"Don't say anything, Turnia. I want you to go to bed, and I want you to think. Why do you fight? What is driving you in here" she said, pointing at her brain. "What is it that makes you want to fight?"

Fasha stood up and walked out of the room, leaving her daughter alone.

00

Turnia laid in bed, wide awake despite the fact that she had reached a conclusion hours before. It couldn't be, right? Her father fought for his beliefs, her mother for her convictions, her uncle for his family and for fun, Vegeta fought for the future. Her reason to fight couldn't be... And yet it was.

Kakarot fought for justice. He was the embodiment of what a warrior should be, always striving to give others the same chance he had been given. He fought, and strove to become stronger to ensure that others might also pursuit strength with him.

Fasha fought for freedom. She was a fulfilled woman, fighting because it was in her blood to stand up and defend what was hers. She had fought with tooth and nail ever since she had been born, and she would do so until she died.

Raditz fought for his family. He loved Chi-Chi and Gohan on his own way, and he fought alongside his son to watch him grow, to turn him into a complete man, to turn him into what he had not been given the chance to be until he had been completely grown.

Vegeta fought for his race. He had taken the mantle of protector of the Saiyan race, and he would sacrifice everything for them. He fought for others, the power he sought was only to protect others, not for himself.

Gohan fought to rid the galaxy of it's scum, to protect the weak. He was a superhero. He was a young boy that was doing his part to help the universe he was part of. He fought with hope by his side.

Trunks fought only for the thrill of adventure. He was an innocent child, only wanting to experience adventure. Fighting was the way he experienced adventures, but he wanted to travel, to live, to experience everything this universe had to offer.

The Humans fought for survival. They were resilient, they fought so that they would live on, they fought to ensure they would not be forgotten.

She fought for a very different reason. One she was not proud of. One she could not deny.

Turnia fought to kill. Turnia fought for the pleasure of seeing her opponent completely destroyed, to see her opponent defeated and begging for their life. As she tried to come up for another reason for the fifteenth time her mind wandered, and she recalled her ordeal in Hera.

She had felt it just before she demolished the planet. The thrill in her blood, the warm feeling spreading over her chest, the way her pupils had dilated, how her body burned with passion and desire, brimming to the core with lust. The immense fulfillment she felt when the screams of agony reached her ears, making waves upon waves of pleasure crash down on her. She felt whole during that moment, she had felt like she understood the universe for a split second, like if every secret in life had been revealed to her, like her life had been complete.

She fought only to torment, she fought to placate the burning desires she felt inside of her, to fill that dark hole in her mind that threatened to swallow her. She fought only to inflict suffering on others and revel in it. She was no better than Freeza, no better than King Cold, no better than the man they would kill soon.

The sun rose, and Turnia still had not slept a single moment of the night, her black eyes on the verge of tears.

00

Videl looked at Froze with longing in her eyes, wishing that she could say what she wanted to, but she was a soldier, she had to wait until she was given the order to speak freely if she wanted to say something.

Caseo finally left after whispering something to Froze, who snickered softly, the first time Videl had ever seen him do so. She kept her blue eyes locked on his figure as he turned and saluted his friend before finally turning around to face her.

His orange eyes were glimmering with hope and excitement, his tail twitched nervously behind him. He scratched his horns softly as he grinned to himself, forgetting her presence for the moment being. He then remembered about her and looked at her with a serious, but relaxed gaze.

"Is everything prepared for tomorrow, Videl?"

"Yes, sir" she answered, glad that she could speak. "The troops are fully armed, I already informed the captains that will remain in guard duty. The ships are stocked and fueled, everything is go."

"Excellent. And you?"

"Sir?"

"Are you ready?" he asked, pouring a small glass of the red liquid he drank almost exclusively. He didn't offer her a glass, but by the smell she assumed it was because it was probably toxic to her. "Tomorrow won't just be any mission. It will be the beginning of the most important attack ever since we began our entire campaign."

"I am ready, Sir" she answered confidently. Her mouth didn't completely closed, and Froze took that as a sign that she wasn't done. He drank the cup and waited for her to finish. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"You can always speak freely, Videl" he said, smiling as he sat down.

"I am nervous, but I'm certain that we will win tomorrow. We have the Saiyan with us, and we have you, Froze. We can't lose, we've come to far to lose now."

"I agree" he told her with a smile. She eyed the horned shadow forming on the table in front of him and smiled once to herself before finishing her thought.

"It was an honor to serve under you, sir" Videl spoke with extreme sincerity. From the bottom of her heart, so to speak. "I think... I think that of your entire family, you are the only one that deserves to be called... Lord Froze. I hope... I hope I can stay here with you after this is over, because I know you will do great things, I... I hope I can be a part of it."

Froze was suddenly serious and stood up. She found it so odd that he was so small on his regular form yet so ridiculously large on his next. On his first form he reached her ribcage, and on his second form she reached his waist. It was odd, but it didn't mean she didn't like it.

"I'm glad you think that way, Videl" he said with a small smile forming on his lips. "Aside from Caseo I have never really had a true friend... Well, that was then, this is now isn't it? I am proud to call you my friend, Videl" he told her as he turned around to face her, floating so that he could be at the same eye level as her. He clasped his hands behind his back and thought how to phrase the following sentence. "I'm glad that you're staying, because, honestly? Things would be extremely dull without you around."

Videl smiled softly, hoping she would be able to hide her disappointment. Of course he would only consider her a friend, she was an alien to him! An alien that couldn't transform, with no horns. She was probably hideous to him! What had she been thinking? Stupid, stupid, Videl.

But now was not the time for that. She was a soldier and she had a war to fight tomorrow.

"Thank you, sir" she said with a small salute, and he saluted her back. "That was all."

"Alright..." he spoke, holding the gaze for a moment longer. "Dismissed" he stated, and Videl began to leave the room, when he spoke again. "Take care of yourself tomorrow, Videl... Please."

She held the gaze for a few seconds, delighted to have a chance to look at his penetrating orange eyes for a few moments longer.

"Yes, Lord Froze."

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 12 Killing Floor (Bruce Dickinson) on Turnia's realization and what's going on in her mind._

_ Turnia's turning into a real monster, isn't she? Her little ordeal in Hera must have affected her more than I had initially thought. I just hope she can keep her darker desires in check for a while longer!_

_ A friend asked me why Kakarot and Fasha don't have sex as often as Vegeta and Raditz have with their mates. The reason (in my universe) is the following: Humans have a predisposition towards sex. That is how we thrive. We are weak, but we are numerous, and that allows us to survive and excel in our surroundings. Saiyans don't have a predisposition towards sex. When a Human feels excited (horny) the body immediately begins to prepare itself for sex, but when a Saiyan feels excited (horny) it's body prepares to fight. Don't forget that Saiyans were genetically designed to fight, it's in their blood. They take actual pleasure in fighting, just as much as we take pleasure in having sex._

_ While they enjoy sex as much as we do, they rarely have sex outside of mating, since they get greater pleasure from fighting, so why waste time having sex when you can fight instead?_

_ So that's why Kakarot and Fasha fight instead of having sex (that's why Turnia asks, why they can't have sex like the other couples). I'm haven't asked, but I'm gonna go ahead and assume that Vegeta and Raditz only have sex to please Bulma and Chi-Chi so that they'll stop nagging them XD. Kinda the opposite of what happens in real life, isn't it? Jajaja._

_ Thanks a lot for reading guys! As always I appreciate your reviews and comments, thanks!_


	13. King In Crimson

_That night, six hours after Kakarot and Fasha had left Turnia alone._

00

In the darkness, in the courtyard, clothed in fear, Turnia awaited as the gates slowly opened, creaking from disuse. The sun lowered back down and the night crept over her. Her vision failed, and her senses were clouded by the trembling world. She ran away, but the veil was pulled back, and she was sucked into an eternal hall of flame, were the screams of torment reached her ears.

"Arise, awake!" a monstrous voice screamed at her, and she shivered as she tried to shrink herself. "The child in crimson comes!"

Hundreds of webs ran through her body, trapping her, immobilized. She could see nothing but black, and her screams of pain died in her throat. Only silence could be heard. The webs pulled on her body tighter and harder, slowly ripping it to pieces as she desperately tried to fight back, but the fear was too much, the dread was overwhelming.

Her father walked towards her and looked at her with disgust.

"The child in crimson comes" he told her before he left her alone, screaming in silence. Her mother walked towards her and looked at her with pain in her way. Pain and shame.

"There is nothing that can save you now" she spoke, looking at her with her shining violet eyes. "That is the weakness you can't fight."

She turned to smoke and abandoned her, and all around her the flames of darkness swirled around her, burning her, eating her flesh. The hundred of thousand of faces swirled around her, yelling at her, screaming at her, blinding her, deafening her.

"To your window I come" a soft voice spoke through the heavy silence. "At your window I come" she said. Turnia couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she couldn't feel, but she saw herself, she heard the sick crackling laughter coming from her throat, she could feel the intense burning inside of her, urging her, leading her. "To you window I come" she repeated as she walked, placing her ice cold hand on her burning chest, making her scream in pain. Louder and louder she chanted, and Turnia squirmed away, but to no avail. The web finally let her go, and she ran towards the dark, away from the horrid light, away from the creature chasing her incessantly. Again and again she fired her Dragon Bomb at her, pushing the fear aside, but to her dread it went right through her, and Turnia walked towards her and grabbed her by her throat. "To your window I COME!"

00

"AAAAAAAA!"

Turnia woke up with a scream, desperately clutching at her bed sheets. The light in her room was gone, but she could see somewhat. In front of her she could see the metal door. On her left her armor was hanging, along with a fresh bodysuit that was waiting for her tomorrow. Next to her bed was her pad, with all the information on tomorrow's plan. And nothing else. No flames, no darkness, no voices, no faces, nothing. She didn't notice the red orb floating in her hand until the door opened. To her surprise it wasn't her father or her mother who came, but Raditz. He was already wearing his battle armor, his battle grin was already plastered on his face. He looked ready to fight.

"Having nightmares, princess?" he asked as he looked at the red orb in her hand. It flickered a few times and then died as she lowered her hand. "Come on."

"What?"

"You heard me" he told her over his shoulder as he walked away.

Turnia took a few more deep breaths and gathered her bearings, drying her sweat with her bed sheet. After ten more seconds she got off her bed and followed her uncle's energy signature. She had only slept for a few minutes she realized as she looked at the new moon. It had barely moved. And the incessant question pounded hard on her head, the truth slapping her hard in the face numerous times.

Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill a voice repeated inside of her for what seemed like hours, until she reached the training room, the only place were her uncle would take her of course.

00

If he was blind, he would have still been able to seen that his niece was shaken up, maybe even more than Fasha and Kakarot would admit. Raditz immediately pushed her on the defensive, ignoring her questions for the moment. He punched and she dodged, he kicked and she jumped, he elbowed her and she blocked. On the defense she was lacking, but he was making it easy for her. Not that he would keep up the pace for long. He moved faster and faster, jumping to her sides and punched her ribs before kicking her roughly in the stomach

"Sloppy."

"I just woke up!" she defended herself as she held her stomach in pain, kneeling in front of him.

"So did I" he answered as he circled around her, slowly balancing his weight from one leg to the other, ready to move at a moments notice, but it was clear the girl did not want to fight. "There are no excuses for a Saiyan!" he told her as he kicked her again and lifted her to her feet with the impact. "Your mind has to be in the fight all the time. What you feel must be the desire the defeat your opponent, what you think must be ways to beat your enemy. If you let your mind wander, even for one second, the fight is over and you lost."

"I know that."

"I don't need you to know, I need you to do!" he scolded her as he rushed forward and kneed her gut. She managed to pull back and land a solid punch on his chest, preventing most of the damage and giving her enough room to kick his face and jump back. "Better."

They continued for half an hour, with Raditz never answering her questions and only scolding her for not focusing on the fight. It wasn't until she went to the offensive that he began to answer her.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked for the tenth time as she pushed him back with a quick flurry of punches.

"To talk."

"About?"

He was about to answer, but she dropped her guard for a moment and he pressed the offensive, and his answer stopped there. Realizing his game Turnia moved as fast as she could. She blinked out of his sight, and he felt the tiny air current that told him she was behind him. He swipe kicked her, but she jumped up at the last second. He didn't see her, but he felt her. She was facing away from him, and as she jumped she pulled her legs close to her body, her hands rising to cover her chest in case he would strike her, but he didn't. He had plenty of time to do so, but he always enjoyed this maneuver, even if he was on the receiving end. She pulled her right leg forward as far as it would go, as if she was going to knee an invisible opponent in front of her and then she kicked back.

Her heel connected against the back of his head and sent him staggering forward. Turnia spun in mid air and landed on her left leg, jumping up immediately and following her attack with two swift punches to his back, rising in the air as she threw them. She kept flying up and grabbed his head, using all her might to throw him above her as she flipped into a front flip. She threw him up and she landed on her feet, breathing hard.

"What you're feeling" he finally answered her, and she stopped moving. Raditz looked at her and slowly landed on the ground. "Gohan told me everything."

"Blabbermouth" she said to herself, her eyelids heavy over her eyes. "It was nothing."

Raditz kneed her in the gut and punched her back, making her crash against the ground. Despite the rather brutal moves he was using neither of them was even breathing hard, their skin showed no evidence of the fight they had just had.

"That was nothing, what happened to you was something."

"It's in the past, let it go!"

"If it was in the past I would have."

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are."

"Leave me alone" she mumbled into the ground, not even trying to get up.

"You'd never kill so many people before, not at once..." he told her, and she could hear his grin spreading over his face. "You liked it, didn't you?"

She was silent for a very long time, and it all that time her uncle didn't move, he only stared at her hair with his focused black eyes.

"Yes."

"And now you want to do it again" he said in a matter-of-fact tone that caught her off guard.

"Yes."

"Was it what you hoped for?"

"What?"

"Killing them all? Hearing their screams of pain and horror as you brought down death upon them? Watching their dead bodies fall down from the sky like weak insects?"

Again Turnia was silent for a very long time, but Raditz saw the way her tail twitched. She had loved every minute of it, and she wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"More" she finally answered. "It was the most beautiful thing I had ever done. Everything... I love it all... It was more than I could have ever hoped for."

"And you feel bad Kakarot and Fasha will find out?"

"Please... don't tell them" she begged him, finally standing up and looking at him, directly into his eyes, her shining black orbs wet from the tears she was silently dropping. Had she been back in Planet Vegeta she would have been slapped senseless. Raditz eyed her carefully. It was true, she looked so much like Berean, so much like their mother, so much like him. She was now even acting like him, back when he had first discovered his joy for killing and torturing. Back before he had gone to Earth. "Please, uncle Raditz... don't tell them."

"It's not bad" he finally said, and a cloud of confusion covered her eyes. "What you're feeling... it's completely normal for a Saiyan... I won't say anything, but you need to do it, every Saiyan needs to do it."

"Did... did you do it?"

"Yes" he said without hesitation. "A million times over. By the time I was your age I had killed five planets by myself, and more with Vegeta and Nappa... We all did it."

"Even..."

"Yes, even Kakarot" he butted in, her eyes turning both relaxed and confused, with a hint of... fear? "Kakarot killed Piccolo, you know that. But what you didn't know was that he also killed thousands of humans while he was adventuring the planet."

"Thousands... Dad?"

"But unlike us" he explained as he sat next to her, roughly pulling her down next to him. Together they stared at the glass walls on the far side of the room, were the new moon softly shone on them. "He found a productive way of channeling his feelings."

"How?"

"The Humans he killed, they were part of the Red Ribbon Army. I don't know much about it, but apparently they were bad guys that were tormenting the planet, back when there were people living on it."

Turnia looked down at the floor, rubbing her exposed legs softly.

"Dad was the same?"

"Maybe even worse. I heard he once grabbed Gohan's old power pole and literally shoved it up a guy's ass. He then extended it and it come out his mouth! I wish I could have seen that, it must have been hilarious" he told her with a snicker. Turnia laughed softly before her face returned to the frown that had not left her since she spoke to her parents. "He once kicked a girl between her legs only to see if she hurt as much as men did... Kakarot had a fun time here on Earth, many Humans would not approve of what he did, but he's a Saiyan, and he is who he is because of what he did."

"He kicked a girl?"

"Yeah" he said with a grin. "Guess who she was?"

"Who?"

"Ask Gohan" he told her as he chuckled softly to himself. They were silent for a few more minutes until Turnia finally spoke.

"Mom asked me what I fight for" she finally said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, she told me to think about it."

"And now that you've thought about it?"

"I... I don't know... I can feel the thrill of battle, I want to do it all my life, but that's only because it's in my blood, that's because I'm a Saiyan..."

"What was your first thought?"

"To kill" she said without hesitation, somehow she felt she could speak more to her uncle about this than her parents. "I thought... think that I only fight to kill, to see my opponent begging for mercy... I... I want to hurt them..." she told him miserably, her eyes again threatening to spill.

"Good."

"G-Good?"

"Good. We're in the middle of a way, Turnia. Now is not the time to worry about your moral values and what's right or wrong. Kakarot has never fought an actual war before this, he doesn't know what it's like to have to turn your back on everything you believed in to survive... but I do."

"You?"

"Like I said, what you feel is normal, even more, it's necessary right now. But it'll pass, and after you experience what it's like to lose control... well, you'll never lose it again... Keep your head in the fight tomorrow, Red Child."

And with that he stood up and left, leaving the short Saiyan girl pondering his words and her current situation. Her frown remained as she walked back to her room, but it wasn't as tight as it was before. Her eyes no longer threatened to spill tears as she slid into her bed, and she laid awake, staring at the ceiling for a long time, thinking very hard until her head hurt.

00

The sun rose, and Turnia still had not slept a single moment of the night, her relief and excitement were too great to rest now. Her black eyes were on the verge of tears, for her happiness was to great to be controlled. Her uncle's words sounding as clear in her mind as if he was speaking to her right now. The frown was no longer there, and as the sun came out of hiding spot she jumped off her bed and took off her black bodysuit, throwing the used outfit to the ground. She got into the shower and washed herself as quickly as she could, taking only ten minutes to wash her long hair, a new record, she noted with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later she was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflexion with a smile. She was wearing the new uniform of Froze's troops. A white bodysuit that covered her from neck to ankle. Over it she was wearing a full chest piece with shoulder guards. Gold and black in color, along with black boots and gloves. She grabbed her red scouter and placed it over her eye, turning it on and smiling at her reflexion.

"You're a Saiyan" she spoke to herself with confidence. "You're a true Saiyan warrior... Today you're going to do what you were meant to do, what you were born to do... Time to make your family proud, Turnia."

"Nice speech" a voice came behind her, and she greeted her father with a warm smile. He was wearing his orange gi, completed by a blue undershirt, and a blue sash firmly wrapped around him with blue wristbands and blue boots. His Human armor. Unlike when he was wearing his Saiyan armor his tail now flowed freely, and it waved up and down as he looked at her with proud eyes.

"Thanks, Goku" she said with a smile as she walked next to him. He offered his hand and she took it, and before she knew it he had lifted her up and was hugging her tightly. "I'll make you all proud" she whispered to him.

"You already did, Turnia" he answered as he lowered her back to the ground. "Come on! We're going to have our last breakfast here and we don't wanna be late! Raditz will grab all the oranges if we don't hurry!"

Turnia chased her father, laughing all the way.

00

"I suppose I should have expected you two to be very different from the Saiyans I knew" Froze admitted.

"Of course" Note said with a kind smile. "We might be of the same race, but the after speaking to Fasha and Turnia I realized just how different we are."

"But seven or eight years ago we were going through our more... hormonal phase" Beat explained as he ripped a piece of meat in two and shoved both pieces into his mouth. The action no longer fazed Froze in the least. "We acted like more typical Saiyans."

"How so?" he asked, drinking his red toxic wine slowly.

"We fought night and day, for starters" Note told him with a shy grin. "Over little things, really. We almost demolished the planet we were in at the time."

"And how did you two manage to turn into Super Saiyans?"

With his question they both looked down at their food and said no more, focusing on their food for a long time. Froze understood the look in their eyes and did not press them. They had that glint in their eyes that soldiers had. That glint that spoke volumes, it spokes of missions that had not ended well, it spoke of pain that was not yet dealt with, of death and regret. He knew it well. The minutes ticked by and he excused himself, leaving the duo alone.

Beat and Note finally broke their silence just second before the minus thirty minute alarm went off in the entire complex.

"Are you going to wear Froze's uniform?" Note asked as they walked towards their room.

"We might as well play along. We joined them, we should wear their colors, right?"

"You look cute in white" she told him a wink.

"Hey! I'm not supposed to look cute! I'm supposed to look cool, menacing! Intimidating!"

"No, you'd look cute" she told him with a laugh as they locked the door behind them.

"Fine, remain deluded, Woman" he said as he undid his sash and allowed his clothes to fall down on the ground. Having grown up with Note and having seen each other naked over the years there was absolutely no shame between them. He took off his golden armbands and placed them on the table, no need for decoration where they were going. Note took off her red shirt as well and her yellow undershirt, stretching her arms and back as she did. They quickly slipped into their white bodysuits and grabbed their respective chest pieces. Beat's was wearing the vanguard armor, the same as Raditz, with the large shoulder guards. Note was wearing the sleeker model, without shoulder guards. They slipped the black gloves and boots and smiled at each other before heading out.

They made their way towards the ship, swimming through the large mass of aliens, all rushing to get to their destinations as the minus twenty minute alarm rang. As they approached the hangar bay the crowd diminished more and more, until only the two of them remained alone, standing just outside their ship's bay.

"Are you ready, Beat?"

"I was born ready, Note."

The two Saiyans looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do just fine, won't we?"

"We'll do more than just fine" he answered with his usual attitude. "Now let's go, we got an Empire to overthrow, a Galaxy to safe, just because it's nothing exciting don't get sloppy."

Note giggled softly as they entered their ship, punched their coordinates and entered their stasis pods, falling into trance almost immediately.

They awoke seconds later as their ship entered the atmosphere of Planet Cooler 74. They jumped out and without a moments hesitation began firing at the ground below, flying together in a tight pattern and carpet bombing the entire landscape below. Flashes of blue and white filled their eyes as the hastily prepared soldiers launched a counterattack, charging at them with their best soldiers.

00

Vegeta nodded to himself as the ship deactivated the stasis signal. Beat and Note were already engaging Cooler's forces at their target. Krillin's, Yamcha's and Tien's stasis signal deactivated shortly and they began the attack. At the other side of the quadrant, 18 began her assault as well, and soon the planet flickered out of life. She had opted to just blow it up. Of course she would, that was exactly what Vegeta had expected.

He quickly calculated the response time and checked their arrival time. Perfect.

"Is everything coming along?"

"Of course it is" he answered, indignant. "By the time we reach Planet Cooler 01 we'll have complete control of Cooler's outer communication systems."

"Good" Froze said, his tone not betraying the excitement he felt inside. "I'll be in my quarters."

"Are we finally going to see this fabled transformations of yours?" Vegeta asked him?"

"Yes. You will."

00

"Freeza started this" Fasha told both of them. "This war began long before you two were born with the destruction of our home Planet, with the Genocide of our race, but we will end it now! The entire galaxy is counting on us, boys! We won't let them down."

She knelt down and looked at both of them in their eyes, looking for any sign of weakness, anything Cooler or one of his higher ups might detect. There was nothing but fierce determination.

"We're not scared" Gohan told her firmly, knowing what she was doing, and Fasha nodded.

"I know you're not" she told them as she stood up, looking out the viewing screen, they still had fifteen minutes. "I just wanted to make sure you two were ready."

"We're ready!" Trunks said. "Nobody will stand in our way! We'll do our jobs just fine!"

"Good" Raditz said behind them, looking at both of them with his trademark grin. If he was tired from the lack of sleep he did not show it. He was a warrior, after all. The boys looked at him respectfully, just like they looked at the four of them. "This is war, boys, make sure to pull no punches, because your enemies certainly won't!"

"We won't!" they answered at the same time with a small smile. His enthusiasm was already rubbing off them.

"And remember, whoever kills the most won't have to study with Bulma for an entire week" he told them with a wink. "We all know just how much you both hate Bulma's classes, don't we?"

"I heard that!" her voice came the intercom, and Raditz chuckled. "If your butts aren't seated and studying by the time you come back you'll regret returning!"

"Yikes" Trunks exclaimed, knowing his mother wasn't kidding.

"Trunks!" his mother's concerned voice came over. "Take care out there, okay? Stay with Gohan and you two won't have any problems!"

"Gohan!" another voice cut in.

"Mom!" Gohan said as he rushed to the communicator. "Don't worry about me! I'll be back before you know it!"

"I know honey... just be safe, please?"

"Relax, Woman!" Raditz harshly told her. "Gohan will be just fine! The boy has my blood after all, these weaklings won't know what hit them!"

"We're here" Fasha interrupted them as the hatch opened, the harsh winds whipping their hair around. "You all know the drill! Cooler dies today!"

"GO!" Gohan told Trunks, and both boys yelled as they jumped down to the planet below, already charging their introductory attacks. Raditz screamed and his white aura turned golden, his long black hair adopting the fabled golden tone of the Super Saiyan. He threw her a quick grin with his light green eyes before he followed them.

"Just like old times!" he told her with a laugh as he jumped off, his smile never leaving his face.

"Just like old times" she repeated with a serious face as the ship kept it's decent, taking her to her established drop point. "Be safe, Turnia, Kakarot."

With a scream she powered up and her short hair stood up as she transformed as well, her black and gold armor glistening with power. She looked at the reflection staring back at her on the metal wall. The shining teal eyes bore into her own, her golden bangs stood defiantly against gravity, slightly resisting the aerial assault. Her black, white and gold armor glistened under the soft ship light and against the powerful sun outside. She took a deep breath before she jumped off, and the ship took off, it's pilot returning to the rendezvous point. She squinted her eyes to avoid the gushing wind as she eyed the territory carefully. She didn't get much chance to look at her target before hundreds of shot were fired into the air, targeting her. She flipped and dodged the blaster bolts, picking up more and more speed as she raced towards the ground. In the space of three seconds she was less than one meter from the ground and she pulled her arm back, charging a weak energy blast on it. Just before she made contact she punched the ground, and a bright pink explosion engulfed her, killing all surrounding enemies.

00

Turnia looked out the cockpit at the battlefield below. She could see the black and white armor of Froze's Forces as they flew around the enemy, stinging them from the back and from the sides, keeping them on their toes with their superior speed. Her father placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she relaxed somewhat. They weren't the target. Not theirs anyways. She felt Videl's signature spike up as she powered up to the max, firing dozens of energy blasts at her energy as she rushed forward to beat them to a pulp. She smiled, that was just like her.

"Are you ready?" Goku asked her as he slowly powered up, not transforming just yet. His blue aura shimmered slightly as his energy reached his peak capacity in his current form. "No holding back."

"No holding back" she answered with a green, her own red flames growing in size as she looked down through the open hatch. "I want this to end."

"Raditz said he went to talk to you last night" Goku said as he looked down at the battle below, and Turnia felt a tiny pang of concern in her stomach. "He didn't say what about" he continued, and she relaxed. "I hope he gave you a few tips for the fight today?"

She grinned and looked at him with newfound confidence. She nodded once, and her blood boiled as she looked down at their target.

"There it is!"

"Alright" Goku yelled as the excitement took over him. "Let's do this!"

Both full-blooded Saiyans jumped out the ship and screamed as they sent all their power to their bodies, preparing them for the fight ahead. Sapphire and Ruby raced down to the ground, bombing the area around it and opening a path for them to swoop in and destroy the Planet's main communication center. They raced from one end of the planet to the other, quickly providing contention to the places where their forces had been weakened somewhat and then returned to the quick up point. The ship swooped back in and took them to their next target, the neighboring planet. In less than fifteen seconds the ship had already closed the distance and the hatch opened again. They had not even finished exiting the ship when Turnia had already fired an energy blast at one of the reinforcement ships. With no important communication equipment, Goku and Turnia split up and each began fighting the planet's forces. The clashes of energy could be felt all over the planet, but they never slowed down, they never stopped. Foe after foe dropped dead at their feet, and before the hour was gone the Planet had been all but wiped out.

00

"Perfect timing, Kakarot" Vegeta spoke into the intercom as he checked all status. "Now, all forces, converged on Planet Cooler 01! We've given then enough time to prepare so expect attacks as you close in, shields up!" he ordered, and the ships and their crew advanced. Vegeta grinned as he watched the display, all red dots rushing towards the large green planet in the middle of them. "Get out of this one, you useless dreg" he taunted as the hatch of his own ship opened.

He walked towards it and looked down at the planet with glee in his eyes. Months of hard work and planning, but they had finally payed off. He spread his legs and roared into the air as his charcoaled hair turned gold and his eyes light up with a determined glint. Next to him Froze stood, his hands clasped behind his back, his orange eyes brimming with excitement.

"I can hardly believe we're here" he said loudly, struggling to be heard over the roaring wind.

"Fight like a Saiyan and you'll be alright!" Vegeta shot back with a chuckle before he jumped off, his golden aura leaving a lasting trail behind the ship. "It's about time the Galaxy knew the might of the Saiyan race!"

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 13 King In Crimson (Bruce Dickinson) on Turnia's nightmare and her new nickname._

_ The reason why every time a Saiyan says Woman it's capitalized it's because to them saying Woman is like saying their name, so I'm capitalizing it :p_


	14. Spill The Blood

_Guys! I'm sorry this took so long, and I know it's probably not the length you expect, but I have been having less and less time to write this, believe it or not I have written a bit almost every two days, and this is what I ended up with. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready since College is only getting tougher, but don't worry! I swear I'll finish this story, it might just take a little longer than usual :p_

00

Cooler grinned as he flipped upside down in the air and kicked his son in the head, sending him crashing down against the ground. In an instant he had already recuperated and he flew back at him, hitting him in the chest, but he swiped his tail down and he hit him again, making him bleed at the cut.

With a furious scream Froze fired a purple blast at him, which he dodged easily, but it gave him the time needed to transform. His son grew almost two meters in size, his horns faced upward and his muscles bulged as his body adapted to his new form. He looked so much like Freeza in this form, it was almost like looking at his little brother. Again the two crashed together, and this time Froze managed to put up a good fight, landing several strong hit on Cooler's face and chest, but nothing that would seriously harm him. A small thought passed through his head, and he grew worried. He was using more than half his strength, and Froze was only on his second form. Could he have surpassed him already? No, preposterous! Even if he was somehow fighting back, he had to be near his limit, no doubt he would tire soon and then he would kill him easily. Not to mention he wasn't even using his final transformation. There was nothing to worry about. He lifted his leg and blocked Froze's kick with his shin before kicking him quickly in the chest. He fired two eye beams at him and then elbowed his face as he rushed behind him.

"You surprise me, Froze" he finally said before punching him in the face and sending him staggering back. "You're actually forcing me to put some effort into this. A little more and I'll have to take this seriously!"

"Wretched man" he whispered as he powered up as far as this form would allow him.

He charged and this time Cooler wasn't fast enough. He punched his stomach with a quick jab, he landed an uppercut on his jaw and planted his heel on his gut, making cry in pain and surprise. Stronger than he had expected. Cooler freed himself and pushed himself to the max, charging against his son with a barrage of kicks and punches that drove him to the defensive. Faster than human eyes could see they moved, punching and kicking as fast as their limbs would move. They crashed against mountains, ravaged the ground below and destroyed entire oceans with the raw power.

The two powerful aliens landed on the ground and stared at each other, their eyes burning with hatred. Froze charged first, throwing a punch at his father's face, but Cooler blocked it with his palm. Before Froze could react he jumped up and kicked Froze in the chest, sending him flying back. Froze spun around in mid air and landed on his feet, giving him enough time to jump up and dodge the purple energy disc his father threw at him.

Cooler then fired an energy blast at him that caught him unprepared and sent him crashing headfirst into what had once been a mountain. He was recovering from the blow when he heard his father screaming from above, his fist coming to crash down on the ground. Froze rolled out of the way and kicked his father's wrist, making him lose his balance long enough for him to wrap his tail around his neck and tighten his grip. Froze jumped on top of Cooler's smaller frame and pinned to the ground, punching his back again and again.

Cooler wrapped his own tail around his neck and pulled him roughly against the ground, forcing him to release his neck. He jumped up and over Froze, landed in a crouch and turned to face him with a snarl on his face.

"If Freeza disgraced us by dying against a mere Saiyan, we need a new word for what you have done by betraying us."

"You are not worthy of my loyalty" Froze spat as he charged his own power higher and higher, transforming into his final form for the third time in his entire life. His father figured out what he was doing and began to power up himself, his muscles bulging up as he did. Slowly, four horns protruded out of his head and formed a crown-like structure, and his eyes turned pupil less and glowing red. He laughed a deep chuckle before white bone covered his mouth, and his voice turned a mechanical tone.

Froze in the meantime, grew shorter, his horns receded back into his body and his head turned back similar to that of his first form. The large purple dome returned to his head, The white bone pieces that covered his body fell from it and his pure red skin was exposed. The black stinger on his tail expanded and formed a menacing looking blade-like ending. The purple sectors of his body returned to his forearms, legs and chest, but there was no longer any white on him.

In a stark contrast to what his father had transformed, Froze now stood at barely thirty centimeters higher than his first form, while Cooler grew an extra half a meter.

"Don't bother fighting back" Cooler spoke with his mechanical voice, sending a small tingle down Froze's spine. "I'll crush you like the rest of your pathetic Saiyan friends!"

"I'm done listening to you. Your legacy and the legacy of our family ends today! I will ensure that you pay for every crime you have committed, every innocent you hurt will be granted the revenge they have wanted for so long!"

"I should have been harder on you when you were growing up" Cooler told him with venom on his voice. "A mistake I will correct with my next son!"

With a scream he charged and punched Froze right on the jaw with a right hook before kicking him once with both legs on his chest and planting his elbow on his face, but to Froze it was nothing but a tingle.

He grabbed his father's elbow and grinned at him before he brought his own elbow down on his arm, almost shattering it. Cooler screamed in pain and kicked him away, holding his arm in pain. Despite his mouth guard, Froze had no problem seeing the scowl on his face. His father was not one to stand being hurt, much less on his ultimate form.

00

Turnia gritted her teeth so hard she could almost feel them breaking. Prince Vegeta was barely breathing, blood slowly seeping from his open wound, her mother was uncouncious, her body thrown over the crippled remains of a few aliens. Her father and Raditz were fighting furiously, but King Cold still wasn't giving ground.

Her breathing was hard and quick, her anger was clouding her eyes. The partially destroyed 18 looked at her with amazed eyes, breathing heavily and holding her injured left side with her only remaining arm.

Her eyes drifted to the Gohan and Trunks' crumpled form. She stared at the bleeding hole where her cousin's arm used to be. Trunk's mangled legs were almost to hard to see. Her rage burned her, consumed, and her power began to rise even more, her black hair fluttering in all directions as the ground shook beneath her. Her growls became louder and louder and she clenched her fists so tight she drew blood from her palms.

Her mother, her cousin, her friend, her prince, they had all fallen prey to King Cold's vicious and mocking assault. She saw their faces as they had each received the brutal blow that had almost killed her. Trunks had cried out in pure agony when King Cold stomped on his legs. Prince Vegeta had done everything he could and more, but still Cold's Death Beam had managed to hit him head on, and he had gone down. Fasha had fought with all her power and had relentlessly barraged King Cold with merciless punches and kicks, but the brutal punch to her stomach and the kick to her neck had knocked her out. Gohan had fought with everything he had, but it hadn't saved him when Cold grabbed his arm and ripped it off with a single hand. 18 had stood a better chance, but Cold had destroyed most of her lower body, and she had sacrificed her left arm to protect her core. Beat and Note were either dead or severely injured at the very least. Nobody could have taken such a powerful kick to the face and stand up after that, not even a Super Saiyan.

Now it was down to the last three Saiyans standing, and she was not going to go down like the rest, she was not going to allow King Cold to knock her aside like trash and defile her family and friends. She was going to make him pay.

Her crimson aura turned brighter and brighter and a flicker of gold licked her body as her power rose. Her black eyes began to shift to a dark green color and her hair glowed purple under the night sky.

Her power skyrocketed in an instant, and she soon found herself screaming into the air. A red blaze swept everything away, the dark clouds parted as her energy exploded into the sky, filling the planet with a sickening red tint. Everything looked red for a few moments, Her father's outfit, her uncle's hair, 18's skin, Vegeta's eyes, everything. The wind was pushed away as her screams filled the night and Turnia detonated in a sea of flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed louder and louder like a mantra, her head shaking furiously as she looked up at the burning sky.

_ "ARISE! AWAKE!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_"ARISE! AWAKE! ARISE! AWAKE!"_

The voices became louder and louder until her own torturous screams were drowned in a sea of hate and rage.

Turnia's hair exploded with gold and her eyes transformed into shining emeralds. Her aura shone red and gold and her tail flickered wildly behind her. The ground shattered, and she was soon standing in a field of rubble, with nothing surrounding her. The pressure built, and she could see only white as she felt her body filled to the brim with power, but the darkness was closing in, she was going to pass out, she fought it, but slowly the black walls came crashing down.

The last she glimpsed before the blackness took her eyes completely was her father screaming in pain as Cold stomped over his ribs.

00

_Thump, thump._

_ Thump, thump._

_ Thump, thump._

_ Thump, thump._

_ Thump, thump._

Something inside her clicked, and Turnia found herself staring at herself, but she wasn't herself. She had blond hair, her eyes were not her own.

"Let me loose" she said.

"_ARISE! AWAKE!"_

"I don't know how."

"_ARISE! AWAKE!"_

_Thump, thump._

"Kakarot said it" she spoke, and her eyes pulled her in, hypnotized her. "The legendary transformation of the Super Saiyan does not come from a want, but from a need."

"_ARISE! AWAKE!"_

"I don't know how!"

"_ARISE! AWAKE!"_

_Thump, thump._

"You have the need right now!" she screamed, and her golden aura exploded outward, making her cringe. "You can't let King Cold live! He dies today! Crush him, kill him, destroy him! LET ME LOOSE!"

"_ARISE! AWAKE! THE CHILD IN CRIMSON COMES! ARISE! AWAAAAAAAAAKE!"_

00

Turnia stopped screaming and her vision returned, her fists were no longer clenched in anger, she could now hear her father's screams of pain. She could now hear the electricity crackling around her, she could now hear the soft gust of the wind whispering past her.

In front of her, perhaps sixty meters away from her, she saw King Cold. His pure white skin was slightly bruised, and his tail had been cut off at the tip, but other than that he was unscratched. Her father had lost his transformation, and was now fighting desperately just to breath. With a patience that betrayed her quiet rage, Turnia walked over to him and looked at his disgusting eyes.

"Oh what's this? Another moth to the flame? Stupid child, after I kill your father I will take my time with you."

She didn't answer. She simply took another step, closed her fist and threw a swift punch to King Cold's stomach. His perfectly white skin turned black from the blow, and a small stream of blood came from his mouth. His breathing faltered, and she took the chance to jump up and knee his jaw, smashing his mouth shut. She kneed him in the stomach and again on his face before King Cold could even react. She jumped up to dodge his furious swipe and planted a fierce roundhouse kick on his back sending him flying away. She rushed forward and planted her knee on his back, making him cry out in pain. She then turned around, bitch slapped his face and kicked him up into the sky.

But her anger was nowhere near sated. Her fury was not quenched, her wrath demanded more, and she complied.

She rushed forward and unleash such an hellish barrage of punches and kick on Cold that she left his entire stomach and chest burned black from the force of her attacks. She used both legs to kick him up higher into the sky, before rushing up and elbowing his rising face, making him scream in pain as he rushed back down to the ground.

As Cold jumped back to his feet she charged at him and elbowed him in the chest, punched him in the stomach and kicked him up again. She flew up and punched his face, his gut and kicked his jaw with so much strength she almost unhinged it and almost broke his neck. Cold screamed in fury and fought back punching and kicking her, but he moved at a quarter of Turnia's speed, and she allowed him to tire for a few minutes before she flew back around him and punched him on his head, sending him crashing back down to the ground. Cold twisted in the middle of the fall and managed to land on a push-up position, ready to fly back up and kill her, but she was ahead of him.

"Kamehameha!" she yelled as she fired her energy wave from behind, engulfing the surprised alien and sending him flying across the battlefield.

She charged at him alongside her energy wave, and she waited until he managed to pry himself loose from it to punched his face again and kicked his ribs. She then grabbed him by his head from behind and began to crush his neck, ignoring his tail whips and efforts to pry her loose. She then bicycle-kicked him up into the air, rose above him and sent him back down to the ground with a ax-handle punch.

The stunned Tyrant could barely believe what was happening, his brain couldn't even process the speed at which she moved, she was easily three times faster than him, in the blink of an eye she was in front of him. He shouted as he fired a dark pink beam at her, but she slapped it away and rushed forward. She punched his now broken nose twice and then grabbed his neck with a single hand, choking him.

"This can't be!" he gurgled as he kicked her and punched her, desperately trying to pry himself loose.

With a primal roar Turnia lifted him above her and slammed him down on the ground with all her might, destroying the rock below them and creating a large crater that expanded as she pushed him down harder and harder.

She finally lifted him up and punched his stomach, sending him flying away from her. She rose into the air and began charging all her energy into her hands. As she locked her eyes on her target, the pounding on her head returned, and the voices roared inside of her.

"_ARISE! AWAKE! ARISE! AWAKE! SCREAM INTO THE WEB OF SILENCE, NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"_

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YOU INSOLENT INSECT! DISGUSTING MONKEY! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL CRUSH YOU UNDER MY HEEL LIKE THE SCUM YOU ARE! DIEEEE!" King Cold yelled as he fired all of his energy at Turnia. The huge purple beam raced towards her and consumed her body, enveloping her completely with the deadly energy. King Cold added more and more energy until he could push no more. He lowered his hand and looked at where the Super Saiyan had been, now only air occupied her place. "HA HA HA HA HA HA! NOBODY CAN STAND UP TO ME! NO ONE! MUCH LESS A STUPID CHILD LIKE YOU!"

He laughed manically at his victory until he heard a voice from behind him.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"It's not possible!" he screamed as he backed away from her. "NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The blue beam was visible from several planets away, exploding away from the planet. The energy it released was enough to make the planet shake. Turnia pushed down to the last bit of energy she had inside of her to ensure he would perish without a trace. Her Kamehameha wave burned the screeching King Cold, who pleaded like a child for his life, but she ignored his pleas and kept firing, sending him thousands of millions of miles away, his charcoaled remains spread all over the universe.

Her golden aura crackled a few times before she felt the pressure of her transformation to be too much for her. Her hair turned black and shrunk a few centimeters, her eyebrows returned and her eyes turned back into their usual black color before she passed out and fell to the ground.

00

Froze held his wounded arm and looked at his father, who was in similar shape. Numerous bruises covered his purple and skin, and one of his red eyes was no longer visible, the direct result of him planting one of his foot's claws into his father's face.

They were both exhausted beyond measure, the victor of this fight would now be decided only be luck. Froze rushed forward and punched his father's face with all his might. The impact made his fist shake, and he took a step back to avoid his father's punch, but instead, Cooler kicked his stomach, and he almost went down to his knees.

"You have pushed me to my very limits" Cooler spoke to him with his semi-mechanical voice. "But that's nothing unexpected, you are my son after all."

"I have no father" Froze spat at him as he punched his gut as hard as he could, earning a small cry from Cooler.

"You insolent, scum!" Cooler insulted him as he kneed his face. "You could have had everything! The entire universe could have been ours! Instead you threw everything away, for what? For the lives of those useless creatures?"

"Those useless creatures have as much right to exist as we do!" Froze explained as he punched his father again. He took Cooler's punch head on and spat some blood at his feet. "They have absolutely nothing to earn your wrath, and still you and Cold refuse to leave them alone! Your greed knows no bounds!"

"They can exist all right! As our servants! The strong flourish and the weak serve or perish! That is the way the universe works! You will never be nothing more than an anomaly, a freak! Fighting against the laws of the universe!"

Cooler kicked his chest twice and landed a solid uppercut on his jaw, but Froze responded with a bicycle kick to his father's face that sent him tumbling down to the ground. He landed face down and struggled to keep breathing. Purple blood was seeping from his chest and arm. After a few minute of nothing but silence, Froze heard his father stand up and walk towards him, his steps heavy and tired. When he sensed he was close enough he whipped his tail out and grabbed on to his neck, pulling him down to the ground. With the last of his strength he grabbed both his arms and locked them together as he squeezed tighter and tighter. How ironic, their race was capable of surviving in the cold reaches of space. They were capable of spending entire months without eating or even drinking anything, they could stand even the most horrific injuries and survive, yet they would die if you broke their neck just like everybody else.

Froze felt his tail muscles almost ripping as he pushed them past their limit. Tiny cracks appeared on his pure red skin as he gritted his teeth as hard as he could. With his feet he stopped Cooler's legs and kept strangling him, desperately waiting for the moment when he would be able to end it, but Cooler kept resisting, he never gave him the split second he needed to squeeze with all his might and finally break his neck.

"You don't deserve to live! I'm ashamed to know you were the one that gave me life! You have spread your evil long enough! DIE, FATHER!" he yelled as he squeezed with all his might. He let go of Cooler's arms and he allowed him to punch his stomach, the blow was so powerful it ripped right through his body, emerging on the other side, his fist covered in purple blood and red tissue.

Froze concentrated for a moment and he pushed all of his remaining energy towards his right hand. His outstretched hand shone with purple energy and he placed it on his father's face.

"NOOO!"

"DEATH WAVE!" he yelled, and Froze unleashed everything he had towards his father's face.

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 14 Spill the Blood (Slayer) on Turnia's and Froze's fights._

_ Turnia used the Meteor Crash (Goku), the Amazing Impact (Vegeta), the Burst Rush (Ultimate Gohan), the Final Revenger (Bardock), the Gigantic Hammer (Broly) and the Instant Kamehameha (Goku) against King Cold._

_ Turnia's a Super Saiyan 3, in case you didn't quite catch that. (Goku got his ass handed to him as a Super Saiyan 2). She first turns Super Saiyan in kinda of a restricted form, like Broly's (her aura is a mix of the usual gold and her base color, like Broly in his restricted Super Saiyan form, and then she transforms fully with her father's screams and skips Super Saiyan 2 outright)._

_ Yup, Gohan is now armless, much like his future counterpart. I always liked that Gohan better, he was much more badass than his wimpy, present counterpart, kicking ass with only one hand and shit XD._

_ Thanks you for reading and waiting so patiently for this chapter to come out! I hope you enjoy it!_


	15. Last Stand Of Humanity

The entire fight had lasted less than ten minutes, but in those ten minutes the Cooler and Froze had used so much energy that they were exhausted, barely able to move. Videl felt petrified, unable to do anything but watch the two inert bodies who for a few minutes did nothing but breath in and out slowly, too tired to even speak.

After fifteen minutes of deathly silence, after fifteen eternal minutes in which the entire universe stood still, Videl saw how one of them clumsily and slowly got up. She raced forward, making sure to keep her aura from glowing too brightly, less she be seen. She knew her God was dead and even if he wasn't, he would have been unable to do anything from so far away, but she still prayed that it was Froze that had stood up.

She pressed her back against a large rock and peeked at the form standing up, looking at the other figure while holding his severely injured left arm. It was almost blow off. Her heart pounded on her chest like a drum as she squinted to look at the figure.

To her horror, the man that was standing up had white and purple and he was much taller than her. Froze laid on the ground, still trying to catch his breath. He took a hasty step forward and fell on one knee.

He was weak. Perhaps... weak enough? There was no time. He was going to kill Froze, she had to act now.

Videl took off her scouter and threw it to the ground, she would need both her eyes to be focused on her enemy. She took her black gloves off and threw them to the ground, she was going to need a very firm grip, and her gloves might come loose. She took her armor off and let it drop next to her, armor wasn't going to protect her from him, and she needed to move fast. Finally she grabbed her pigtails, let them loose and tied them back into a tall ponytail, she couldn't have her hair getting in her way.

She took a deep breath and allowed her body to ready itself for the fight, her enemy began to flow through her body, and she tapped on her inner reserves, it was going to be all or nothing. Her white aura grew larger and larger as the first rays of sunlight began to rise on the horizon, bathing her in a soft yellow light. Her muscles began to burn and the ground around her crackled slightly.

Now came the hard part, she had only one shot, and the first three times she had done this it had been a complete disaster, this time it had to be perfect. She took another deep breath and searched deep inside of her, making sure she was in perfect balance, there could be no mistakes, there could be no hesitation.

"KAIO-KEN!" she yelled loudly, and her body was surrounded in a red blaze. In an instant she shot off into the sky and crashed against the weakened Cooler, who barely managed to block her knee. Videl punched faster than she had ever punched, her kicks were filled with power she did not know she had, every elbow she landed, every knee that connected against Cooler's gut, every grab and throw she did, everything was perfectly executed. There were no mistakes.

"Disgusting Human! How dare you strike me?" he yelled as her before he kicked her away, but in a second she was upon him again.

Videl dodged his slow jab and went around him. She then firmly grabbed his tail and pulled as hard as she could with her left hand, planting her right fist deep into his back before kicking him away from her. She flew around him and punched his stomach three times, quickly rising higher to avoid his foot swipe. She kneed his jaw with her right leg, kicked his face with her left leg and spun around, planting her right foot on his neck, kicking him away.

She was doing nothing. Despite how weak he was, Cooler was not feeling her attacks, she might as well be a fly. She was pushing him back and bothering him, but that was it.

"KAIO-KEN! TIMES FOUR!" she yelled as she kicked Cooler away, giving her the time she needed to charge her power for one last move. Videl landed on the ground and crouched, her red aura glowing around her, her muscles felt on fire, her arms felt like lead, her legs felt like they were going to fall off, but she didn't allow this to interrupt her concentration. She had maybe two seconds before Cooler returned to kill her. Her aura exploded around her and electricity traveled through her entire body. With her head bowed down towards the ground, her hands on either side of her body, her legs crouched and ready to spring up, Videl looked like an athletic runner, just waiting for the moment to burst forward.

The moment came when Cooler rushed towards her, his arm and chest dripping purple blood from his numerous wounds.

"YOU INSECT! I WILL DESTROY YOU! I'LL KILL-" Cooler's threats were cut off when Videl's punch dug into his chest. Human and Alien traveled for dozens of meters as Videl kept unleashing all of her power into her fist, which dug deeper and deeper into Cooler's body. Fresh blood spurted from both his chest and from Videl's arm as the effort of sustaining so much energy was taking it's toll on her body. She lost all feeling in her legs and her heart was pumping like mad, but still she kept going. Her skin began to rip open in her arm and she was able to tiny tiny cracks of pink where her muscles had been exposed. She screamed in pain as she yelled one last thing right before she passed out.

"TIMES FIVE!"

00

Videl wasn't going to last, he had to get there now. Where his energy was coming from he did not know, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was getting to Videl and making sure she was alright. The battlefield had been completely demolished by their brief but brutal fight, there were no survivors nearby.

He flew as fast as he could, ignoring the dripping blood from his right leg. It wouldn't kill him.

He heard her before he saw them.

00

She felt Cooler's cold and hard fingers wrap around her throat. The mere touch burned her sore skin more than any fire could, and she could barely hold the scream that was rising in her throat. His red eyes were filled with hatred, and she found herself wishing for him to just get it over with, because the pain that was flooding her body was driving her insane.

He tightened his grip and Videl screamed loudly as she felt every single digit ravaging her tender skin. She desperately flayed around, but she quickly seized her movements, the agony was too much, her brain felt like ti was on fire, her head was threatening to exploded from the overload of sensations.

Everything stopped when Cooler brutally punched her stomach.

Videl felt how the punch first made contact with her skin, it slowly ripped it open and exposed the muscles inside. It then continued on it's path, sending shock waves all around her body. When it reached her stomach it stopped. It collided against the soft organ and crushed it against her spine, threatening to burst it and send all it's contents flying all around her body. The nerves in her skin, in her muscles, in her spine and in her stomach screamed louder than the rest, drowning the previous screams with renewed vigor. Her brain was unable to process the pain she felt until a few seconds later. Her blue eyes went as wide as they could and tears began to flow freely from them. Her jaw was hanging open, with silent screams spilling forward along with the blood rushing from her insides.

Cooler kept his punch firmly embedded inside of her, and she began to feel all the pain a few seconds later.

If she had screamed before, there were no words to describe the sounds that were coming out of her throat. The shrieks made Cooler cringe in pain, the unholy screeches that were erupting forward from her mouth could be heard from miles away.

The burning cold spreading through her body tormented her. Her muscles clenched and relaxed with a will of her own. Videl began to spasm uncontrollably, blood erupting from her open mouth like a fountain.

The second punch was just as bad as the first, the third was even worse. By the fifth punch Videl was no longer in control of her body, her bladder emptied, blood and tears mixed together as they traveled down her body, vomit spewed forth from her mouth, almost hitting Cooler, who stopped torturing her to laugh at the pathetic display occurring in front of him. She blabbered incoherent thoughts as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Flashes of every color passed through her eyes and voices began to speak to her, but everything was a mess, she could make neither head nor tails of what was happening. She forgot her name, who she was, she forgot the reason why she had jumped against Cooler, she forgot how to speak, only the pain traveling and destroying every corner of her body was comprehensible to her. Her throat muscles began to rip apart as her screams rose in pitch higher and higher, until no more sound came from her throat any more.

Again her body began to flay around incoherently, her arms slapping her own body. Waves of fresh agony crashed against her brain, who threatened to shut down any minute now.

Her eyes focused for a moment. Cooler pulled his fist back and glared at her. His broken mouth guard revealed and evil and sadistic grin on his face, and for a split second hatred and resolve entered her body, pushing the pain away for the slightest of moments, and she managed to bring her knee up to block his next punch. When her knee shattered a fresh scream was produced by her throat and she no longer understood anything else.

00

Videl's wails of agony were ear-splitting, there was no telling the amount of pain she must have been in. Froze rushed forward and spotted them. Cooler was bleeding from his chest, arm and stomach, but Videl was even worse. She was wearing only her almost completely destroyed white bodysuit and black boots, nothing else. The entire right arm, the upper back and both legs had been damaged in the fight. Her right arm was hanging limply, her muscles had torn through the flesh, blood was dripping from it. Her face was bruised and bloody, her chin, cheek and forehead had been cut, and her entire body looked like a mess, in various other parts of her body the skin had ripped open, and now Cooler was holding her by her throat with one hand while he brutally pounded her with the other, making her screech out like a banshee every time his fist came into contact with her destroyed body. Blood was spurting from her mouth

Rage filled Froze as he approached, and he planted his knee on his father's face. Cooler let Videl go and he adjusted his position in mid air to grab her as gently as possible. As Cooler was sent flying Froze caught Videl and placed her gently on the ground. She was shaking badly, blood had completely stained her bodysuit, yellow and red stains had covered her legs and her unfocused eyes moved around her eye sockets without a purpose.

"I... I tr... Ah... I... Mer... Ha... Ah" she weakly stammered with a broken voice, but he quickly shushed her, she seemed to be able to slightly understand what was happening.

"Don't move" he ordered her, and she stopped shaking somewhat. "I'll be back soon."

Without another word he rushed forward where his father had crashed, a furious scowl covering his face.

00

The three Saiyans made their way across the ruined desert battlefield, dragging their comrades behind them. They left a large trail across the sand that showed just for how long they had walked. Vegeta had Trunks in one hand and Fasha in the other, while Goku had Turnia on his left and Beat on his right. Raditz walked behind them, carefully carrying the injured Gohan while he dragged the uncouncious Note. 18 had remained behind, after all it wasn't like she was in any danger, even without her legs and with only one arm she had more power than the rest of them.

"Are you certain, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked him, tossing Trunks up for a moment to get a better grip on the boy's dark green shirt.

"Yes, I know what I saw and felt. She went even beyond me and Fasha."

"How does it feel to be a loser compared to your daughter, little brother?" Raditz asked, chuckling softly. Nothing dampened that man's spirits.

"Shut up" he mumbled. Goku threw a small look at his daughter, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Nothing like the merciless warrior that she had transformed when King Cold was stomping on him. He grimaced as he recalled that. Not a pleasant moment.

"Can't you two move any faster?" Vegeta complained when he noticed both Kakarot and Raditz were lagging behind him.

"My most humble apologies, oh, Your Royal Highness, Grand Prince Vegeta. We are not worthy!" Raditz joked as he walked even slower and did a mock bow. "Stuff it, flame boy. Kakarot got some broken ribs and I can barely see what's in front of me. Just cause you got off easy doesn't mean we did."

"Got off easy?" Vegeta asked, a small vein popping on his forehead. "For your information I lasted twice as long as you did against Cold! He might have hit you more times but he hit me much harder! So stop complaining and walk faster, you waste of space!"

"Hey, what happened to Froze? He's still fighting?" Kakarot asked.

"I don't know" Vegeta mumbled. The three of them picked up the pace. "I can feel Cooler's and Froze's power levels, but they're tiny, I can barely feel them."

"Is that... Videl?" Goku asked after an entire minute of silence.

"I don't know, all Humans feel the same to me. Hell, most Humans look alike to me." Raditz answered. "To this day I still confuse Chi-Chi and Three-Eyes' woman."

"No wonder she's so mad at you all the time" Goku told him with a chuckle.

"You're one to talk, Kakarot. If Fasha didn't have a tail you would have the same problem!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled at both of them, his patience at an end. "I don't give a damn about your women problems! I'm fed with this planet, fed up with this stupid endless desert and fed up with both of you!"

Raditz walked closer to Kakarot and whispered at his brother's ear.

"He's sore cause he got his ass handed to him by Cold."

Kakarot nodded with a small smile that dissipated the moment Vegeta threw them his trademark scowl, his jaw trembling softly with anger.

00

Cooler charged first, and Froze took most blows before hitting him with his own kick to the shin and punch to the gut.

"You're going to pay for everything you did to her" he threatened him as he punched his face as fast as he could before jumping up and kicking his chest away. Cooler fired two energy balls and both hit him, but Froze raised an energy shield just in time, and he threw his own attack, which missed Cooler by an inch.

He rushed forward and punched Cooler's face, he was going to follow up with a punch to his jaw, but his father's kick stopped him on his tracks and he was sent flying back. He rolled on the ground a few times, hitting his arms and head in the process, but he managed to stabilize himself and get back on his feet.

"Your concern for that weak Human disgusts me even more than her weak display of power. I'll make sure to kill her very, very slowly after I'm done with you!" he threatened his son as he charged forward and kneed Froze, sending him flying up. He pursued him and kicked him up again, before appearing right above him and punching him down, but Froze moved faster, and he managed to grab onto his father's arm and break it with a quick elbow, making him cry in pain.

Froze flipped in the air and kicked Cooler down, quickly following him. They both landed on the ground and stared at each other grimly.

"What are you gonna do without arms, father? I got you beat, just stand still and accept death, it'll be easier for the both of us" he told him as he charged another Death Wave on his right hand, his aura shining brightly.

"Accept death? Have you completely lost your mind? I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! After I kill you and your woman I'll kill your Saiyan friends and every single one of those fools that dared to raise their hands against me! Nobody will be safe from me! THE GALAXY WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF COOLER!" he yelled as he lifted his injured arm and began charging an orange and red sphere that quickly grew larger and larger. Cooler's Supernova shone like a miniature sun, bathing him and Froze with a soothing orange light. To the west, the sun kept rising, the yellow light would reach them soon. Cooler brought his arm down with his finger outstretched, pointing directly at Froze. "DIE!"

"Death Wave!"

Froze's Death Wave crashed against the large orange energy ball. Froze did his best to concentrate, but his injuries bothered him, and slowly but surely, his father's attack crept ever closer to him. For an entire minute they struggled, neither of them giving ground, neither of them giving up, but as steadily as the sun that crept across the barren fields Froze began to lose ground. An inch first, two the next second. Before he knew it his father's attack was barely four meters away from him. His vision blurred and sweat dropped from his brow like raindrops. His hands shook intensely, he fell on one knee, and his father's Supernova crept ever closer to him.

The huge orange sphere towered above him, looking down at him with an intense and sickening gaze, ready to crush and obliterate him. Froze pushed harder against it, but it only slowed it down, it didn't stop it. He simply didn't have the raw power necessary, his father had gained the upper hand and gravity was aiding him. There was nothing he could do. The ground beneath him cracked and it gave way as the energy ball closed in. It was maybe two meters away from him.

The flying rocks, as well as his own monumental effort had made Froze close his eyes, but he heard the soft _thud_ of boots on rock. Another _thud_ followed the first one, and another one.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled to his right, adding his own purple beam to the clash. The Supernova stopped moving and remained still.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled to his left, and the energy ball slowly started to rise into the sky.

"BIG TREE CANNON!" Trunks yelled behind him. A golden beam flew above him, and the Supernova began to pick up speed.

Next to Trunks, a generic pink energy wave rushed to meet the orange energy ball. Fasha, Froze realized with a smile. She had never bothered to name her attacks. It was really a male thing.

As the orange energy ball rose into the sky, his vision returned, and he saw Turnia and Raditz on either side of Cooler, charging their own attacks. They aimed not at the Supernova, but at the man himself, who was unable to do anything to stop them. Cooler was not one to accept death, as he himself had put it before, so he did the one thing he could do, push as hard as he could with the hopes that he could end this quickly and then dodge their attacks, but the combined might of Trunks, Goku, Fasha, Vegeta and Froze was too much for the weakened Alien. Cooler's attack pushed forward half a meter before it stopped moving again.

"DRAGON BOMB!"

"SATURDAY CRASH!"

The two attacks converged on Cooler, who screamed in pain. The five warriors below pushed harder and managed to even the clash. The Supernova was now midway, positioned halfway between the two forces, but Cooler somehow managed to hold it in place. Turnia fell back down to the ground, her energy completely spent, and after firing a weak energy blast, Raditz followed her.

Again the energy attacks were at a standstill, with neither force gaining the upper hand. The ground cracked some more, and soon Froze, Vegeta, Trunks, Goku and Fasha found themselves in a deep crater, but still they held their ground. The Supernova remained still in the sky.

But they couldn't keep this up for a long time, their bodies were completely destroyed, and soon they were going to give out. They had to finish this, and they had to finish this now. But Cooler never gave them the chance.

"This doesn't end like this!" Vegeta yelled at them. "Cooler dies now by our hands! If any of you even dares to pass out on me, I will find a way to kill you myself!"

"Damn it, my ribs are broken, Vegeta!" Goku complained.

"No excuses, Kakarot!" Fasha yelled as she found energy reserves inside of her that she never knew she had. "Kill Cooler like you killed Freeza! The Saiyans are not avenged until the last of these bastards is dead!"

"We don't have enough power!" Froze said what they all knew but haven't had the heart to say out loud.

"We're the good guys!" Trunks yelled, truly believing with his childish mind his words. "The good guys always win! Try harder!"

His own tiny golden beam grew larger as the kid got some sort of strength from his words, and Vegeta's purple Galick Gun increased in size. The Supernova got slightly smaller as it traveled towards its creator. Goku and Fasha's respective beams recovered momentum and together they began to push it back.

"That's it! A little more!" Froze yelled, pushing away the feelings of dread and feeling how his focus returned for a few seconds. Videl had given much more than he had, he had to honor her sacrifice, he couldn't die here, not without letting her know that they had won. He owed her that much. "Finish this now!"

"We need more power!" Goku yelled desperately. Their arms began to shake and their beams faltered. They couldn't do it. The Supernova slowly began to fall back down on them, and despite their courage, they simply didn't have the power necessary to do it. They just needed more power. Just a little more!

00

The energy clash could be felt all across the planet, the few survivors that were on the planet held their breath, but not him. He couldn't wait, he had to help, he had to do something, no matter how grave his condition. Thankfully they had dropped him close by, he was extremely close to the conflict. He could see Cooler floating in the sky, and he quickly debated if he should help them or strike Cooler from behind. He eventually chose the former and he landed right below the Supernova. He could feel their gazes on his back, wide with shock before they returned their attention to the matter at hand.

He looked down at the open socket that had been his right shoulder. King Cold had destroyed his body, he had forever altered his identity, he had changed who he was, he had changed the way he was going to live from now on.

Damn... His mom was going to be pissed.

Gohan's blue aura grew in size as he pulled the very last reserves he had on him. All or nothing.

He pulled his hand back and began charging his energy, never taking his eyes off his target. The huge orange ball grew somewhat larger, but it didn't phase him in the least. He had this. King Cold and his sons had taken everything from them. Their planet, their race, their pride, both of their planets. They had been indirectly responsible for the Tree of Might, they were responsible for Piccolo's death and they had tormented the galaxy for decades. No more.

His arm tensed as he charged the move that he had considered appropriate for this. It sacrificed speed and charge time for power, but power was what they needed. He placed his fingertips on his forehead and quickly pushed everything he had. Ten seconds later it was finished, and his fingertips crackled with power.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" he screamed, throwing his hand forward. The yellow and purple beam shot from his fingertips like a bullet, cutting the air and crashing against Cooler's Supernova head on.

The combined might of the six warriors finally did it, and the large golden and orange sun rose into the sky faster and faster, until it was right in front of Cooler's face. Stubborn to the end, he placed both his hands on his own attack and pushed back with all his might, but even Cooler's strength was not enough.

"NO! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! I'M THE MIGHTY COOLER! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! NOOOOOOOOO!"

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 15 Last Stand Of Humanity (Bolt Thrower) on Videl's heroic fight against Cooler and Gohan's last minute help right there at the end. In a way, despite being Saiyans, they are also earthlings, so I deemed it appropriate._

_ The attack Videl charges and uses at the end of her fight is the Hawk Arrow. She also uses the Videl rush at some point in the fight._

_ Yay! Chapter 15! Glad this one took less time to write. As always guys, I really appreciate your review and your ideas, thanks a lot for reading, I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell what you think please! Good, bad and ugly, I love and appreciate all reviews!_

_ Was the Videl scene too gruesome? Not gruesome enough? Let me know!_


	16. Promised Land

"96 are still missing, Froze" Malaka read the report with a grim voice. Despite the feeling of victory and joy that had consumed Froze and his men for the past few days, he had refuse to even speak to his men until the last soldier was found. There was no feast, no celebration until the last of their brothers in arms had been found. A few had grumbled and complained, but those complaints had been short lived, and everybody was working on the rescue effort. "Our men found six more in Planets Cooler 01 and 04. Only one of them survived the trip back, he is in a healing tank right now."

"96... that's almost a fifth of our forces... How high is the death count?"

"Counting the new ones... we're up to 129. Mostly Humans. A couple dozens were our own men, but at least 80 Humans have died since the start of the campaign."

"And how are they reacting to it?"

"They're angry, of course, but I think that jubilee will settle in soon. They'll be celebrating their victory for a long time. You don't have to worry about their anger."

"You're worrying too much, Froze!" Caseo told him with a soft slap on the shoulder. It was still strange to find himself at the same height as his friend. He was used to being much shorter than everybody else, after all. His pure red skin glistened under the white lights, and his tail swooned from left to right, the one tic he had never been able to control and the reason he had never won at that Human game called Poker. "I know you want to find everybody, but you need to think of those that you already have! Let us deal with the rescue effort, go and celebrate your victory!"

"I can't just start without them, Caseo. They fought as hard as everybody else did, I can't-"

"You won't!" His friend reassured him. "At least go and speak to your soldiers! The ones that are here, at least. They could use a little reminder of the magnitude of the victory we accomplished."

"He's right, Froze" Malaka intervened. His unofficial advisors they were, and damn them, they made sense. "Delaying the celebration and the victory feast while we wait for those we still haven't found will not do anything to show your gratitude for those that have aided you. We can always prepare a second feast for them when they return. Most of the men are currently in the mess hall, now would be a good time to go and talk to them."

Froze sighed as he tapped his finger on the hard white shell surrounding his head.

"Fine... I suppose I should go and talk to them."

"That's the spirit!"

00

"How much longer, Bulma?" Krillin impatiently asked her for the fifth time on the day.

"The more you ask me the longer this will take!" she snapped back, pulling back the tiny screwdriver she was using at the time. "Listen to me, 18 is an extremely sophisticated model, not to mention a lot of her body is organic! That means I have to work at the same speed as her body is healing in order to make sure that there are no imperfections!"

Sighing in defeat, Krillin took a step back and looked at the ravaged cyborg laying on the operating table. Dozens of tubes filled with healing liquid were being injected in her body, and even more mechanical parts were neatly placed next to her. Her face was extremely peaceful, almost like she was asleep. Her torso had been mangled badly, and her entire right leg had been blown apart. The wound had closed and scarred, but he would never forget the sight of her being carried to the operating table, blood and black oil seeping from her wounds. Her organic arm hadn't been severely damaged, and Bulma could easily rebuild her left arm, so he wasn't really worried about that. But the hole on her stomach was what really worried him.

For the sixth time Bulma pressed a few keys on the computer and 18's eyes opened up in an instant. It was eerie to see her so calm when her body was a mess, but Krillin was glad for that, at least she wasn't feeling any pain.

"18! Don't worry, I'm here" he said as he grabbed her good hand, and she gave him a tiny smile.

"Relax Krillin" she spoke, her voice in the exact same tone as before. If he closed his eyes he could imagine they were sitting by a pool, relaxing, instead of here. "Bulma's going to fix me up. Seriously, you can go."

"I won't leave you here" he told her stubbornly. "I'm waiting until both of us can walk out of here, I'm not leaving before that."

18 squeezed his hand softly and looked at Bulma, who lifted her head quickly in a half nod. She knew what it meant.

_"Progress?"_

"Everything's up to date. Well, what I can check, I still don't have access to my senses other than sight and hearing."

"I'm leaving those for last, specially touch, trust me when I say you don't want that to be active right now."

"I know... A few more days?"

"A few more days."

"See you in a few" she told Krillin, who smiled warmly at her. Bulma again pressed a few keys and turned her off. The light left her bright blue eyes, and she looked dead. Slowly, he closed her eyes and stood up, looking down at the ground.

"I'm... I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Sure thing... Hey, Krillin?"

"Yeah?"

"Take your time" she said, and Krillin chuckled softly at it. "Seriously, as much as you need. I work better without you here."

00

Gohan watched Turnia and Trunks as they walked around the room aimlessly, chatting softly. His eyes lingered in their arms for the tiniest of seconds before he looked down at the ground. His mother sat next to him, hugging him tightly, and doing her best not to cry.

It was hard enough to not cry himself, it was even harder controlling his anger whenever he looked down. He was wearing purple pants and a purple shirt, and a soft blue belt. It usually hung slightly loose on his body, nut now, his shirt flapped with the softest breeze. He looked down at the right sleeve of his shirt, hanging low. He could still feel his arm, his brain still told him it was there, and yet every time he would try to grab something, every time he went to the bathroom, every time he ate, every time he wanted to write, all of that was now ten times harder.

And then there was the fighting. His mother had almost lost her mind when she saw him fighting one of the training bots. She still wasn't happy with the idea that he wanted to fight, but that was something she would have to come to terms with.

"You haven't eaten anything all day" Chi-Chi told him with barely controlled tears. "Do you want to eat?"

It was strange, but Gohan had little appetite. Maybe he would eat a few plates to please his mother, but that would be about it.

"Sure, mom" he replied with the most cheerful tone he could muster at the moment. Which wasn't very cheerful. He lifted his left hand and waved his finger at his friends, and they waved back. Gohan and Chi-Chi walked towards the mess hall in complete silence. The few aliens and humans that walked past them, gave him a respectful nod or a soft pat on the shoulder, and a couple praised his efforts and courage.

Perks of the job, Gohan thought as he sat down on the table. Chi-Chi insisted on going for the food herself. She came back with six plates filled to the brim with food. Gohan groaned inwardly, knowing he wasn't going to leave the table until he ate them all. It wasn't much, but still.

00

The round table was completely filled with people. With the exception of Vegeta, who was wearing his battle armor and Froze, who wore nothing, they were all wearing the white shirt and pants that Cooler's and King Cold's underlings had wore on their spare time.

Froze sat on the center of the table, facing the only door to the room and looking at all the face. Vegeta was next to him. His face was the perfect mask, like it always was. Nobody could have possibly guessed he had just fought in a war. Raditz was next, slowly eating one of the very last oranges they had with his feet resting on the table. Kakarot mimicked his brother, but he was sitting up. Fasha had her arms crossed and looked at the wall with disinterest. Beat and Note were grinning from ear to ear, why, he did not know, but he didn't understand half of the things those two did. Trunks and Turnia were also there, standing next to their parents. Gohan wanted to be there, but his mother wouldn't let him miss his appointment with Malaka.

"So" he said as he leaned back on his chair. "We did it... We killed them."

"How are you feeling?" Trunks asked with a curious face. "I mean your father and grandfather are dead. Shouldn't you feel something weird?"

Had his mother been there she would have scolded him, no doubt.

"No, not at all. Those two were the worst pair of scum this universe had to offer. I'm glad we killed them... Thank you. Vegeta, Raditz, Kakarot, Fasha, Trunks, Turnia, Beat, Note... Thank you all. This was nothing more than a pipe dream before you joined us."

"Anytime buddy" Raditz answered without opening his eyes or stopping from savoring his orange. "This was fun."

"Your son lost an arm" Turnia reminded him with a serious face.

"And that's a tragedy" Raditz said with the most neutral face they had ever seen from him. "But that doesn't make the fighting any less fun that what it was, does it?"

"I guess not" Turnia answered evenly. "Froze, I guess I should thank you. Fighting such strong enemies... I never thought I would get the chance."

Trunks grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up, and Beat and Note grins grew even larger as they nodded at him.

"It's good to know Freeza and his family's dead" Kakarot said. By an unspoken agreement everybody knew that Froze wasn't included among "Freeza's Family". "And I have to say, even with everything that happened, this was the most fun I've ever had in my entire life! Be sure to call me when you got another war on your hands, Froze."

"He's not going to have another war on his hands anytime soon, Kakarot" Fasha told him with a smack on his arm. "The universe isn't going to mess around with the one that killed Freeza, Cooler and King Cold, trust me on that one."

"A shame I couldn't kill them myself" Vegeta intervened for the first time. "I would have enjoyed testing my power against them... You have what you wanted, when will you have a spaceship ready for us?"

"Soon, once we have found everybody that's missing we'll send you wherever you guys want to go. You have somewhere in mind?"

"Namek" Raditz answered before Kakarot and Fasha, who closed their mouths at the same time.

"What for?"

"Dragon Balls" Raditz again answered before Kakarot and Fasha, who shot him an annoying look.

"I see... Well, it shouldn't take long until we find them, we'll send you on your way... How many people are you taking with you?"

"Nobody just yet."

"We heard a pretty human girl is going to stay with you" Beat said, and Note giggled softly. "How many Humans are you keeping?"

"I'm not keeping anybody" Froze said with a cold tone but with the hint of a smile on his face. "Videl's staying here because she wants to, and anybody that wants to stay here is welcome to do so. We could certainly use them around here, especially now that we got our work cut out for us."

"So how many are staying behind?"

"I offered to find them a new home world, so all of them are staying put for the moment. It's not like they can go back to Earth. I'm certain that there are many worlds that are uninhabited, we'll find a suitable one for them. And you?" Froze asked, looking at Vegeta and Fasha, who didn't answer right away. "Are you going to want to live with them or are you going to go your separate ways?"

"I don't know" Fasha answered, looking down at her fingers. A few wrinkles were visible in her hands, and she slowly opened and closed them. It was easy to forget she was a good twenty years older than Bulma. "It's kinda of a big decision. I for one don't mind to stick with them, and Raditz and Vegeta already have humans mates... I suppose with stick with them?"

"They stick with us" Vegeta corrected them.

"Right."

"It would be their call, I guess."

The group remained silent as they each thought about the current situation. It was a long time until the silence was finally broken. Caseo entered the room and grinned at Froze, who stood up and left the Saiyans alone.

"Note" Fasha spoke, and the younger Saiyan looked at her with her big black eyes and a thin smile on her face. "Can we use your communication equipment to send a signal to different planets? A transmission?"

"You mean like the scouters? Yeah, sure we can."

"What do you got in mind, Fasha?" Kakarot asked her.

"We should tell the galaxy that they're free. After all, there are still hundreds of worlds we haven't even made contact with, we should tell them the Planet Trade Organization is no more."

"Make sure to tell the galaxy that it was a Saiyan that killed King Cold."

"Make sure to tell the galaxy that is was ME who killed King Cold!" Turnia protested, and even Vegeta grinned for the briefest of seconds.

00

"Do you remember how to do it?" Trunks asked her for the fifth time. "I mean, our dads can do it all the time!"

"Yeah but I don't" she snapped at him. "I don't even remember much of the fight. I remember screaming very loudly and me punching King Cold and then... then he shot a beam at me, but I shot him another back... That's about it."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else, I swear! I don't remember how to transform, so if you want to learn how to turn Super Saiyan then ask your dad."

"I'd rather ask yours" Trunks pouted as he rested his elbows on his legs and his head on his hands, looking straight forward. "I would look so cool if I could turn Super Saiyan."

"Probably" she admitted as she stood up. "Maybe one day we'll be able to get it right. Let's go check on Gohan for now, he looked pretty down."

"Getting your arm ripped up can be somewhat annoying."

"Asshole" she cursed as they walked towards their downed friend.

00

"So what are we looking at?"

"We found sixty men in the past ten days, they'll get here tonight."

"Good, and the rest?"

"We received a distress call from a few planets, we'll get to them soon. By next week we'll have almost everybody safely back home."

"That's great, Caseo" Froze told his friend. "I can hardly believe it."

"What I can hardly believe is that we actually did it" the Brench admitted as he leaned against the wall and looked at his friend. He was still getting used to having him at the same eye level, and now as he leaned back and lost a few centimeters, he found himself looking up at him. "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?"

"I mean we did everything we set out to do, didn't we? We started a revolution, we found the Saiyans, we reconquered dozens of planets, we killed King Cold and Cooler, we destroyed the Planet Trade Organization and now we've let the galaxy now that they are free. All in all, a good day's work."

"Yeah" Froze chuckled. "A good day's work..."

"So how do you feel?"

"Honestly?" he asked, and he looked at the ground, uneasy. "Nervous, scared... I mean now that I don't have a clear goal it's difficult to know what to do. I'm moving at short term because I have absolutely no fucking idea what to do next."

"It's oddly comforting to have a reminder that you're just as mortal as the next of us" Caseo said. "But hey, relax. You got plenty of time what to do next, I mean it's not like you're in charge of hundreds of planets now, right?"

"Thanks for reminding me... I don't know, the truth is, I just want to have a glass of wine, relax for a while and sleep until tomorrow."

"Mmm... Good luck with that, buddy. I think somebody's got a very, very different plan for you."

"For me?"

"She wanted to know more about your anatomy, so I kinda... guessed, but the basics are there."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Dense as a rock. Just go and get some sleep, you're going to need it" Caseo suggested as he stood up straight and walked away without looking back at him, leaving a very puzzled Froze mulling over what he had said.

Still wondering what he meant, Froze entered his room and locked the door behind him. He didn't need to turn on the lights, since he knew where everything was. He made his way to the cupboard and poured himself a cup of wine. The red liquid flowed towards his cup, slowly filling it. He stopped when the glass was two thirds full, and he closed the metal bottle and placed back on its usual spot. He was about to take a sip when the lights turned on.

He stopped and looked around, and he found a very nervous looking Videl looking at him. Her flushed face and shining blue eyes were the first indicator that something was not right, until he remembered humans didn't look like that when they were angry, what was the word? Embarrassed, yes that was it. Her hair was combed on her usual ponytails, and she was wearing her human clothes, that long white shirt and the black shorts he liked. It suited her, more than the armor she was forced to wear when fighting. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, and for half a minute neither of them spoke. Like entranced he walked towards her and sat next to her, waiting for whatever she was going to say.

"I... We haven't really been able to talk" she said, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Yes, I have been very busy with the recovery effort. How are you feeling? You look like new."

"Yes, Malaka made sure I was in perfect health at least ten times before telling me it was fine to leave... I..."

"Thank you" he interrupted her, and she looked up at him. "Thank you for saving me back there... I can't say I'm happy that you got involved, but... Thanks for saving my life."

She gave him a shy smile and nodded once before softly biting her lower lip. She was thinking hard what to say.

"I... I just wanted to say that I'm very happy that you're okay and that everything turned out fine. I... I was worried that you might die fighting Cooler."

"Videl" he said, and she looked up, her shining sapphires locked on his own orange eyes. He slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need to worry about that anymore."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're here" he told her as he pulled her closer and hugged her. It was the first time he did something like that, but it was simple enough, and after half a second of doubt she hugged him back. But she felt tense, or at least somewhat uneasy. "What is it?"

"I... I guess that since it's your first time it's fine, but a hug is usually reserved for family and friends."

"Oh, so I should not have done that?"

"No" she said, her face turning even redder.

"What should I have done instead?"

She got closer to him and pressed her lips against his for an instant before quickly parting, her face a whole new color of embarrassment.

"You should have done that."

"Oh... Then shall I try again?"

She nodded.

00

He had a large scar on his face that had forced his left eye shut, Like his face, his body sported several scars, all of them coming from the same source and obtain throughout the years. He was an old man, well over seventy years old, yet he didn't look a day over fifty. His eye still had the same glint from his youth, his muscles had not faltered in the many years of his life, and his hair was still a solid black color. The tail firmly wrapped around his waist betrayed his alien heritage. He was a Saiyan, one of the few full blooded Saiyans left in the universe. Had he been alone in the room he would imposed authority, he would have drawn the gazes of those passing by outside and earned their awe, but it was the taller man standing next to him that drew all the attention to himself.

If Paragus was tall, his son was a giant. Broly stood at least half a meter taller than his father, and he weighted thirty kilograms more. His wild black hair was somewhat restrained by the golden crown on his forehead. Golden bands decorated his arms and forearms. He had golden bracers and a choker adorning his otherwise naked upper body. A loose pair of white paints, an elaborate red sash wrapped around his waist and lower abdomen and golden boots completed his outfit. He had his arms by his sides, hanging limply, and he held himself automatically, with none of the dignity his father carried with him. Despite his immense size, it was the look on his face that drew the most gazes, in a complete contrast to his father, Broly had a blank, almost sleepy look on his face. He looked half awake, as if the effort of even staying conscious was too much for him.

The duo looked at the large screen in front of them, watching with various levels of interest the video playing in front of them.

"Incredible" Paragus breathed. "They have become much more powerful than I expected. And that group they're with... Damn it! I can't believe this... When will they return?"

The remained there for a few more minutes, until Paragus finally grew tired of watching the screen and he angrily shut it off. He spun around, his white cloak billowing behind him as he stomped away. Broly slowly turned around and followed him, his every move mechanical, as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing. His dead stare kept straight ahead, and he bumped into a few aliens that quickly apologized and scurried out of his way. He gave no impression of having even noticed the collision.

Paragus didn't bother looking after him to ensure that Broly was following him, his son's massive shadow was impossible to miss, and even if he had had his eyes closed he would have heard his heavy footsteps behind him.

"Father" Broly finally spoke, the first time in an entire week he had opened his mouth to speak. "It's closer."

"I know that, Broly!" he snapped at him. Again his son gave no indication of having even heard him, but Paragus knew he had. He was angry, and rightfully so, decades of careful planning were now in danger of being rendered obsolete. It was maddening! But he couldn't take it out on his son. He threw him a sympathetic look and his gaze softened. "Go eat, Broly. We'll figure this out."

Without a word his son walked away. He stared at his massive frame as he walked down the hallways, always brushing the rock doors with his massive shoulders and arms. A side effect of the crown. Pity overcame Paragus when Broly bumped into a taller alien and fell backwards. He struggled for ten seconds to get up until the other helped him and he kept on his way without even acknowledging the alien. But he couldn't take the crown off, not yet. The last time Broly had ravaged an entire continent, he couldn't take it off just yet. His mind wandered back to that day, to Broly's first day on Planet Vegeta, and their last.

00

_ "NO! King Vegeta, please!" he begged, he dropped to his knees and begged his king. Could a man go any lower? "Please don't kill my son! He'll grow to be a fine warrior! He'll serve the crown loyally! Please don't kill him! He'll be the strongest warrior you'll have at your disposal!"_

_ "That is exactly the problem" King Vegeta said as he walked towards him, his face hard as stone. "Your son is going to die right now and that is final, Paragus! And I don't like arguments, you will die with him!"_

_ Before he was given a chance to respond, King Vegeta threw his hand forward and a massive purple beam pierced his chest. Blood spurted from his mouth as he fell down to the ground, hitting his head on the cold floor._

_ "No" he whispered, trying to clutch the King's boots. He would gladly forgive him for this betrayal, if he spared his son, but the heartless Saiyan turned around and left the throne room._

_ "Thrown him outside with his son!" he heard the King's powerful voice coming from outside the room. "It's time we settle this matter with Freeza."_

00

His wound still pained him, it had never fully healed. The massive scar was a daily reminder of what had been inflicted upon them. Broly's own stomach had, luckily, healed from the blade that had pierced him when he was not even a day old, and he bore no scars of the incident. No physical scars, at least. But every time he took off his crown his son's true nature took hold of him. He could restrain him, he could calm him down when nobody else could, but there was only so much he could do without the crown. He wished he could set his son free, but until he found a better way Broly would have to endure the invisible cage surrounding him.

"Soon, my son" he said to nobody in particular as he gazed at the tiny white star above them. Maybe Comet Camori would not be the end he had hoped for, but they would find a way.

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 16 Promised Land (Reverend) on Humanity's new Home World, the resolution of the war and that little part in the end! Finally I get to write my favorite dragon ball z movie of all times! Sorry it took sooooooooooooo fucking long to update this thing but I have literally no more time. I don't know when the next chapter will come but I'll try to write as fast as I can guys! Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy!_


	17. Me And Dad

Learning how to fight is truly challenging, even for Saiyans, for it requires complete mastery of one's own body and mind. It takes even seasoned fighters years of experience to truly become in touch with themselves and fight to their fullest potential. Gohan had been only starting his journey towards full understanding of his own self, but the loss of his arm had sent him back to square one and then some.

As he struggled to keep up with Trunks' attacks, he realized just how much damaged he had suffered. Again and again he tried to block Trunks' punches with his missing hand. He lost dozens of opportunities to strike because he moved and leaned towards his right side. His legs quickly tired since he used them to move, strike and block all at once. His left arm was incapable of blocking all of Trunks' punches, and he reluctantly allowed some to make contact with his chest. He had no way of blocking anyways.

"You need to maximize your opportunities to strike with your left hand, Gohan!" His father yelled from the sidelines. "You got no right arm, smarty pants!"

"I'm trying!"

"Don't try! Do it!" he ordered him, and Gohan stopped leaning in from the right. Occasionally he would throw a quick kick with his right leg in order to buy his left side enough time to strike or block his friend's punches. "Better! But on the battlefield, you'd be dead! From behind!"

Trunks disappeared, and Gohan immediately turned around to stop his attack, but he turned clockwise, he spun right, and he gave Trunks ample time to strike his chest and stomach. He got hit twice in the chest and once in the gut and he fell down to the ground.

What would have looked like a brutal beating to many Humans and even some aliens was nothing more than a light tap on the back for Saiyans, so it was no surprise to anybody when he quickly recovered from the punches. Trunks looked somewhat worried, but the look of pity on his friend's face only made him angrier, and he charged straight at him, landing a few punches and kicks on him. Realizing that the fight could not be won on the ground Gohan grabbed Trunks by his shit and threw him up into the air. The young Saiyan spun around and fired a few blasts at him, but he moved faster when in the air and he flew around him and kicked his back upwards into the training room's ceiling. He then followed up and punches him down, before rushing along with him and kicking him before he hit the ground, sending him crashing against the wall. Trunks stretched his hand and stopped his crash, before pushing himself away from the wall and landing in front of Gohan, who was breathing heavily.

"Damn, didn't see that one coming" Trunks said with a grin.

"Better, but still not good enough" Raditz said as he walked towards his son, who gave him a quizzical look. "We need to work on your defense, since you tend to leave your right side pretty exposed."

"Right..."

"Don't worry about it" his father said with a smile. "You did pretty well for a cripple. You'll be kicking ass again in no time" he reassured him with a wink. His mother probably would have slapped and yelled at him for referring so bluntly to his disability, but Gohan himself actually preferred the way his father treated him.

To Raditz, his son simply had to learn how to fight again, and nothing else had changed, he still treated him the same, he didn't look at him with pity on his eyes, he didn't do everything for him like he was a useless baby, he didn't do his best not to mention his arm. No, Raditz made jokes about it, but he never went overboard, which was an art on it's own. His father joked when he couldn't do something by himself, such as tie the laces on his boots, the two of them went for food just like they did before, and his father would still tell him some old war stories just like he used to. It felt better than what his mother did.

Chi-Chi hadn't stopped blaming both herself and Raditz for what had happened to him, and she seemed to try her best to make sure Gohan was comfortable every single second of his life. Gohan knew his mother meant well, but he felt suffocated, she made him feel useless, weak. And there was no worse feeling for a Saiyan than feeling weak.

"Hey" Trunks said once Raditz had left the training room. "Are you coming over later? I'm going to try to get Turnia to remember how she transformed into a Super Saiyan."

"What again?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she can remember if we help her! Then she can help us transform!"

"I don't know, man... I'm going to go eat first. Then I think I'll go and talk to dad for a while, maybe he'll tell me some more stories."

"Just you two?"

"Yeah... just me and Dad."

00

Vegeta watched from the corner of the room how Gohan followed Raditz after a few minutes, a white towel over his purple uniform. His eye twitched involuntarily and his jaw hardened when his gaze landed on the flapping cloth where his right arm used to be.

_My fault._

"Hey dad! Did you see how Gohan moved? He was pretty fast! I was holding back, but he still surprised me!"

"Make sure you don't hold back next time, Trunks" he ordered him, but his son didn't get the message.

"Dad, but it wouldn't be fair, I mean, Gohan's-"

"Gohan's learning how to fight with one arm!" he snapped. "If you hold back he'll never learn how to push himself beyond his limits and overcome this weakness!"

His son was silent for a few seconds, thinking about what he had just said.

"Dad, but-"

"It's an insult to show him that pity in your eyes, Trunks. He's a warrior, a member of the Saiyan race, if you don't give it everything you have you are insulting him and his efforts!" Vegeta allowed the silence to hang for a few moments before he finished his sentence. "Don't hold back next time, son."

"I... I won't, Dad" he assured him. Vegeta turned around and with his arms still crossed over his battle armor, he left. He had expected his son to either leave and find Kakarot's brat or go and play, but never to follow him and ask him what he asked him. "Have you ever fought against somebody like that?"

"Yes" Vegeta answered after a long time, his eyes not betraying the long stream of pictures and images flashing on his mind. "A long time ago. I was different back then."

"Did you give him everything you had?"

"I..." Vegeta's voice faltered for a moment before he realized he really didn't want his son to know that. "I didn't, but I still beat him."

"What did he have?"

"What?"

"I mean, what was his handicap? Was he missing an arm too?"

"No... He was blind."

"Oh?"

"He had lost his eyes, but he could still fight..."

"And... did this happen when you were working with Freeza?"

His jaw tensed again. It must have been a trait learned from his mother, but Trunks had a way of pissing him off to no end in a matter of seconds. But he also had the ability to make him forget why he was angry at him in a matter of seconds. Which was kind of annoying because he usually liked being angry at other people.

"Yes, I was on a purge with Nappa."

The duo walked in silence. It wasn't the silence that Vegeta enjoyed so much, the silence he wanted to last forever, the silence that he mourned whenever somebody broke it. No, this silence was unnerving. It was heavy between the two of them, but they both pretended that there was nothing wrong. The worst part however, was when he realized it wasn't as uncomfortable for his son as it was for him.

"Was he living there?"

"Yes..."

The silence again returned, and it pushed them apart, pressing their bodies against the cold walls. It was in these moments when he hated his son's heroism and utterly unbreakable sense of right and wrong. He felt like he was being judged by him, he felt like he wasn't the invincible hero his son thought he was. And damn it he was invincible! He was the Prince of all Saiyans and that meant he had to be the best, he had to surpass every enemy, every single obstacle that was placed in front of him had to be brought down and destroyed.

The problem was, Vegeta wasn't exactly sure how to overcome this obstacle. Being a good parent and helping your child grown into a powerful warrior wasn't something that you could prepare for. It wasn't something that he could just train for, it wasn't something that he could analyze, find a way to proceed and then do it, because the damn thing changed every year.

And it wasn't like he had any help from his own father. What he remember was seeing his father rule and order people around. He remembered a few training sessions, a few talks they had over the course of the year, and that was about it.

But Trunks wasn't like him, his mother had spoiled him, and he always wanted to talk for some annoying reason. Still, he was proud of the boy, despite his young age he showed great power. It was greater than his when he was his age, but there was absolutely no way in hell he was going to tell him that, too much praise could make him complacent.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do now? Since Earth was destroyed? Are we going to stay with Froze?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We did what we came here to do, what reason is there to stay any longer?"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Leave. Find a new planet for us" he stated without a second thought. From the corner of his eye he noticed his son shifting uncomfortably, and he knew why. "Maybe an uninhabited planet, or one with enough room for us. I'm tired of been cramped in that tiny island."

"Yeah!" he agreed with a smile.

Vegeta's mouth moved involuntarily, and it wasn't until he looked at his reflection in the metal wall that he realized he was returning his son's smile.

"I'm going to go train for a while, you can join if you want."

"Yeah!" Trunks said with a grin.

An alien walked over to his son and spoke to him.

"Just the two of you?" he asked with a shushed voice, but Vegeta heard him nonetheless.

"Yeah... just me and Dad."

00

"So what's your plan for now?"

"Not sure" Kakarot said as he punched the air as fast as he could with the weights on his arms. Despite the fact that he was carrying two ton weight he was still punching fast enough for his arms to look blurry to her eyes. She wasn't really focusing, but still. "I thought maybe we could stay with Froze for a while, but it doesn't look like he's going to be fighting soon."

"So are we going to leave with Vegeta when he gets his spaceship?"

"Maybe, but Vegeta's going to go looking for a planet most likely. I know Bulma and she's not going to be happy until she gets a nice place to sleep. She's extremely picky."

"So what the plan?"

"The plan? I was thinking of traveling across the galaxy, you know? Going planet to planet, exploring, fighting bad guys, it would be fun!"

"I guess. But isn't that a little... difficult to do with all the luggage we have?"

Luggage, they knew, meant a person that couldn't fight and/or they had to drag with them, like Chi-Chi and Bulma, and in some cases, Krillin and the rest of her father's friends.

"Oh, I was going alone" he said as an afterthought, as if it was obvious.

"Alone? You're leaving us?"

"Only for a couple of years at most. After that I'd find you guys and come back."

"Why do you want to leave us?" Turnia asked her father, her face a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Well, I want to travel for a while, like I did back on Earth, and going with you guys it's just too difficult. Why don't we split up for a while and then, once we got new stories we can come back together and we can have a good time."

"What did mom say about this?"

"Oh, I haven't told her" he said as he switched to kicking.

"She's gonna be pissed you know?"

"Maybe, but she'll probably want to do it too."

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, she did that for along time. When I'll tell her she'll want to do it again."

"You're both leaving?" she angrily asked him, walking in front of him and looking at him with a serious face. "No! Why do you want to leave me alone? What am I supposed to do?"

"Turnia" he said, stopping his training and looking at he with a soft smile on his face. "Look... Let's sit down over there" he told her, pointing at the edge of the training room. Reluctantly she followed him, and both Saiyans sat down and looked at their feet. Kakarot slowly took off his weights and dropped them on the ground. They fell down with a disproportional _thud_ and remained there as he massaged his wrists. "Turnia, you're thirteen years old now. In the old days, Saiyans your age would have been sent on several missions to other worlds."

"I know that, dad. I get enough from uncle's stories."

"Besides, you're strong enough to deal with everything and anything that comes your way. Why don't you do the same as me?"

"What? You mean travel like you guys? Going... from planet to planet?"

"Why not? I mean I'm certain you would like it, and think of what you could learn! You could meet new races and learn different fighting styles and techniques and see new places and fight strange opponents!" Kakarot told her with increasing confidence. The sparkle on his eyes was impossible to miss. He was completely enamored with the idea. Turnia found herself thinking about how her adventures would be like, and to her surprise she liked it. The idea of meeting and fighting new people certainly had it's appeal, but still, traveling alone? She wasn't too keen on that. "You could finally master your transformation. You'd be the youngest Super Saiyan to have ever transformed!"

"I guess..." she replied, thinking hard. Saiyans were expected to travel alone for prolonged periods of time, but from what her mother and Vegeta had told her, it was due to their lifestyle, and their society had been very different to what she had lived. "I don't want to do it alone."

"Uh?" he asked. Having spent a lot of time alone or with different people, Kakarot had a hard time understand those that wished to remained by a single person's side all the time. "Why not?"

"I'll get lonely" she replied quietly. "Can I come with you?"

"With me?"

"I would prefer if I could go with you."

"I don't think so, Turnia. I'm proud of you, and I know that with training you can become very strong. You're already stronger than when I was your age, I know you can keep growing like that... But I don't want you with me for this. I want to do this alone, with nobody's help."

She was hurt, but not surprised. Her father wasn't one to try to soften things with words. She softly nodded and looked at the ground. Sensing her doubts, Kakarot placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. It helped, but not much.

"I guess you're right."

With another smile he stood up and stretched his legs.

"You hungry?" he asked innocently. Food had a way of changing a Saiyan's priorities, even with everything that was going on in her head, Turnia got up in an instant and followed her father with a smile at the thought of eating. "Hey" he whispered as they walked down the hallways. "Just cause I don't want you with me doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

"What do you mean?"

He looked past her and smiled. Curiosity turned her head around and she saw Gohan and Trunks talking as they made their way towards them, heading to the mess hall as well. When she turned around to tell him there was no way that Bulma and Chi-Chi would let their sons go into deep space with her she found out that Kakarot was gone.

"Hey, Turnia!" Trunks said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Trunks. Still getting your ass kicked, Gohan?"

"Let's see how you fare with only one arm" he replied as he punched her arm softly with his left fist. "You going to eat?"

"Yeah."

"I felt uncle with you. Where'd he go?"

"Eating already probably."

"Let's get going before he empties the kitchen by himself."

The three Saiyans walked down the hallways, talking about the trivial things that filled their days, their part in the war that had just passed, Gohan's progress and a few other things Turnia didn't really payed attention to. Her dad was right, maybe she didn't have to do it alone.

Traveling by herself would be boring, but with these two? She would have to struggle to keep her sanity in check.

Her grin grew larger and larger as they entered the mess hall, and she met her father's eyes, who stopped eating for a moment to wink at her.

00

The servants scurried around, quickly making dinner and doing whatever chores they were supposed to be doing, and Broly watched. He stood near the door, watching the flurry of activity in front of him. Various aliens from different races moved around the castle. They spoke only when it was necessary and they moved as quickly as they could, hoping they would do a good enough job to get their evening meal, hoping they would not be the next one to die by his father's hand.

A tiny alien was unable to carry the large number of plates he had been given and he tripped. He went down with a crash, and pieces of broken plates went flying everywhere. A small piece got stuck on his arm, and he pulled it out without even looking at it. He dropped it to the ground and kept watching. The small alien started whimpering, quickly trying to pick up the broken pieces, but before he could finish a couple of guards came over, roughly grabbed him by his arms and pulled him away, and Broly watched.

His screams died down after a few minutes, and work around the castle resumed like if nothing had happened, and Broly watched.

"Broly" his father's voice came from behind and he mechanically turned, his eyes giving no hint of recognition. "It's time to eat. Come."

He followed without answering, as was usual. He merely observed as they walked down the hallways. His father was wearing his usual armor, only his cape was new. He must have had a new one made.

He was angry, or worried, Broly couldn't really tell the difference. He murmured word angrily to the air. He heard multiple curses being used, mostly towards the surviving Saiyans, and a few times towards that new name he had recently found out. Froze. Whatever the case he was agitated, and he hastily led him to the mess hall. The two of them sat down and they ate in silence. Broly kept his eyes on his plate as he ate while his father angrily scarfed down plate after plate. His father was done with his tenth plate when he reached for his third, which he left almost untouched, as his father stood up and they both left. He kept his gaze straight forward as he followed his father. Before he knew it he was in his father's room.

Paragus sat down on the bed and ordered him to do the same thing. Slowly he made his way towards the bed and sat down softly with a care that was most unusual in a Saiyan, but characteristic of Broly. Every move was made with great care, for he was very clumsy and with time he had learned to move slowly to prevent accidents.

"Yes, Father?" he asked as he looked straight forward, his eyelids heavy over his black eyes.

"We're moving soon. We can't stay in this planet anymore, Comet Camori is going to collide in a few weeks... Prince Vegeta and the remaining Saiyans are going to split up, apparently... Earth is no longer an option, and neither is the planet they're in... We're leaving the planet in six days."

"Yes, Father" he answered, patiently waiting for Paragus to give him permission to leave, but his father wasn't done. He uncomfortably looked at him, his eye glancing at his crown for a few seconds.

"I'll turn your crown off... Later tonight" he told him, discreetly watching his reaction, but there was none. On the outside he looked exactly the same, but inside Broly almost started laughing. It had been so long since he had been free, so long since he had been able to breathe and see and hear and feel and talk and laugh and taste and kill. Far too long. "Go and sleep my son. We have some busy days ahead of us."

"Yes... Father" Broly answered as he stood up and left. It was mechanical, just like everything he did when the crown was active, but he reached his room and sat down on his throne. He hadn't slept in a bed for years, not since his father had sneaked up on him to plant the crown on him. Bed's weren't safe anymore. It felt like entire days until the purple jewel on his head stopped glowing, and when it did he felt how his body became his own again, how his mind became clear, how he could increase and lower his power at will. A wolfish grin spread across his face and he chuckled softly. He could easily go and kill everybody in the palace right now, his blood certainly demanded it, but where would be the fun in that? There were nothing but weak warriors in here, nothing worth his time. Not even his father would prove to be a worthy opponent. No... No matter how much he wanted to, he would wait, his father said they would travel, he said they would leave the planet, undoubtedly to find the rest of the Saiyans. Maybe they would provide him with some sort of entertainment. It would just like the good old days. "Just me and dad" he said as he chuckled softly to himself.

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 17 Me and Dad (TNT) on the Saiyans' relationships with their parents._

_ Instead of making Broly like this completely insane guy the exact second Paragus' control is released, I tried to make him more a sick and twisted fellow, but with some form of control over himself, like he used to be before. I mean, he lived with his dad, the guy must have been able to stop himself from killing him for a good twenty years before Paragus got him the crown, so it makes sense. A little bit :p_


	18. All Shall Fall

The hangar with filled with people running from one side to the next, yelling at the top of the lungs, carrying heavy boxes and crates from one ship to the next, fueling and checking every single one of them. Videl watched the humans and the aliens with her big blue eyes, a thin smile decorating her face.

One on corner of the hangar, away from the heavy transit were Goku, Raditz, Fasha, Vegeta, Turnia, Trunks, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Beat, Note, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Launch and Froze all of them speaking in comfortable voices. It had been a couple of days since Goku and the others had announced their intention of just leaving them and traveling wherever their ships took them. It was stupid, brash and dangerous beyond calculation, but it was right up their alley. Saiyans did have a tendency to do stupid, brash and dangerous things.

Videl adjusted her position on the crate she was sitting on. She rested her elbows on her naked thighs and placed her chin on her open hands, her fingers softly stroking her cheeks like her mother used to do so very long ago. Goku had the same smile that never seemed to leave his face, but he seemed to be the only one in really high spirits. Raditz, Gohan and Fasha were also in a good mood, but the rest of them were clearly distraught with the situation. She could sympathize, Turnia was going to do her first real journey without her parents, Chi-Chi and Bulma were losing both their sons, and Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were losing their best friend, it was a less than ideal situation, but what could they do? There was no changing Goku's mind, much less when it came to battle or adventure. She cocked her head to the right and looked at Froze, he was still a little flustered from last night. Suppressing a giggle she eyed Vegeta, serious as usual, but without the slight hint of anger he usually had, and it was easy to see why. He was proud of his son, leaving on his first journey without him, facing unknown dangers, destroying dangerous foes, and become the warrior he had always hoped he would be.

Bulma and Chi-Chi on the other hand, seemed to be glued to their sons, crying on their shoulders and landing a few more feeble prayers, asking them not to go and pleading for them to stay with them, but there was no changing their mind.

Turnia was the complete opposite end of the spectrum, Goku and Fasha were extremely excited at the prospect of journeying again, and seemed to be oblivious to Turnia's apprehension. It wasn't until she tapped their backs and hugged them tightly that they seemed to realize what she was feeling, and the three of them walked away from the group to talk on their own. She didn't want to spy on what they were saying, but they were so close to her she couldn't really help it.

"You're going to have fun!" Goku told her as he rubbed her hair, beaming even more at her. "Just think of the stories we're going to share!"

"I know it feels scary and maybe even a little overwhelming" Fasha began, giving her daughter the most reassuring smile she had, which to Videl's surprise was very reassuring and warm, completely unlike the evil grins she gave when she was fighting, now that was scary. "But you stronger than you could even begin to understand, there is no danger you can't face, there will be no enemy that will be able to bring you down, Turnia. You're a Saiyan, and one of the bests I have ever seen. You have nothing to fear."

She seemed a little more confident, and she even gave Fasha a little smile.

"And what about you two? You think you can survive on your own?" she half mocked, half asked them.

Goku was about to reply with one of his cocky answers, but Fasha gave him a sideways look and he contained himself.

"Oh, yeah!" he said instead. "By the time we get together again, I'm going to have already mastered the Super Saiyan 3! You'll have to work hard to beat me!"

"That's my line!"

The three full blooded Saiyans laughed softly between themselves and sat in silence together for a few more moments before Raditz called them, and the three of them made their way to the larger group. Froze also looked at her with his bright orange eyes, and she floated towards them, placing herself neatly between him and Gohan, who gave her a grin and threw his one good hand up. She slapped his palm and punched his fist before returning her attention to Fasha, who looked like she was about to say something.

"Well, my ship is ready, I'm gone" she told the group as she waved collectively at them. They responded with a few good luck's and take care. Raditz ordered her to bring back the best fruits she could find for him, and Vegeta merely gave her a respectful nod.

Fasha walked towards the small ship and quickly got inside of it. It was similar to the original Saiyan pods that Bulma had reconstructed, but this one was much larger, at least nine times in size, large enough for them to have space to train, eat, bathe and rest comfortably. The pod took off silently and floated towards the hangar exit, where it readjusted in mid air and shot off like a bullet.

The group was quiet, still saying their mental goodbyes to Fasha when a purple skinned alien with yellow spots on his large skull told Froze that the next ship, the one belonging to Kakarot, was ready. Turnia immediately pressed her lips together, but this time Goku noticed it.

"I'll leave after the kids" he told Froze, who nodded back at him. For the next few minutes Turnia and Goku chatted privately while the rest of the group looked at the ground or at the roof, giving them their last few minutes together in private. Again the purple alien came, informing them that the ship was ready.

Turnia's, Gohan's and Trunks' ship was the largest of the three ships. It had been Froze's ship, after all. He had gladly offered his ship for the youngest Saiyans, reassuring their mothers that it was the best ship available for them. Bulma still hadn't been satisfied and she had inspected every last centimeter of the ship, and she arrived at the same conclusion. The ship had been remodeled to fit less people, but to give each of them more room. Each of the ship's floors had been changed to hold two people, and plenty of training rooms, bathrooms, emergency exits and pods, healing chambers and other utilities had been installed. The bridge had been left the same, with Froze's throne still in the center, but that was the only thing that had remained the same.

The ship was outfitted with twenty five bots, they would take care of cooking, cleaning, maintaining the ship and helping them in any way that they needed.

Turnia very quickly hugged her father, who patted her on the back and shoved her towards the ship with a smile. With no dramatic goodbyes or final farewells, without turning their heads back Turnia, Trunks and Gohan ran towards their new ship, already preloaded with the first set of coordinates, and got into their seats in the bridge.

"Captain Turnia here! Ready for take off!"

"You're clear for take off, Captain" a rough voice came from the speakers.

"Captain?"

"I'm the oldest."

"Actually-" Gohan began.

"Shut up!"

"You can leave when ready, Captain" the alien said. "It's been a pleasure."

"Right back at you!" Trunks butted in before he forcefully pressed the ignition button. "Let's blast off!"

The ship's engines roared to life and the three of them grabbed their seats. From the large window in front they could see the hangar spinning around them until they finally got a view of the door, the ship remained still for a few seconds before the engines exploded, and the three of them flew to faraway lands, grinning from ear to ear.

00

"Hey, Goku" Krillin called to his best friend, who sat down next to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah" he told him with a goofy grin, how hard it was to remember this very same man could easily punch through your stomach in the middle of a fight and not even squirm when he did it. "I can't wait to get out there and have my own adventures. It's been far too long since I had a good fight."

"You mean like the fight a couple of weeks ago against Cooler and Cold? You're absolutely insane."

"Not the first time you've said that" he answered with a soft chuckled. "I've thought you'd be used to it by now!"

"I try" Krillin said, combing his hair with his hands. "You know... I hope everything turns out alright. I know I shouldn't worry about you guys, you Saiyans take everything that's thrown at you and come out even stronger, but... you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"You remember the first days of training we had with Master Roshi? All those years ago?"

"Ha, ha! Back when he was stronger than us?" Goku recalled with a grin. "I remember some of it. You came swimming to the island didn't you?"

"Yeah, I swam all the way from my old temple to Master Roshi's house."

"Those were the days" Goku said, his mind filling with memories of his life with Master Roshi and Krillin.

"You have to work, you have to eat, you have to study, you to train and you have to rest, those are the pillars of the Turtle school."

"I can't believe you still remember that, I had forgotten."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped from a far. "If you don't mind, I'm sick of waiting! Get going already!"

"Jeez. He never changes, does he?"

"What did you expect? It's Vegeta we're talking about" Goku said as they both got up and walked towards the group. "Alright, I've stalled long enough. What do you say Raditz, ready to get going?"

"Raditz?" Chi-Chi asked, her face turning even paler than before. "What do you mean? You can't leave too!"

"Relax, woman" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, the closest Raditz got to a hug. "I'm only going to go to New Namek with him, I'll be back soon."

"Soon? Soon? I know what soon is to you, mister! That means you'll get back here whenever you want!"

"Damn it, stop nagging me! I said I'll come back soon, I mean it!" Raditz angrily snapped at her, removing his hand and crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't get so mushy about it, it's not like I'm not coming back."

Chi-Chi looked like she was about to slap him, but she somehow managed to control herself and very patiently asked him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I gotta make a wish" he said, his eyes suddenly turning hard. "It's been coming for a long time."

"A wish?"

"Alright, you asked, I answered, I'm leaving. Let's go, Kakarot!"

Vegeta, his arms still crossed, turned around and walked out of the hangar, smiling inwardly to himself as he crossed the metal hallways, his boots silently scraping against the metallic ground.

"Now they're Saiyans" he said to himself.

00

"They're leaving then" he spoke softly, looking at the view screen. "There's Fasha... and the children... and Kakarot. Good... Ready the ships, we follow them before nightfall!"

"Yes, sir!"

"It might take a couple of months, but I'm willing to wait that long" Paragus said to himself as he walked towards his chambers, the soft hum of the ship's engines following him wherever he went. "Broly... that's a different matter entirely..."

The old Saiyan sighed and looked down at his feet, his gaze hard and far away. Almost absent mindedly, he placed his hand over his stomach and softly rubbed the place where King Vegeta had blasted right through him... It wasn't until the ship picked up speed that he remembered where he was and began walking towards his chambers. Just a couple more days and they would reach the place where they would gather the last of the Saiyans.

Such a gathering of powers would not be seen again for a thousand years. And none would be so terrible.

00

Turnia tossed and turned on her bed, her small frame moving from one end of the bed to the other. The covers, long since discarded, were thrown on the corner of the room, crumpled on top of her boots.

Despite the fact that the temperature was regulated in the ship to ensure that they were never cold or hot, she was sweating profusely, her breath coming in short, uneven gasps. Her tail was tightly wrapped around her waist, her muscles tense and nervous.

"Dad" she whispered softly, her jaw hard as stone. "No... no... Mom... KAKAROT!"

She awoke with a start, kicking her leg involuntarily and falling of the bed. She hit her head on the cold metal floor and immediately jumped up, looking for the invisible threat that had woken her. Nothing but silence surrounded her, only the frantic beating of her heart could she hear in the dead of night.

Swallowing nervously, she picked up the discarded covers and gingerly got back into her bed, looking at the metal ceiling with her piercing black eyes.

Again.

Her breathing slowly fell back into the rhythm it had been before she dreamt, and very slowly, Turnia fell back asleep.

00

"Damn Saiyans" King Kai lamented to himself. "Anybody else would have noticed by now, but they're so dense they aren't even paying attention to my warnings! I'll have to contact them directly. If this gets out of hand... I can't even begin to think about what would happen... Goku... Goku!"

00

It was a hot summer day. At least it looked like a hot summer day, Kakarot still hadn't contacted the inhabitants of this planet, and given just how peaceful and quiet it was, he probably wasn't going to. He was silently practicing his moves, slowly and precisely flowing from one stance to the next, every muscle on his body ready to spring to action on a moment of notice. A few flies flew around him, drawn by his scent, but he gently swatted them away. A life was a life, after all.

"Goku... Goku!"

"What?" he spoke out loud, his concentration faltering for the tiniest of seconds before he regained his balance, he stood on the tip of his right foot, his left leg pulled back and ready to kick the air, his right arm extended and ready to block while his left pulled back for a punch. he slowly placed his left foot down and closed his eyes, there was nobody around, not for miles at least.

"Goku! Are you listening to me?"

The Saiyan searched his brain with a puzzled expression on his face for a few moments, before he recognized the angry voice he was hearing.

"King Kai!" he yelled into the air. "I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"I know, I know, be quiet! This isn't a social call, Goku. There's big trouble brewing in the South Galaxy!"

"South galaxy?" he asked, sitting down on the ground and closing his eyes again. "What kind of trouble?"

"Trouble only you can help with, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you."

"How generous of you... I think."

"I need you to come over here so I can give you all the details in person!"

"Have you been spying on me?" Goku asked, his voice filled with a mocking tone.

_"I have not been spying on you!" King Kai yelled loudly, his voice ringing inside Goku's head. "I was checking on one of my quadrants and there you were! Besides, I don't have to give you any explanations! Just use your instant transmission and get here quick!"_

00

_Chapter 18 All Shall Fall (Immortal) on the coming doom of the Saiyans! And everything along with them :o_

_Sorry it took so long, but as usual college leaves no time for anything else, since it's the holidays, I'll try my best to finish this novel faster, but there's still a bit more story to tell, Broly's fight with the Z fighters isn't something you can rush into ;) Thanks so much for reading, and thank you guys so much for your patience!_


	19. Random Acts Of Senseless Violence

"KA!" Goku screamed, his blue aura flaring in all directions. "ME! HA! ME! HAAAA!"

The blue energy beam travelled at blinding-fast speeds and went around the planet in less than one second, quickly covering the distance the tiny world provided it. It snaked around King kai's car and raced towards Goku, who quickly turned around and braced himself. The blue beam crashed against his hardened chest and detonated massively, shaking the entire planet and making King Kai almost lose his balance.

"I'll say, that's some impressive power you've gotten there, Goku" he said, breathing somewhat heavier than before.

"I told you!" the Saiyan answered with a laugh. "And I'm not even hurt! I could show you in Super Saiyan, but I don't think your planet can take it."

"No, no, no! I believe you!" King Kai quickly uttered, completely terrified at the thought of losing his precious planet. "But still... I don't think you're stronger than what I've been sensing."

"You're kidding? Just how strong is this guy?"

"I can't tell for sure, he's too far away to be accurately read, I can only feel the marks he leaves on the planets he destroys, that I can show you. Place your hand on my shoulder, I'll show you the latest planet he destroyed."

Quietly, Goku placed his hand on the fat god's shoulders and closed his eyes, peacefully reading the signals King Kai was sending him. The two of them remained frozen where they were for a good ten minutes, until finally Goku gasped and opened his eyes.

"I can't be! That's... that's just the mark he left in the planet!"

"That was ten days ago, Goku. The fact that we can still feel the energy means that he must be tremendously power, I honestly don't think that there's anything more powerful than that."

"But... but, what is he?" the stunned Saiyan asked, sitting down on the soft grass.

"That's what I've been trying to find out for the past few days, and that's why I needed you to come here in person."

"Uh?"

"I was comparing the energy readings I just felt with your own energy readings... Goku, I don't know who caused so much destruction in such a short time, but I am certain of one thing. The responsible for this... is a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan? No, you're mistaken King Kai, it can't be! We're the only Saiyans left in the entire-"

"Exactly" King Kai said, his voice hard and grim. For a moment Goku was silent, his face puzzled and blank, until slowly understanding dawned on him.

"You mean... No! It can't be!"

"There's no other explanation, Kakarot" King Kai harshly said, his tone heavy on the last word of the sentence. "I know it wasn't you, even with your trick, there's no way you could get there so quickly... But it was definitely a Saiyan, you felt it too, don't try to deny it."

The Saiyan Kakarot looked down at the ground, his hands curled up into fists, his gaze hard on a single blade of grass that poked a single centimeter too high above the others. King kai said nothing, he only watched behind his completely black sunglasses, slowly waiting for him to accept the truth.

"You... Where are the others?" he finally asked, his tone completely flat and detached.

"I looked for them all over my quadrant. I only found Raditz. I don't know where Vegeta and the others are."

Goku tensed his jaw and slowly got up, his gaze still fixed on the blade of grass.

"I... I still don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, Goku. But I'm certain that once you figure out the threat you will understand that I'm telling the truth."

The Saiyan gave the god a serious look before nodding once. The wind swept across the diminutive planet one last time, making Goku's orange and blue outfit sway in tune with the breeze before it died back down for a couple of minutes. Goku placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and looked straight ahead for half a minute before finally locking down the signal he had been looking for. He closed his eyes and his entire body vanished in an instant, leaving no trace except for the boot marks crushing down the planet's soft grass.

00

"Who are you?" the helpless man screamed, his weapon discarded on the ground once he realized the futility of his efforts. "What are you?"

"Something you could never hope to be, scum."

"You're a monster! Get away from me!"

The blue skinned man ran away from his predator, his feet heavy on the wet ground. Rain fell all over the city, deafening him as he ran as fast as he could, fearing for his life every second that passed. Every time he looked back there he was, the same white gloves, white boots, the same hellish stare on his eyes. Faster and faster he ran until he was out of breath, he turned numerous corners and finally hid inside an alley, hoping that he had finally lost the black haired demon that was following him. For a couple of seconds he heard and saw nothing, and he began to reflect on what had happened, he had fired at him, he had hit him straight in the face with his hand cannon until his energy reserves had drained completely, what had happened? What was that thing?

He heard a tiny thuck behind him and with the speed of a snail, he turned around and looked at the figure behind him, sweat pouring from his brow.

"Done running? Good" he said, his arms still crossed over his chest, just like they had been since he had first appeared. "Maybe now we can talk. I just arrived on this planet and I feel like living on it. Now I was delighted when I found out that most of the people in this planet are actually fugitives from the law and the like, scum, just like you. Tell me the names of the places where you meet your friends" he ordered, a malicious sneer on his face as he said the last word. "and I'll do my best to make your death painless."

"W-W-W-What?"

"You heard me, you piece of trash! Now spit it out or I'll blow you to pieces where you stand!"

"No! You monster! just wait until Aran hears about this!"

"Aran?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in sudden interest. "Who would this Aran, be?"

"He owns the planet! And he's going to make sure that you get what's coming to you! Everything that happens around here is his business and he's going to find you and make you feel sorry you ever came here!" he yelled, suddenly confident that the strange alien was going to leave him alone. Nobody messed with Aran, no matter how strong or what weird powers they had, it was going against an entire planet, it was suicide. To his surprise and horror the short man grinned and chuckled softly.

"Good. I think I'll go find this Aran and pay him a visit. I'll be done sweeping the trash in no time."

And with that he extended his finger, pointed at him and grinned.

"What are you doing?" he asked, terrified out of his wits.

"Me? I'm just going to kill you, nothing else... Bang" Vegeta said, and a small golden ball of light shot from his index finger towards the man's head. It collided before he even had a chance to blink, and his head exploded in a million pieces, almost staining Vegeta's blue suit. "Better go find this Aran and get this planet under my control, the trash have been living the easy life for far too long" he said with an evil sneer as he shot off into the pale grey sky.

00

The trio ran and as fast as they could across the extremely large planet. The rocky ground was being shattered behind them, and blasts of green exploded mere centimeters from where they stood. Faster and faster the three figures ran, jumping incredible distances, never slowing down for a second, for it meant death.

"I just need a moment!" Turnia screamed at her companions, who nodded in return. The three kept running for a couple of seconds before Gohan and Trunks jumped up high into the air and flew off, drawing the green explosions towards them. Turnia bent to one side, placed her hand on the ground and spun around, kicking off rocks and debris as she did. In front of her was the reason why they had been running non stop for the past six months, always jumping from one planet to the other, desperately seeking refuge or help of some kind, but nothing came.

"It doesn't matter how far you run, I will kill every last one of you!"

Turnia gritted her teeth as the golden energy began to surge inside of her, her already golden mane started to flow as her energy rose. Longer and longer her once black hair began to grow, and her body exploded in the golden burst of light that had saved them so many times before, the only thing that had kept that monster at bay.

"She did it!" Trunks screamed as he fired hundreds of energy blasts at the unstoppable creature, only for them to be swept aside as one sweeps aside an annoying insect. "Come one, let's give her some room!"

"Gotcha!" Gohan answered his friend as he too fired endless blasts with his remaining hand. The duo retreated back to safety and looked at the two titans that had clashed so many times before, neither of them gaining the upper hand.

One the ground of the nearly destroyed planet, Turnia stood, her golden mane glowing with the power of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, mastered after many years of hard work. Floating above her, with the same insane grin he had had since they met him, the unnamed man looked down at her, with enough glee to light up the planet by himself. Green energy began to surge around him as he powered up, and his black hair began to glow neon blue. Turnia didn't just stand around and wait for him to transform, instead she charged right up at him and in an instant slammed her knee on his face. She quickly spun around and slammed her heel on his chest before landing three punches on his stomach and blasting him right in the face. His body smoked as he flew back, but the energy did not stop rising, it never did. It always keep going higher and higher, powering him up more and more. It was unthinkable, incomprehensible, his power came from nowhere, it just kept rising and rising.

They knew next to nothing about this man, but what little they knew was that he was a Saiyan, they had found that out the first time they had met him. he apparently knew Kakarot and Vegeta, as he had mumbled their names, and he had gone berserk when he had found out Turnia was Kakarot's daughter, but they knew nothing else.

Turnia cupped her hands on her hip and began charging a quick attack, slowly pouring as much energy as she could into it, the only thing that had stopped him right on his tracks before.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" she yelled as she fired a huge blue beam at him. The blue light surrounded him and engulfed him, making him scream in pain as it burned his body, but the Saiyan trio was not fooled, his energy was still increasing, and soon he would close the gap between them. Turnia smashed into his still warm body, kicking his head and punching his back. She grabbed his monstrous arms and pulled back as far as they would go, trying to break them off, but despite pouring all her strength into the move, she was unable to rip them off like she wanted. Instead he simply laughed maniacally and with a single strong move broke free from Turnia's grasp. Before she even had the chance to fly back and take a look at him, he kicked her stomach with his huge boot, making her gasp for air. Again and again they traded blows, both of them dealing tremendous damage to the other, but neither backing down. Turnia would smash his face with her elbow, only for her head to be punched with the same force. She would slam him down into the ground, only for him to grab her face and smash her against it even harder. She would fire hundreds of golden and red energy blasts, only for him to return the favor in kind, filling the sky with hundreds of green, golden and red lights.

"She's not gonna hold, Trunks!"

"She can do it! She's done it dozens of times before!"

"Not for this long! She's gonna reach her limit any time soon, and he's even stronger than before! We gotta get her out of there and get back to the ship, we can blind him and get off this rock!"

"He'll just find us again!" Trunks shot back, angrily grabbing his golden hair. All that training, all the effort they had put into mastering the Super Saiyan transformation, and for what? Only to be tossed aside like they were trash, all their effort had been shot down the drain. "We're Super Saiyans! We can take on anything! Turnia's going to beat him!"

"Open your eyes, you fool!" Gohan screamed at him, struggling to be heard over the massive explosions. "He's even stronger than the three of us combined! We need help!"

Help, that was the word Trunks hated, ever since they had left, they had relied on nobody but themselves, and he knew that had made his father proud, he knew that he was acting like a true Saiyan would. He knew that was what he was meant to do, but to go running back to him like a weakling, what would his father think? He was the prince of all Saiyans! He couldn't go back and ask for help, no matter how strong their enemy was.

"The stronger my enemy is" he screamed as he charged his energy. "THE STRONGER I BECOME!"

Trunks exploded with power strong enough to even push Gohan back, and shot off before he could be stopped. Cursing the stupidity of his friend, Gohan did the same and flew after Trunks.

00

"So why am I here?"

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to."

"That's a stupid answer."

"We're stupid men... How was hell?"

"You don't want to know."

The two men stood around in silence, each waiting for the other to break the wall that had always been between them.

"And here I was thinking you would be grateful, foolish me, right?"

"Right... How did you become so strong?"

"Straight to the point, eh? It's been years. So long you would be an old man by now."

"Training then? Still purging planets?"

"No, I left that behind a long time ago, he... he has a way of influencing people."

"I know. I saw him."

"You saw him?"

"You wouldn't understand. Hell, I don't either... Who else is left?"

"People I am certain you want to see again. Oh, you just wait."

"I'm a Saiyan, Raditz... I don't wait."

"I know" Raditz answered as he walked away with a smile on his face. "But you're going to have to, father. There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Bardock turned around and looked at his son, a fully grown man, stronger than he could have ever dreamed, smiling at him like with that insolent grin of his. Exactly the same as the last time he had seen him as a little boy.

It happened in an instant, Raditz saw it in slow motion, but to anybody else, Bardock moved faster than light. His fist lodged itself into the metal wall and almost ripped right through it.

"Everything is gone... Damn it."

"I know... You don't really know just how important it is until you lose it... He, he, he..."

"What's so funny?"

"Me, the son, the green behind the ears brat, giving a life lesson to the mighty Bardock... Funny."

Bardock scoffed and looked down at the ground. He softly rubbed his cheek and touched his scar before making sure his headband was on right. Again he looked at his son. Raditz was wearing his battle armor over white shorts, the red bands Berean had given him as a boy were still around his leg and arm, although they looked faded and severely damaged. He was the very image of Berean, he still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Where's Kakarot?"

"I don't know, we split ways after we arrived in Namek."

"Namek?"

"A planet, that's where I made the wish."

"Wish?"

"It's complicated, father. It doesn't really matter anyways, you're here, and we got some catching up to do. I'm certain Fasha will be thrilled to see you again" Raditz said, adding just a tiny hint of sarcasm on his voice. Bardock's face remained the same, but in his mind he was almost laughing.

To see Fasha again, to see the last Saiyan he actually considered a friend one more time. It was more than his brain could process right now.

"Fine then, let's go" Bardock conceded.

"Oh, just one thing you should know about Fasha before we go see her..."

00

Kakarot's jaw was tightly clenched as he observed the devastation around him. He had seen planets almost completely demolished before, he himself had destroyed more than one planet, but they had been military installations, on the very rare occasions he had attacked an entire planet it had been because every single living being in there was his enemy. But this... The corpses of children, small green aliens with long fingers big heads were thrown everywhere, this must have been a school, a playground.

He flew around the planet, trying to sense where the energy was coming from. He flew over once beautiful fields, the once bright and cheerful sky was now filled with ash and soot, making it difficult to breathe and adding to the overall gloomy atmosphere.

"Damn it, it feel so familiar, but I can't recognize it" he muttered to himself as he flew in circles over the place where there was a higher concentration of energy. Just like the previous planets, it was just the mark of his power. He was already gone. "Damn it! Who did this?"

Kakarot placed his fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes for a full minute, sensing his next destination, he opened his eyes, and vanished from the destroyed planet. He didn't need to see the rest of it, random acts of senseless violence, just like in the previous planets. There was no points in seeing it.

00

Turnia struggled to get back on her feet. her arms were burned and sore, every muscle tensed with the effort of moving her body. Her head was pounding from the numerous punches and blows she had taken, and the rest of her body felt even worse, but there was no time to rest, Gohan and Trunks didn't stand a chance.

She shot off into the air, dodging green blasts as she flew towards her target. In mid flight, she pulled her knees back and pressed them against her chest. With precision that was only obtained from years of practice she began to spin in the air, building up even more momentum. As soon as she was close to him she kicked out, connecting her heel to his severely bruised stomach and finally getting a reaction from the behemoth for the first time in the entire fight.

"I got you, you freak!" she screamed as she punched his stomach and blasted him away with a small red energy ball. "Get out of here! You're getting in my way!"

"The three of us can take him!" Trunk protested, but Gohan smacked him silent and shot Turnia a serious look. She quickly nodded and followed their attacker, giving her companions just enough time to escape.

Both of them got down on the ground and stared at each other, giving themselves a tiny moment to breathe.

He still looked fairly intact, he had a large bruise on his stomach, but that was it, his stance was relaxed, he didn't look worried in the least, he wasn't even breathing hard. Turnia, on the other hand, was heavily sweating, her arms felt like lead, and she could feel her power waning.

"Damn it... what is this freak made of?"

Without warning he charged at her, laughing senselessly as he did. His attack was quite obvious, he was severely lacking in technique, but it didn't matter, he had enough raw power to make up for any and every flaw he might have. He pushed her back by merely raising his energy higher and whenever Turnia blocked one of his punches she could feel her entire body trembling with the effort.

"Is that all you've got? You're not even worth the effort anymore!" he yelled with his powerful voice, making her ears cringe in pain, along with the rest of her body.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Turnia screamed as she powered up, matching his power for the briefest of moments before he surpassed her again. She punched his jaw and jumped above him, kicking his neck and blasting his back twice. Without waiting to see the effect her attack had, she flew up and charged a small and compact red energy ball that pulsed with energy. She took her time charging it, she only had one shot at this, and she wasn't even sure it was going to work. If this wasn't putting all your eggs in a single basket she didn't know what it was.

The orb floated less than a centimeter from her hand, it had gotten to the point that she could even control its trajectory and change it in mid air, there was no way he was getting away from her.

"What are you waiting for?" a voice behind her said, and she barely turned around to stop the massive fist with her much smaller hand. She felt how one of her fingers broke and she let out a small grunt of pain, but she got the time she needed. Pushing off his massive hand, she flew back and fired the red energy ball, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Try this! Dragon Bomb!"

The small red energy ball flew towards the blue haired man, but he dodged it and raced towards her. Turnia flew upwards, always keeping her mind's eye on her Dragon Bomb. She knew just where to hit him, but she had to make sure he was completely exposed, which meant doing a rather tricky maneuver.

She flew upwards for a couple of seconds, enough to give the impression that she was going to keep flying that way for a while before stopping and shooting back down like a bullet. It took him a split second longer to do the same, but that was enough time. Now Turnia had enough space between them. She charged straight back down to the ground, twisting at the very last second. She placed her foot on the rocky ground and kicked off it, jumping to the left and dodging the massive mass of muscle that came crashing down right after her. The man has completely forgotten about the insignificant energy ball she had thrown at him, so he didn't notice how the small red orb raced towards him from above, before splitting into two smaller orbs. From several meters away, safely out of the blast radius, Turnia grinned at him.

Her Dragon Bombs went each their separate way, one of them collided against his back, while the other collided against his already weakened stomach.

"NO!" he screamed as the red spheres exploded and engulfed him in red flames.

It wasn't going to kill him, but now she had enough time to get away from him and back to the ship. She didn't like leaving an enemy like that, but she had tried to finish him off before, and she had learned that he was something else entirely.

"Damn it... What are you?" she whispered to herself as she traversed the barren landscape. Her golden mane waned and she let out a heavy sigh as it turned black again. "I gotta perfect this thing before we fight again."

00

_Fun Facts! Yay!_

_Chapter 19 Random Acts Of Senseless Violence (Anthrax) On the way this chapter was written, I just threw in some random fighting scenes I had written and then sort of glued them together :p don't worry, it's not just senseless crap, it is part of the story, it was just written really randomly jeje._

_Oh and before I forget, BARDOCK! YAY! A friend of mine has been bugging me ever since I started writing this to write Bardock back in, since he was unhappy in having him only appear in flashbacks and in the first chapter, so i finally caved and said "fuck it!" let's write Bardock into the story. So there he is, remember Raditz' wish? You guys all thought he was bringing Piccolo back, but no! Hope you guys liked the little surprise :)_


	20. Murders In The Rue Morgue

"You can't run! DIE!"

The pink energy bullets fell down from the sky in all directions, scorching the earth and the body of the helpless victim inside. By the time the pink dust was blown away there was nothing but ash in the middle of the of the ravaged earth.

"Amazing" a voice said behind her, and Fasha turned around to face him. "I never expected you to have this much power."

"If you are done throwing your pathetic minions at me, would you mind explaining why you're stalking me?"

"Stalking? Why Fasha, it wasn't my intention to worry you, I simply had to make sure that you were strong enough, lest I waste my time, and yours."

"Who are you?" she asked, eyeing the scarred man very carefully. Very, very few people knew her name, and she wasn't aware of ever giving this man her name. She didn't remember seeing him before. The man didn't answer right away, he stood up and grinned at her. "You're a Saiyan" she breathed once she saw his tail firmly wrapped around his waist. "Who are you?"

"My name is Paragus. Like you said, I'm a Saiyan, just like you" he told her as he floated towards her. "You were part of Bardock's squad, I remember vividly seeing the five of you in action."

"Lucky for you" she shot back, making sure to move back as much as he advanced, never closing the gap between them. "What do you want with me?"

"Fasha, I have lived for a very long time, wishing for nothing but for the Saiyan race to be restored to the glory we had before Frieza so savagely ripped from our hands. I built a palace for Prince Vegeta, for years I had hoped that I would be able to find him and restore our kingdom into what it once was. Alas, my plans were destroyed when a comet collided against our planet. I had to evacuate and take with me whatever I could."

"Nice sob story, you have anything interesting in there for me?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the man with a thin smile on her face. She was glad to have found another Saiyan, to be honest, but from what he was telling her, he was probably a bit too orthodox to fit in with the rest of them.

"Fasha... None of that matters anymore. What's important is what I found out after I left the planet. Planet after planet, we travelled for years, looking for a suitable place to stay, and all we found were ravaged planets. One after another. Planets with no life, with nothing left. Entire cities razed to the ground. Civilizations completely destroyed."

"And how is that my concern?"

"I wouldn't be telling you if it wasn't important. I know who did this, I know who is the one that is destroying everything around us, and I know what he's looking for."

"What?"

"A Saiyan, Fasha, just like us... Well, not exactly like us."

"Another Saiyan? Just how many survived the explosion?"

"I don't know, but I know who he is. I don't know his name, but that's not important."

"Who?"

"The Legendary Super Saiyan, Fasha" he finally said, his voice grave. She tried to see if he was lying, but he seemed dead serious. Fasha felt how the breath left her body, how her throat almost clamped shut at the mere mention of the name. How childish she felt. A grown warrior, a soldier that had lived through entire wars and fought the strongest beings in the universe, shuddering at a mere legend.

"Please, if you were going to waste my time with that nonsense you shouldn't have shown your face. Everybody knew the Legendary Super Saiyan was nothing more than a fable, just a tale meant to inspire children into becoming as strong as they could possibly be. Why lie to me about something so obvious?"

"I am not lying to you, Fasha!"

"Then why bring this up? Why do you care if a couple dozen planets are destroyed? It seems to me that this Legendary Super Saiyan is doing a pretty good job purging planets, isn't he?"

"It's not about that! This Saiyan isn't trying to become stronger or sell this planets for a profit, Fasha. He's wildly destroying everything in his path! If we leave him unchecked he'll destroy everything we know!"

She raced forward and rammed her knee on his stomach, making the older Saiyan lurch over and cough wildly. She grabbed his collar and roughly lifted him, meeting his remaining good eye with her deep violet orbs.

"And we arrive at the root of my question. Why do you care? You don't exactly sound the type to care for the plight of others, what do you stand to gain?"

"Gain?" he coughed. "I seek no personal profit, but during my long years I have caused a lot of pain and suffering in the galaxy, Fasha. I merely wish to set things right by helping bring this monster down! You have to believe I have no greater desire than to make the Saiyans powerful and respectable in the universe! This monster is robbing us of our chance!"

"Powerful? Respectable? What are you even talking about? Saiyans were never respected, we were feared, we weren't powerful, we were mere pawns for Freeza, nothing more but playthings for him. What glory are you talking about, what power, what respect? If you're going to lie, you should at least try to make sense!"

"I am not lying, Fasha" he coughed as he tried to stand up for himself. She let him go and took a step back, he was no threat to her and if he tried to run she could easily break his neck before he had even turned around. "If you don't want to trust me on this, fine, but don't blame whatever happens on me later. I won't waste anymore of your time, but mark my words before I leave. The Legendary Super Saiyan must be stopped, or he will destroy everything we know."

"Thank you, I'll be certain to take care of myself..." she retorted and turned around, walking away from him at a leisured pace. A tiny part of her mind stopped her, flashing back to when she was a child. There was always the possibility. For all she knew Paragus was insane or merely lying to get her to do something for him, but what if he wasn't? "Where did you hear of him?"

"Not very far from here, about six days travel at most. A planet called Sepran. it was mostly a water world until he dried the oceans and razed anything above sea level. The planet is nothing more than a barren wasteland now... I have a recording of him, well... her."

"Her?" she asked, her voice betraying the surprise she felt. Another female Saiyan? The Legendary Super Saiyan? Could it be? "How did you get the recording?"

"One of my agents was in the planet at the moment it was attacked... This is the last of his transmission. It's blurry, but that's understandable, he was running for his life after all."

Without another word Paragus took out a small metal sphere from his pocket. He pressed a button on the side and a screen popped up. Fasha casually flew next to him and looked at the recording. it was shaky, that much was true, she could barely make out the floor from the walls, the man was running fast. Explosions came from everywhere, and the screen suddenly shifted to black. She could see nothing for a couple of seconds until the man groaned and turned around. It looked like he was lying on the ground on his face, and he tried to sit up. He looked around and saw entire blocks destroyed, the sky burning red as ash soot filled the horizon. He coughed a few times and looked behind him. A small figure was floating next to him, her arms were completely outstretched and pointing at the sky. The agent got up to his feet and tried to run away, but before he got very far he looked up and realized why the sky was so red. Hundreds of thousands of spheres were floating high above the sky. He took a deep breath and spoke something Fasha didn't understand before the red energy balls came crashing down. The screen fade to black immediately after.

"Whoever this figure is does have some power" she responded, doing her best to hide any type of reaction from this man she barely knew. It was a fake, of course it was, it was forged, it was a mistake, it wasn't her, she wasn't looking at the full video. Something had to explain this, it simply couldn't be her.

"It is her, Fasha. She is the Legendary Super Saiyan. This was only the first video we got from her, soon, more and more of my agents began finding her, only to meet their end. I stopped sending men to other worlds altogether, for fear they might meet up with her again."

"And you say you don't know her name?"

"No, I was hoping maybe you would recognize her, I have never seen her before."

Fasha looked at his eye, her stare hard and unflinching. She didn't know just how much he was keeping from her, but she did knew he was lying. She would have to play his game for now.

"No, I don't know who she is... You still haven't told me what she is looking for."

"I think I have another recording that will answer you question."

Again he pressed the button on the metal orb, but instead of playing the previous video it showed a different one.

"More videos?"

"I'm afraid it's the only source of information you can get without actually going to talk to her, and that is a little difficult at the moment."

Again the sky was blood red, only silhouettes were visible, again the short figure with long spiky hair was there, floating menacingly.

"KAKAROT! KAKAROT!" she screamed wildly. This time Fasha could not hide her surprise. It was her, it was her voice, her screams.

Without answering, she flew away from him, flying much faster than he could, there was no way he could catch up to her.

"Turnia?" she spoke to herself, unable to believe what she had just seen and heard. "It can't be... What's going on?"

00

"AAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled at the sky, high energy rising higher and higher. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What is he doing? The ground is shaking! What is going on?"

"He's a monster!"

"Run for your lives!"

Vegeta shone brighter than the sun, his voice was louder than the mightiest of waves, his energy was felt all over the planet and beyond. Higher and higher his energy rose, and the feeble inhabitants that had considered themselves masters of the world cowered before him.

Among them, a tall and fair skinned alien with short blue hair was looking at him with terror on his eyes. He wasn't used to facing something like this. His entire life he had faced enemies that had tried to bring him down, bullies taller and stronger than him, thugs that tried to rob him, or businessmen trying to bring his empire down, but never had he faced anybody with the power to literally bring an entire city to it's knees by shouting.

Above them, Vegeta had finally stopped screaming, and now the glow had died down somewhat, enough for them to actually look at him. The same grin was plastered over his face as he slowly descended to the ground. His blue boots softly scraped the ground when he landed. With deliberately slowness he crossed his arms over his chest and dared them to make their move, mocking them with his teal eyes.

"I'm done playing games with you" he stated boldly. "Since there is nobody strong enough to even entertain me for awhile, I'm going to go ahead and kill everybody. Normally I wouldn't indiscriminately blow up everybody in here, but you, scum of the universe, have earned it!"

Hundreds of criminals, hardened thugs that feared little before Vegeta's arrival ran for their lives, frightened as a pack of wild animals facing a gigantic fire. The Saiyan Prince merely chuckled a few times as his body began to glow. it had been far too long since his last mass killing. True, this wasn't a pleasure he should allow himself too often, but wiping out criminals and other type of scum all at once was always good business.

Vegeta roared again as he unleashed his energy all at once. A massive explosion of golden light light up the planet and screams filled the air as entire blocks were consumed by the blast.

00

"Somehow I'm not surprised... I thought that Vegeta had turned a new leaf, but this..."

"I can't believe it either. Our Prince seems to have gone back to the old ways... I don't know what's going on, so far he hasn't moved from where he is, but I'm certain he will soon."

Kakarot looked at the video recording again, his blood boiling with fury that had previously only been reserved for Freeza and his kind.

"Damn it, Vegeta... How did he even get this much power? It hasn't been that long. What the hell happened to him?"

"I am not certain what might have caused the change in our Prince, but one thing's for certain" Paragus told Kakarot with a serious face. "He needs to be stopped, Kakarot. And I don't have the power to stop him. I tried to talk to Fasha, but she refused to help me."

"Fasha?" he asked, forgetting all about Vegeta for the moment. "You spoke to her? Where is she?"

"I don't know, she left as soon as we finished talking. I don't know where she might have gone."

"You're telling me she knows what Vegeta did and still walked away?"

"She thought I was lying, but to be honest she didn't look that surprised when I told her and showed her what Prince Vegeta had done."

"And what if I thought you were lying? We don't exactly have history together" Kakarot shot back, suddenly wary of this new Saiyan.

"You are welcome to think what you will, Kakarot. I care only that you stop this senseless destruction. There will be no future for us Saiyans if the entire universe is trying to kill us for the actions of one of us."

"You have a point... I still think you're hiding something from me."

"I'm not, and even if I was, would you really expect me to tell you?"

"I suppose not... Fine. I will go and talk to Vegeta, and then I'm going to talk to Fasha and get this whole mess sorted out... If you're lying to me, Paragus-"

"There's no need for threats, Kakarot..." Paragus interrupted him, his face suddenly solemn and deadly serious. "Fasha made enough of them when I spoke to her."

Kakarot watched as the older Saiyan slowly walked away from him. Once he made sure he was alone he closed his eyes and began to feel around him, slowly expanding his awareness to nearby planets, then farther and farther away. Kakarot meditated for a long time, desperately looking for it. It took him a very long time, but he managed. There it was, another planet that had recently been destroyed. The same energy was there, he could feel it. It wasn't exactly the same as he remembered, but it wasn't very different. Could it truly be Vegeta?

"Damn it... I have to get there and find out for sure. If Vegeta is responsible for all this destruction... Damn it!"

00

The room was dimly light, as usual, only the thin green light allowed some sort of visibility. It was elegantly furnished, with classy tables and comfortable chairs sitting in one corner. A large bed, capable of holding up to four people, was currently occupied by a single person, who was sleeping soundly, her bare stomach rising and falling in tune with her breath. Her right was covered by the thin white sheets, but in her dreams she had kicked the rest of the covers and her left leg was exposed to the space station's cold air. The soft sound of clicking and clacking awoke her, and she clumsily combed her black hair away. The dim light wasn't harsh on her eyes, and she quickly spotted the pure red and purple skin of her lover.

"Froze? What is it? Why are you up?"

"Videl" he said turning away from the screen and walking towards her. He sat next to her and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. What are you doing?"

"I was checking on our friends, I just received a report that numerous planets have been destroyed. I was worried about them."

"Destroyed?" she asked, quickly sitting up. "How?"

"I don't know, but every single report has claimed that it was a Saiyan that did it."

"A Saiyan?"

"I was checking up on them. Vegeta's ship is still transmitting from his latest coordinates, he hasn't moved, but Fasha, Raditz, Goku and the children are no longer transmitting. They're out of our range."

"You think... No, it can't be them."

"No, I don't think it's them, but I think they might be in trouble. Something about this whole ordeal just feels wrong... I don't know what's going on, but this destruction... there's no pattern to it, it's just random."

"What can we do? Can you contact them? Warn them about this?"

"No, they're out of our range, even Vegeta, who's closest to us wouldn't receive our transmission."

Videl got out of bed and quickly combed her hair, tying it back into a tall ponytail as she thought. It had been seven years since Goku and the Saiyans left, and they had had little contact with them. Only Raditz would occasionally pop up out of nowhere and say hello to them. Chi-Chi had told them that he arrived on New Earth a couple of times a year, but how he did it they didn't know, he just seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

They hadn't heard a single thing of Goku or Fasha, every now and then news of a powerful warrior with golden hair that had saved an entire planet or prevented disasters arrived, but that was all they knew of him.

And now this destruction, away from all of them, so far away and yet, it felt so close to home. How many aliens had lost their home, just like she had? How many had had to suffer seeing their families being struck down by this monster?

"There has to be something we can do" she told Froze as she put on her long white shirt. She quickly slipped into her black shorts and boots and she was putting on her fingerless black gloves when Froze answered to her.

"Yes, there is something I can do" he said, making a strong emphasis on the I.

"Which means I have to stay here... again."

"Yes Videl, you have to stay here. This... Saiyan is destroying entire planets, blowing them up to dust. I know you have become much stronger but face it, you can't do anything against a force this powerful."

Videl clenched her jaw and snarled softly at herself. It was true, she knew it, but that didn't make it any less maddening. Almost unconsciously she pressed the button on her scouter.

2800.

More than twice what she had before, and she could go even higher, but what could she do? Even Trunks had had more power last she had seen him. Even with the Kaio-Ken as high as it would go she had no chance in Hell.

"What are you doing to do?"

"I'm going to find Goku, Raditz, Fasha and the children. Then I'm going to bring them all to Vegeta's new planet. We need to figure out what's going on, and I fear what would happen if we continue on our separate ways."

"Gonna get the gang back together, then?" Videl said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her boots. "Alright then... When will you leave?"

"I was just waiting for you to wake up, the ship is already prepared."

"What? You're leaving now?"

"I can't wait any longer, Videl. All Hell is going to break loose and I can't let it happen."

She angrily looked away and crossed her arms, silently fuming. How she hated it when he was right.

"Fine... Go then. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Find this bastard and rip his head off. I don't want another planet to be destroyed because some demented Saiyan feels like it."

"Don't worry" Froze reassured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes glowing with determination. "We didn't fight this war just to have somebody destroy the peace we have so carefully built... We will take him down."

"Good" she said as she uncrossed her arms and hugged him. "Rip his head carefully, will you? I don't want you getting a strained arm in the process."

Both chuckled softly before sharing a quick kiss. Froze quickly wrapped his tail around Videl's waist and softly squeezed her, his own personal way of telling her how much she meant to him.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"I know."

00

"Damn it, Vegeta... What is wrong with you?" Kakarot screamed to himself as he looked at the once beautiful city. "There was no doubt in his mind. It was him. "What happened to you... Vegeta... I'm going to rip you apart for what you've done! VEGETA!" Kakarot roared and shook with barely controlled fury, doing everything in his power to not look down at the ground, where the body of an alien child had started to rot. The golden glow surrounded him and his hair began to slowly rise. "VEGETAAAAAA!"

00

"My King!" Paragus proudly declared as he knelt down, every muscle on his face completely controlled, this had to go perfectly. "It is good to see you safe and sound after so long."

Vegeta stopped punching the air in front of him and slowly removed the weights from his arms. He didn't recognize the voice or the energy signal, and there had been no warning of his approach. Bulma's damn machines could not be relied on, of course. He turned around and eyed the man kneeling down before him. The mere sight was enough to bring a quick smile to his face, one he quickly suppressed. Behind him a couple more men clad in armor carrying something covered by a thick white cloth.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Paragus, sir. I am a Saiyan, like you, sire."

"What do you want, Paragus?" he asked, carefully mouthing out his name with just the right amount of contempt. "This is my planet and you are intruding."

"My apologies, sire. I meant no disrespect. I am here merely to present a gift to you, your highness" he stated, and waited for Vegeta to say something. The Saiyan Prince remained quiet and crossed his arms, and he took it as a sign to continue. "Your highness, I heard of your exploit against King Cold and Cooler, I have never felt pride in being a Saiyan as I felt that moment. Your highness I traveled all over the galaxy, finding the best scientists, and I devised an armor that is fit for a King!"

"An armor?"

"King Vegeta, I wish to present you this humble gift. I had it made as closely as possible to your father's armor, yet it is significantly much more powerful than his ever was!"

Paragus stood up and pointed at the white cloth, the two aliens quickly removed it to reveal a truly magnificent battle armor. It was ceremonially placed in a black frame exactly his size and weight. The boots went up to the knee. The were a solid white color except for the golden edge. The chest piece looked eerily similar like the one his father had worn, with the same royal symbol on the left breast. The pure white armor had the same golden edge around it, just like the boots. The gloves were not made of the same elastic material, like the rest of the armor was, but they were rather solid-looking. Each glove was covered by some black metal with white and golden stripes on them giving them a very menacing look.

Vegeta silently examined the armor, looking it up and down. On the stand, at the feet of the black frame was a white cape very neatly folded.

"I looks quite solid... An adequate gift for royalty."

"I am honored that you think so, my lord."

Without warning Vegeta grabbed the armor by the collar and concentrated all his power on his fist. Making the most of the short momentum he had built up, Vegeta punched the armor right in the middle of the chest piece. His face betrayed the surprise he felt when he pulled back his punch and saw that there wasn't even a scratch on the armor. The solid white color was as pure as it had been before he punched it.

"You certainly put a lot of effort into this armor... I will accept it."

"You honor me greatly, my King."

"Now, if there is anything else you want?"

"Yes, sire... there is one more thing."

"What?"

"Sire if I may, I also had another gift for your son, but I have had no luck finding him."

"A gift for Trunks? What is it?"

The older Saiyan pulled out a small metal box. From the inside of it he pulled a small insignia, bearing the royal coat of arms, just like the one his armor had.

"I also had this made for young Prince Trunks, sire. It is made of the same material as your gloves, a metal called Katchin."

"My son is currently traveling, feel free to leave it here, I will give it to him when he returns."

"Of course, my King. With your leave, I will return to my ship, I still have other business to attend to."

"Business?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, my King. My son, Broly, went missing a few weeks ago, I have been trying to find him ever since."

"Your son... How many Saiyans are left?"

"I am only aware of the two of us, sire. Aside from Raditz, Kakarot and Fasha, I have not encountered nor heard of another Saiyan in the galaxy. I am sad to say we might be the last Saiyans left alive."

"Fine. Go find him."

"Thank you, King Vegeta. Please remember that I am your faithful servant" Paragus said as he got up and walked away from him. Vegeta watched him with the corner of his eye as he and his men simply walked back towards where it was they came from. Like they landed on the other side of the planet, otherwise Bulma's machine would definitely have picked them up.

"Stupid woman" he muttered under his breath.

00

_Fun Facts!_

_Chapter 20 Murders In The Rue Morgue (Iron Maiden) On Paragus' scheme and the confusion that is overtaking the Saiyans. Can Froze help the Saiyans figure everything out before Vegeta and Kakarot clash?_

_Alright, this has been a long time coming! get ready for a completely new take on the fight against Broly, because if the Saiyans are too busy fighting each other? Who will stop Broly?_

_Thank you guys for reading and thank you for been so patient! As always I really appreciate your review and comments, I hope you guys enjoyed!_


	21. Hard Times

This planet was covered in thick green jungles, with wild animals roaming free, living their lives just like nature had intended. Flowers of all colors bloomed beautifully while thick green vines grew in all directions. Monstrous trees touched the sky, almost as high as the tree of might had been. It was this world that she would have to destroy.

"Damn it... I'm sorry..." Turnia breathed softly as she flew through the trees. This could not continue, this monster could not continue following them and forcing them to destroy countless planets after planets. She had to find a way to stop him before they ended up destroying the entire universe. "I am going to kill you, you bastard. I will find a way to kill you!"

00

Gohan sighed heavily and sat down on his bed, holding his head with his arm. His white armor had been cracked beyond repair, it had been damaged to the point that he couldn't even take it off, for the broken pieces had embedded themselves on his side, and it hurt to even move them.

"This is unbelievable" he muttered to himself as he laid down on the bed, waiting for the robots to come by and help him get off his armor. The ship was already prepped and their coordinates had already been punched in, now they were just waiting for Turnia to lose this guy before they could leave.

It had been a brutal year so far, this Saiyan had not given them a single moment's rest, and for a long time they had begun to lose hope.

Trunks entered his room and sat on the spare chair. He was wearing his old green tunic and orange boots, his face spelled murder.

"Everything's ready" he said in an angry voice.

"Help me, will you? I've been waiting for the bots to come but they still haven't."

"Right" Trunks said as he grabbed the armor and pulled it away from his body. Gohan wiggled out of it and pulled his left arm free, taking a sharp intake of breath as the broken pieces were ripped from his body. A small amount of blood came out of his wound, but it was nothing fatal, just annoying.

"Alright, now our luck's about to change. After we get there, there's no way this bastard's going to escape alive again."

"Yeah" Trunks said with a sigh.

"I know you're not happy, having to rely on your dad to help us, but there's nothing else we can do, Trunks. We tried for an entire year, I think we've earned the right to ask for a little help."

"I suppose you're right..."

00

Vegeta grinned as he looked at the mirror. His new armor had so far surpassed all his expectations, he had trained in it for three whole days, not holding back a single instant. Most of Bulma's armors would have begun to show some wear and tear after three days of intense training, but this one looked as good as new. This Paragus didn't seem like much of a fighter, but at least he knew good armors...

"Paragus..." Vegeta muttered as he looked at his gloves. "What is it that you want? You're old enough to have known my father, yet you didn't mention him at all... You simply popped up, gave me this armor and left... I'll figure out your angle soon enough."

00

"Found you, you son of a bitch" Kakarot muttered as he opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists tightly. "I don't know what happened to you, but I'm going to make certain you don't hurt anybody else again, Vegeta... I should have killed you a long time ago."

With his teeth still gritting, Kakarot placed two fingers on his forehead, closed his eyes and disappeared.

00

A mother knows best. That's what Chi-Chi always used to say back on Earth. A mother always knows best. But that wasn't the case for Fasha. She knew about fighting, about training, about killing, not about situations like this.

Something inside of her told her that the Turnia she knew would never do what Paragus said she was doing, but another part of her told her that she had seen her lose control before, another part of her reminded her that she was young, brash, and wasn't completely in control of her incredible power.

"Did I keep her in the dark too long? Was she ready?" she asked herself as she walked around the small metallic room. Nobody in her spaceship answered her, for she was alone, but still she spoke out loud. Sometimes hearing her voice say the things she was thinking made her feel better. This was not one of those times. "What happened to her? Damn it, Turnia! What is going on?"

00

Turnia screamed in pain as his fist collided against her head, sending her flying down to the ground. She was going to flip and cushion the blow before flying back up and socking him in the face, but before she knew it his hand was on the back of her head, and she felt how her skin began to rip open under the brutal assault. She couldn't escape this time, she couldn't run away. He had a firm grip, and her energy was waning. Just one more thing she could do now, and there was no guarantee that it would work.

Tears began to pour from her eyes as she slowly began to gather her energy, doing her best to ignore the excruciating pain that she was going through. She clamped her mouth shut to make sure she wouldn't scream, and she clenched her fists tightly. Her golden aura began to flare back to life, and the she gathered her energy so quickly that she managed to push her enemy back long enough to jump back up and lock eyes with him.

He still had that demonic grin on his face. She knew every last centimeter of his face, she had memorized it in her dreams, where she killed him again and again. They had spoken less than a hundred words since they had first met, but she was certain there was nobody she hated more than the huge man standing in front of her. His blue hair softly waved as a slight breeze caressed them, and his eyes shone with an evil glint in the thin orange sun. He was evil incarnate, everything he had done for the past year had been nothing short of torture for the three of them and countless others

"At least you still have some fight left in you" he spoke in that deep voice of his, making her shiver, not with fear, but with anger.

"I have more than just a little fight left, you oversized freak!" She screamed as she charged her energy as high as she could, and then even higher. She gritted her teeth as she felt the strain burn her muscles, but she maintained her concentration. "I'm done running away from you! I'm going to kill you here and now! I'm going to crush you, and throw you to the wind!"

"With that power of yours? Don't make me laugh" he taunted her as he crossed his arms, mocking her yet again. "I'll kill you before you can even get the blow in."

"I'm not going to hell alone, you bastard! I'm taking you with me! AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Turnia's hair whipped around wildly as she sent the last of her remaining energy to her body. "I will rip your head off your body even if it kills me! YOU'RE DEAD!"

In an instant, Turnia rushed forward, obliterating the rocky ground beneath her feet as she shot off against her enemy. Faster than she had ever moved in her entire life, Turnia had closed the gap between them in a millisecond, her fist pulled back as far as her small frame would allow her. With a feral scream she punched his stomach with the strongest blow that she had ever thrown. Her fist was engulfed in red flames as it flew towards the larger man, aiming directly for his stomach. The air around it was consumed by the heat, and it collided against his hardened stomach. Turnia felt how every single muscle in her arm was ripped to shreds, and blood spurted out of her fist and shoulder. As the blow reached it maximum strength, she heard a loud crack as her bone snapped in two.

He flew away just as fast as she had done, and she saw how his stomach had been completely ripped open by her blow. Turnia grinned in satisfaction as she watched how his face contorted in pain. He never saw it coming.

She had no chance to celebrate her victory, as she felt how her arm spurted some more blood and she fell down to the ground, her entire body screaming in pain. The last she managed to hear was the soft wind blowing above her, and the faint sound of chirping birds in the jungle nearby.

00

"Good" Paragus said to himself as he watched the girl in the healing tank. She would awaken soon. The golden crown on her head glowed with a soft red light, just like the metal wristbands and the golden necklace. "She resisted for a very long time, but she finally caved in. It's time to make our move."

"Yes, Father" Broly answered in the same mute voice he always used. Paragus glanced at his son, his stomach had bruised slightly, but other than that there had been no other mark on him, his power was truly limitless.

"Broly, get into the ship, it's time we pay a visit to King Vegeta" Paragus ordered his son, chuckling softly. "Kakarot's bound to get there in no time."

The mention of Kakarot's name was enough to make the usually expressionless Broly grimace in anger and curl his fists, before Paragus placed a reassuring hand on his son. and sent more energy to his crown, making his face go blank again.

00

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried as she ran downstairs, looking into her husband's training room. The gravity chamber was empty. just like the showers and the sparring room. "Vegeta, where are you?"

Again and again Bulma cried the Saiyan Prince's name, to no avail. it wasn't until ten minutes later when she found him, sleeping peacefully on one of the resting rooms, with his armor on. Normally she wouldn't have woken him, moment of peace came so rarely to Vegeta that she dislike taking them away from him, but this was far too important to wait. She litently placed her hand on his shoulder, and faster than she could see, he was already sitting up, his hand firmly gripping her wrist. Had she tried to do that a couple of years back she would have lost her hand instantly, but by now Vegeta had mellowed down a bit, and he was used to be woken by her.

"What do you want, woman?"

"Vegeta, he's here!" she told him excitedly. "The scanners picked him up from nowhere! Goku's here!"

00

Vegeta ran out of the training room, oblivious to Bulma's screams and protests. While he was certain that the energy was Kakarot's, there were a few things that didn't click well together. He absentmindedly threw the cape to the ground and shot off instantly in the direction of his Saiyan brother. Why was his power so high? And why was he so far away? He knew how to teleport, he could have easily appeared right next to him and woken him up, why halfway around the world? Vegeta pushed more energy away from him, and flew faster, cutting the wind with his white aura.

00

"Fasha's arriving at the planet, we are prepared for her arrival, sir."

"Very well, Kakarot and Vegeta will meet soon, ready her."

"Yes, sir!"

00

Kakarot was wearing his usual orange outfit. He no longer had a scouter, but Vegeta suspected it was because the thing had outgrown its usefulness, after all, he had discarded his own scouter years ago. He was standing in the middle of a pile of rubble that had once been Aran's main base of operations, with his hands turned into fists and a murderous look on his eyes.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at him, making sure to keep his face neutral. Kakarot was pissed, that much was certain.

"Vegeta."

"Kakarot. What brings you here?"

"You know damn well why I'm here."

"Actually I don't."

"You're suffering from amnesia now, how convenient. They did nothing to you!"

"They?" Vegeta repeated, before realizing where they were standing. "Oh, them. They were nothing but scum, Kakarot. I was just cleaning this planet up. I recall you doing something similar quite a few times when we were fighting with Froze?"

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many planets, Vegeta? Give me the exact number."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kakarot" he said, uncrossing his arms. "Explain yourself."

"I don't know what happened to you, Vegeta, but truly? I don't give a damn" Kakarot said as his energy rose higher and his hair began to glow golden. "I'm going to kill you quickly out of respect to Bulma, but you don't even deserve that mercy!"

"What? I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about, but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get, you clown!"

Maybe Kakarot missed him more than he thought, Vegeta wondered as he too began to raise his own power. Trying to provoke him into a real fight, that was a first. Grinning, Vegeta resolved to play along whatever Kakarot's game was, once he had beaten him to a pulp maybe he would make some sense, and if this was a ploy to trick him into a real fight, well then, there was no reason to say no, was there?

00

Fasha flew through the almost deserted planet as fast as she could, trying desperately to find her before anything happened. It didn't matter what she had done, if she was responsible or not, Turnia was her daughter, she had to speak to her before doing anything else.

00

"Hey, Trunks!" Gohan yelled for his friend through the intercom, staring wide eyed at the screen in front of him. Numbers flashed quickly before disappearing and popping back up again, some lasting for half a second, others lasting for several minutes.

"What? Are we there yet?"

"You need to come see this! Now!"

The purple haired half Saiyan jumped from his seat and landed right next to his friend, placing his elbow on his right shoulder.

"Wow! What's that?"

"Power levels... People are fighting down there!"

"Dad said he had cleared the planet clean... Could he be training?"

"I don't know... No, I don't think so, I'm picking up two different power levels, and there are two more running wild all around the planet."

"We gotta get down there right now and find out what's going on" Trunks said, suddenly serious. The thought of his mother being in danger was enough to push away any foolishness and immaturity from his mind. "How high are these power levels?"

"From what I'm reading... Higher than Turnia's" Gohan answered with a heavy voice. "It looks like your dad might be able to help us. If he's just warming up, then killing that asshole won't be that hard for him."

"Yeah... Alright, let's get going!"

00

As soon as Fasha landed on the planet she felt the shockwaves of power rippling throughout the entire planet, whoever was fighting was strong, almost as strong as she was, and the other wasn't far behind.

"Turnia?" She wondered a she closed her eyes. No there was no way that was her daughter, it might have been years since she saw her, but she knew her energy, she could read it like an open book. That wasn't Turnia. It took had a few more seconds, but she quickly pinpointed who it was. "Kakarot!"

Bright pink waves of power radiated from her body as she took off.

00

Bardock was breathing heavily, his face and body were covered in sweat, and by the way he moved it was easy to tell that his body was barely holding together as it was. He slowly shuffled to the nearest seat before crumpling down on it. He wanted to rest his head on his hands, but his arms just refused to follow his orders, so he remained slouched.

"Alright, I guess that should do it for today" Raditz said as he sat down. "We really shouldn't push it any more."

"I gotta... catch up" Bardock complained to his son. "Can't face... them, like this..."

"Can't face them if you're dead either" his son replied as he slowly bit a fruit Bardock had never seen before. "You're already becoming much stronger, and we still have two more days to train. Trust me, they're gonna crap their pants, when they see you. It's gonna be hilarious."

"You... haven't changed... a bit" Bardock told Raditz with a little smile. "You're just... trying to get a laugh out of everything."

"No, that Turles for you" Raditz told him. "I just don't give a damn about a lot of things, so when I find something I care about, I enjoy it. Kakarot's reactions are always funny."

"What happened... to Turles? Still alive?"

"No, we killed him."

"Good... he was an idiot."

"Yup."

Father and son remained quiet until Bardock's breathing returned to normal and he managed to stand up.

"Alright" he stated as he walked to the center of the training room, he again adjusted the gravity to ten times the gravity of planet Vegeta and looked at his son. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

00

Vegeta was extremely defensive, Kakarot noted as he went on the offensive again. Vegeta would block most of his punches, and the few that went through his defenses hit his armor, and the only result Kakarot had observed from it was a hurt hand. That thing was unbreakable! It was like he was testing him, trying to see what new techniques he had come up with during the years.

Kakarot rose his knee to strike Vegeta, but he blocked it and responded in kind. Kakarot would throw a punch and Vegeta would match him. It was like he wasn't willing to show him anything unless he did it first. Just like Vegeta to try to outsmart his opponent's.

Kakarot jumped back and landed a couple of feet away from him, charging golden energy on his hands. It was a pretty standard attack, but it would work for what he wanted to do.

"I'm insulted, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at him as he merely crossed his arms. "That you would try such a basic technique is below both of us!"

He didn't answer, he merely opened fire as fast as his arms would let him. Dozens of tiny golden energy spheres flew towards Vegeta, colliding against him or near him. It wasn't long before Vegeta had been consumed by a huge cloud of dust and golden light. His teal eyes reflected the massive cloud of dust behind a veil of rage.

In an instant he stopped firing and teleported behind Vegeta, kicking the Saiyan prince on his back and sending him flying up. The blasts had obviously been a cover, in the past few years Kakarot had become a master of instant transmission, and now, he could use it as easily as he could breathe.

"How's this for basic?" he screamed as he flew up and grabbed Vegeta's leg. With a monstrous scream he threw him down hard, and Vegeta was barely able to cover his face before he hit the hard ground head first. "Come on, fight like you mean it! Or would you rather I kill you now?"

"You're not making a very convincing argument, Kakarot" Vegeta responded. He was floating behind him, his arms still crossed behind his back. "You keep saying you want to fight seriously, yet you still haven't showed me your true power. I don't see the point of keeping this facade any longer. Either let's fight seriously or I'm leaving."

Saiyan blood pulsed and rushed through their veins faster when Vegeta finished his sentence. He was right, neither of them was even trying. Kakarot clenched his teeth and rolled his hands into fists. He thought that fighting Vegeta would make him angry enough to kill him without any doubts, but having him in front of him, all the memories came rushing back.

_"Get ready, Kakarot! It's time to finish this once and for all!"_

_ "You need to rest, you're no use to me if you're tired."_

_ "His royal worshipfulness is merely concerned about you, little brother. He wouldn't want his favorite subject to get tired while on the job, now would he?"_

_ "This is the end for you! FINAL FLASH!"_

_ "Nice to see you again, Vegeta... Raditz told me you went with Fasha. Thanks for that."_

The man that had saved his daughter's life. Vegeta had rescued her from Turles and he had taken a beating for her, he had helped train her, looked after her, they had shared meals, stories, fights... He was a Saiyan brother, despite how angry he felt, he couldn't just kill him and feel nothing. But about what he had done? He couldn't get away with it either!

"Vegeta... What happened?" Kakarot asked, his teeth no longer clenched. "Why did you do it?"

"Did what, Kakarot? Speak clearly!

"The planets, you fool!" He finally screamed, angry at him for keeping this charade, but confused at the same time. "Why did you destroyed so many planets? Why did you kill all of them?"

Vegeta looked slightly taken aback, but soon his demeanor returned. He looked at Kakarot with the same even face.

"I think you've made a mistake, Kakarot. I don't know what kind of stupid crusade you're having right now but I have nor want any part on it... If that's all you wanted to say then I'm done."

"I know you did it, Vegeta!" Kakarot answered, appearing in front of the Saiyan Prince. "I followed your energy trace all the way to this planet. I saw firsthand the destruction you did!"

Vegeta's face turned into an angry scowl that soon vanished.

"I have no interest in such trivial matters, Kakarot. Either get out of my way or get ready to fight. Words are useless."

Both Saiyans locked gazes, both of them searching for truth and deceit on each other's eyes.

00

Fasha landed a couple of meters away from them, and both Saiyans turned to look at her, eyeing her with shock.

"Fasha" both of them said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Kakarot asked, not moving from beside Vegeta but allowing a fraction from his attention to focus on her.

"Kakarot... I suppose you're here for the same reason I am... The Legendary Super Saiyan."

"You... I knew it" Kakarot snarled, taking a step away from Vegeta. "This just confirms what I already knew. If you don't want to admit it, fine, Vegeta! I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I'm going to kill you!"

Both Fasha and Vegeta looked stunned at Kakarot's words, and even more so at his growing golden aura.

"Kakarot? What do you mean? Vegeta!" Fasha screamed at him. "What's he talking about?"

"I have no idea" Vegeta answered uncrossing his arms and charging his energy as well. "But if it's a fight he wants it's a fight he'll get! He wants to kill me? He's certainly welcome to try!"

"Vegeta wait!" Fasha screamed, but it was too late, Vegeta and Kakarot clashed again, this time both of them serious, and clearly fighting at a level that would have made King Cold tremble with fear. Both of them were blasting each other for all they had, and the golden and blue explosions filled the sky before her eyes. "What are you talking about Kakarot? Vegeta isn't the Legendary Super Saiyan... What's going on?"

00

Kakarot pressed the attack, making short and quick bursts of punches and kicks that would suddenly widen into more brutal and stronger attacks. Vegeta for his part was being extremely careful, striking only when the former low class Saiyan allowed any openings in his almost impenetrable defenses. Slowly but surely, Vegeta was driven back, first in the air, and then on the ground, the Saiyan Prince was slowly giving more and more ground. Kakarot stopped kicking and used his feet to advance upon Vegeta, always making sure to keep Vegeta on the defensive. Had Kakarot been fighting in a more focused manner he would have noticed what Vegeta had been doing since the start of the fight. Kakarot jumped up and kicked Vegeta in the chest with his right foot, but he blocked it with both arms and was pushed back at least six meters. He rushed forward, hoping to get the one punch that would tilt the balance to his favor, but everything had gone according to Vegeta's plan.

Vegeta dodged Kakarot's wild punch, quickly laying on the ground to double kick him up into the air. The blow was painfully strong, catching Kakarot off guard and almost breaking his ribs. Vegeta quickly back flipped up onto his feet and flew up above the rising Kakarot. He then clasped his hands together and slammed down with all his strength on Kakarot's back, inflicting as even more damage than the first blow. Kakarot crashed against the ground and bounced right back, angrily punching Vegeta's jaw and making flip in the air. He then grabbed his leg, threw him up into the sky and blasted him without another barrage of energy blasts, each of the golden rays meeting their target head on.

"Missed me!" Vegeta taunted him before elbowing his back and kicking him back towards the planet's surface.

"Too slow!" Kakarot shot back, kneeing his stomach and double axe handling his head.

The two warriors moved at speeds that turned them almost invisible, each of them getting one blow after another, neither of them backing down.

"Slow? I'm not the one that can't even speak in complete sentences!" Vegeta said before kicking Kakarot in the face and blasting him away. "You haven't made one scrap of sense since you've arrived here! All this talk about planets, you know I had no choice! Why bring it up now of all times?"

"Now?" Kakarot breathed, his brain wondering what Vegeta meant. When else would he have brought it up? No choice? Something wasn't right. But Fasha had said so! She had confirmed what Kakarot had thought, she followed Vegeta's trail just like he had!

Before he had a chance to finish his train of thought, he was rudely interrupted by Vegeta's gloved fist smashing against his face with so much power that it ripped open, allowing Vegeta's bare skin to smash Kakarot's cheek and send him flying away.

That was when he felt it.

Vegeta's power had changed. It felt so different. It was no longer the cold hearted, angry and annoyed feeling it had to it, so filled with superiority but caring about the rest at the same time. It felt so much gentle, warm, almost... happier? Had Vegeta changed so much in all these years? But why? Why had he felt his energy so differently? How could this be? He had followed his energy trace for so long, jumping from one planet to the next, and when he arrived, when they fought, it had been his energy. Nothing made sense!

He barely managed to put up a decent defense against Vegeta's onslaught as he thought.

"Look at you! You're barely keeping up!" Vegeta angrily complained before driving his fist on his face and elbowing his head, making Kakarot groan in pain. With his focus momentarily gone, Kakarot was able to think about something he had noticed before.

Vegeta's energy had changed when the glove had been destroyed, that was the exact moment when he had felt the change in Vegeta's power. The gloves!

"Vegeta" Kakarot groaned, floating back half a meter and looking at him straight in the eyes. "I need you to answer me truthfully... When did you arrive in this planet? How long have you been living here?"

The older Saiyan seemed to consider his answer for a moment. He floated back and crossed his arms, annoyed at the fact that his glove had been damaged. He angrily threw it down to the ground and snorted.

"Like I would know something like that, Kakarot. Why do you want to know?"

"Vegeta, please! I think... I think I was wrong but I need you to answer me!"

"I don't know, Kakarot" he coldly answered. "You can ask Bulma for such trivial matters. They are not my concern."

"Then... have you left this planet since you first arrived? Travelled to the West Galaxy?"

"To the West Galaxy? Are you out of your mind, Kakarot? What would I do there?"

"I can't believe this... I was... I was... wrong. Damn it!" Kakarot screamed, holding his injured side. "I can't believe this... all this time, I was following the wrong trail! I was thought I was on the right track, but... Damn it!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you fool? You can start making sense any time you want!"

"Vegeta... I'm sorry. I made a mistake. About a week ago, King Kai called me" Kakarot began to explain, and Vegeta listened very carefully. "He told me that the West Galaxy was being destroyed. Entire solar systems, wiped from the face of the universe. Something was killing everything, we thought it was a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan?"

"Yes, King Kai knew it wasn't Raditz or Fasha, but he didn't know anything about you or the children, so I went to the planets to investigate. I... I found an energy signal, a power that led me through various planets, all of them rid of all life... like if they had all been purged."

"You don't need to explain, I know what you mean" Vegeta answered with a grim face. "So why come here?"

"That's exactly it, Vegeta" Kakarot told him, regret heavy on his eyes. "The energy signal brought me here... to you."

The Prince of all Saiyans uncrossed his arms and looked at Kakarot with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock. He was silent for a couple of seconds before he gasped, as if suddenly remembering something.

"Fasha, Bulma! Kakarot we need to get back, now!"

00

"It looks like they figured out my little ruse" Paragus said as he got out of the ship. "It was about time. I was wondering if that idiot was ever going to find out."

"Yes, father" Broly replied.

"And now it seems we have a couple more visitors. The children have arrived... Broly, it's time to take our revenge on the royal family, all that's left of it, that is."

"Yes, father."

Paragus' ring glowed bright green, and Broly felt how the blindness receded, he felt how his tongue became his own again, how his ears filtered the sounds around him, how his thoughts became clear, and how the energy inside of him began to burn again.

"Have fun, my son" Paragus said as he walked away from him.

"Fun? With these insects? Hardly, but they'll have to do" Broly replied, his grin covering his entire face. A sickly green glow covered him and his aura exploded as he shot of after his prey, his Saiyan blood boiling in his veins. "I'll finally get to destroy you with my bare hands, Kakarot!"

00

A green explosion filled the complex where Vegeta and Bulma had lived for the past years, blowing it completely from the inside out. The shockwave sent pieces of metal flying everywhere, and the surrounding area was covered in scrap and pieces of rubble.

"I knew I recognized that energy" Fasha mumbled, holding Bulma firmly.

"I can't believe, my home, my house! MY LAB!"

"Really? That's what worries you?" Fasha said as she flew Bulma away from the wreckage. "I shouldn't be surprised after all these years."

"You're one to talk! You show up after seven years and you simply pull me away from my lab without any explanation!"

"Would you rather I had explained everything inside the lab?" Fasha asked her with raised eyebrows as she laid her down on the ground several hundred meters away.

"Don't change the subject, missy! What are you even doing here?"

Rolling her eyes, Fasha turned around and eyed the wreckage, same old Bulma. She dusted her white gloves on her bare legs and turned to look at the closest thing she had to a friend.

"It's far too complicated to explain, for now, it's enough to say that you should leave, or at least hide and stay out of sight, this place is about to get very, very dangerous in a couple of moments."

"Dangerous, why?"

"Because of her" Fasha muttered, her gaze deadly serious.

Bulma tore her gaze from the Saiyan woman and looked above and far away, right were Fasha's eyes were staring. She recognized the hair right away, there was nobody else in the entire universe that had a hair as long or as unkempt as her. And only Turnia could rock the dirty, rugged girl look without looking too much like a tomboy.

"Turnia? What the hell, is this some kind of Saiyan holiday? Because Saiyans are just popping out of the sky today!"

"Bulma... Get out" Fasha ordered her in an extremely cold tone that left no room for arguments. She figured that whatever was going on, they would fill her in later, and judging by the explosion that had just engulfed the complex she and Vegeta had worked so hard to build, it was deadly.

The blue haired Human quickly ran away from Fasha and pulled out her capsule case. She grabbed the third capsule and threw it at the ground after popping it open. A large amount of smoke filled the air in front of her for a moment and was quickly replaced by her old white motorcycle. It had been a while since she had ridden it. What made Fasha so serious and concerned was obviously dangerous, but she would be fine if she went after Vegeta, Goku was with him after all, what dangerous could there possibly be?

00

Gohan and Trunks' ship nearly crashed against the uneven terrain, but neither Saiyan cared, they had to get to the source of all that energy and quickly, already it was dissipating and if they weren't nearby it would be much harder to track.

"I'm almost positive it was my dad" Trunks commented as they flew towards the energy signal, roughly tying up his purple hair so it wouldn't bother him.

"I agree, I can't think of anybody else that could generate so much energy so quickly, that was obvious Vegeta transforming into a Super Saiyan."

"But whoever was fighting him matched him! At least for a couple of minutes, now only I can only feel my dad."

"That was probably another transformation, I can't be sure... At any rate, the fighting seems to have subdued, they're moving to the west! Alright, let's intercept them!"

"Gotcha!" Trunks replied before bursting off towards his father's energy signal.

The duo flew over the rather desolate wasteland that was Vegeta's newest home. It wasn't surprising really, aside from where he was currently leaving, Vegeta probably had little interest in the rest of the planet, except maybe as a battlefield. That would explain the numerous ruins that were currently covering the planet, and the occasional skeletons they would find.

It took them about ten minutes of flying at top speed, but finally they were able to recognize two golden trails that were flying almost straight for them. With a little burst of speed they finally caught up to them, who were too entranced in their own discussion to notice them until Trunks literally flew in front of them.

"Now you tell me this?" Vegeta asked Kakarot, but before he could respon, his eyes widened and Vegeta looked in front of him. "Trunks?"

"Dad!"

"I... What are you doing here?" he demanded, his face quickly returning to the usual stony mask he wore.

"Nice to see you by the way" Trunks told him, picking up speed. "We were on our way here, then we sensed fighting and we came to see what was going on. Glad to see it was only you two... I'm glad you're doing ok, dad."

"Now's not the time for reunions!" Vegeta snapped at both of them, barely noticing that Turnia wasn't with them. "We have business to take care off! Keep up!"

Without another word Kakarot and Vegeta blasted off, leaving the two younger Saiyans behind. They weren't that far behind, and they could still see both of them clearly. Ahead of them, Kakarot allowed himself a tiny smile.

"They look much stronger" he told Vegeta.

"I would expect no less" he replied. "They're Saiyans."

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 21 Hard Times (Samson) ooooon... I don't know, that's the song I was listening to when I finished this chapter._

_ Finally! I know it took like a year of something like that, but I had to write soooo fucking slowly! It was killing me, but little by little I managed to finish this chapter. I already have the next chapter kinda planned out, so it won't take as long as this one, but no promises :p._

_ Thanks for your patience, guys! Enjoy!_


	22. Charge To Keep

"Gone... Damn it, look at this place" Kakarot complained as he looked around the room. Vegeta snarled with rage and walked outside, looking around the destroyed complex with anger. It wasn't the first time he had watched his home be destroyed, but that didn't mean it wasn't infuriating to see.

"When I find the little wretch that did this I'm going to rip their arms out!"

"Dad, we need to find mom, you can't curse whoever did this later!" Trunks reminded him, and Vegeta calmed down somewhat, or at least as calm as Vegeta would get.

"Fine, I can sense two high power levels over that direction. One of them is Fasha, I don't recognize the other one. Trunks, Gohan!" he snapped, and both teenagers turned to look at him. "Circle the area around them and find your mother, when you do, get her away from the battlefield."

With some moaning from Trunks, both Saiyans powered up and flew away from them, doing a very wide circle as they did. It wouldn't take long for them to find Bulma, in a planet this devoid of life it was easy sensing anything.

"Vegeta, this other power level" Kakarot began as they flew towards it.

"What about it?"

"It's just like yours, well, at least before you took off the gloves! This is the power that destroyed all those planets!"

"What? Are you certain?"

"I'm sure of it! I don't know if it's another power being masked like yours was, but I'm certain of what I'm feeling."

"Well, well. Looks like Paragus has finally revealed his ugly mug."

"Paragus? He came here?"

"You know him?"

"He was the one that showed me a recording of you blowing up an entire planet!" Kakarot answered.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot straight in the eye with a glare filled with the most venomous poison.

"He's the one that gave me the armor."

00

Fasha ducked and grabbed Turnia's arm, slamming her hard against the ground. She quickly slammed her foot down on her clavicule, almost smashing it, but her armor absorbed the blow, and her daughter managed blast her with a wave of red energy. Fasha jumped back and fired a couple of energy blasts at her, but she slapped them away.

"I'm so proud of you, Turnia, I never thought you would become so strong" Fasha told her as she slammed her knee on her stomach and punched her twice. She chased after her and slammed her fist on her face, but Turnia allowed herself to be pushed back and lifted her foot with all her strength, slamming against her chin. The move gave her enough time to dash behind her, and she slammed her fist against Fasha's back. "But to let yourself be controlled. You're much stronger than this, don't let Paragus get to you!"

Turnia still didn't answer, she hadn't opened her mouth except to moan in pain whenever Fasha landed a particularly powerful blow. Neither of them was tired, it was easy to see that, they were both breathing through their noses and only a couple of sweat drops were visible in their bodies.

Fasha's golden hair danced around in the air, her teal eyes glimmered under the soft sun. Funny that she should be wearing the same clothing she had used the last time she had seen her daughter. The same pink bodysuit and white armor Bulma had made for her, and the same old knee guard that had somehow survived all these years.

They both dashed forward at the same time, blocking each other's blows by simply attacking at the same time, feeling each other and waiting for an opening in Turnia's case, and waiting for backup, in Fasha's case. She already knew what she needed to do, she just couldn't do it alone.

00

Kakarot and Vegeta landed on the battlefield just in time to see Turnia being smacked to the ground by Fasha.

"Oh, here you are" she said as she flew towards them. Both males were speechless as Turnia rose back up from the ground and Fasha proceeded to kick her back down.

"Turnia?"

"She's being controlled, Kakarot" Fasha told her with a grim face.

"Paragus?"

"Paragus."  
"Turnia? What the hell did that bastard did to my daughter?" Kakarot asked, his anger quickly flaring up.

Kakarot's child rose up from the ground with a red explosion and quickly charged against them. Even though she was moving very quickly, Kakarot was still vastly superior to her, and he was able to pin her arms and her legs, locking her in place.

"Hold her still" Fasha ordered as she moved towards her and grabbed her face.

"What did he do to her?" Kakarot asked again, louder, and angrier this time.

Fasha grabbed Turnia's head with her right hand and placed her left hand on the golden circlet around her head.

"This is what's controlling her" Fasha said as she got a firm grip on the golden band. Turnia screamed and struggled to get free, but it was to no avail, Kakarot had an extremely firm grip on her arms, and his legs were perfectly wrapped around hers, she couldn't move. "Stupid circlet!" Fasha screamed as she ripped it off.

The effects were instantaneous, Turnia's hair turned black, her eyes closed shut, and she completely stopped struggling. It took Kakarot a second to realize he was no longer restraining her, but rather holding her up.

"She's unconscious" he said as he gently placed her on the ground, his gaze hanging on her face with care and love only Goku possessed. He softly stroked her face and combed her hair out of the way, he didn't smile, but he was very happy to see her again. "Fasha, now would you tell me what's going on? Is Paragus here?"

Fasha didn't answer. Goku stopped looking at Turnia and he stood up. Fasha was frozen in place, her mouth slightly open. He was about to question her when he realized Vegeta hadn't spoken since they landed on the battlefield, when he turned to face him he found him exactly like Fasha, his arms shaking slightly by his side.

"It can't be" Fasha breathed.

Kakarot realized they were staring at the same spot and he turned around, his stare determined but shaky. What could possibly make two veteran warriors shake with fear? What kind of monster could make Vegeta tremble? Not even Freeza had managed to have that kind of power over the Prince of all Saiyans.

When Kakarot finished turning around and he laid his eyes on the man standing not twenty meters away from them he got his answer, and he wished he hadn't.

00

He was extremely tall, and Vegeta was used to being shorter than most people. He would have made Nappa look like... well, like he used to look like. He was over two meters tall, he had the same characteristic black hair all pure blooded saiyans had although his was longer than most, his black eyes looked indifferent, almost devoid of emotion. He had a very defined face with a slim nose and thin lips, with a powerful jaw and a very solid look on his face. He was muscular, even more so than Kakarot or himself in their transformed states.

He had no shirt, only a large golden necklace with a red jewel covering his chest. His boots, wristbands and belt all had similar red jewels and were made of the same golden material. The same material Vegeta's gloves had been made of. He had a golden band on either upper arm that seemed to slightly restrict his blood flow, but if it bothered him he gave no indication of it. He had white pants and a red sash that covered his belly button, giving him at least some slight protection from the cold wind.

Nobody moved a couple of seconds, until his eyes changed, the look of indifference was gone and a slight glint covered them. A tiny grin began to spread across his face.

"Your Majesty" he spoke in a deep, rough voice. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet the royal blood."

"W-Who are you?" Vegeta asked, still shaking from the menacing aura he was giving away.

"I would be Paragus's son" he said, taking a step towards them. "My name is Broly, and I am here to kill you."

"Kakarot" Fasha whispered in an extremely frightened tone. "Get here away from here, we can't fight if she's here, take her away."

"I'm on it" he answered in the same shaky voice, taking a step back and kneeling down he placed a hand on her arm and two fingers on his forehead. "I'll be right back."

00

_The ashes drift away_

_ Smoke of our confusion_

_ We turn our frightened faces to each other, say goodbye_

_ Waited for the sign_

_ Waited for the moment_

_ Waited for the miracle to arrive, I guess they lied_

_ Look at your future_

_ Take a look at your burning skies_

00

Bardock breathed heavily, sweat pouring from his brow and nose, dripping into the floor below. His unfocused eyes were glued on the cold metallic floor, but his gaze was a million light years away, back in time, back when he first died. Back when Freeza took everything that meant something for him.

00

_Look at your future, now look at your burning skies_

_ Now it's Omega Zero Day_

_ The red star shines it's last rays_

_ The sun that gave us life yesterday_

_ Is now the sun that takes our lives away_

00

The screams were deafening, he couldn't think, he could breathe, he couldn't speak. His son stared at him intently, a malicious glimmer on his eyes.

Freeza's laughter made his blood boil, his huge energy ball made him feel as insignificant as the tiniest of insects. How infuriating is it, to be treated like a tool, to be used by somebody else and then discarded because you are no longer useful, how enraging is it to watch everything crumble down around you and being unable to do anything.

00

_Look at your future_

_Look at your burning skies_

_ Now it's Omega Zero Day_

_ The red star shines it's last rays_

_ The sun that gave us life yesterday_

_ Is now the sun that takes our lives away_

_ Now it's Omega Zero Day_

_ The red star shines it's last rays_

_ The sun that gave us life yesterday_

_ Is now the sun that takes our lives... away_

00

His vision became cloudy and messy as puddles of water and salt covered his eyes. His gums began to hurt from the pressure he was applying on his teeth, his fingernails dug into his palms and bright red blood began to pour, his muscles bulged in an impotent rage, flashes of white began to pass before his eyes, and he went deaf. Bardock could not see himself punching the floor, he could not hear the sound of his fists and his head banging against the cold metallic floor, he could not hear his bloodcurdling screams, he could not feel how his throat ripped apart from the strenght of his roars.

00

_"FREEZA! COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!"_

_ "I'll finish this. Everything will be decided here. Planet Vegeta's fate. Kakarot's fate... my own, and... YOURS TOO! THIS! ENDS! NOW!"_

00

Bardock's aura exploded in a flash of blue, and even Raditz was pushed back from the force of the way, barely managing to stay up by powering up as far as he would be able to in his base form. He wouldn't allow himself to power up higher than Bardock could, not unless he absolutely had to.

He had seen Kakarot, Vegeta, Fasha, Note, Beat and himself transform a hundred times and more, he had become accustomed to seeing the transformation to the point that it had become something mundane, but seeing his father do it, seeing how the person he had always admired acquired a power that had been previously thought lost was something that made even the sarcastic Raditz gape in disbelief and awe. Bardock's messy black hair suddenly lifted up and flashed golden before turning black again, his pupils dilated and flashed teal before turning to their usual color. Out of morbid curiosity, Raditz grabbed his scouter and turned it on, staring in disbelief at the screen, Bardock's power level had been little over 60000 this morning. It was skyrocketing now.

2520000

2650000

2910000

"He's doing it" Raditz breathed, his hands shaking with delight. "He's doing it! You're doing it, father! Let it all loose! EXPLODE!"

00

Kakarot stared at the battlefield, if it could even be called that. Vegeta was kneeling down, he was no longer transformed, he was holding his injured arm and breathing heavily. Fasha was barely standing up, her arm twisted at an unnatural angle, blood dripping from her mouth and shoulder. It was monstrous, he had been gone for less than a minute, how could they had fallen so quickly? Who was this monster? Was he truly a Saiyan?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kakarot screamed as he charged his energy, black hair rising as he began to transform again. "Broly! I'm your opponent now!"

The monstrous blue haired Saiyan turned around with a sneer on his face. A tiny trickle of blood poured from his mouth and he licked it up as he chuckled to himself. All traces of glee were gone, however, when his teal eyes landed on Kakarot's black orbs.

"You" he spoke, finally seeming to realize who was standing in front of him. "You... Kakarot... KAKAROOOT!" he screamed as he blindly charged at him. Kakarot barely had time to finish transforming and get out of the way of the monstrous punch. Broly didn't seem to care that Kakarot had moved out of the way, he continued with his attack and slammed his fist against the ground, demolishing it completely. Before Kakarot had even landed from his small hop backwards, Broly had already dashed behind him and kneed him in the back, sending him flying back to where he had been before. Broly disappeared and appeared before him again, kicking him upwards and chasing him without giving him a second to breathe.

_"I have to time this right. Not yet."_

Kakarot endured the vicious assault. Broly smacked his head, kicked his ribs and punched his stomach, toying with the nonresponding Saiyan. Tired of punching Kakarot around Broly grabbed his face and that was when Kakarot finally responded. He focused all his might on his punch, and he landed a solid blow on the unprepared Broly, digging deep into his stomach. The larger man grunted in pain but didn't let go, barely noticing what he was doing.

"Die, Kakarot!"

"Not today!" he screamed as he fired the energy wave at point blank range and pushing Broly back. He felt how the grip on his face faltered and he managed to pry himself loose. He punched Broly's face and kicked him away, earning a few precious moments to breathe. The fight had lasted no more than one minute, but he felt like he had fought for hours.

It didn't last long, and before he had a chance to block or dodge, Broly had already punched him in the face and sent him flying. kakarot saw the mountain racing towards him, but he didn't have time to concentrate and stop himself, he crashed straight through it, his bones groaning in pain as he cut through the rock.

00

Broly landed back on the ground and snickered to himself, pitiful. This is what passed for a warrior? They were nothing but weak fleas next to him, even Kakarot, who Fasha had defiantly said was the strongest of them was nothing but a moth compared to him.

"Come now Kakarot! Truly that wasn't enough to kill you?" he taunted him, talking to himself as he looked around. Vegeta was standing up now, looking at him with hatred on his eyes. Fasha was also trying to stand up, but she wasn't going to get up anytime soon, he had punched her hard enough to make certain of it. "Looking for another beating, your majesty?"

"The only one that's going to get a beating" Vegeta said, his black hair turning golden again as his aura flared. "is the overgrown freak standing in front of me!"

Vegeta screamed as he lunged forward, aiming exactly for the place Kakarot had wounded. His fist collided against Broly's stomach and made him groan in pain, but Broly simply elbowed his neck and sent him crashing against the ground. Before he had a chance to stomp him, though, Vegeta jumped up and slipped past his clumsy grab. He flew around him and pulled his leg back smashing his shin against his neck with as much strength as he could muster. Ignoring the throbbing pain shooting up his leg Vegeta flew back up and charged a bright blue energy ball on his right hand.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Broly shot back, turning around to face him.

"I'm going to" Vegeta answered as he fired the orb towards him. The blast was dead on, it hit Broly straight in the face and exploded violently, engulfing him in smoke and flames. Before he could recover Vegeta threw another energy ball, and another one, and another one. He fired again and again, always aiming straight at his face. It took six shots head on, but he finally felt Broly falter. He knew this freak wasn't immortal, beat them hard enough, and everybody falls someday.

Breathing hard, Vegeta landed on the ground and gasped a few times, his eyes locked on the shrouded figure in front of him. When the smoke cleared he saw Broly clutching his face in pain, his eyes were blood red and blood was pouring from his mouth and nose. The sight was enough to earn a small chuckle from Vegeta.

"Aaaaa" Broly snarled in anger, and Vegeta stopped chuckling. "You... AAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. He stopped clutching his face and started to scream and flail wildly, as if the fire was still burning him. His scream rose into the air and was carried all over the planet, spreading his pain and rage. Vegeta saw how the veins on his neck popped up and how his muscles bulged even more than before "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"It's not possible" he breathed, his eyes widening in shock. "It can't be... he can't be! It's not possible!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Broly continued as his green aura exploded in all direction, engulfing them and blinding them. Fasha wasn't sure if she was right, but she could have sworn she heard a chuckle every now and then, a tiny piece of maniacal laughter embedded in Broly's screams of anguish. Everything turned a sickly shade of green for a few seconds before the power seemed to go back into Broly. Neither Vegeta nor Fasha noticed Kakarot as he landed next to them. Broly stopped screaming and stared up at the sky, his eyes empty and devoid of all emotion. Exactly as those of a dead man.

Fasha and Vegeta could not contain their fear, and while Kakarot was just as surprised, he wasn't like them. He had never heard the tales, he had never seen what it was to watch the most powerful warriors you knew turned into babies at the mere mention of the Legendary Super Saiyan, he didn't know. He was going to find out very soon first hand.

"He's the one... The Saiyan of Legend."

Broly opened his mouth for a moment before he lost all rational thought, and he screamed a different type of scream. This no longer held any rage, it was rather a scream of pure pain, a wail of agony that made the Saiyans' blood freeze.

His face was first, the corners of Broly's mouth were first torn apart, followed by his eyelids, his cheeks, his chin, his neck, all his skin seemed to be ripped as a massive green glow exploded from within and blinded them again. All the while his cries of agony kept coming, never stopping.

A massive ball of green and golden energy exploded from him, and Fasha, Kakarot and Vegeta were pushed back several feet. Only Kakarot managed to remain on his feet, as his Saiyan comrades were much too shocked to stand up.

Broly's muscles bulged to the point of insanity, his neon blue hair shone golden and exploded, ripping the crown that had previously controlled him apart, just like the golden armbands and his choker, the ground quaked with his power, and Kakarot could do nothing but watch him become more and more powerful. A cloud of dust washed over them, clouding the newly transformed Saiyan.

"His power is unreal, unlike anything I have ever felt before, he makes Freeza look like a grunt... he makes me look like a grunt" Kakarot whispered in disbelief.

The dust was swept away by the breeze, and Kakarot was able to look at Broly once again. His hair was now sticking in all directions, his eyes had become the eyes of a madman, his pupils almost completely gone. He looked even taller, he could now reach his waist, maybe his ribcage, the rest was completely towering above him. The look of pain on his face was replaced by a look of amusement, and evil. He pointed a massive finger at him, and grinned.

"You Kakarot. I choose you to be the first of my victims!"

"No you won't!" a voice Kakarot recognized very well screamed. Gohan and Trunks landed in front of him, and Kakarot felt how his heart beamed with pride. With a twin scream both boys powered up, and their auras exploded in a golden light.

"Gohan, Trunks... get back" Goku said, taking a step and charging his own energy. "He's in a league of his own, there's nothing you can do!"

"Die!" Broly screamed as he charged forward. Gohan and Trunks were not even able to see him move, and Kakarot barely reacted in time. He jumped up, punching and kicking Gohan and Trunks away from the rushing Saiyan, but in doing so he allowed himself to be charged in by Broly. Kakarot felt how his ribs almost gave way against his head. His bones felt like they were made of metal.

Kakarot slammed his knee into Broly's face and managed to pry himself loose, shooting two energy balls at his back, but before he had landed on the ground, Broly had already recovered, punching his back and sending him flying back.

00

"It can't be" Vegeta breathed, standing up and staring at the unthinkable scenario happening in front of his eyes. "We can't win, he's the Legendary Super Saiyan, there's nothing we can do!"

"He's dominating them" Fasha said, walking up next to him. "Vegeta they're not going to last much longer, we have help them."

"There's nothing we can do, he's going to kill us all."

"Vegeta" Fasha pleaded, wiping the blood with the back of her glove and giving him the most serious glare she had given him in a very long time. It was however, lost on the Saiyan Prince, who was too busy staring at the massacre occurring in front of him to notice anything else. He watched how Kakarot was pounded back to the ground and how Trunks was knocked unconscious from Broly's unrelenting energy attacks. He felt the need to rush in and save his son, but what could he do? He was an insect fighting a god, a speck of dust fighting an entire ocean, he was nothing. "Vegeta we need to help them and I can't do it alone! Help me!"

But he didn't answer, and the proud Saiyan woman was forced to charge in alone. At the level of Super Saiyan 2, Fasha was a cut above even the most elite warriors the galaxy had to offer, but she still was unable to land even a single hit against the monster that was tearing them apart.

"He's going to kill us all."

00

"So, somebody has already robbed me of the pleasure of ripping one of your arms out" Broly taunted the young boy. Gohan repeatedly kicked him in the stomach and chest, but the most he earned was a tiny grunt of discomfort from Broly. "Well lucky me, you have two of them. Let's leave you even again."

"Let me go, you disgusting, freak!"

Broly grabbed Gohan's remaining arm and twisted it, almost snapping it clean and making the Saiyan boy's throat bleed as the screams clawed their way out his chest before he fell unconscious.

Broly felt a massive blow to his head that actually fazed him, but he quickly recovered. He tossed the now useless boy and turned to face his aggressor.

"Well, look at you, the valiant mother avenging her child. You smell like her" he remarked as he floated near her. Fasha merely stretched out her palm and fired a massive pink energy wave in Broly face, but all she managed to do was push the massive Saiyan half a meter back. "Just as pathetic."

"Aaaa... Aaaa... AAAAAA!" Fasha screamed, doing her best to pry the massive knee out of her stomach, but no matter how hard she elbowed it, no matter how many times she punched and kicked away, still Broyl pressed hard against her, pushing her deeper and deeper into the ground. She felt something crack and she pleaded to the whatever deity was watching over her at the moment that it had been the ground and not her back.

The last she felt before she blacked out was the familiar taste of blood rushing up her throat again.

00

"Let her go! I'm the one you should focus on, Broly" Kakarot said, tossing his ragged blue shirt aside and charging his power. Despite the brave face he was putting on, he could already feel the massive strain on his body taking it's toll, he wouldn't be able to fight for much longer if this kept up. He had to get in several good hits now or this bastard was going to kill them all.

"Kakarot" the gigantic Saiyan repeated like a mantra. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb. You're going to regret the day you were born, you're going to wish you were back in planet Vegeta when it blew up!"

"I'm not going to let you blow up another planet, you mutated freak! I don't care what it takes, I don't care if it kills me! I am going to bury you here, BROLY!"

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 22 A Charge To Keep (Iced Earth) on Kakarot's determination to fight and continue protecting the galaxy, just like he has done so in the past._

_ What can our heroes do against Broly's massive onslaught? Is there even hope for them to get our alive? Now that Broly has achieved his final transformation, not even Fasha could hurt him, does Kakarot has a chance against this behemoth? Find out, in the next chapter of our story! ;)_


	23. We Got Power

"Lord Froze, we are ready to serve" the robots said as they approached him. "How may we serve you?"

"Have the first aid kits prepared, I want you to rush along to the injured as quickly as you can. Once you are finished with them return to the ship and prepare it for immediate evacuation."

"At once, Lord Froze."

The stars looked like thin white lines that dashed past the window. They would arrive soon. Froze's face was perfectly still, as years of serving under his grandfather and father had taught him, but inside he was bursting with emotions. He could only hope that he was going to make it in time. He wasn't certain he was going to be able to help them much against such a monstrous enemy, but there was no way he was backing out now.

"I'm coming, guys. Hold on a little longer."

00

The blow almost destroyed his arms, but at least he protected his tender chest from Broly's massive punch.

"Feel free to fight back anytime, Kakarot!" Broly taunted him as he punched him again and again. His arms weren't going to last for much longer. When Broly pulled back for the next punch, Kakarot jumped up and pressed his fingertips against the side of his face.

"Solar Flare!" he screamed, and a blinding flash of white hit his opponent straight in the eyes. Broly screamed in pain, clutching his eyes and trying desperately to hit Kakarot, but he was far enough to avoid his blows.

"KAAAAA!" he began as he adopted the pose. "MEEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEEE!"

"Nice trick, but if you planned to hide from me, all that screaming isn't going to make the hunt fun."

With enough arrogance to surpass even Vegeta back in the old days, Broly calmly walked towards Kakarot, his arms crossed and his usual grin plastered across his face.

"HAAAAAAA!"" Kakarot screamed as he threw his arms forward, releasing all his energy at once. He would usually unleash an initial burst of power to catch the enemy off guard, but this time he had no time for that, Broly was practically in front of him. The Kamehame wave exploded with blue energy, dashing forward and consuming everything in a blazing sapphire hellfire.

The blast was enough to push him back a couple of meters, and he felt how his muscles complained. His shoulders slouched, Kakarot breathed heavily and waited to see what had happened, he could still feel Broly's energy, but surely he had hurt him?

"Weakling" Broly said, and Kakarot felt how the last of his strength was sapped from him. He had poured everything he had in that blow. Even as a Super Saiyan 2 he was being tossed aside by this freak. "You're not much good as a fighter, are you?"

Without answering Kakarot threw one last punch in Broly's stomach, but it did nothing but numb his hand.

"Damn it."

Broly grabbed his face and lifted him up in the air, just how a child would throw a baseball in the air. He could have flew up and avoided the blow, but he was still too surprised to react properly. Broly pulled his arm back and punched him with all his strength, and Kakarot felt how something broke inside of him, he didn't even had enough oxygen to scream as he flew towards one of the few buildings still standing on the planet.

00

Broly watched Kakarot go, laughing at the pathetic sight, he was about to throw an energy blast his way, but a blow, similar in strength to the ones Kakarot had thrown at him at the beginning of their fight, landed on his face. He knew those blows well, it was the closest he had ever come to pain during a fight, well except when his energy accumulated inside of him until he was about to burst, but that didn't really count. He was extremely surprised whenever he received one of those hits, it usually meant that he was going to have an enjoyable fight, at least for a while.

"Stop... hitting... my dad" Turnia ordered him before punching him again in the face and kicking his neck. Broly fell down on his knees and groaned in pain, but it was nothing serious.

"So you came back... How cowardly of you" he said as he stood up.

"Cowardly?" Turnia asked, jumping back and staring at him with a rage he hadn't seen until now. "Have your muscles gotten so big your brain doesn't work properly anymore? Why would that be cowardly?"

"Because" he explain, chuckling softly as he stood up and began charging his energy. "Suicide is the coward's way out."

"The only one that's committing suicide is you! You marked your own grave the moment you laid a finger on my father! I'm going to kill you!"

Her blonde hair flowed like a stream of liquid gold, her lightning aura, crackled and sparked all around her, her muscles bursted with newfound power, her body was overflowing with strength she didn't possess before, and she had reached Broly before he knew it. She elbowed his stomach and jumped up, landing a solid uppercut on his chin. He flipped in the air and blasted her, but she slapped the green energy ball away before dashing forward and engaging him in mid air. With a series of vicious and lightning fast kicks she began to push Broly back, and for a moment she felt a sliver of hope rise in her chest.

00

Kakarot managed to push the large rock off him and stood up, panting like a dog.

"I can't believe he's so powerful. I can't even touch him... I got no choice" he thought out loud. He flew up to the ceiling of the building and looked down, smiling proudly. "Good girl... You're so strong... I'm so proud of you, Turnia... Give me a moment, you won't have to fight alone" Goku said as he allowed his body to calm down to it's usual state before charging up again. He first began to maximizing the power he could generate while in this form, before he slowly began to absorb the energy into his body and channel it better. He then allowed his energy to rise higher and higher, and he soon began to surpass his limits. His muscles strained with the effort, but he was so beat up he hardly noticed it. "AAAAAAA!" he went as he felt how his body changed. First came the unpleasant part. His eyebrows vanished, and his hair began to explode wildly in all directions, growing longer than Raditz'. The lightning around his golden aura returned, and he felt how it burned even brighter and stronger. "Good... Better hurry, I won't last long in this form."

00

"I can't believe it, that's Kakarot?" Fasha asked.

"How is he that strong?" Trunks wondered, doing his best to quickly get there while carrying the wounded female.

"He's... he's even stronger than Turnia! He's almost as strong as Broly!" Fasha said.

"Almost" Gohan continued. "But I can already feel his power straining. He's reached his peak and I don't think he's going to last for much longer. "We need to get there quickly, he might need our help!"

"Can you fly for yourself, Fasha?"

"Yeah... Leave me, I'll catch up, for now go and help them... just... don't get yourselves killed alright?"

"We won't!" Trunks promised as they dashed away, leaving her floating alone. Fasha threw one last gaze at the figure staring at the ground in disbelief, and she shook her head in regret and disappointment.

"Damn it, Vegeta."

00

Kakarot could feel the second tingling away, rushing ahead of him. With every passing moment he felt how his punches packed less of a punch, how his legs didn't respond as fast as he wanted them to.

Despite the massive blows he had landed on him, despite the relentless assault he and Turnia had unleashed upon him, Kakarot could still feel how Broly's power rose higher and higher, slowly but surely getting out of their reach. He would be stronger than both of them combined soon.

"It's not true" he heard a soft whimper behind him. "He can't be that strong."

A fresh flash of rage came over him as he realized this beast was reducing his daughter's hopes. The Saiyan in him wanted to scold her for not fighting back, for not having a resolve of steel, but the father in him was much stronger, and much louder. She had been fighting him for an entire year, she had been forced to survive alone, fighting him non stop, jumping from one planet to the next.

"I'm sorry Turnia" Goku said. "When we separated, all those years ago... I never expected to meet again in these circumstances."

"I... Dad, I... I tried."

"I know you did" he stopped her. "You don't have to say anything else... Get out of here, Turnia."

"What?"

He threw a look at his opponent. Broly was struggling to get back on his feet, but he knew any pain he felt would be gone soon, replaced by that maniacal rage. He would be after them soon.

"Go back and get the others, we might be able to figure something out if we're all together... I'll hold him off until you come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Hurry or there won't be anything left for you when you come back!" Goku yelled with a proud smile on his face as he flew forward. He pulled back his punch and smacked Broly in the jaw, as he brought his knees up to smack his chest he felt Broly's massive hands grabbing him and throwing him up in the air.

He didn't have a chance to raise an energy shield around him, but he managed to protect his face from the green spheres crashing against him with his arms.

"Die!" Broly ordered him as he grabbed his leg and flew back down.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Goku screamed as he felt how the ground rushed towards him. Broly landed with a crash and slammed him down with all his might, digging him into the ground.

"If you had let me kill you before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain right now" he said as he lifted him up and looked at him. "You're a complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood!"

Kakarot opened his eyes and threw a furious look at him. Without wasting time he charged a small energy blast on his hands and fired it directly at his face. He felt Broly's grip falter, but it wasn't enough, the massive Saiyan slammed him again into the ground and kicked him away.

Kakarot flew up into the air and landed on the roof of what had once been a tall building, probably an apartment complex or a shopping mall. Looking down with disgust at the creature below him.

He watched how he dusted himself off and he brushed the attack off life nothing. He wasn't the pinnacle of the Saiyan race, he wasn't the Legendary Super Saiyan, he decided. Broly slowly rose into the air, ignoring him completely, he seemed in pain. Kakarot allowed his body to revert back into his base form, he needed a little breather.

Broly began to groan in pain, his body was completely tensed. He let out a pain scream as he allowed the power inside of him to explode. A green sphere surrounded him and dozens of little balls flew out of him, crashing against the ground, buildings, mountains, anything in their path.

He wasn't the best of them, as Vegeta seemed to say, he wasn't the mighty, the legendary, the invincible Super Saiyan. He was nothing more than a monster. Broly was the Saiyans in their most primitive and savage state, he was the devolution of their race. As long as Broly existed the Saiyans would have no future, as long as he was alive, death, destruction, pain and misery were the only things Saiyans would have in their lives.

He had to kill him, he had to finish him, if Broly was let alive, if he was allowed to run rampant, the Saiyans would never recover, the entire universe would never recover.

"THE POWER IS RISING!" Broly screamed at nobody in particular, laughing to himself. "I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"We're just going to have to test that" Kakarot stated as he transformed back into a Super Saiyan 3 again. His hair shot out in an instant, he didn't have the luxury of a full minute of transformation, he had to kill him, and he had to kill him now.

00

Kakarot was matching him blow for blow, but Vegeta knew that he would not be able to last. He was facing the most powerful Saiyan that had ever, and would ever exist, what could they possibly do?

"There's nothing we can do... He's the legendary Super Saiyan! His power has no bounds, his energy is limitless! We are mere insects compared to him!"

Vegeta kneeled down on the ground and slammed his fist as hard as he could, cracking the hard rock beneath him. It was even worse than when he fought Freeza, it was a million times worse. All his power, all their might, and there was nothing they could do, he was going to kill them all.

A loud scream of pain echoed all across the dead landscape, but it passed right straight threw Vegeta like he hadn't even heard it.

00

Kakarot could feel how Broly's fingers were digging deeper and deeper into his skull, and despite his best efforts, no matter how hard he punched or kicked him, he only digged deeper and deeper.

"Well it was fun, Kakarot. I would say you put up a good fight, only you didn't" Broly chuckled as he squeezed even harder, making him scream louder and become more and more desperate.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" a couple of voices screamed to his left. He let go of Kakarot and turned to face the bright blue beam, which he took head on unfazed. It was them again.

"You two" he said as he walked towards them, making them grind their teeth in anger and frustration. "Still alive I see. I'm going to have to fix that."

Broly heard a soft _thud_ behind him, which he recognized as Fasha.

"I've had enough of you to last me a lifetime" Fasha angrily declared as she transformed back into a Super Saiyan. "I'm going to kill you, you freak!"

"You're certainly welcome to try" he said. "I'll add you to the pile of corpses of the people that have said the same thing to me."

The three Super Saiyans rushed forward and began attacking him at the same time, but despite his massive frame, Broly was still much faster than any of them, and all they were hitting was air. With his arms crossed, standing on the tip of his toes, he merely laughed at their best efforts, occasionally pushing and shoving them away from him.

Growing more and more frustrated, Fasha managed to pick up the pace and landed a solid punch on his face, but instead of making him fall out of rhythm and allow Gohan and Trunks to get a few good swings, he instead grabbed her fist and stared at her with his dead white eyes.

Fasha felt a bead of cold sweat falling down her neck.

00

There weren't many suitable places to land, but he managed to find the closest place to the battlefield. It wasn't very close, but it would have to do.

Froze exited the ship closely followed by the two medical bots. The trio did not waste a single moment, and before the hatch had finished closing they were already in the air.

"Spread out, each of you scan the area and find however is the most wounded, once you have treated everybody fall back to the ship as planned!"

"Yes, Lord Froze."

"Just Froze!"

"Yes, Lord Froze."

"Sons of bitches" he muttered as he flew a little bit faster.

00

Gohan flew as fast as he could, racing through the destroyed buildings, hoping to get to safety and out of the way of the fight. Fasha, Turnia and Goku seemed to be holding their own against him, and as much as he hated to admit, he would only get in the way.

He turned right and flew as straight as he could, alternating between low and high, it was a most efficient way to conserve his energy.

"All the good that will do" he lamented. to himself.

He was about to float back up for another swing back down when he heard a thick crunch coming from his left, he turned around to face it, and in the blink of an eye he saw how the rubble exploded, and the massive figure of Broly emerged from the debris, laughing in delight. He grabbed his face and dragged him along for a couple of meters before slamming him against one of the few buildings that were still standing. Gohan could feel the glass and metal digging into his back, almost tearing his battle armor but cutting through his legs and arms, the pressure on his head built up and he felt like it was going to pop.

Just when he was about to lose consciousness he felt how he suddenly picked up speed. Broly hurled him like a baseball against the tallest building, and the last Gohan felt before passing out was how his body broke through the cement wall.

00

"Gohan!" Kakarot screamed rushing forward to help him, but Broly had expected that, and he forced him back with a continuous volley of energy balls. Kakarot crossed his arms and ran forward, taking the attack head on and pushing forward, but Broly merely increased the energy and pushed him.

"Why don't you just give up?"

Sensing a halt in the attacks, Kakarot uncrossed his arms and looked at him. Despite the fact that he was dangerously close to death, and despite the fact of how much he wanted, no needed to kill the man in front of him, he was still having the time of his life.

"I never really learned how" he muttered. Broly fired another energy attack at him and sent him flying back. The energy attack rose up into the air and dropped him on the roof of another building, one that was probably six or seven floor tall. Kakarot took the opportunity to take a breather and gather some strength, Broly seemed to have forgotten about Gohan for the moment. "Agh... Damn, my hand."

Kakarot stared at his hand in disbelief, it had gotten dislocated, and it hung limply. How? When had that happened?

"It probably popped out when you gracefully landed on this delightful piece of rubble.."

The shadow was slender, tall, and had a tail flowing slowly behind him. His arms were crossed, and he was looking down at him with a mixture of anger and concern.

"Froze! What a surprise to see you here."

"I tried to get here as fast as I could. How you holding up?"

"Been better."

"I brought some medical bots with me, they're already treating Fasha and Gohan, one of them will come for you soon."

"Nice, maybe now I'll be able to crush this bastard."

"His power is completely different from anything I've ever felt, it feels so hollow, yet so massive, and correct me if I'm wrong, but it's increasing?"

"I hasn't stopped rising since we started fighting. He's a machine... What's he doing?"

"Nothing, he's staring at the battlefield, looking at the medical bots."

"That arrogant" Kakarot said as he stood up. "Stupid, maniac."

"He certainly doesn't seem concerned about us."

"Why would he be? Turnia and I transformed into Super Saiyan 3 and we did nothing more than hurt him a little bit. You see that little black mark on his stomach?"

"You did that?"

"That's a full power punch to his stomach as Super Saiyan 3. Anybody else would have been ripped in half, instead he grunted in pain and punched me back even harder."

"Where's Vegeta?"

"Vegeta... He isn't fighting... He's not far from here, about two hundred meters that direction" Kakarot pointed. A medical bot quickly floated towards him and began inspecting his wounds and applying medicine. He allowed it to pop back his hand into place and coat it in a generous amount of serum. The bot made a small incision into his body and quickly fixed a rib that was dangerously close to lodging itself into his lung before closing it again. The bot showered Kakarot with a quick spray of serum to finish closing any open wounds and placed a tube into his mouth. He quickly drank the contents and spat out the tube. He immediately felt how his energy returned and how the pain disappeared. "I don't know why, but when Broly transformed he completely froze in place."

"I never thought I would see the day when the proud Prince of all Saiyans would cower in fear against an enemy" Froze spoke with an unprecedented amount of indignation on his voice. "We'll have to fight without him, then."

"Right."

00

Fasha watched how Broly landed on top of a spire and crossed his arms, grinning from ear to ear. He was openly inviting them to take their best shot at him.

She snarled in anger as she transformed back into Super Saiyan 2. The lightning around her crackled back to life, and she felt how her muscle mass increased slightly. It was now or never.

Behind her, her daughter transformed into Super Saiyan 3 and despite the dire situation, she found herself cracking a proud smile. Turnia's base power was not as high as her's, but as a Super Saiyans 3 she and Kakarot might be the only ones that might be able to beat him. She had to create as many openings for them as possible.

Trunks and Gohan landed by her side, both of them transforming and charging their energies as high as they would go. From high above the battlefield she saw and felt two different powers. One was warm, spiky and all over the place, that was definitely Kakarot's. The other was colder, focused, and extremely alert, that was Froze. With an extra man they might just have enough firepower to kill this guy.

00

Vegeta stood up and watched the six warriors surround Broly.

"Why do they keep fighting? They can't do anything to him, it's useless to try!"

He watched how the team advanced towards their target. Kakarot, Turnia and Froze rushed towards him, trying to land as many hits on his head and upper body to hurt him. Broly did nothing but dodge their attacks as if they moved in slow motion. He hadn't even bothered to uncross his arms. Occasionally he would lift his forearm to stop a particularly strong blow, but other than that he seemed completely unfazed by their attack.

There was one thing that had always made Vegeta proud, and it was that his race was the perfect fighting race. There was no other race in the entire universe that could fight as well as they could, that was genetically and physically _built_ to fight as well as the Saiyans. That was the one thing that allowed him to fight and confront whatever enemy they found. He had fought Freeza, useless as though he had been, he had fought those androids, he had fought that green alien, he had fought Cooler and King Cold. All of them, because deep down he knew his race would prevail, they couldn't lose, it was the law that drove Saiyans forward, it's the reason why they lived.

"AGH!" Trunks' scream of pain as he was smashed against a building reached his ears. He reacted on instinct, turning his head to face his son and wishing he could do something to help. He wanted to jump in and fight to protect his son, but what could he do? His enemy was nothing less than perfection.

"The stronger my enemy is, the stronger I become" he whispered. That was the Saiyan mantra, it was their catchphrase, their motto. It was the phrase that made them leap into battle to face whatever their enemy would throw at them, and it was the phrase that was keeping him from helping his son. "What can we possibly do? There's no limit to his power... He's the best of us, the strongest, the fastest..."

He barely flinched as a figure slammed against the wall beside him. The alien pulled himself from the rubble and spared him a look. Vegeta turned to look at his cold eyes, not reacting in the least.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Vegeta?" Froze asked him as he took a step towards him, his fists clenched in anger. "We need your help!"

"What's the use? No of us can do anything to stop him, he's the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Why don't you stop whining like a baby and fight like a man?" Froze asked him as he grabbed a fistful of black hair and pulled him up. If Vegeta registered pain he didn't show it, not that he was showing much of anything other than fear.

"Why? What for? Broly's unbeatable!" Vegeta exclaimed with unfocused eyes.

"You call yourself the Prince of Saiyans" Froze began, taking a brief moment to try and get him in the fight. Still holding him by his hair he flew closer to the battlefield, taking a much needed breather despite the short amount of time he had been fighting.

"We must... escape. This is a fight we can't win!" Vegeta said once he saw how Fasha received a full blown energy attack and Kakarot was punched straight in the face and sent crashing down against the ground. Soon both Gohan and Trunks were knocked out by Broly's relentless attacks, and only Turnia was left fighting against him.

"It doesn't matter if we escape! If we don't kill him right now he'll destroy the entire universe!" Froze angrily yelled at him.

"But there's not point in fighting him, he's _The_ Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta repeated, not understanding why Froze couldn't get his point.

"I cannot believe how cowardly you're acting Vegeta!" Froze told him, and that did manage to get at least a small reaction from the Saiyan. "I thought I had seen the real you when we fought my father, but I guess that was just a facade you put for my benefit. If you're not going to fight, then stand clear of the true warriors!"

And with that being said, Froze let go of Vegeta's hair and flew back into the battle. He slammed hard against Broly, knocking him off balance and allowing Turnia and Kakarot to hit him straight in the face and stomach, respectively. This earned a painful groan from Broly, who responded by kicking Froze away before just releasing a small energy blast indiscriminately. Kakarot and Turnia were both pushed back by the green blast, before being slammed into each other by Broly.

00

Kakarot picked himself up from the ground and popped his right shoulder right back into it's socket.

"I know I'm tough... I know I'm extremely strong... But I'm no match for him like this" he said to himself with a grin. He raced forward in another futile attempt to smack some hurt into him, but Broly merely responded by shooting several small spheres at him. Kakarot was barely able to protect himself. When Broly stopped he uncrossed his arms and flashed him an annoyed grin. You couldn't fight Saiyan blood it seems, there was nothing Kakarot would rather be doing right now. "Hey! How about you give us a handicap?"

"Is that another word for coffin?" Broly asked with the same grin he had on his face. "If that's so, just give me a moment!"

00

Vegeta watched how Kakarot kept standing up against Broly, how Fasha kept trying to give him the gaps he needed to strike against him, how Turnia gave everything she had to finally put a stop to her tormentor, how Gohan and Trunks helped in anyway they could despite their lack of power. he watched how Froze, who had selflessly come to their rescue took the beating of his life. And something inside of him clicked. He now knew why they were fighting even when there was no hope. It was because the alternative was letting this freak kill them and kill everything they had come to know and love.

It was true that his power was limitless, it was true that maybe Vegeta could do nothing but get killed, but what better death could a Saiyan hope for that in combat, and at the hands of another Saiyan, for that matter?

"I know these fools are fighting a losing battle. But I'm not going to stand here and do nothing anymore!" he told himself. Vegeta watched how Kakarot's Kamehameha wave was received head on by Broly, who did not even flinch. A blast as strong like that would have killed him, or at least place him on his deathbed. To Broly it had been nothing but flashing lights. He closed his eyes and breathed in as deeply as he could, calming himself. Then the realization of what had just happening got him, and he snapped. "It's a mere grunt fighting an entire army!" It wasn't exactly true, but it he began to process things thoroughly he would lose his newfound rage. He clenched his fists and his teeth, and he could feel how his veins popped as the blood flowed with renewed determination. "I AM PRINCE VEGETA!" he screamed as he transformed back into a Super Saiyan, his golden aura exploding with power he did not even know he had. And with another scream he shot off into the air.

00

Trunks pushed aside the huge rock that had fallen on top of him, throwing a string of curses as he got up. Fighting the sense of helplessness in his chest he was about to fly back into the fray when he felt something approaching. With the largest smile he had sported in a long time, the young Super Saiyan turned around.

"Get him dad!" he screamed as Vegeta flew past him, disintegrating the rubble around him with his sheer power.

"I am the ruler of all Saiyans! Even you, Broly!" Vegeta screamed as he approached his target.

"Then try to make me kneel before you, your majesty!" Broly teased him as he dived towards him.

Vegeta slammed his shoulder against Broly's stomach, and he swallowed a grunt as the pain shot up his shoulder. With his anger still burning hot on his chest, Vegeta flipped up, kicked him in the neck, flipped back to the ground, and kicking off the ground with enough strength to crack it punched Broly's chin, but it did nothing but push his head back and make a tiny trickle of blood flow from his lip.

"Argh!" Vegeta screamed as he fired two energy blasts at him. He jumped back and rushed forward again, targeting the place where Kakarot and Turnia had hit him before. He shoved his knee as hard as he could against his stomach, and this time he was successful in making Broly lurch over. "Not exactly kneeling, but I'll take it" he taunted back.

Broly furiously screamed as he tried to grab Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince was already in the air, firing a energy blast volley that covered the entire area surrounding Broly in smoke and dust. Without stopping or slowing down, Vegeta fired dozens, if not hundreds of golden spheres at his enemy, each with more power than the last. They weren't hurting him as much as he would have liked, but it things always went the way he liked there would still be a Planet Vegeta.

The amount of damage, or rather lack of thereof, infuriated Vegeta even more, he added more energy to his attacks, even if it meant that he was going to be worn out once he was done, if he managed to hurt that bastard then he was fine with that.

From below, he saw how Trunks also began firing at Broly, but before he had the chance to feel proud of his son, he felt a massive figure suddenly appearing behind him.

Broly grabbed his head and tightened, making Vegeta lose his concentration and almost pass out from the sudden pain. Broly flew towards the ground and kicked Trunks in the face, sending the now unconscious boy flying, yet again towards the ground.

Vegeta felt a massive blow colliding against his back, and he swore he could feel something breaking inside of him. He hoped it was a rib, but it felt much worse. Broly let his head go but before he could pick himself up he grabbed one of his legs and threw him aside, sending him crashing against some rubble.

"Damn it... I knew he was much stronger than me, but I expected to at least be able to hurt him!"

"Tell me about it" Kakarot said, landing right next to him. The two Saiyans watched how Turnia and Fasha dove in for another tangle with Broly, one that certainly wouldn't last long. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"Oh shut up" Vegeta angrily snapped, angry to have to acknowledge the fact that Kakarot was late. He should have been fighting since the beginning. "Do you have any idea on how to kill this bastard?"

"One, actually. But I needed you for it to work."

"I hope it's good."

"It's great... Have you heard of something called fusion?"

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 23 We Got Power (Hironobu Kageyama) on Vegeta finally getting the back the will to fight._

_ I made Vegeta's fighting scene a little bit longer since I was severely disappointed in the movie by how short it was._

_ Apologies for the long delay, I know it's been a long time since I uploaded anything, thanks for waiting! Enjoy!_


	24. All Guns Blazing

"You have to be absolutely insane, Kakarot!"

"Do you have a better idea? I'm telling you, this is going to work!"

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that stupid dance! It's not fit for a Saiyan warrior!"

"Nobody is going to see you, Vegeta! I can't believe we're even having this conversation! Stop whining like such a little girl and start helping me so we can beat this asshole!"

Kakarot and Vegeta went on and on for a few minutes, thinking that Fasha and Turnia were still holding Broly off, they were so engrossed in their conversation, that they didn't notice Broly's huge shadow until it was too late.

"What asshole?" he asked with his trademark grin before punching Kakarot in the jaw and kicking Vegeta away. The two of them recovered from his attack as quickly as they could, and they fired a couple of energy attacks in his general direction, barely enough to faze him, but at least the cloud of smoke would temporarily keep them hidden.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot screamed. "Follow me! We gotta get away from him and do the fusion dance!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta shot back as he kept firing. "I'd rather die than do that stupid dance!"

"That can be arranged" he heard a malicious voice say behind him. Vegeta slammed his elbow on Broly's face and flipped up in the air. He used his face as footing and kicked off it, flying away from him, but before he got very far Broly grabbed his leg and threw him down on the ground again.

"Ugh... I hate when he does that" Vegeta complained to nobody in particular. As he opened his eyes he saw Broly charging a green sphere on his hand, grinning like a maniac. Just as he was about to fire it Vegeta's way, Kakarot's knee slammed into Broly's hand and pushed it away, making the sphere crash around fifty meters away from Vegeta, while the massive blast still sent him flying and burned him, he was able to gather his bearing in the air and fly where Kakarot was headed.

"We need to buy enough time to do the fusion dance, it's our only hope!" Kakarot yelled at him again, and since Vegeta didn't huff or complain this time, he hoped it meant he agreed. "Over there!" he pointed at a large cliff overlooking most of the valley they were currently in. It would work, it was far away, it was large enough for them to properly work, and with enough time, they would be able to charge against Broly right away.

Vegeta might be against the idea because of the "ridiculousness" of the dance, but he wasn't the only one. The truth was that Kakarot was just as nervous as Vegeta was, if not more. He had never experienced what fusing was first hand, and despite the fact that he had been the one that suggested the idea, he really wasn't looking forward to it. Vegeta was right, that dance wasn't fit for a Saiyan warrior, but it was all they had, and he preferred to life for now and save his dignity for later, when he would be able to get it back.

00

The battlefield, if it could be called that, was now nothing more than a huge pile of rubble and debris. Under a tower that was threatening to collapse any second now, Gohan was laying unconscious, with his feet trapped under a large chunk of what had once been a wall. Trunks wasn't that far away from him, his futile struggle against Broly had left him embedded on the ground, in his own personal crater.

Froze was barely standing after the beating Broly had given him, and he shivered as a tiny gust of wind swept over the land. Despite everything, it was somewhat soothing, the silence. Broly, Kakarot and Vegeta had flown away, but Froze was sure it wouldn't be long before they would come back. Breathing heavily, he made his way towards one of the fallen Saiyans, Fasha, he realized once he spotted the pink bodysuit.

She was thrown across the ground, miraculously unhurt, considering what she had just faced. Her arm had popped out of it's socket and she looked like a spaceship had crashed against her, but other than that she didn't look too bad. With a grunt Froze knelt down and turned her around. He carefully grabbed a bottle of medicine from his belt and forced the almost unconscious warrior to drink.

The effects were immediate, although not nearly as good as a senzu bean would have been. Damn he missed those. Fasha opened her eyes and groaned in pain. Without saying anything, she grabbed her arm and twisted it back into place, gritting her teeth and blinking back a stray tear that threatened to spill.

"How do you feel?" He asked holding her head gently.

"Very well, considering. What did you give me?"

"A prototype" he answered with a soft smile. "It takes about ten to fifteen minutes for it to take effect, but our soldiers were back to 100% capacity in about two to three hours."

"We don't have two to three hours... Where's Turnia?" Fasha asked, very slowly getting up. She had a small coughing fit about halfway there, but with Froze's help she managed to stand, even holding her own after half a minute or so.

"Not far, she's still conscious from what I can tell, she's not severely hurt. Do you want me to check up on her?"

"Yeah... I'll go after Broly in a couple of minutes, Kakarot and Vegeta seem to be jumping all over the place, they probably have a plan to beat him."

"I'll get Turnia patched up and I'll meet you there" he informed her as he walked towards the youngest Saiyan pureblood left.

"Right... Froze" she said, and he turned around to face her. "Thank you."

"No problem" he said with a respectful nod as he flew towards her daughter. Fasha sighed and leaned against a wall, closing her eyes and allowing the medicine to kick in. She already felt how her bruised insides started to heal, how her muscles began to tighten again and her nerves stopped screaming as loudly. Every small move still hurt, but it wasn't as overwhelming as it was before. Another minute, and she should be able to fly. She would have to hope the medicine would finish healing her on the way. And if it didn't, well there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

00

She heard him land next to her, but she didn't even turn to check who it was, she wasn't even paying attention. She had gone back to her usual state, and she was certain that Froze was patiently waiting for her to acknowledge him. That was the thing about him she really liked, he never forced you to do anything you didn't want to do.

"I'm fine, thank you" she finally said, her eyes never leaving the ground. It was too much for her. Honestly, if Trunks and Gohan hadn't been with her for the past year she would have probably given up sooner, something about those two gave her enough willpower to keep going, but now, it just wasn't enough.

She could feel Froze eyeing her, her armor was torn to shreds and her blue bodysuit was a mess as well. The right leg had been ripped off, and half of the upper body had been torn, exposing her back and shoulders, both of which had seen much, much better days. There were pebbles and dust in her hair, and dirt and blood in her face.

"The fight is far from over, Turnia."

"Keep telling yourself that" she mumbled as she kicked a rock away. It bounced twice in the harsh and dead soil before finally coming to a stop.

"Your father has a plan, but he needs our help, come. We have to finish this now or we're all going to die."

She sighed and stood up, looking far too weary for someone her age. Her appearance must have surprised Froze, because he said nothing, and eyed her carefully.

"I know... I'm a mess... Dad said he had a way to finish this son of a bitch? Forgive me for saying this, but I doubt it. Dad's the strongest fighter there is, but against this beast there's nothing we can do."

"You're wrong. If there was no way out, if there truly was no way to stop him, I wouldn't have come here in the first place."

This surprised Turnia, how hadn't considered why Froze had arrived here in the first place. She made fists with her hands and looked at him.

"Why did you come? I thought you and Videl had a little paradise going on" she asked, grinning despite how weary she was feeling. Froze blushed slightly, but perhaps the situation made him focus and answer her quickly.

"I felt his massive power level, and I knew you guys were probably going to lose, I had to come and help you, I knew that if I could hold him off, Goku or Vegeta or Fasha would have figured our a way to kill him, but I never expected for him to became as powerful as he is right now... and he's becoming stronger."

"Do you have any idea who he is? I just know his name."

"Broly? Not really, all I know is that he's a Saiyan and for some reason he really, really hates both your father and Vegeta. Maybe they did something to him? There was a long amount of time that we lost track of them."

"No" Turnia replied. "He has been chasing us, Gohan, Trunks and me that is; for a very long time. There's no way Dad or Vegeta could have done something to him."

"Then I'm at a loss... At any rate, now is not the time to discuss who he is, we have to help your father."

Turnia nodded sourly and slowly rose into the air. Froze followed her and the two of them made their way towards the battlefield. Not as fast as they could have, but not as slow either. Turnia sensed her mother making her way towards the battlefield as well, they would arrive roughly at the same time. Somehow the thought made her feel somewhat less miserable.

"I don't want to do this anymore" Turnia confessed to Froze, who almost stop in mid air.

"What?"

"Fighting for my life... I don't want to do it anymore. It's... it's too much, it's been too long, doing nothing but fight and run. I'm exhausted."

Froze said nothing, instead pondering on what the young Saiyan had said. A full blooded Saiyan, in the prime of her youth, just before she finished her next to last growth spurt, saying that she no longer wanted to fight. What the hell had happened to her? This Broly had cleared affected her more than he had thought. But considering what Froze had seen in the brief time he had spent fighting him, it wasn't that hard to picture what he must have done.

00

Vegeta barely dodged Broly's enormous kick, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the large arm that slammed against his throat and lifted him off his feet. With the corner of his eye he saw that Kakarot was in the same predicament as he was and he somehow managed to give him a tiny signal with his thumb.

"HA!" Both of them screamed as they fired twin energy bursts at Broly's stomach, who merely grunted in response and threw them away. Both Saiyans steadied themselves in mid air and dodged the flurry of energy spheres he was throwing their way.

"Kakarot, if this stupid dance of yours doesn't work I'm going to make sure I get to kill you before he does!" Vegeta angrily screamed. He fired a massive golden beam at Broly and the two Saiyans flew as fast away from him as they could.

"Don't worry! With the fusion dance, even the lowliest of warriors can match the best!"

Vegeta grunted, remembering their fight back on earth, when he had witnessed the power that Raditz had obtained in mere months of training. He had of course, later discovered it had been the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but even remembering made shivers run down his spine, to think he had been _that_ close to killing Raditz, and maybe even Kakarot. He allowed himself to throw a brief glance at his Saiyan brother. Despite Kakarot's strange quirks, Vegeta was the first to admit, to himself only, he would rather be caught doing this stupid dance than admit it, but he respect Kakarot. He had grown to be an admirable warrior, perhaps the best he had ever seen. For some reason, the thought of fusing didn't feel as repulsive as it did a couple of minutes ago.

Kakarot turned to look at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Just hoping that fusing with you is not as repulsive as I'm thinking it will be" he said before returning his gaze forward. He ignored Kakarot's chuckle and quickly landed on the small plateau they had decided would be the place where they would fuse.

Just as he was turning around, he saw the massive frame of the invincible Super Saiyan racing towards them, and Vegeta was certain he was about to taste the dirt of his planet again. He was about to spit a curse when he saw a smaller frame that smashed against Broly and sent him flying away from them.

"Do whatever you're going to do, just do it fast!" Fasha ordered them before rushing towards Broly again.

Kakarot gave her a quick thumbs up and a smile, and Vegeta swore that he felt Fasha's power rise slightly as she tangled with the massive warrior again.

"Alright Vegeta, let's try it once without raising our power levels, I want to make sure we're in perfect synch before trying this."

"What? We don't have time Kakarot!"

"No Vegeta! If we screw this up the results would be disastrous, we could end up deformed, missing a limb or with an extra head! We gotta make this right!"

Had it not been for his pride Vegeta would have swallowed. He managed to keep his face straight and stop the bile from rising up his throat.

"Alright, let's do it. Hurry!"

The two of them jumped apart from each other. Vegeta made absolutely certain to mimic Kakarot's movements. He spread out his arms, slowly shuffled towards him and when the time was right, he lifted his knees, bent his torso and connected his index fingers with Kakarot's.

"Excellent!"Kakarot said with a smile as he jumped back to the starting position. Make sure you do the exact same thing again and everything will go just fine!"

"I'm not a fool Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped as he jumped back. "This stupid dance is merely uncomfortable and childish, not difficult."

Both Saiyans proceeded to increase their power levels as high as they would go in their Super Saiyan forms, Vegeta would have gladly shot his higher, but Kakarot had taken a beaten even worse than he had, and he didn't have as much power as he did.

"Alright, I think we're almost at the same power level. Ready?"

"Ready!" vegeta shot back, stretching his arms.

"FU-" Both of them chanted. A powerful breeze rushed past them as they slowly came closer together. "SION!"

Closer and closer they came. Both their knees were raised, their legs came crashing down against the ground at the same time, their torso bent towards each other, their fists rushed to meet each other, and exactly at the same time, both Saiyans stretched their index fingers. Vegeta's bare left finger touched Kakarot's fingertips, and Kakarot's left finger pressed hard against Vegeta's gloved fingertip.

"HA!"

Broly blasted Fasha, Turnia and Froze away with a single massive blast that razed absolutely everything on its wake, the three warriors weren't able to look at the blinding white light that enveloped the entire battlefield, brighter than a thousand thousand suns.

Not caring what this new source of power was, Broly raced towards the center of the explosion and drew back his fist. he wasn't sure which of the two Saiyans it was, but it didn't matter, he would kill one and then he would take his time with the other. He silently hoped that it was Vegeta who he killed first; he wanted to take his time with Kakarot.

Broly punched with all his strength, and his fist collided against something hard, hard enough to withstand his punch without moving, hard enough to make him pull back his fist in pain, hard enough to take his punch and then punch him right back.

Kakarot's blows had hurt, Turnia's blows had hurt, even Vegeta's relentless assault had injured him a little bit, but this punch _hurt_. It hurt more than the other punches combined. Broly felt how the jawbone threatened to snap under the pressure, how his untrained nerves, screamed out in agony.

He steadied himself and aimed his insane stare at the figure standing in the middle of the now fading white light.

"What? Where are those cowards? Who are you?" he asked once he realized the figure standing in front of him was neither of his hated enemies.

The figure wasn't wearing as shirt, just like him, but unlike Broly he had a black vest with orange padding. He had black wristbands, a blue cloth belt tied firmly around his waist, with the end flowing freely with the wind. He had loose grey cloth pants and black shoes. His ankles were also wrapped in the same blue cloth like his belt. His eyes were closed, and his head hung low, had his eyes been open he would have been staring at the ground. His breathing was steady, his pose relaxed but ready. His hair betrayed the fact that he was a Super Saiyan, standing upright except for a single lock of hair that hung down on his face. Broly looked at him with a confused look on his face. His body was like Kakarot's, tall and slender, but his face looked like Vegeta. Was he another Saiyan that had been hiding until now?

The Saiyan opened his eyes and stared directly at him, not with the fear he had grown used to seeing, not with the anger and frustration that Fasha and Turnia had had, not with the empty void of those that had given up upon realizing his power. No, his teal eyes were calm, collected, relaxed, filled with confidence. It was the first time Broly had seen anybody look at him like that.

"I am neither Kakarot nor Vegeta!" he declared with a voice that seemed to boom with power. Broly swore he heard Kakarot speaking, but in the next sentence he heard Vegeta's voice as clear as if he had been standing next to him. He pointed a finger at him and continued. "I am the one who will destroy you!"

00

The fusion stared at Broly; much how a predator would look at his soon to be prey, his eyes lingered briefly on the massive black mark that dozens of attacks had left on his stomach before returning them up to his face. He had his target. Without another word, without allowing Broly to react he dashed forward.

To lesser beings, the blows he landed most have looked like mere twitches. To the three fallen warriors that were undoubtedly looking from afar it must have looked like he did nothing but dash past Broly and stop behind him.

Even the monstrous Saiyan failed to comprehend what had happened until he felt the sixteen punches that the fusion had landed on his wounded stomach. He doubled over and grabbed his sore stomachs, coughing up a small amount of blood.

What Broly must have felt in that moment could be technically described as rage, but words failed to give the feeling justice. If rage was what he had felt before, then he needed a new word to express what he was feeling right now. With a feral scream Broly launched himself at his new foe, who expertly dodged his furious punches. Every now and then he would block one of his punches that he was unable to dodge, but even a fighter as clumsy as Broly could tell; his punches weren't doing much damage. Whoever this guy was, he was strong, strong enough to hurt him, strong enough to stand his ground.

What got to him was the lack of fear, the lack of anger, the lack of any emotion on his foe's face. It was like fighting a robot.

No matter what he did, the fusion seemed to be half a step ahead of him. Broly's furious attack wasn't letting him go on the offensive, but he wasn't landing a single hit either. A bead of sweat travelled down his neck, but other than that he showed no signs of slowing down.

Broly threw a wild hook, followed by a broad sweep with his feet, the change of pace managed to catch the fusion off guard, and it gave him the time he needed to slam his fist against his face and sent him flying back. Unlike what he had expected, he merely shrugged the punch off and wiped a tiny trickle of blood from his mouth.

"So the trash seems to have found itself a new champion" Broly taunted him as he felt a new burst of power coming from inside of him. "But in the end, trash will be trash."

The fusion rushed forward and again barraged Broly's stomach with blitzing punches. He then flew past the stunned Saiyan and turned around in midair to slam his knee against the back of the deranged Saiyan's head. Broly's scream was drowned as his knee again slammed hard against his head. As Broly turned around to rip his enemy to shreds however, he back flipped and kicked off him, placing enough distance between the two of them.

Had Broly not been clouded by his insane wrath, he would have noticed his foe's posture and done something about it, but as he was, the crazed Saiyan had little more rational thought than a Giant Ape. He rushed towards his enemy, not seeing the blue ball of light on his cupped hands before it was too late.

"BIG BANG!" The fusion screamed as he threw his arms forward. Broly almost turned around to look for Kakarot. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The massive blast of light sent Broly crashing hard against the ground. He could feel how the scorching heat burned his flesh, how his pants shredded and ripped, but he somehow managed to create a mediocre energy shield around him, and he managed to shrug off the worst of the damage.

The massive Saiyan jumped up and flew towards his foe, who in turn raced against him. The two Saiyans crashed against each other, slamming their punches and knees together, each trying to break the other first. The shockwaves shook the entire battlefield, and the few crumbling buildings that remained soon began to fall down and slam into the ground.

Occasionally one of the two would gain the advantage and press the offensive, only for the other one to force them back with a particularly powerful punch or kick. Forward and back the duo went, flying all over the battlefield, neither allowing the other to catch their breath.

The two of them drew back at the same time and charged against each other, and the resulting explosion sent them flying back several hundred meters away from each other.

Enraged beyond rational thought, Broly let loose a massive explosion, as large as a small asteroid. Sickly green light covered the battlefield, and the surrounding area was turned to ash. Another surge of power filled the Legendary Super Saiyan with renew strength, and he raced forward, desperate to finish off his adversary.

"Die, you worthless maggot!" he screamed as he fired dozens of blasts at the figure floating below him, but he merely shrugged them off. It was again Broly's lack of foresight that gave his enemy the edge.

"FINAL FLASH!" he screamed, and Broly again heard Vegeta yelling at him. What the hell was going on?

A blinding flash of gold enveloped him and again he screamed as the heat scorched him. The golden wristbands and numerous metal pieces he wore suddenly broke off and were disintegrated by the blast. Despite the massive amount of power that he had, Broly could tell that he wasn't getting that hurt, either his enemy hadn't unleashed his full power on him, or he was getting stronger faster than he thought, he would crush him soon.

Breathing heavily, ears ringing, Broly landed on the ground and eyed his opponent with renewed interest. Who was this man? And why did he kept hearing both Kakarot and Vegeta? Where were they?

"Who are you? Where are they?" Broly snarled, while his tone was venomous, he didn't make any sudden movements. He truly wanted to receive an answer to his questions, and he seemed like he needed to catch his breath. It was a fair trade off, he would need that breather if he was going to be last against him.

The man was silent for a moment, as if pondering the same question to himself. Perhaps he was. He closed his eyes and his breathing returned to normal. He stance again relaxed. Broly craned his head left to right, wondering for how long his neck would hurt after this. He opened his eyes and stared at Broly's own with the same confidence he had displayed and backed up surprisingly since the beginning of the fight.

"Call me Gogeta" he finally said, his face betraying nothing of what might have gone inside of his head.

"Where are they? Did the cowards escape and left you here to die?"

"They are here, we are one." Gogeta said as he again raised his fists, the time for talking had obviously passed. "Unfortunately for you, Broly!"

Again Gogeta rushed towards his foe, quickly punching his wounded stomach. This time however, the reaction was not the same, knowing what he was going to do, Broly brought both his elbows down, slamming each into Gogeta's shoulders and making him kneel down in pain. He quickly recovered, and before Broly could slam his foot down his chest he had kicked his shin and pushed himself out of the way.

He flipped up and jumped towards Broly, punching him in the face. he then threw another series of blows to his chest, face and stomach, all the while taking Broly's furious elbows and fists to his body as if he wasn't doing anything. he then kicked Broly in the stomach, flipped back to the ground and fired a massive energy wave directly in front of his injured belly, sending the Legendary Super Saiyan crashing back down to the ground with a roar of pain.

It wasn't until Broly had firmly landed on the ground that Gogeta allowed a grunt of pain to escape his lips. he was powerful, more so than his fathers could have even begun to imagine, but Broly was no pushover, he was _The_ Legendary Super Saiyan, whose mere presence had caused Vegeta to cower in fear. Even fused, even knowing the strength he had, Gogeta shivered slightly. He was a completely different person from his fathers, but he had their memories, their feelings, he could taste the fear that Vegeta had lived. It was the type of cold terror that immobilized your body more than any blizzard could. The fact that he had fought against Broly while he felt that was a testament to the Saiyan prince's bravery.

Gogeta held his side, quickly inspecting it. It was already turning a slight shade of black. it was lucky he would disappear in about twenty six minutes, he wouldn't have to deal with the pain for much longer. His thoughts were interrupted by a massive explosion from where Broly had landed. With the same logic-defying speed, Broly appeared in front of him and kicked him before he had a chance to react; he grabbed his leg and slammed him hard against the ground.

The blow was strong enough to make him bounce right back up, and Broly landed a solid uppercut that sent him flying towards the sky. Broly quickly rushed past him and kicked him back down, but as he rushed to slam his fist into Gogeta's face as he rushed to kiss the ground, Gogeta placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

"What?" Broly screamed as he swung at nothing but air. "Where did you go?"

Gogeta's answer came in the form of a kick to his temple, followed by an elbow to the back of the head. He then grabbed Broly's massive hand and turning on his own center of gravity, pulled him off his feet. He then started turning and turning, keeping his eyes focused on Broly, if he looked anywhere else he would become dizzy, and as silly as that sounded, it might just be enough for him to lose the fight.

He let Broly go, but before he had completely the expected flight and smash against something hard, Gogeta teleported behind him and slammed his knee on his back with as much force as he could muster, making Broly cough blood before he axe handled him down to the ground.

00

"That has to be the single, most incredible thing I have ever seen in my entire life" Trunks commented to his friend, who was barely conscious enough to feel those two massive power levels collided again and again against each other.

Gohan grunted as he took another step, carefully holding the piece of cloth that was preventing him from bleeding to death.

"I don't know if I share the same feeling."

"Why? Aren't you glad? Somebody is finally giving that overgrown freak what he deserves!"

"I know... But who is he? And why did he show up until now? And why can't I feel uncle Kakarot or Vegeta? There are too many things I don't like about this."

"You're worrying too much. They're probably like us, too tired to be able to have a noticeable power level. I'm sure they're with T-Fasha and Froze."

"You mean Turnia" Gohan grinned. "I'm not blind, Trunks... It's not like it's a bad thing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he replied, softly applying just a bit more pressure to Gohan's wound, making him yelp in pain.

"Real mature, you jerk" Gohan said as he applied more pressure himself. The cloth was getting wetter and wetter. He would be fine if they could find one of Froze's healing bots, but he hadn't seen them in a long time. "Anyway, let's hurry up. This wound's getting worse."

The youngest half Saiyan forgot all about Turnia, all about getting even with his friend, and quickly focused on finding the fastest route to where Froze was, maybe he had something he could give to Gohan. The wound on his side wasn't as serious as some of the beatings they had taken in the past year, but they had always had medical gear available to them at a moment's notice. Trunks didn't want to think what would happen if Broly for some reason decided to blast them. The idea was enough to make him transform back into a Super Saiyan, the suddenness of his transformation surprising Gohan.

"Gotta be ready for anything" he answered to his unspoken question. "This new guy is kicking Broly's ass, but I wanna be ready just in case."

"Just in case?"

"Just in case."

Another shockwave rumbled and the duo almost lost their footing. They waited for the two giants to temporarily stop their clashing, or at least to move away from them and then continued their trek.

Both of them jerked up their head and looked at each other with a shocked look on their face.

"That's Kakarot!" Both of them yelled.

00

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gogeta screamed as he fired his father's signature blue energy beam. It crashed against Broly's green meteor, filling the sky with flashes of turquoise and green. The ground around him threatened to give way, and soon chunks of rock began to rise into the air, only to be smashed into a million pieces by the sheer power Gogeta was expelling. A thought crossed his mind, would it even work? Would his body be able to take it? Even if it was only for a brief instant, the massive amount of energy he would generate might be enough to rip his body apart. As the green energy sphere slowly got bigger and bigger he decided it was worth a shot. Gritting his teeth with the effort of maintaining a steady energy beam while he managed to channel the rest of the energy into himself, Gogeta snarled in pain before locking his eyes on his target. "KAIO-KEN!" his pupils dilated, his muscles bulged, he could feel his head pulsing, this was going to hurt. "TIMES FOUR!"

The explosion that followed was large enough to be seen from neighboring planets, Gogeta was sure, his body screamed in pain as his golden aura was replaced by a red one. His Kamehameha grew in size, easily becoming twice it's previous thickness. The blue beam completely consumed Broly's energy sphere and rushed towards him, hitting him straight.

From what he could feel, even a times four output wasn't enough, Broly was crumbling down under his assault, that much he could sense, the Legendary Super Saiyan only had so much power, and it was starting to fail him. Gogeta massive energy escaped the atmosphere and travelled far through the empty reaches of space, passing through numerous planets before detonating against a dying star.

"NO!" Broly screamed as the beam consumed his flesh completely. He writhed in agony and screeched an intangible scream of fury and sorrow. "NO! NO! I AM INVINCIBLE! NO! NOOOOOOO!" he kept screaming, his tone rising and rising as Gogeta's Kamehameha Wave came closer to killing him. His once pale skin had turned a deep shade of black, his clothing was all but ruined, he could feel how his old scar began to rip open again. Immediately he placed his hands above the place where the blade had been stuck so many years ago by that coward. The screams of a crying baby filled his ears, and he couldn't tell if they were his or Kakarot's. The harsh voice of his father reverberated inside of his head, the screams of pain drowned him, and he began to collapse under the weight of his mental suffering. "NOOOOO!" he yelled again, and before he lost all rational thought, he allowed himself one final scream. "KAAAKAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

00

Gogeta screamed almost as loud as Broly, he felt how his muscles ripped and with shock on his face he watched how his arms began to bleed, how his skin began to tear apart from the massive amount of damage he was taking. He held the Kamehameha wave for as long as he could, but eventually he could hold it no more, and in an instant, the massive blue beam vanished, leaving only the faintest trace of blue on the darkening sky.

Gogeta struggled to remain on his feet; he couldn't rest until he made sure Broly was dead. He couldn't feel him, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He lifted his head and eyes the falling black shape, scorched beyond recognition. He wasn't moving, and he didn't look as massive as he did before. He was still taller than him, but he wasn't as large now. He had transformed back into his usual shape. Pulling energy from his very last reserves, Gogeta flew towards where he thought it would land. The body created a deep crater when it crashed against the ground, and from what he could see, Broly was indeed dead. His black hair, what remained of it, as a large chunk of it had been burned, indicated he was unable to sustain his transformation, which meant he was either dead or unconscious. His body was mangled beyond belief. His skin was scorched black, and the smell of burnt flesh reached Gogeta's nose. His eyes were closed, and the look of his face was one of pure peace. Whatever madness might have plagued him while alive had finally set him free.

Gogeta sighed and crumpled down on the ground, breathing heavily. Less than fifteen minutes had passed, which meant he was about halfway through his existence. Considering how foul he felt, he wouldn't mind if the fusion ended earlier.

00

The two figures stepped out of the spaceship and looked around, taking in the massive destruction they were surrounded in.

"Looks even shittier from the ground" Raditz mumbled.

"Reminds me of planet Meat" Bardock told him as he tightened his bandana around his head.

"Looks like we missed the party. I can't sense those two huge power levels from before."

"And you're certain it wasn't Kakarot" Bardock again stated, not asked.

"Yes, I'm certain it wasn't Kakarot. It felt somewhat similar to him, but it couldn't have been him or Turnia for that matter. It simply was too powerful, and far too calm to be them."

"Then I guess we better go find out what the hell happened. Shame about the fight, I would have like to have a decent brawl... it's been too long."

"_You have no idea"_ Raditz thought. "I'm sensing somebody over there, doesn't feel hostile, and even if it was they're no threat... There's also another power over there, but it's headed towards the larger power level. Let's just go towards the strongest of them. Who knows, you might get your brawl after all" he added with a grin. Bardock grinned back and the two of them shot off into the air.

After a few seconds the blue and white streams that father and son were leaving behind ended, and were replaced by a couple of golden jets.

00

_ Fun Facts!_

_ Chapter 24 All Guns Blazing (Judas Priest) on Gogeta's relentless assault from the very beginning._

_ So I guess I'm getting very near the end of this one! I'm not gonna lie, this was probably the hardest thing to write, I was stuck with some serious case of writer's block for a VERY long time, but you guys know that :p Sorry about the really long wait. I'll try to finish the novel as quickly as I can without making it feel rushed. There probably won't be another fighting scene, but there's gonna be plenty of reasons to keep reading, after all, Bardock and Raditz just landed on the planet! :o_

_ Is Broly dead?! You guys tell me! I don't know, honest!_


End file.
